Of Love and Eternity
by jubes-zcg
Summary: This is yet another story featuring a tenth member of the Fellowship, but with a Charming Twist. Basically the story is about Jesse, a girl raised by Penny Halliwell, and the discovery that she and her adopted sisters make that will change her life forev
1. And So It Begins

**Summery:** This is yet another story featuring a tenth member of the Fellowship, but with a Charming Twist. Basically the story is about Jesse, a girl raised by Penny Halliwell, and the discovery that she and her adopted sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, make that will change not only her world forever, but all of Magic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even pretend to own Charmed or Lord of the Rings or any of their respective characters. The only thing I can claim is that Jesse is mine. Also I don't own any of the songs used in this story, I wish I did because they are cool.

**Warning:** This story contains some graphic language. Not suitable for young children. The words in italics are translations from Sindarin… Of Love and Eternity

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"**And so it begins"**

Nothing ever seemed to be normal for Jesse these days, so what did she expect when her phone rang at three in the morning, blasting her out of one of her usual weird dreams, and this dream had really been a strange one. It wasn't like she was going to be getting anymore sleep anyway so why not save the world again. What else was there for her to do tonight but lie there staring at the ceiling for two more hours anyway?

Crawling out of bed with as much enthusiasm as a dog going to the vet, she glanced at her caller id, not surprised to see Paige's cell number in the little window. "Here we go again," she mumbled as she reached for the phone. Before the phone had even fully connected with her ear she could hear Paige Matthews screeching at her.

"Ok, Paige slow down and while you are at it tone it down a bit," the very exhausted Jesse yawned out. Once her best friend seemed to have calmed down a little she asked, "Now, what is so important that you felt the need to drag me out of bed at three o'clock?" "Well you know all of those papers and books we found when we were cleaning out Gideon's old office. Well I just found some stuff he had saved up and it is all about you. Everything from the day you were left on the doorstep of the Manor till Leo vanquished him. Jesse you just have to see this stuff. I think he had something to do with it all," Paige said, Jesse could just picture her friend about ready to jump out of her skin with excitement. "Alright put on a pot of strong coffee and I will see you at the Magic School in half an hour," Jesse said as she hung up the phone. 'I wonder what Gideon had to do with me,' she thought as she walked over to her closet to grab some cloths.

Jesse's life had always been a bit of a mystery. She was left on the doorstep of the Halliwell Manor barely more than a few hours old, tiny and definitely not normal, with her bright green eyes and delicately pointed ears. As a child she had been raised as one of Penny Halliwell's grand daughters and the only one that actually knew the family's secret of being witches. She always knew she wasn't like Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, but Grams, as the girls called her never treated her any different. To Jesse they were her family and she didn't need anything else, but she always wondered why she had been left in the care of the Halliwells.

When she was seven Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father, Victor gave her a book for her birthday, saying that she always reminded him of one of Tolkien's elves. Jesse embraced the world Tolkien had designed with every ounce of her being, dreaming that she really was one of the elves in the stories. She read anything she or Victor could find about the Tolkien universe, letting her mind take her on adventures with Legolas through the journeys of the Fellowship, or patrolling the borders of the Golden Wood with the handsome Captain of the Galadrim, Haldir. By the time she was twelve Jesse could speak fluent Sindarin and Quenya and could understand the language of the Dwarves. By the age of sixteen she was more skilled in the use of a bow than even the best gold medal archers, and she could wield a sword as though it were a part of her own arm.

Quickly braiding back her long ebony hair, Jesse grabbed her long leather duster, hiding her sword, bow, and quiver underneath as she walked out of the backroom of P3 and locked the door. Jumping onto the back of her Harley, she sped off down the street heading for Prescott Street and the only home she had ever known, the Halliwell Manor.

As the wind whipped through her hair thoughts of what Gideon could have been up to flashed through her mind. Her past had always been a mystery too her and the idea that Gideon, someone she had once trusted and respected, could have actually given her some answers, both thrilled and terrified her at the same time. What was she going to find?

Pulling up in front of the house at 1329 Prescott street, Jesse guided her bike to a stop, parking it next to Piper's SUV. Shaking herself from her earlier thoughts, she walked to the door and uses her key. Closing and locking the door behind her she made her way up the stairs and with a wave of her hand she made a door appear in the middle of the wall on the first landing. The moment she stepped through the door it disappeared as though it had never been there.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Piper Halliwell sighed as Jesse walked into the main hall of the Magic School. Not even bothering to speak to her, Phoebe placed a cup of piping hot coffee into Jesse's hand. "Hey, give the girl a sec to get her first dose of caffeine then you can guilt trip her all you want Piper," Paige exclaimed as she walked into the room with an arm load of books and scrolls. Downing the cup of coffee in one gulp Jesse laughed, "Yeah, Piper quit picking on me," sticking her bottom lip out in a pout only Jessica Elizabeth Halliwell could muster.

Walking over to the table where everyone was gathered Jesse grabbed the coffee pot and poured her another cup, before she sat down. "So what did you find Paige," she asked as she sipped at the coffee a contented smile appearing on her face. "Well there is lots of things that we still need to go through and some of it we are going to need you to translate since you are the one with the big grasp of languages, but so far we have figured out that Gideon stole you from your parents the day you were born and left you on the steps of the Manor for Grams and Mom to find. I am also pretty sure he was scared of something you were probably destined to do and that is why he took you. Some of it doesn't makes sense to me but there is a reference to the child of Ereinion, it sounded familiar to both me and Phoebe but we weren't sure where we had heard that name before," Paige said looking down at a her notebook. "Well the name should sound familiar to you two Paige, you guys are both as nuts about the Lord of the Rings as I am, but to educate you all Ereinion Gil Galad was the high king of the Noldor Elves. He died at the battle of the Last Alliance on the slopes of Mt. Doom. Since he died without a living heir the crown was passed on to Elrond Peredhil. My big question is why is that any concern of Gideon's considering Gil Galad and Elrond are both fictional characters, and even if they were real Gil Galad died with no heirs so what is the deal with the child of Ereinion, he had none," Jesse explained. "Ok, all hail the Tolkien Encyclopedia," Phoebe said with a laugh. "Jesse's my name Tolkien's my game," Jesse said with a mock bow.

"I am actually starting to wonder Jesse if it really was fiction. Maybe Tolkien stumbled on to some writings about the elves and the War of the Ring. Hell maybe he even found the books that Bilbo and Frodo wrote about that stuff. Who knows? It all just to seems like too big of a coincidence that you are so much like the elves from Tolkien's works. Hell, Jesse you could run circles around anyone with a bow, you are so graceful it is sick, then there is you ability to grasp every language you see, oh and the not aging bit is a bit annoying, since you are older than me," Paige said as though she were making a list. "Ok, so what you guys think I am an elf. If I am an elf how in the hell did I get left on Grams's doorstep all the way from Middle Earth," Jesse asked as she crossed her arms in front of her, cocking one delicate eyebrow, "Let me see some of this stuff you found."

As she looked at some of the things, Jesse's world started to feel like it was spinning. If this was for real all of the things she had always dreamed about, as a kid could be for real. Questions kept repeating in her head, 'What if I am actually Gil Galad's daughter? What does that mean? Am I the last living elf on earth?' It just all seemed too surreal for her to believe.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Phoebe jumped up after looking through one of Gideon's books. "Oh! Hey! Look at this guys," Phoebe said pointing to a passage on the page she was reading. Looking over her shoulder Leo began to read the words that were written in his former mentor's hand, "We were successful in taking the child from her own mother's arms, right out of the palace gardens. For the greater good they must be sacrificed. The elves must not be allowed to remain in this world. For the Elders to gain control of magic the elves must leave and the heir of Ereinion must not be allowed to gain her father's crown and unite the elves. With that in mind I find I am unable to end the child's life myself. It is with that in mind that I have left her on the doorstep of the Halliwell home. The Halliwell family are prone to living very short lives, do to the number of demonic attacks they tend to attract. It is my hope that the demonic forces of this world will eliminate the child for us, there by leaving the hands of the elders clean in this matter. The only reminder of these events is the spell I used to go to Arda to eliminate the threat of Ereinion's Heir which I have removed any traces of from the schools library the only remaining copy of that spell is here written in my personal journal. I am unable to destroy the spell completely in fear that one of the Istari will interfere and I will have to use the spell again."

"That no good son of a bitch," Jesse screamed, tears streaming down her face, "I was a fucking baby, what kind of threat could I have been that was worth that?" Piper quickly came around to Jesse's side of the table and took the girl she thought of as a little sister into her arms. "Leo is the spell that monster used in that book?" Piper asked still holding a sobbing Jesse. "Yeah, Piper it's here," Leo said turning the book to towards his wife, "What are you thinking Honey?" "I am not sure yet, but it is a fall back. Paige is there anything that talks about how Jesse's absence in that time might have effected events in history?" Piper asked. "Yeah there is some stuff that I believe was written by the Lady Galadriel but it is written in what I am guessing is Sindarin, so I can't understand a bit of it. Jesse will have to translate it for us. There is also something here left behind by Gandalf the White, he basically says that if Gil Galad's child had lived then they would have lost less people during the War of the Ring. Evidently there were people that would have survived had Jesse been there. At least that is what Gandalf said," Paige said reading from a book that looked as though it were thousands of years old, "There is also stuff written by Elrond basically saying some of the same stuff Gandalf did. I just can't read everything he said because some of it is in Sindarin as well."

"God what am I going to do? I don't even belong here," Jesse asked, turning to face her companions around the table, "How am I supposed to fix this? Leo, let me see the spell that Gideon used." Leo handed Jesse the book skeptically and watched her as she looked over the spell it contained, "What are you thinking, Jesse?" he asked worried about what she was planning. Jesse always gave him sufficient reason to worry. She always had something up her sleeve that could get her into trouble. "I can do this spell, I speak Quenya, and the workings of the spell are within my abilities," Jesse said studying the book in front of her, while the others looked at her as though she had lost her mind. As she noticed their stares she added, "Hey you guys know I don't belong here. I never did. Gideon fucked with the timeline that is the only reason I am here. I have to fix this. I may not be able to be with my birth parents but damn it, I can make damn sure things happen the way they are supposed to. Not only that if I am right you guys won't even realize I have even left. The time line will change but I will exist in this time just a few thousand years older is all."

"How do you figure that?" Piper asked very much interested in what Jesse was thinking. Phoebe and Paige were shocked into silence by what they saw in Jesse, and Leo just looked pissed. "It is simple. Gideon interfered by taking me away from my parents. I should have been there when the War of the Ring started and by the looks of it," Jesse paused taking the text written by Galadriel from Paige and reading it before she continued, "by the looks of it I was meant to unite the remaining elves after the War and help strengthen the world of men. Lives were lost because I wasn't there and all of the elves were forced to leave Arda because of my absence. I love you guys like sisters and I always will but you have to understand. Even before I found this stuff out, I felt cut off as though something major was missing from my life, I always felt alone. Now I understand why, I am truly the only one left of my race. I have to do this and not just for me but for every one of us. I have to fix this, so Wyatt and Chris won't have to grow up in a world without elves," she finished tears pouring down her face.

"Guys I am an elf, that means I am immortal, I can't stay here and watch the only family I have ever known grow old and die, while I am always going to be basically frozen in time. I have to do this. Please don't ask me to turn my back on what I am, on who I am," she begged looking into each of their eyes. No one had even thought of being an elf would be like for Jesse. They were all stunned by her words. "I am not going to lie to you, I am scared as hell but the way I see it this is my only chance to reclaim some of what that bastard stole from me," Jesse added as she got up from her place at the table.

As she started walking out of the room, Phoebe hollered after her, "Hey! Where are you going?" "To get my emergency bag I keep in my classroom and to get my knives and bow staff," Jesse said not even turning around. With a resolve she didn't know she had, she made her way down the corridors of the Magic School.

Making her way into her classroom, she walked up to a display case in one corner. Opening the case door Jesse drew her fingers across the weapons it contained. Most of the weapons were made especially for Jesse herself, some had been discovered on the grounds of the school, while others were a complete mystery. It was one such mysterious weapon that Jesse was looking for. A pair of knives with beautifully carved hilts held in an equally beautifully detailed scabbard. They had been discovered with several other weapons all with what, Jesse now knew to be Elven script engraved on their blades, in a hidden chamber of the school former headmaster Gideon's office. Jesse found herself drawn to the knives the first time she had ever seen them, something in them seemed to call out to her and she instinctually knew how to use them. Strapping the scabbard to her back, Jesse then grabbed the bow staff sitting next to the case and closed the doors. Purposefully walking back out of the room she stooped to pick up the backpack that leaned against the wall by the door.

As she walked into the main hall again she over heard her family arguing over everything they had discovered. "We can't just let her do this," Piper said her raised voice carrying throughout the room. "Well we can't stand in her way either Piper," Paige said attempting to calm her older sister. "Paige is right Piper. None of us wants to see Jesse go, but think about what she is going through. Gideon stole her life from her. I don't want to loose my sister, but I won't make her stay here and ignore who she is. She belongs with her people and they need her. If this is what she wants I will not stand in her way," Phoebe said looking into her sister's eyes, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I have to do this Piper," Jesse said kneeling down in front of her older sister and taking her in her arms, "I can't explain it but this is something I just have to do." Paige and Phoebe got up from their seats and walked over to the two women and the girls hugged each other for maybe the last time. "No matter what you guys will always be my family," Jesse said stepping away from them and walking over to her former whitelighter and brother-in-law and hugging him, "Take care of them for me Leo." "Of course. You know I will," he said releasing her from his embrace. Walking over to the playpen that was in the corner Jesse picked up the toddler that was reaching out to her, "You grow up and make your Aunt J proud, ok Wyatt, and make sure and take care of your little brother for me. Chris needs his big brother." Gently picking up the sleeping one year old Chris, she smiled down at his tiny little face, "You will always be my best friend, Chris don't ever forget that, and look out for you big brother for me," softly kissing his tiny forehead she carefully placed him back into the playpen next to his brother.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road," Jesse said wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Grabbing a piece of chalk off the table, Jesse walked to a wall across from her and drew a triquetra on the wall. Stepping back she examined her work. Walking back to the table Jesse picked up a pen and paper, quickly translating the spell that Gideon used. Looking at the faces of her family she began to read,

"_On this night and in this hour; _

_I call upon the ancient power; _

_Create a pathway into the past; _

_With these magic words that I cast; _

_Send me to the right time and place; _

_In that moment in time and space; _

_The sands of time will reverse their course; _

_And set me on my destined course."_

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she smiled one last time at her family then stepped through the glowing portal and disappeared in a bright flash of light.


	2. Hobbits, Dwarves, and Grumpy Old Wizards

**Chapter Two **

**"Hobbits, Dwarves, and Grumpy Old Wizards Oh My"**

Stepping out of the portal the first thing that Jesse noticed is that she was in the middle of small open space in the middle of a forest, the second thing she noticed was that she was not alone the sounds of a battle were coming from just to her left and it didn't sound good. Quickly moving in the direction of the sounds of clashing metal Jesse pulled out her bow and strung an arrow. Just over a small rise Jesse saw a lone man under attack by about a dozen grotesque creatures, and the man looked like he was about ready to loose. From her vantage point Jesse fired off a quick succession of arrows into the creatures, reducing their number by half. "I like those odds better," she said as she pulled her sword from its scabbard and ran to help the man who seemed to be tiring quickly.

Moving to deflect a swipe of one of the creature's rough swords that would have killed the man Jesse took off the creature's head, then ducked to the left to take out its little friend. "Who are you," the man questioned as he parried another attack. "Fight now chat later," Jesse, said as she kicked her leg out to take down another creature that was advancing on the man's blind side. Fighting back to back they made quick work of the remaining creatures.

As she walked over to the creatures that her arrows had taken out Jesse started to pull the arrows out, not sure when she would have the chance to get more. "The name is Jessica Halliwell but my family calls me Jesse," she introduced herself taking notice of the horn hanging at the man's waist for the first time. 'Ok, so I just saved Boromir's ass and let me just say a mighty fine ass it is,' Jesse thought, knowing exactly who that horn belonged too. "Boromir of Gondor and I thank you for your assistance my lady," he said walking over to stand in front of Jesse. "It is just plain old Jesse and it was my pleasure," she said smiling at the man in front of her. "Well I think you again, Jesse. I believed that I would not have survived this day if you had not been here. Are you heading to Rivendell? Perhaps we may travel together," he said bending down and pulling an arrow from one of the creatures. Which Jesse now figured had to be orcs and can we say ewwwww. "That would be wonderful, I wasn't looking forward to traveling by myself," she said taking the arrow from him and replacing it in her quiver, "The rest of my gear is just over the hill there. I should have something to fix up your arm," she added noticing the deep gash in his arm.

Closing her eyes for a second Jesse reached out with her mind attempting to sense Boromir's horse, what she found made her smile. Placing her fingers to her lips she let out a shrill whistle and the sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard through the trees accompanied by the sound of a whinny. Within seconds two beautiful stallions came through the trees. One adorned in what looked like fine tack that looked like it had a Celtic influence; Jesse guessed it must have been Rohirrim. The second looked to be a wild stallion as black as midnight and with an ethereal beauty that rivaled Tolkien's description of Shadowfax. Walking slowly up to the stallion Jesse held out her hand to the horse. "Be careful Jesse," Boromir cautioned, "That horse is wild." As the horse began to sniff her hand Jess reached up and stroked its muzzle, "It is ok Boromir, I guess you could say I have a way with horses. All animals really," Jesse said as the horse began to nuzzle her neck, she spoke soft calming words to it, "He will carry me to Rivendell," she added swinging up gracefully onto the horses back. "Amazing," was all her male companion could say as he climbed onto the back of his own horse shaking his head?

Making their way up the hill to where Jesse had left her bag, they dismounted and Jesse set to work cleaning Boromir's wounded shoulder. Years of patching up countless demonic inflicted wounds had turned her into quite the field medic. "You have a very gentle touch, you seemed to have done this before," Boromir commented as she finished up tying off the gauze fabric from her first aid kit around his arm. "I guess you can say that. My brother-in-law taught me, when I was a child," she said, thinking back to the countless times Leo had taught her how to dress different types of wounds. "He taught you well, it is a worthy skill in these times," Boromir said with a smile. Packing her kit back into her bag Jesse grabbed her coat and stood, walking back over to her horse. "We had better be going something is bound to come investigate those bodies before long and the farther away we are the better," she said mounting her horse with ease. "You are right. These woods are not safe," the Gondorian agreed mounting his own horse and taking the lead heading in a northerly direction.

As they rode, Jesse began to sing softly to herself,

"So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go"

(Where Ever You Will Go "The calling")

As she finished singing a single tear slid down her cheek as she thought of the last time she had listened to that song with Chris, before all hell had broken loose with Gideon.

"That was quite beautiful, though I have never heard anything quite like it before," Boromir said letting his horse fall back so he could ride along side Jesse. "A friend used to sing it to me all of the time, before he died," she replied wiping the tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

They rode on for sometime until began to get a strange feeling as though they were being watched. Before she could tell Boromir though five figures descended from the trees and surrounded them. Acting quickly Jesse put her hand over Boromir's that had gone to the hilt of his sword out of reflex. "Daro!" one of the figures announced loudly, "What business do you have in Imladris," he questioned. "Mae govannen," Jesse greeted trying to stay calm, "We are searching for Lord Elrond Peredhil, and we are seeking his council. I am Jessica Halliwell and my companion is the Lord Boromir of Gondor." "I am Lord Glorfindel, you will follow me," the tall elf replied and Jesse's jaw about hit the ground. The Balrog Slayer himself was leading them to Rivendell. To say Jesse was in shock would have been a huge understatement, here she was riding side by side with the entire reason she picked up a sword, Boromir, and now her idol was leading them to Rivendell. Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, Jesse tried to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, that being not falling off her horse. She never noticed the look on Boromir's face when he saw her pointed ear.

As they came over a ridge opening out into the sheltered valley below, her breath caught in her throat. "It's more beautiful then I ever imagined," she whispered in complete an utter awe. Glorfindel for his part just smiled at the young elf behind him, he would never tire of the looks on the faces of people seeing his home for the first time. Boromir remained quiet, lost in thought.

When his Lord had asked him to lead the pair to the valley, Glorfindel did not question it. Now after one glimpse of the young she elf in the company of the Son on Denethor II, he immediately knew who she was. With her mother's beautiful green eyes and her father's noble bearing, there was no doubt in the Balrog Slayer's mind this was the daughter of Ereinion Gil Galad the High King of Noldor. It took his entire warrior training not to gasp when he caught site of the twin knives strapped to her back. There was no question they were the twin knives of the High King himself, though Glorfindel could not understand how she came to be in the position of them, they had never been found after the battle that took her father's life.

Making their way through the gates of Imladris, Glorfindel schooled his expression to one of a seasoned warrior. It would not do for Erestor to see him frazzled. Looking up he could make out the figures of his Lord and Erestor waiting in the courtyard of the Last Homely House. As the group approached grooms appeared as if by magic to retrieve the horses of the travelers.

Glorfindel watched as Jesse dismounted her horse saying some quiet words of thanks to the horse as she handed him off to the grooms. When she turned to Lord Elrond he watched as she struggled to school her expression. "Welcome to Imladris Jessica Halliwell and Boromir of Gondor," Elrond said with the faintest of smiles gracing his lips. "Thank you, Lord Elrond," Jesse responded with a slight bow. "Erestor, if you would be so kind as to show Lord Boromir to his rooms, so he may find his rest, before dinner. The Lady Jessica and I have much to discuss," Elrond asked politely. "Of course My Lord Elrond," Erestor answered with a bow, "If you would follow me my lord," he added motioning Boromir to follow him. "Jesse, are you sure you will be all right," Boromir asked before he followed Erestor up the stairs. "I will be fine Boromir. Don't worry about me," Jesse reassured him.

"Jessica, would you join Glorfindel and I in a walk in the gardens?" Elrond asked offering Jesse his arm. "I would be honored sir," she replied suddenly very shy. "Call me Elrond, child we are family," Elrond smiled as they began to walk down one of the winding paths, "Now I am sure you have many questions to ask of me and if I do not have the answers, we will work to find them." "Who am I really," Jesse asked the one question that had been burning in her mind for as long as she could remember. "You are the daughter of Ereinion Gil Galad and his queen, Aredhel Súrion, and the only surviving heir of the High King of Noldor," Elrond replied smiling down at Jessica. "Do you know if my parents had a name picked out for me before, well you know?" Jesse asked still trying to wrap her mind around what she was hearing. "Your mother had wanted to name you Isilwen Míriel, she would have been so proud of what you have become," he said gently wiping away a tear that was sliding down Jesse's cheek.

"When I was growing up I always knew there was something different about me. Then when I was about seven years old the man I call my Uncle Victor gave be a book called The Hobbit. It was Bilbo's story and though it was considered to be a work of fiction I always felt like I belonged in Bilbo's world more than I did in the one I was raised. Don't get me wrong the family that raised me was the best any kid could ask for. They didn't have to take me in when I was left on their doorstep but they did. They supported my decision to come back to Middle Earth and to find out about who I really am. When Paige called me and told me she had found something in Gideon's things about me, I never imagined it would lead me here. I have to tell you though; I know a lot of what is supposed to happen in the very near future of Middle Earth. I know about the Ring of Power and about the Council that you are holding. Also in some writings that Paige found Gandalf believed that had I been here some of the lives that were lost in the events to come would not have been lost. That is one of the reasons I came, I can't allow innocent people to loose their lives and do nothing to stop it if I can," Jesse said as they sat down on one of the benches lining the path. "I believe that you should be included in the Council I am holding tomarrow morning," Elrond said taking the crying elleth in his arms.

"I am so sorry," Jesse said straitening up and wiping away her remaining tears, "You have so many more important things to do, you shouldn't have to listen to some weepy girl, crying about her problems." 'I can't believe I just did that. They must think I am an emotional wreck,' Jesse thought, as she tried to get her head cleared. "You have every right to feel sad, Jessica," Glorfindel assured, speaking for the first time, "Your life has been stolen from you. I believe Lord Elrond would agree with me when I say this, you have shown more strength than anyone could have possibly expected of someone in your situation and I would be honored if you considered me your friend." Standing up Elrond offered Jesse his arm, "Now come child, let us return to the house, for there is much that still needs to be done before the feast tonight."

As the trio stepped into the main courtyard they were greeted by the sight of another party arriving for the Council, this one was a party of tall graceful elves, and Jessica just knew that the one striding towards them must be Legolas. "Welcome, Prince Legolas," Elrond greeted bowing slightly to the younger elf. "Thank you, Lord Elrond, I only wish my returning were under better circumstances," the prince replied bowing deeply at the waist, "Mae govannen,

Hîr Glorfindel," he added acknowledging the older warrior, "My Lady," he added smiling at Jesse. "Prince Legolas, allow me to introduce the Lady Jessica, she just arrived today as well," Elrond said smiling down at Jesse. "It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Legolas," she said with a small smile and a bow of her head, "and please call me Jesse everyone does." "Now Legolas, your usual rooms have been prepared for your arrival, Jessica's rooms are right across from them, if you would be so kind as to show her the way. Glorfindel and I have much to prepare before tonight's feast," Elrond asked with a ghost of a smile gracing his noble face. "It would be my honor," the Mirkwood Prince replied, taking Jesse's arm as he began to lead her towards the house.

As they walked down the halls of the House of Elrond, Jesse couldn't stop the smile that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on her face. So far Legolas was everything she had ever thought he would be. "Jesse," his voice interrupting her thoughts, "Please tell me about yourself." "I was born here in Middle Earth but was stolen from my parents the day I was born and abandoned on the doorstep of a family that took me in and raised me as one of their own. Not long ago the man responsible for taking me from my parents was killed and in some of his diaries and books we found out what he had done. One of the things we found was a spell that I used to return to Middle Earth. Now I am here trying to repair some of the damage Gideon caused by taking me away from here," Jesse replied shyly, "I am sorry. You probably didn't need to hear all of that. Sometimes my mouth has a tendency to get away from me, with everything that is going on around here you shouldn't have to hear my problems too."

"It sounded as though it was a story you needed to tell, and I am glad you chose me to hear it," Legolas assured as they walked up to a large set of oak doors, "I believe we have arrived." Opening the doors Legolas stepped back to allow Jesse to enter the room. The sight that greeted her took her breath away; it was a far cry from the tiny room she lived in back in San Francisco. "It's so beautiful," she breathed, looking out through the doors that led out to the balcony overlooking one of the falls. Looking around the room Jesse realized that her bag and weapons had found their way to the room. "I feel the same way every time I return here," Legolas replied looking at the weapons leaning against the wall, "Do you have skill with all of these weapons?" He was intrigued by this elleth before but now he truly was impressed. "I doubt I am as good with a bow as you but in the world I was raised in I was told I was pretty good," Jesse replied, "As for the other weapons, I am pretty new to the use of my knives but I am getting better. I have been using a sword since I was sixteen and a bow staff since I was fourteen." "That is a very impressive amount to accomplish," Legolas said in awe, "I would be honored to help you work your knife work and I am sure Glorfindel would be willing to help as well." "That would be so wonderful, I would love that very much," she replied with a genuine smile.

Any more conversation was interrupted by a knock on the open door. When Jesse turned around to see who was there she saw the most beautiful elleth she thought she would ever see and she knew immediately that it had to be Arwen Undómiel. "Welcome back Legolas," Arwen said making her way to the Mirkwood Prince. After hugging Legolas, Arwen turned to Jesse, "Father asked me to help you get settled and ready for the feast this evening. Idril has brought you a few gowns for us to choose from," she said with a smile. "Thank you so much, I wouldn't even know where to start," Jesse said with a laugh, looking down at her worn blue jeans and baby blue fitted tee, "I hope you know how to work miracles." "On that note I believe it is time for me to take my leave," Legolas said with a shake of his head, "It was an honor to meet you Jesse and I look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight." Both elleths practically fell over laughing when he made a break for the door. "Something tells me he wasn't looking forward to seeing us squealing over gowns," Jesse said with a laugh. "No I don't suppose he was," Arwen agreed still giggling.

It didn't take Arwen long to find Jesse the perfect gown. In less than an hour Jesse found herself sitting in front of a vanity mirror watching as Arwen worked magic with her hair, weaving soft yellow flowers into the braids. Just as Arwen was about to announce that Jesse's hair was done, there was a gentle knock on the door. Walking over and opening the door Arwen stepped back to allow her father to enter the room; in his hand he carried a black velvet bag.

"You look very beautiful Jessica," Elrond said walking to stand behind her, "Though I believe there are a few things missing," he added opening the bag and withdrawing a dark wooden box, with intricate carvings covering it. Setting the box on the dressing table, Elrond opened the lid and withdrew a stunning necklace, saying, "This belonged to your mother. The setting is a tribute to her mother's house. She was a member of the house of the Golden Flower and was Glorfindel's niece." Placing the necklace around Jesse's neck, he then went back to the box and withdrew a circlet of silver and gold with tiny stones dangling from it like stars. "This," he said placing the circlet atop her head, "Belonged to your father's mother. I know they would want you to have them and it has been my pleasure to keep them for you until you could wear them," he added kissing her gently on the side of the head.

"I… I don't know what to say," Jesse stammered through the lump that had formed in her throat, "You have all been so kind to me. Thank you so much." "It has been our pleasure, Jessica, and we are happy to have you as a part of our family," Elrond replied taking her into his arms and hugging her to him. "Now I believe there is a feast for you to attend, and there is someone waiting outside to escort you," he added standing up again and helping Jesse to stand as well. Taking her arm Elrond led her to the door where an old gray figure was standing looking out of a small window.

"Now this is a most beautiful site to greet an old wizard," the old man said as he turned and saw Arwen and Jesse exiting the room on each side of Elrond, "The two of you look absolutely beautiful," he added smiling at two ladies. "I will see you at the feast," Arwen said as her father led her down the hall, leaving Jesse in the presence of one of the most powerful wizards in the whole of Middle Earth.

"Welcome home Jessica," Gandalf said offering her his arm as they began to walk down the hall. "Thank you," she replied shyly. "You have no reason to be shy with me child," he said smiling gently at her, "I was most pleased when the Lady Galadriel said that she had seen your returning." "It is just so strange. I mean growing up I read stories about you and now to be here meeting all of the people read about in books that until just a few days ago I thought were works of fiction. Just now I found out that I am actually like Glorfindel's great niece or something and I have idolized him since I was seven," Jesse said looking up into the old wizard's eyes, "Sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I." "Ramble away, child, I know a little of what you experienced growing up, and I know this must be all more than a bit overwhelming. With everything that you have faced already and what is to come, you are more than welcome to ramble a little," Gandalf assured.

As they neared the dinning hall the sounds of music floated through the air making the place seem even that much more magical. The closer they got to the dinning hall the more the butterflies seemed get more active. Just as they arrived in front of the double doors she would explode with the excitement. Jesse was pretty sure Gandalf could tell how nervous she was because he kept patting her hand reassuringly.

Heads turned the minute Jesse and Gandalf walked into the hall, everyone was eager to see the strange elleth that arrived with the man from Gondor. As they made their way up to the dais, Jesse saw a huge smile grow on Boromir's face and a matching one on Legolas. "It looks as though you already have a couple of admirers," the old wizard whispered into her ear.

When the pair stepped up onto the dais, Glorfindel got up from his chair and pulled out the chair next to him motioning to Jesse that she would be sitting next to him. The sound of fine silver hitting glass got Jesse's attention as she stepped up next to the tall handsome Balrog Slayer. She watched as Elrond stood from his seat.

"I would like to first thank all of the numerous representatives that are here to attend the council tomarrow. Now for a happier announcement," Elrond said with a smile he took Jessica's hand, "I am honored to introduce everyone to the Lady Jessica Elizabeth Halliwell or for those of you who knew her parents, Isilwen Míriel, the Crown Princess of Noldor." Gasps could be heard throughout the hall, a pin dropping would have sounded like an avalanche. Jesse glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw duel looks of shock on Legolas and Boromir. "As many of you know, the Princess was taken from her parents on the day she was born, now she has returned home," he finished smiling down at the nervous elleth by his side. When Jesse worked up the nerve too look out over the occupants of the hall it erupted in thunderous applause. Through the den she could make out various "Welcomes" and "Thank the Valars".

Gradually things quieted down and they began their meal, Jesse had never seen so much food in all of her life, and she grew up with a chef. Jesse found herself comparing battles with Glorfindel through most of the meal, and for a while it seemed to Elrond that he should rescue the elleth from the Balrog Slayer's stories, that is until he heard her tell Glorfindel about battles she had been involved in with her adopted family. He found himself wondering what this world she had grown up in had been like, when there were creatures such as this Source, whoever he must have been, Elrond found he had a growing respect for the warriors that fought him. He had worried about the effect the battle with Sauron would have on Jessica, but hearing her tell his old friend about what she and her adopted sisters had done to defeat this Source, he knew she would be more than capable to handle the fight to come.

With dinner coming to an end, Jesse found she was really enjoying her time spent talking to Glorfindel. As time had gone on, she found herself realizing that while she had dreamed of adventures in Middle Earth, she had actually been living a real adventure with the Halliwells. She was now beginning to see her life in that distant future in a brand new light. She just hoped she could take what she learned there and make a real difference in her new home. 'Home,' she thought to herself, 'I am finally home.'

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the Hall of Fire, Jessica," Glorfindel asked as he stood from his chair. "That would be wonderful. Thank you," she replied taking his offered arm and walking away from the table. "I overheard Lord Boromir mention that you had a beautiful singing voice. Perhaps you would sing a song from your world for us," the reborn warrior said smiling down at his companion. "I believe I could be persuaded," Jesse replied with a laugh, "Though I think I will have to find just the right song. Most of the ones I loved from there aren't exactly appropriate for the Hall of Fire, but I think I may have the right one in mind."

Stepping into the hall, Glorfindel led Jesse to where Lindir was taking his place with the minstrels of Imladris. "Lindir, the Lady Jessica has offered to favor us with a song from her world. Would you be so kind as to help her with the proper accompaniment?" Glorfindel asked the tall ellon that was plucking away at the strings to a harp. "It would be my great pleasure," the ellon replied looking turning to look at Jesse with a kind smile, sensing her nervousness he added, "If you could maybe hum a bit of the tune for me, I am sure we could fine the right music for you." Humming the tune that had been going through her head in the walk from the dinning hall, Jesse watched in awe as Lindir began to strum the strings of his harp in a perfect match to her humming. "That is perfect," Jesse said with a smile. Smiling Glorfindel cleared his throat, getting the attention of all those gathered in the hall that night, "The Lady Jessica is going to honor us a song from the world in which she grew up in," he announced. With a nod of Jesse's head Lindir began to play and Jesse opened her mouth to sing one of her favorite songs.

""Sometimes it's hard you don't wanna look over your shoulder

'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been

There'll come a time you'd die,

If you could only hold her

'Cause I know that's where I am

So listen with all your heart

Hold it inside forever

You may find all your dreams have already come true

Look inside and find the part that's leading you

'Cause that's the beat of the heart

Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder

Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears

There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder

"Where in the world have I been?"

So listen with all your heart

Hold it inside forever

You may find all your dreams have already come true

Look inside and find the part that's leading you,

'Cause that's the beat of the heart

No one can tell you how to get there

It's a road you take all by yourself

(All by yourself)

All by yourself

So listen with all your heart

Hold it inside forever

You may find all your dreams have already come true

Look inside and find the part that's leading you

'Cause that's the beat of

Oh it's the sweetest sound,

'Cause that's the beat of a heart "

(The Beat of the Heart "The Warren Brothers and Sara Evans")

As the last notes left her lips Jesse watched in amazement as everyone in the hall seemed to be hypnotized by the song. For a moment there was complete silence, then slowly the sound of clapping could be heard, and soon the entire hall erupted in applause. Looking around she could even see a few present that seemed to have cried. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Stepping over to a beaming Glorfindel, couldn't keep her smile from growing even more.

"I really must say, Lord Boromir has a very good ear for music," he said quietly to her, "A very good ear indeed," he added leading her to a seat near the fire next to Elrond. "Thank you. I haven't sang like that in a while," Jesse said as she took her seat. "With a voice like that you must play an instrument," Gandalf asked with a knowing smile. "I play something called a guitar it is a bit similar to lyre," she answered with a matching smile. "If you can draw a picture of one, I am sure that our craftsmen could build you one," Glorfindel replied looking to Elrond. "Glorfindel is correct, with a proper description of the instrument I believe they could craft one for you," the elf lord agreed.

The night was filled with much laughter and music, and Jesse even managed to sit next to Bilbo while he told his famous troll story, with Gandalf tossing in a revision here and there. Bilbo had even introduced Jesse to his friend Gloin and the dwarves that had arrived with him and his son Gimli. Frodo who had just been released from the Houses of Healing sat next to her, smiling at the various jokes and stories she was being bombarded with. She could tell the little guy was starting to get tired but he seemed to be fighting it just to keep Sam from worrying about him.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Jesse felt a gentle weight on her arm, looking down she realized that Frodo had fallen asleep using her arm as a pillow. Quietly she whispered to Sam, "Would you go and fetch Lord Elrond or Strider for me. It appears Frodo has fallen asleep and I don't want to wake him up?" Within moments Sam returned with a tall dark haired man, that she assumed was Aragorn. "Strider, I presume," Jesse whispered. "May I be of service my lady," he asked smiling down at the sleeping hobbit. "Yes. Please. I was afraid to try and pick him up myself. I didn't want to wake him," she replied with a smile as he bent down and gently picked up the sleeping halfling.

Cradling Frodo gently against his chest, Aragorn led the way through the halls to the room the hobbit had been given when he left the Houses of Healing. As they came to the door Jesse opened it wide and walked over to the large bed, turning down the covers, then pulling them over Frodo as Aragorn laid him down. Quietly the elleth, man, and three remaining hobbits walked out of the room shutting the door without so much as a click.

Once out into the hall Jesse looked up at Aragorn and smiled, "Thank you. He was just so tired. I didn't have the heart to wake him." "It was my pleasure. May I escort you to your room?" he replied offering Jesse his arm. "Yes please, I am not all too sure I could find the way on my own," she said taking his offered arm, "My rooms are just across the hall from Prince Legolas." "Then our rooms are next to one another," he said turning to smile at her. "Well then at least now I know at least two of my neighbors," she said smiling up at the ruggedly handsome ranger. As they walked she found herself thinking, 'No wonder Arwen fell for this guy, he is hot and I do mean hot.'

Reaching her rooms she bid Aragorn a goodnight then stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She took a second to look around at the room once more with the evening glow of moonlight filtering into the small sitting room. Making her way to what would be considered the equivalent of a bathroom she began to carefully remove the circlet from her head, laying it gently onto a cushion that seemed to have been set there for that purpose. She then just as carefully removed the necklace from her long slender neck, placing it in the center of the circlet. Removing the flowers from her hair, she began to let down the braids that Arwen had placed in her hair. Finding her brush that Grams had given her sitting on the dressing table where she left it, she began to run it through her hair as she walked around the room. Finding a sleeping gown already laid out for her to use on the end of her bed she loosened the ties on her gown and let it slide from her body, followed by the gauzy shift she had underneath. Pulling the sleeping gown over her head she walked to the head of the bed and pulled back the covers. Climbing underneath them she laid her head back and fell into a deep sleep, a sleep of dreams.


	3. My Father the King and the Council of El

**Chapter Three **

**"My Father the King and the Council of Elrond"**

_Jesse opened her eyes to realize she must be inside a dream. She found herself surrounded by beautiful silvery trees and an earthly glow that seemed to emanate from everywhere and everything. Looking around she noticed for the first time that she was not alone, on the opposite end of the small glade she was standing in there was a tall handsome and regal ellon. A piece of Jesse's mind was crying out to her, telling her to run into the ellon's arms and never leave. Jesse knew, that this ellon was Ereinion Gil Galad the High King of the Noldorim and her father._

_She stood there rooted in her spot; in fear that if she would move he would disappear. With a grace only an elf could have possessed he walked towards her, his eyes looking into her own. As he came to a stop in front of her, he gently raised a hand brushed the side of her face, wiping away tears, which she hadn't even realized she had been crying. With that simple touch the floodgates burst opened and she fell sobbing into the arms of her father. _

_For a long time he said nothing just held the sobbing girl in his arms and stroked her long ebony hair. "It is alright my beautiful daughter, the Valar have given us this chance to meet. It was they that brought you here in your dream, so that we may have this chance to speak, before you must face a most difficult trial in the war to come," he said still holding her tightly against him. _

_The tears subsiding enough Jesse finally found her voice and shakily replied, "Ada," she smiled through her tears. A matching smile appeared on her father's face as he took her arm and began to lead her down a path she hadn't noticed before. "Where are we," she asked looking up into his smiling face. "We are in Valinor, in the healing gardens of __Lórien,__" he replied as they walked through the timeless forest. They walked for a time just enjoying the silent company of the other. _

"_Now my darling Jessica, the time is short, for you will awaken soon, and I have much to tell you about the trials you will be facing in the coming strife," he said leading her to a small gazebo that was hidden in the trees near a small waterfall. Sitting down next to Jesse he pushed a lock of hair behind her delicately pointed ear, before he continued speaking, "I wish that there were a way for me to keep you safe from the things that are to come and the horrible things you will have to witness," he paused taking her hand in his, "The Valar have shown me much since my rebirth, and I fear that your inner strength will truly be tested. There are lives that without your presence will be lost." "Do you know whom I am meant to save? I found some of Gandalf's writings from the War of the Ring and he said that I had been meant to save lives but he never mentioned who they were or how I was meant to save them. If I can save an innocent life I want to," Jesse said looking deeply into her father's kind face. _

"_There are many lives that by just your presence in the battles to come that will be saved, with the skills you have acquired in your youth in that distant future. However there are two, a man whom you have already met and befriended and one of our own kind who you have yet to meet, they are Boromir son of Denethor and the March Warden of Lothlórien Haldir," he said seeing the recognition in his daughter's eyes. "I see in your eyes that you know of whom I speak," he added wrapping his arm around her, "The elves must go to Helms Deep and Haldir must lead them there, or the kingdom of Rohan will fall and with the Rohirrim, the lives of Prince Legolas, Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Gimli son of Gloin will also be lost. You will not be alone in this battle my child; you will have the help of Lord Boromir and Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. Now your time of waking is coming, you must speak to Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf of this dream. Give Elrond this message, 'The time is short, remember the old alliances,' he will understand its meaning," he said taking Jesse's hand and helping her to stand._

_Pulling his daughter close once more he spoke softly into her hair, "You will see me again, once more in your dreams when the Dark Lord falls, until then my daughter be safe, Namárië." With that he kissed her brow his face faded from her view._

"Ada," the word was a whisper on her lips as came into the waking world. Taking in her surroundings, tears began to fall freely from her eyes; she was back in her bed in Rivendell. Hugging pillow to her chest she cried heart-wrenching sobs for all of the things that Gideon had stolen from her. She never heard the sound of a gentle knock upon her door or the sound of a key turning into a lock as Elrond, Legolas, and Aragorn entered her room.

"Do you know what has made her so distraught Lord Elrond," the elf prince asked, his own heart breaking for the crying elleth. "I do not, but I will do everything in my power to help her," he replied walking to the bed and taking Jesse into his arms, "Would the two of you please ask Glorfindel and Gandalf to come here," he added before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms. "Of course, Ada," Aragorn replied as he and Legolas exited the room and headed in different directions.

Looking down at the girl he realized that although he had only known her for a short time, he already had begun to look upon her as a child of his own. Cradling her close to him, much in the same way he had Arwen when her mother had sailed into the West, he spoke softly," What has made you so distraught child?" The sobs slowing enough for her to speak she replied shakily, "I had a dream," she paused as another sob escaped her lips, "I saw my father. He said that the Valar had given us a chance to speak. He told me who I was meant to save, and he gave me a message for you. He said, _'The time is short, remember the old alliances,' _He said you would know what it meant," she said, neither of them noticing the presence of Gandalf and Glorfindel. "Was that all he told you Jessica," Elrond asked, looking up to acknowledge his friend and the wizard. "He said, that I have to save Boromir and Haldir, and that I would not be alone. He said that Glorfindel would help me save Haldir," she replied still not looking up. "And help you I shall," the golden elf lord spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "Did he say where you would have to save Haldir's life," Gandalf asked leaning heavily on his staff. "He said that the elves must fight at Helms Deep or the kingdom of Rohan will fall, and with the Rohirrim Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli," she said still looking a bit stricken as she sat up and looked at the kind faces of Gandalf and Glorfindel for the first time. "We will discuss this further after the council. Now I would like for you to get dressed. The morning meal will begin soon. I will send Idril to help you get ready," he said kissing the side of her head before he stood up and he, Gandalf and Glorfindel left the room.

Walking into the bathroom Jesse walked to the washbasin and splashed some cold water onto her face. "I love you, Ada," she whispered as she walked back into the bedroom. A knock on the door causing her to look up, answering the door she found a kind looking elleth smiling back at her. "Lord Elrond asked me to help you prepare for the day," the elleth said bowing to Jesse. "Thank you," Jesse said with a smile as the elleth walked straight to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "My name is Idril, my lady and Lord Elrond has asked me to be your maid. Now what color gown would you like to wear today," she paused for a second looking at the assorted colors hanging in front of her, "Oh this one would be lovely with your eyes," she added pulling out a deep rich green brocade gown. "That one will be perfect, thank you Idril, and please call me Jesse. If you are to be helping me then I at least want us to be friends and my friends call me Jesse," Jesse said smiling as Idril helped her into the beautiful gown.

It didn't take Idril long to have Jesse ready for the day and soon she found herself walking down the corridors of Imladris on her way to the dining hall. The sound of the falls and birds chirping were a pleasant change from what she was used to back in San Francisco, there you were lucky if the sounds of garbage trucks and horns didn't wake you. Nearing the doors of the dining hall she took a deep cleansing breath to calm her remaining nerves from her dream the night before stepped through the doors.

Before she even made it completely through the door and into the large hall she was swept up on either side by two very handsome and identical smiling ellons. 'Ahhh, so I finally meet the famed Imladris Twins,' she thought with a slight giggle. "I believe we have found a lady in need of an escort don't you brother," the one on her right said with a wink at his sibling. "I do believe you are correct Elladan, correct indeed," Elrohir replied as they walked her toward the dais. It was all Jesse could do to keep from laughing out right at their antics. 'Boy, I feel for Arwen. I don't think I have ever been so happy about having sisters before,' she thought as she caught a glimpse of a commanding Balrog Slayer making his way to her rescue. "Elladan, Elrohir, your father has asked that I make certain you have finished your kitchen duties for the morning, and to remind you that linens from the Houses of Healing still require washing," the tall blond elf lord said with a slight twitch of his lips, giving away his true amusement, "Now if the Lady Jessica will allow me I will see to it that she actually gets to breakfast before it is time for mid-day meal," he added with a wink. Jesse had to fight hard from bursting out laughing at the identical looks of dread on the faces of the twins.

"I really must apologize I had hoped to be able to head them off sooner, but those two are as fast as a hobbit after a sweet cake when they see a pretty elleth," Glorfindel said as he guided her the rest of the way to the Lord of Imladris's table. "It is alright Glorfindel, I really needed the laugh this morning and did you see the looks on their faces when you reminded them of their washing duty," she giggled in response. "That I did and it was most amusing to see them scurry off like that as well," he laughed lightly as he pulled out her chair for her.

Breakfast was nice though there was an underlying current of tension in everyone that just screamed to Jesse. She tried to keep her mind from drifting to the emotions she was picking up from the other occupants of the room but she was finding it hard. The only true respite she got was from Gandalf, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor; they managed to keep their emotions buried deeper than everyone else, she was thankful for that considering all that they must have seen in their long lives. As she looked around the table she noticed many were merely playing with their food. Even the hobbits seemed a bit out of sorts and had barely touched their plates.

Breakfast coming to an end Elrond looked to Jesse, he could see she had been feeling some of the emotions of those in the dining hall, that in combination with her dream earlier had him worried about how she would handle the potentially volatile emotions sure to arise at the council. 'May Elbereth watch and guide her,' he prayed silently before standing and offering the young elleth his arm. "How are you feeling my child," he asked as they walked toward the council chambers. "I was a bit shaken but I think I will be alright, and don't worry so much about me, I already know what is going to happen at the council remember. I am ready for it. Besides worrying gives you wrinkles. At least that is what Grams always said when Phoebe or I came home late," Jesse replied trying to lighten the mood of the elf lord. "I have arranged for you to be seated between Erestor and myself at the council," he stated as they arrived at their destination and he walked her to her seat. Jesse's breath caught in her throat as she took in her surroundings, 'Man, Pete Jackson so got this place right.'

"I have to tell you something before everyone gets here," she said turning so that she could look into his eyes, "If I am going to have any chance to save Boromir I have to start here, so if I say something to him just go along with it okay." "Is there something I should know that will occur here," he asked getting slightly worried about the direction of the conversation, though his exterior radiated nothing but calm. "Boromir will be tempted by the ring, unless I find a way to stop it. His father sent him here to claim the ring for Gondor. You and I both know that can't be allowed to happen for so many reasons. The thing is Boromir really doesn't want the ring; it is the influence of his father and the ring itself that will drive him to try and take it. He is a good man, and I want to save him. I have to save him," she explained trying to get her point across but at the same time trying to avoid those pesky future consequences, Chris was always bitching about. 'I get the point now Chris,' she thought to herself, still missing her friend terribly.

"Do you yet have a plan in which to save the son of the Steward of Gondor," he asked attempting to understand Jesse's motives. "Well it is a rough plan so if you have any ideas please let me know, but I know I have to do two things to make sure it is possible to save him. One I have to try and help him through the damage his father's words have caused in pressuring him to take the ring, and second I am going to have to figure out a way to lessen the affect the rings call has on him. I just hope that second part is possible. I also have to make sure that some things still occur the way they are meant to happen, only without Boromir being the cause," she said slightly winded from her explanation. "I will think on this matter further and we will discuss it again after the council," he said looking up as people began to arrive, "The others are arriving."

Sitting back in her chair Jesse watched as the delegates took their seats around the council chambers. Frodo was the last to take his seat and she watched as he looked around nervously at all of the other delegates. When he glanced in her direction she tried to give him a supportive smile, which he returned bravely. Knowing what that brave little hobbit was going to be forced to face made Jesse feel like crying. She had a whole new respect for the race of hobbits and the hidden strength they possessed.

Once everyone was in their seats, Jesse watched as Elrond stood ready to address the assembled group, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring fourth the ring, Frodo." Jesse watched as the small hobbit walked up and placed a simple gold band in the center of a pedestal at the center of the room. As he walked back to his place beside Gandalf, she noticed that he looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So it is true," he heard Boromir say from his seat across from her. He rubbed at his chin as he stared at the ring. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor," he continued, standing and making his way toward the pedestal, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Jesse knew this would happen and she knew Aragorn would step in but she also knew she had to act as well. "Boromir, the ring will only bring doom to your people," she said looking into the Gondorian's eyes trying to sever the effect the ring was having on him. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said trying to add weight to Jesse's argument. "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter," Boromir replied giving Aragorn a distasteful look. 'Oh great just what I need a testosterone overload and male posturing,' Jesse thought with a sigh.

"This is no mere ranger," Legolas jumped up to defend his friend, "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance. "Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked the look of disdain not leaving his face. "And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Mirkwood prince replied mirroring Boromir's look with one of his own. For a second Jesse saw Boromir look shocked and somewhat bewildered but it was for a fleeting second then he returned to his seat with a final, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

A look of annoyance came over Aragorn's face when he looked at Legolas and spoke, "Havo dad, Legolas." "Aragorn is right we cannot use this. The ring is all together evil," Gandalf said calmly trying to ease some of the tensions. "You have but one choice," Elrond spoke from his seat look out over the assembled delegates, "The ring must destroyed." Jesse tried to send more calming waves in Boromir's direction, though with the tension between him and Aragorn she found it more difficult.

Knowing what was about to happen next she then turned her attention to the small hobbit sitting quietly next to Gandalf, sending her reassuring presence into his mind. "Then what are we waiting for," Gimli shouted as he jumped from his seat and struck the ring on it's pedestal, shattering his axe and being thrown onto his back with the force of evil in the ring. Jesse saw Frodo flinch a bit from the force of evil that was housed inside the simple gold band.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," the elf lord stated calmly, as if nothing had happened, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," he paused looking around again, "One of you must do this."

Knowing that Boromir was about to speak, Jesse looked in his direction and sure enough he had stood, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said," Legolas said standing, looking at Boromir as though he were a spoiled child, who didn't know the meaning of the word 'NO', "The Ring must be destroyed!" Standing before Gimli could open his mouth Jesse looked pleadingly at Boromir, "Lord Elrond is right, Boromir, that ring only knows how to destroy. I know you want to save your people but this is not the way. That ring can only corrupt and destroy all that come in contact with it. It would be the final doom of your people if it went to Minas Tirith. You have to believe me Boromir; I don't want to see any one hurt. The only way to stop Sauron, and save your people and everyone else is to destroy this damn ring." With one final look into the eyes of her Gondorian friend, Jesse retook her seat, she knew her words would not stop the argument that was going to start, but at least she had to try and help Boromir see the truth.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf," Gimli shouted as he stood as quickly as his short frame would allow. Then the argument really started. The only ones that remained in their seats were Jesse and Frodo. She could tell that the Ring was calling to Frodo, and it was making him very uncomfortable, as she watched him began to fidget in his seat. Giving him a reassuring nod of her head she watched as he stood from his seat.

"I will take the Ring," he said his little voice not being heard over the den of confusion. Having quite enough of the yelling and wanting to make things easier on the hobbit Jesse screamed at the top of her lungs, "Would you all please shut the hell up," then more calmly when she looked at the little hobbit, "Go ahead Sweetie." "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though…Though I do not know the way," he said again more clearly, yet still very unsure. Placing a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder Gandalf announced, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear"

Jesse watched as from there the building of the Fellowship of the Ring began. Stepping forward, Aragorn bent to one knee and took the hobbits small shaking hand and pledged, "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." "And you have my bow," Legolas said walking over to stand next to a now standing Aragorn, behind the nervous Frodo. "And my axe," Gimli said walking to stand next to the group and shooting Legolas a look that could have killed, that nearly sent Jesse into hysterical laughter. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said walking up to Frodo and smiling down at him. Jesse felt a sense of relief when she looked into his thoughts and realized that her words had helped him fight the effects of the One Ring and he really meant to help Frodo on his journey. Walking up to kneel in front of the little hobbit that had bravely offered to carry the ring, "I know that what you are doing is scary Frodo. You have come so far from you beloved Shire and yet you will still go further to see this task to the end, and for that bravery I offer you my knives and what magic is in me to help you complete this task," Jesse said standing and taking her place next to Boromir. She could tell that some in the room were a bit shocked by her actions but she didn't care, she just wanted to help Frodo and save the people of Middle Earth.

Thinking that everyone that was going to step forward had, Lord Elrond opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of leaves rustling loudly, as Sam jumped from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam said as he pushed his way in to stand between Frodo and Aragorn. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not," Elrond said, and Jesse could tell that he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She couldn't help the giggle that popped out when she saw two small heads pop out from behind to potted plants near the entrance of the room. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said as he and Pippin ran to stand on the opposite side of Frodo as Sam. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," the young Took said trying to sound as though indeed intelligent. Jesse laughed again when she saw the look on Elrond's face, 'Oh yeah there is the eyebrow thing,' she was still giggling when she heard Merry comment dryly; "Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond stated looking at the ragtag group. "Great. Where are we going," Pippin said rubbing his hands together, ready to set to work. That is when she heard it a soft laugh that seemed to come from nowhere. Looking up she saw that Lord Elrond's Chief Advisor, Erestor was trying to contain his laughter and appear unflappable.


	4. Conversations Elrond and Archery Contest

**Chapter Four**

"**Conversations Elrond and Archery Contests (How to beat a Mirkwood Prince)"**

By the time the Council ended the noon meal was being served. Wanting to get down to business Elrond arranged for food to be brought to his private study for himself, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Jesse. The small group entered the room in silence, the weight of what had just occurred still on their minds.

As everyone began to take their seats around the Lord of Rivendell's large desk Elrond looked to Jesse and spoke, breaking the silence of the room, "Jessica would you please tell the others what you told me before the council started this morning."

"Of course," she said taking a sip of the tea that Glorfindel had offered her, "I told Lord Elrond that there were going to be some things that were going to happen at the council. I knew Boromir was going to be tempted to try to take the ring. I also know why. As I explained to Lord Elrond, Boromir has been under some great pressure from his father to do just that. Denethor wants the ring for himself; a Palantíri has tainted him. He bid his eldest son to bring to him the ring, calling it a Mighty Gift. On top of that the ring itself was trying to temp Boromir, because the pressures his father placed on him weakened his mind. I told Lord Elrond that I was going to try to use my abilities to try and lessen the rings affects on Boromir, and that I may say things during the council to also try to get through to my Gondorian friend. Boromir is one of the people I am meant to save and while I have to save him, I also have to make sure that some things still happen the way they are supposed to only without Boromir as the cause. It is a balancing act but from what I was able to gleam from Boromir's mind when he volunteered for the Fellowship, I was able to get through to him, and the Fellowship formed just as it was supposed to," she paused not sure how to say the next part, "Only in the books that I read about the Fellowship of the Ring never included a tenth member, but I am guessing that was because Gideon removed me from this world before it ever happened. Does that make any sense?"

"Indeed it makes perfect sense. You were always meant to be a member of this Fellowship," Gandalf reassured her, "As for what you have said about Boromir, I am not surprised. I have always known Denethor to be more than a little hungry for power. That he would use his most beloved son as an instrument to gain such a power disturbs me greatly. I am however glad to see that Boromir has a friend in you Jessica, that is willing to fight for him. Hmmm. Very glad indeed."

"I had no idea that any of the lost seeing stones had been found," Glorfindel mused out loud, "It must be the Anor-stone." "It is," Jesse, replied looking to the blond haired elf lord, "Boromir and Faramir have no idea that their father has been using it. He keeps it in a tower in the palace at Minas Tirith. Between the corruptive power of the stone and the long lived grief over the loss of his wife, Denethor has become a cold and calculating person."

"Should we be concerned that the Steward is using, the Anor-stone, if he is able to see things happening in the stone, what is to prevent him from trying to take the ring in some other way," Glorfindel went on to question. "As I said before the stone is corrupted by the power of the Dark Tower. He will see some things that will occur, but because of the influence the Dark Lord has over the stone I believe he will be somewhat misinformed. He also has a very unstable mind, so it is also easily influenced by the false images I have no doubt Sauron has been feeding him all along," Jesse assured.

The room became silent as everyone digested the facts that Jesse had brought with her. Mild shock was a common theme among the small group around the table, with the exception of the elleth that quietly sipped her cup of tea. As she sat there she began to think about her family back home in San Francisco. She thought about Piper, Leo and their two little boys, of Phoebe and Paige, and of her friends at the Magic School, she found herself missing them terribly but she knew that what she was doing was as much for their good as it was for Middle Earth.

"I believe now would be a good time for us to discuss what Jessica has learned from her dream," Gandalf suggested looking to the elleth, sensing that her mind was drifting to her family in her previous world. "What would you like to know," Jesse asked giving the old wizard a grateful smile.

"Do you know what your father meant by _'The time is short, remember the old alliances,' _" Glorfindel asked, looking around at the other faces around him. "He meant that Lord Elrond should remember the alliance that existed during the Last Alliance between elves and men. King Théoden of Rohan's people are under attack from Isengard, Saruman as Gandalf knows is now in league with the Dark Lord. He is attacking the people of Rohan. He is breeding an army to destroy Rohan. He is intent on killing every last man, woman and child. At some point King Théoden will take his people to Helm's Deep. Gandalf you won't be with us but you will be getting help. Trust me; you will know what I mean when the time is right. There will only be a small force of men and boys against Saruman's army of at least ten thousand. I believe my father was saying elves from Imladris and Lothlórien should go to the aid of Théoden, and his people and fight along side them. I think that my father intended for Glorfindel to lead the elves of Imladris, so that he would be there to help Boromir and I save Haldir's life. I am pretty sure that Haldir will be chosen by the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien to lead their forces," she explained trying to keep the thought of the brave March Warden of Lothlórien dieing in the hell that she knew Helm's Deep was going to be.

"I will be honored to fight by your side Jesse," Glorfindel said with a smile, "Though I must say, Haldir is one of the most arrogant elves in all of Middle Earth." "Thank you Glorfindel and I already knew about the arrogant bit," Jesse giggled her mood lightened with the Balrog Slayer's words, "I also know that the two of you have had a bit of a rivalry in the sparring ring for centuries." Glorfindel's musical laughter could be heard throughout the room.

"I will speak with the Lady Galadriel on this matter soon," Elrond said standing from his seat, signaling the end of the meeting, "There will be a feast tonight to announce the Fellowship. In the meantime I suggest that you Jesse try to explore Imladris. I am sure my friend Glorfindel will consent to show you around." "My Lady," Glorfindel said as he gave Jesse a sweeping bow, "It would be my esteemed pleasure to show you our fair city this day." As the pair made their way to the door they were stopped by Elrond, "Oh and Glorfindel, if the two of you are going to go to the training fields, be sure to take the lady to her rooms first so that she may find the appropriate attire and retrieve her own weapons." "Splendid idea my lord," Glorfindel exclaimed as he and Jesse continued out of the room.

"I believe Gandalf that Lothlórien's March Warden will have met his match in the elleth that just left this office with my Seneschal," Elrond said with a smirk in the direction of the old gray wizard. "Indeed, as I believe Glorfindel has when he challenges her to a sparring match, the girl has great skill with a blade. There is also a certain Mirkwood Prince that will be hard pressed to match her skill in the use of a bow. She will do a fine job, in her position in the Fellowship. A very fine job," Gandalf agreed with a chuckle.

As Jesse and Glorfindel made their way through the halls of the Last Homely House he asked, "So where would you like to go first?" "I would love to go back to my rooms so that I can change and then we could go down to the training fields. After the council I need something to get my mind off things for a while and I know training will do that," Jesse answered smiling up at her companion. "If training is the lady's wish who am I to deny her that," he laughed, his eyes sparkling with barely contained enthusiasm. "What do you say we find the hobbits and ask them to join us? I am sure Frodo could use the distraction as much as I could," she suggested.

Leaving Jesse at the door to her rooms, with a promise to return shortly, Glorfindel found himself walking toward the rooms in the guest wing of the house in search of the four hobbits. Rounding a corner he found them in the company of the rest of the Fellowship. "The Lady Jessica asked me to invite the hobbits to accompany us to the training fields. I am sure she would love for the rest of you to come as well. She thought it would be a way for everyone to relax after the council this morning," he said looking around the room at the faces of the group. Looking at the face of the young Gondorian as he talked with the youngest of the four hobbits, Glorfindel could begin to see the hope that Jesse felt in this man, and understand her need to save him.

"That is a wonderful idea," Merry said as he jumped from the chair in which he was perched upon. "Come on Mister Frodo, no sense sittin' round here all day," Sam said smiling at the dark haired hobbit. Glorfindel, Legolas and Gimli watched on happily as Merry and Pippin began to drag Boromir to a standing position, while Sam and Frodo did the same to Aragorn.

Still laughing the group made their way to meet up with Jesse. She was just stepping out of her room, still adjusting her sword in its sheath at her side, when they arrived. "Just in time," she said smiling as they approached her. "Miss Jesse, are all those weapons yours," Sam asked in awe as he looked at all of the weapons strapped to various places all over Jesse's body. "They sure are Sam," she replied smiling down at the pudgy little hobbit. She looked up into the faces of the rest of the Fellowship, seeing a few of them were also in awe of her weapons. She could tell that Boromir was highly amused at their surprise. He had seen her in a fight and knew that she was skilled in the use of those weapons.

"Do you know how to wield all those weapons you got there, Lass," Gimli asked dumbstruck when he spied a small throwing axe of a dwarf style, at her waist. "Yes, Gimli, I do," she paused for a second noticing where his eyes had been drawn, "Even the axe." "A worthy weapon Lass," he said patting her on the back heartily. "This axe," she began to explain as the group made their way down the hall, "It was given to me by a dwarf friend of mine named Dailin, back home," she finished by flipping the axe expertly in her hand.

"You are friends with a dwarf," Legolas asked astonished, the idea completely foreign to him. "Yes, Legolas I was friends with a dwarf. In fact he was one of my best friends. You have to remember I grew up in a world where I was the only elf so I really didn't have the influence of society to tell me who my friend should be. There was no line between elves and dwarves cause there were no elves except me and I really liked spending time with the dwarves I knew," Jesse said a little frustrated with the attitude between Legolas and Gimli. 'To think, they are going to be best friends,' Jesse thought, 'You sure can't tell it now.' "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to defend your friend to me, Jesse," Legolas said, sincerely. "Aye and I promise to try not to be bad mouthin' elves in your presence, Lass. Personally, I respect anyone who can wield a fine dwarf weapon like that," Gimli said offering Jesse his arm.

"Are there hobbits in that world you grew up in," Merry asked looking up at Jesse with the cutest little smile she had ever seen. "Actually, Merry, we do have hobbit there. In fact when I was little a hobbit was my nanny, and now I work with her granddaughter at the Magic School," she said smiling down at his happy face, "I got to visit the Shire for the first time when I was fifteen. Now I try to go there at least once a year."

As they came within sight of the archery range Jesse had the perfect idea. "Hey, Legolas, I am going to make you a deal," she said taking her bow off her back, "How about we have a bit of an archery competition? If I win you and Gimli have to try to get along." "And what if I win," the Crowned Prince of Mirkwood asked. "I don't know you come up with something," Jesse said confident in her ability. "Okay if I win you have to agree to be my escort for the feast tonight," Legolas said knowing there was no way he could loose.

"Jesse are you sure about this," Aragorn whispered to her, "He is one of the best archers that Middle Earth has ever seen." "I can handle this Aragorn," Jesse assured walking to one of the firing areas, "I have been using a bow since I was five years old, " turning so she could look at Glorfindel, "Glorfindel would you care to be the judge?" "I would be honored," he replied striding over to the judging platform.

Walking over to his position Legolas looked to his opponent, "Ladies first," he said smiling as he withdrew an arrow from the quiver on his back and notching it to his bow. Before he could get the arrow to his bow he heard the unmistakable thud of an arrow hitting the target. Taking aim he let loose his arrow, watching as it headed for its target. They both stood back and waited for Glorfindel to look at their respective targets. "Tie," he announced signaling for two elves to move the targets back one hundred paces.

Once the targets were moved he turned and signaled to Jesse to fire again. Within seconds the arrow thudded into the target. Legolas notched another arrow and fired seconds later. "Tie," the elder yelled, from his position, signaling for the targets to be moved again two hundred paces this time. As the targets were move he stood back and watched the way Jesse handled herself in this competition. He was surprised to see how relaxed she was, Legolas was one of the best, and she was matching him shot for shot; he hadn't seen that in almost three hundred years and he found it refreshing that an elleth was the one to do that. "Jesse, it is your shot," he said nodding towards her. When her arrow hit its mark he watched as she calmly lowered her bow and waited for Legolas to take his shot. Glorfindel followed the trajectory of the Prince's arrow as it flew towards the target, hitting within a fingers width of the center. Standing he walked to the targets to get a better look. "Jesse, you are the winner," he announced turning to face the two young elves at the other end of the field. From his position he could see Boromir and Gimli smiling from ear to ear and the look of complete awe on Aragorn's face.

"I knew you could do it, Lass. Well done," Gimli said smiling up at Jesse. "Indeed it was a marvelous contest," Boromir agreed smiling as well. As the three of them began to talk amongst themselves, Legolas and Aragorn made their way over. "How did you learn to use a bow like that," Aragorn asked in astonishment, "You grew up in a world without other elves to instruct you. How is it possible?" "I told you, I have been using a bow since I was five. I taught myself from things I read about in books about Middle Earth. In fact the only reason I picked up a bow to begin with was because I read about Legolas. It is just that in the life I led there becoming a good shot quickly became a necessity," she replied looking around at the faces of the people around her. "You have a natural talent for it, that you can be sure," Glorfindel supplied smiling down at Jesse.

"There are books that describe me, in the world that you are from," Legolas asked in wonder. "Yes though people even myself thought they were works of fiction. I still used them as guides for learning to use different weapons, among other books of course," she answered honestly, yet still trying to hold back information that would make her job harder, "The world I grew up in isn't actually a different world; it is the very distant future of this world. It is just that the elves all left because of what Gideon did when he took me from my parents. Hobbits and dwarves exist, they just fall under the category of magical creatures." "It was an honor to compete against you Jesse," Legolas said looking into Jesse's eyes, "For one who was self trained you trained very well." "Thank you Legolas, it was an honor to compete against you as well," she answered inclining her head toward the prince.

"Jesse, would you honor me with a sparring match? I believe it would be good for our hobbit friends to begin to train in the use of a blade," Boromir said smiling to himself. "I would love to Boromir," she said walking towards the ring set up for sparring. Pulling her sword from its sheath, she took up her position in the circle, waiting for Boromir to take his position. As the pair began to circle eachother Gimli spoke to the hobbits in a whispered tone, "Watch close young hobbits, this will be a skill that could help you in our quest."

Aragorn found himself surprised at how Boromir attacked Jesse without mercy and how easily she deflected each stroke then side stepping him with ease and a grace only an elf could possess. It was beautiful thing to watch he had to admit. He knew from what Lord Elrond told him about her that she had aided Boromir in a fight with orcs from the mountains near the Gap of Rohan, but to see her skill first hand, he realized that she must have used the skill to survive in the world she had lived in before. He also had to admit that he was honored that she pledged to use that skill to aid them in their quest to destroy the Ring.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a slight tug at the bottom of his shirt, looking down he came face to face with Merry. "Do you think we can learn that, Strider," Merry asked his eyes big and full of expression. "I believe that Jesse, Boromir and I will do everything in our power to see that the four of you can learn the use of a blade. I also agree with Gimli in that the skill could be very useful for you in this quest," he replied honestly, before turning his attention back to the fight going on in the sparring ring.

The clashing of metal to metal was the only sound that could be heard for a long period of time. Every now and again elves could be seen making their way into the clearing to watch the match. Even Lord Elrond and Gandalf came down to the field to watch the pair. Every eye in the city of Imladris seemed to be riveted on the match between the daughter of the High King of Noldor and the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor.

"If I remember correctly," Elrond said standing next to Glorfindel, with a smirk, "I told her to relax after the stress of the morning." "I believe," Gandalf began, taking a puff of his pipe, "This is relaxing for Jessica. For her this is fun, and I do believe she has managed to get most of Rivendell to forget the stress of the morning as well." "I would have to agree with Gandalf, my lord. She has even managed to get the dwarf Gimli and Prince Legolas to get along better," Glorfindel agreed, smiling as he looked on the fight going on in front of him. "This could be very good to insure the unity of the Fellowship," the peredhil supplied, "They will need that unity to survive the trials that they will face in the quest to reach Mount Doom." This information pleased the Lord of Rivendell greatly as did the evidence that Jessica would be able to defend herself and others in the journey of the Fellowship.

Finally it looked as though Jessica was beginning to tire, and Boromir, not used to fighting an elf and not knowing that she was anything but tired, attempted to use it to his advantage. Bringing his sword up he made a faint as though he would strike to her left side, and then quickly brought his sword down on her right. Deflecting the blade with ease, Jesse pivoted around and brought her blade to his throat. "Do you yield," she questioned with a smile. "Ay, I yield," Boromir said with a smile and only slightly panting for air, "And I believe I will remember elves do not tire quite so easily, in the future." "It was a good fight," Jesse said as the pair began to walk toward the rest of the Fellowship, "I haven't had a decent opponent in a long time."

As Jesse made her way to the group she went about strapping her quiver and knives back in place, catching the attention of Lord Elrond, his gaze falling on her twin knives. Glorfindel had mentioned that they were similar to the ones used by her father, and at the time he had believed it merely a coincidence. However seeing the knives he knew immediately that they were none other than the knives he had searched for on the battlefield on the slopes of Mount Doom, the day her father fell. How she came to have them he was unsure. He had never been able to find them after the battle and had assumed they had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

Shaking himself from his memories he asked, "Jessica, may I see your twin knives?" Pulling the knives from their sheaths on her back with ease, "Of course Lord Elrond," she said, handing him the knives. Turning the knives over in his hands, he studied the engravings on the perfectly balanced blades, _'Let thy enemies feel the vengeance of thy blades as death strikes him'_. "Jessica, how did you come by these weapons," he asked still looking at the blades. "My sister Paige found them in a hidden room that Gideon kept at the Magic School," she replied her curiosity getting the better of her, "Beyond that I have no idea where he got them. Why do you ask?" "I have seen these blades before," he said carefully, "I actually searched for these after the battle in which your father, Gil Galad, fell. These are the twin knives of Ereinion Gil Galad and as his daughter it is fitting that they are now finally in your possession. They are called the Gwanûn-Gûr it means the Twin Death."

Handing the knives back to Jesse, he smiled at the reverent way in which she held them in her trembling hands. "These were my father's," she asked a single tear streaming down her cheek. "Yes they were," he said touching his hand gently against her cheek and wiping the tears away, "It is nearly time for the feast. I will escort you back to your rooms, so Idril can assist you in getting ready." In silence the group that had congregated around the training field dispersed and the lord of the valley began to lead the daughter of one of his closest friends toward the Last Homely House.

Walking through the halls of his home Elrond became lost in thought. He had searched the battlefield himself and had never found Ereinion's knives. How they had ended up in the hands of the one responsible for so much grief to Ereinion and his family, he could not even begin to speculate. The only comfort he could draw upon the situation was that the knives were now in Jesse's possession where they truly belonged, and that despite what had befallen her she still had the power of Eru Ilúvatar, to wield them. He desired much to speak with Galadriel on this matter; perhaps she could shed some light on the situation.


	5. An Elf, A Man, and A Dwarf Walk Into A

**Chapter Five**

"**An Elf, A Man, and A Dwarf; Walk Into A Dinning Hall"**

A knock on the door to her room interrupted Jesse as she was telling Idril a story about how her sister Phoebe had been turned into a genie, as the elleth was putting the final touches on her hair. Upon answering the door, Idril found a very bashful dwarf and a handsome Captain of Gondor. "My companion and I are here to escort the Lady Jessica to the feast. By chance is she ready," Boromir asked sounding every ounce the Lord of Gondor he was, while a gentle smile played on his face. Smiling bashfully Idril stepped back to allow the pair to enter the sitting room, "The Lady will be out in just a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Walking back into the bedchamber Idril paused just inside the door she had just closed. A blush quickly made its way from her cheeks all the way to the tip of her pointed ears. "Jesse, the Lords Boromir and Gimli are waiting just outside to escort you to the feast," she said trying to calm her nervous heart. "Idril, are you ok, you seem a bit flustered," Jesse asked noticing the blush on her friend's face. 'So someone has a fancy for a certain son of a steward,' Jesse thought with a knowing smile. "I am alright, Jesse. It is just… Well I never imagined the Lord Boromir would be so handsome," the maid replied somewhat breathlessly. "I must admit Idril you are correct in that description of the Lord Boromir," Jesse said with a knowing smile, "Would you like for me to introduce you to him?" "Oh, Jesse I could not, I would be too nervous," Idril, exclaimed as she looked into the smiling face of the Lady that had become her friend. "Nonsense you will do just fine. Just be yourself. Boromir is a wonderful guy and very easy to talk too," Jesse assured the nervous elleth, "I will make it easy for you. I will wait until we go to the Hall of Fire, that way it will be a bit more relaxed, and you won't feel quite so pressured. For now though I believe I had better get going, I don't want to keep them waiting."

Exiting her bedchamber, Jesse was greeted with quite the impressive site, sitting in a pair of chairs next to the small fireplace were Boromir, decked out in all the finery the of a Lord of Gondor, and Gimli, dressed in the finery of a dwarf lord of his standing. "My, don't you two look handsome," she said with a smile. Standing the two turned as one to look at the newest occupant of the room. "And of course you look lovely this evening as well," Boromir said with a smile and slight bow. "The lad's right you look lovely, Lass," Gimli offered bashfully.

As the trio made their way through the halls, Gimli just had to ask a question that had been on his mind since he and Boromir had arrived to escort Jesse to the feast, "Lass, was there something wrong with your maid. The poor lass looked very nervous?" "Oh, Gimli she was a bit flustered," she paused smiling down at her companion, "It seems she has fallen under a spell." "What manner of spell," Gimli asked in alarm. "Oh, Gimli it is not a spell to be concerned over I assure you. It seems my dear friend Idril, is somewhat taken with a certain Captain of Gondor," Jesse said with a smile and a wink at the dwarf next to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a bit of a flush making its way to Boromir's cheeks. Suppressing a giggle, she looked to the Gondorian and smiled, adding, "You practically had her swooning, Boromir. Shame on you, you have ruined her for all the ellons in Middle Earth." Her words had the desired effect because the blush that stained Boromir's cheeks intensified instantly and the loud boisterous laughter of the dwarf in their company could be heard all the way in Mordor.

"I am only teasing, Boromir. Though I did promise Idril that I would properly introduce the two of you in the Hall of Fire tonight, she is really nervous so promise me you will go easy on her," Jesse said as they neared the doors of the dinning hall, "Her father was one of Lord Elrond's advisors and was killed in the orc attack that forced the Lady Celebrían to sail to the Undying Lands. Her mother faded from grief not long after." "I will do my best to make the Lady Idril feel at ease. I promise you," Boromir assured shyly. "You best do that Lad, it sounds as though the lass has been hurt enough," Gimli said with concern, "How old is the lass, Jesse?" "Oh, she is just a bit older than the Lady Arwen, Gimli," she replied as the trio walked through the doors.

You could have heard a pin drop as far away as Gondor when they walked in. The unlikely trio ignored the sudden silence and made their way to the dais, to join the rest of the Fellowship. As Boromir helped her into her chair, Jesse found she just had to comment, "I just love making an entrance." In response Gimli burst into laughter once again and said, "Well said Lass. Well said."

Once all were seated, Lord Elrond stood, and quiet once again descended,"Friends, we are gathered here tonight to acknowledge the forming of a fellowship. With the blessings of all here they shall depart from this valley on the twenty-fifth day of December, in a quest to destroy the One Ring. It is with great respect I present to you the Fellow of the Ring," with that the Fellowship stood from their seats, "May the blessings of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar go with them."

As the meal was served, conversations began to start around the tables. Jesse noticed from the corner of her eye that Idril was seated at a table not far from the dais, and the elleth's gaze was often drifting toward Boromir. Nudging the dwarf next to her Jesse whispered, "It seems a certain Captain and my maid keep glancing at one another." "Aye, Lass," Gimli whispered back, "I have marked it as well," a knowing smile graced both their faces as they went back to their respective meals.

Jesse was delighted as time for the desert to be brought out revealed that chocolate existed in Middle Earth. As she ate her cake happily she thanked the Valar that she had not left all of the comforts of home behind, now all she needed was a good cup of coffee and the world would be right. She would have to describe it to Lord Elrond and find out if coffee was available here.

When everyone retired to the Hall of Fire that evening there was a very anxious ellon waiting for Jesse to arrive. Lindir looked as though he would jump out of his skin with excitement. The moment he saw Jesse walk into the room he whisked her away quickly. "My lady, it would be an honor if you would sing with us again this evening," he said with a smile. "I would love to Lindir," she said with a smile, "and I have the perfect song."

As she took her position in front of the musicians of Imladris, silence fell on the hall. Everyone was watching as she opened her mouth to begin her song.

"We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how are dreams could come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

And life is a road and I want to going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you"

(At The Beginning "Richard Marx And Donna Lewis")

The hall was silent as the last strains of music floated about the room. The appropriateness of the song she had chosen was not lost on anyone in the hall that night. The journey that the Fellowship of the Ring was to take was in the hearts and minds of everyone that night.

As she began to think she had chosen wrong, gentle clapping could be heard. When she turned her head she realized that it was Frodo clapping, a smile gracing his gentle face. Soon the entire hall erupted in applause. Smiling Jesse looked toward Lindir in a silent question. With a nod of his head she opened her mouth to sing another song.

"No one raised their hand that day,

When they asked for volunteers.

He got picked out by default

He was the only daddy there.

They said we know what you're thinking,

Choose someone else instead

But this league was built on coaches

Who stood right there and said

Not me, not me.

No way with this job of mine

I could never find the time.

Not me, not me,

The world becomes a better place

When someone stands and leads the way

Steps forward, when they'd rather say not me.

The judge says you're the oldest,

Makes you the legal guardian.

Sorry how you lost your folks

But there's no next of kin.

Two brothers and a sister

She know how hard that it would be

But she softly said 'I'll raise them'

While the voice inside her screamed.

Not me, not me

I can't believe what's happening

This isn't how it's supposed to be

Not me, not me

The world becomes a better place

When someone stands and leads the way

Steps forward, when they'd rather say not me.

A young captain at attention

A star pinned on his chest.

He recalls the battle

As the final roll call is read.

They were the finest soldiers

It was my privilege to lead,

And they deserve the medals

The ones who died, not me.

Not me, not me

I just did what I was called to do,

You'd do the same if it were you.

Not me, not me.

The world becomes a better place

When someone stands and leads the way

Steps forward, when they'd rather say not me.

Yeah.. Steps forward, when they'd rather say not me."

(Not Me "Keni Thomas")

This time as she finished her song the occupants of the hall immediately stood up and began to cheer. Smiling all she could do was take a small bow, when she straightened back up she saw Lord Elrond waiting for her. "That was most beautiful. Thank you. I must say that your choice of songs was more than appropriate for this evening and I enjoyed them immensely," he said as he walked her towards her friends who were waiting anxiously for her return.

"Oh, Miss Jesse," Sam exclaimed a big smile on his face, "That were really somethin'." "I must agree with Sam, those were amazing songs Jesse," Legolas added with a gentle smile. "Lass, you have a real talent there," Gimli exclaimed, from his seat next to her. "Thank you guys," Jesse replied shyly, "I was just hoping I had chosen the right songs. They seemed fitting to me but I wasn't sure how everyone else would feel about them." "They were perfect song choices, that you do not have to fear," Aragorn assured and everyone in the group nodded his or her head in agreement. The rest of their conversation was halted as a very nervous elleth walked up to the group.

"Idril, have a seat," Jesse said making room between her and Boromir, for the shy elleth, "Guys, this is my friend Idril. Idril this is Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn and Arwen, who I am pretty sure you know already, Legolas, and Gimli." "It is nice to meet you," Idril replied shyly, gazing around the group, lingering longest on Boromir. "The pleasure is ours My Lady," Boromir said with a gentle smile. "Aye, Lass it is good to meet you," Gimli said trying to make the elleth more at ease. Jesse could tell by the looks on Aragorn and Arwen's faces they knew exactly what was going on and they approved.

As the group chatted happily the musicians began to play a lovely ballad, and Boromir finally worked up the courage to ask Idril to dance. "My Lady, would you like to join me in a dance," he asked looking shyly into Idril's smiling face. "I would be honored, My Lord Boromir," she said shyly taking his hand. Once the couple had made their way to the dance floor, all eyes turned to Jesse and Gimli.

"May I ask what exactly the two of you are up too," Aragorn asked looking every bit the king at that moment. "Well it is simple really, Aragorn," Jesse began, "Idril is a bit taken with a certain Captain of Gondor and that Captain of Gondor is taken with Idril. Gimli and I are just trying to make sure that their combined bashfulness doesn't get in the way." "Aye, Lad you should have seen the way those two were dancing around each other when the Lad and I went to get Jesse for dinner," Gimli supplied with a smile. "How can we be of assistance," Arwen asked with a knowing smile, "I for one would like to see Idril, happy for once. She has been so lost since loosing her family. Father and I had feared she would fade from the grief, after her mother faded. If you believe Lord Boromir can make her happy then I for one will help in any way I can." "Thank you, Arwen. I am not sure we will have to do very much," Jesse said looking at the dancing couple she turned back to the group and continued, "Look at them. I think they have it all worked out on their own. They just needed a bit of a nudge in the right direction." As a group they all turned to watch the happy couple, as they smiled and laughed around the dance floor.

As the night wore on the group saw little of Boromir and Idril as a new spark of romance was lit. On her way back to her room that night, Jesse caught a glimpse of them walking in one of the rose gardens. She knew that she still had a lot to do to keep Boromir safe through the war to come but she knew with the new love that was growing in his heart the Ring had lost most of it's power over him. Crawling into bed that night she said a silent prayer to the Valar that Boromir and Idril would have a love that would see them through the days to come. The dream she would have this night would give her answers and new questions.

_It didn't take Jesse long to realize she was in another dream. She found herself in a forest similar to the one she had her conversation with her father, though this one seemed much younger somehow. Looking around she noticed a small spring bubbling from the base of a tree and in the center of the glade was a pedestal with a bowl atop it. She knew from first glance she was looking at the Mirror of Galadriel. _

"_Welcome home, Jessica," a beautiful voice called out to Jesse. Turning she saw a gorgeous elleth with golden hair that fell to her waist in waves. "My Lady Galadriel," Jesse said bowing to the elleth before her. The radiance of the ladies aura seemed to shine brighter than the sun. "You have seen much since you arrived in Middle Earth yet your journey has not even begun. Tell me daughter of Gil Galad, are you ready to face the tasks the Valar have given you," Galadriel asked walking towards Jesse, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "I am My Lady. I know it will not be easy but, I know that I am the only one who can," Jesse answered with a nervous conviction. _

"_You have seen many things in dreams, which you did not understand. Tell me do they have merit now that you have seen where you belong," the Lady of the Wood asked sitting gracefully on a bench in one corner of the glade. "Some do, though I don't understand them completely. I am able to put them in a better context. I have seen images of battles that I know I will have to fight in, and," Jesse paused there to try and word her next phrase right, "And I have seen what I can only describe as a wedding. I know the elleth is me but I don't know who the ellon is. All I see is his back. I feel his love radiating through the dream into me." "You are seeing something that should have happened long ago. Though do not fear for it may still happen if you are able to successfully complete the tasks the Valar have given you," the lady said cryptically, "He will be your strength in the ages to come should you succeed."_

"_My lady," Jesse asked nervously, "Did I do the right thing for Boromir and Idril?" A laugh that sounded like music came from Galadriel, "Oh yes, Jessica, you have done the right thing. For now the Ring will have less power over your friend the Lord Boromir. His heart is now full of love and evil cannot live in the presence of so pure a love, as the one your friends now have for one another. His future is still clouded in shadow to me; there will still be things for you to fight, in order to save him. Your knowledge of what he will face in the days to come will be an asset to you," the lady said smiling at the young elleth sitting at her feet. _

"_Will I ever see my family again? I mean the one that raised me," Jesse asked nervously still missing her family terribly. "Though the future is clouded on this matter, I believe you will see them again. Stay on the path the Valar has set for you and I believe you will see them again," she assured Jesse gently._

"_I know that there is something that has been plaguing your mind," the lady asked with a knowing smile. She had already spoken with Elrond on this matter and she knew that thoughts of this would be in the young elleths mind. "How is it possible that I have my father's twin knives? Lord Elrond said that they were lost after the battle that took my father's life. I don't understand how they ended up in the Magic School," Jesse asked, glad to finally ask the question that had been foremost in her thoughts since that afternoon in the training grounds. "The Elder you called Gideon, was in league with the enemy. He had them taken from your father's body soon after he fell. He hid them away in your Magic School with other items with the intention of erasing the existence of the elves from known knowledge. If he had not been defeated in your world, his crimes may have never come to light and the existence of the elves in this world would have been forgotten forever," Galadriel explained carefully. _

"_Anor will rise soon, so I must leave you," the lady said standing gracefully from her seat. Jesse stood from her spot on the ground, "Thank you, My Lady." "Do not fear child for you have the strength of your father within you and you will be strong enough to withstand the tasks you have ahead of you," the Lady of the Wood said as she placed both of her hands on either side of Jesse's face and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Namárië daughter of Gil Galad."_

As she came into the waking world Jesse breathed in deeply to clear her mind of the last vestiges of sleep, the sound of the waterfalls and birds singing, greeting her with the new day. A gentle tap on her door got her attention, as she saw Idril making her way into the room.

"Good morning Jesse, did you sleep well," the smiling elleth asked as she walked toward the doors to the balcony and opened them to allow the morning air to flood the room. "I really did, Idril," Jesse said with a smile as she sat up in her bed and stretched a slight yawn coming from her lips, "How was your walk in the rose garden last night with a certain Gondorian Lord?" "How did you know," Idril asked in surprise as she pulled out a gown for Jesse to wear that day. "I saw you in the gardens on my way to my room last night and could you get me some cloths so that I can spar in later. Boromir, Aragorn and I want to start training the hobbits in the use of a sword. Now answer my question, how was your walk, I want all the details. Ihave no love of my own so I have to live vicariously through you and Arwen," Jesse said as she made her way to the bathing chamber to splash some cold water on her face.

Coming back into the room she looked up from the towel she was using to dry her face, "Well I am waiting," she said with a laugh, "Don't hold me in suspense." "It was wonderful," Idril, said a dreamy look coming over her face, "Boromir was so perfect." "Ah, so it is Boromir now. Hmmmm," Jesse said with a giggle sitting down on her bed with her hairbrush. As she began to run the brush through her hair, she saw the look of pure horror come over Idril's face, "Idril relax, you did nothing wrong. I am so not a person you have to worry about protocol with. I call him Boromir for goodness sake, and I am sure Boromir is ok with it. In fact I know he is, so don't worry," she said assuring her friend who at that moment looked whiter than the sheets on her bed. Blushing profusely Idril went on, "We talked about our families, he told me about his brother and his father, and I told him about my family. He walked me to my room and," she paused not knowing how to continue. "He what, don't leave me hanging here, Idril, spill," she said encouragingly. "And then he kissed me," Idril added blushing even more. "You go girl," Jesse said with an encouraging smile.

"Now down to business," Jesse announced finishing up her hair, "Let's see that gown you picked out for me. I need to get breakfast out of the way so that I can get down to the training fields." "If you would like I can arrange for lunch to be brought down to the training fields for everyone," Idril asked as she helped Jesse lace up her gown. "That sounds perfect but make sure you come down to watch us work. I know you are going to so love to see Boromir being all manly," Jesse said with a giggle at the dreamy look that reappeared on Idril's face, "Oh and don't forget we are feeding tired hobbits so we will need lots of food." They both shared a knowing laugh as they finished getting ready for the day.


	6. By the Sword or the Frying Pan

**Chapter Six**

"**By the Sword or the Frying Pan"**

Breakfast was a quick affair, everyone was eager to get out to the training fields to get started on seeing to the hobbits' sword skills. Jesse couldn't get over the look on Boromir's face. 'You can so tell that boy got kissed,' she thought with a laugh and one look at Idril screamed that she was falling in love.

"You would not happen to know why our lovely Idril looks as though she is glowing more than usual, would you," Glorfindel asked, Jesse as she returned her gaze to her meal. "Oh nothing much. She just happens to be falling in love," Jesse replied with a knowing smile. "It would not happen to be her dance partner last evening would it," he asked getting more intrigued by the minute. "Actually it would, but don't you dare breathe a word about it because Idril will never trust me again," Jesse warned pointing her finger at blond Balrog Slayer. "You have my word; I shall not speak of the matter. Personally I am happy for Idril, she deserves a bit of happiness. I just pray to the Valar that Lord Boromir can live to see the end of this journey," he said honestly. "I know, but I was able to speak with the Lady Galadriel last night and she said that with Idril's love he will be less likely to fall prey to the Ring's influence," Jesse supplied taking a sip of her tea. "If the Lady has given her blessing then, who am I to disagree," he said with a smile.

After breakfast Jesse made her way quickly to her room to get changed. "Oh, bless you Idril," she said when she found her wardrobe filled with new leggings and tunics for her to use, as well as pair of lovely black boots. Changing quickly Jesse grabbed a scrunchie from her bag and pulled her hair back out of her way in a loose ponytail. On her way out of the door she grabbed her weapons, still adjusting them as she walked down the hall.

Making her way down to the training fields she met up with the four hobbits, nervously waiting just outside the main doors leading out towards the fields. "Don't tell me you guys are nervous," Jesse said smiling down at them, "You have nothing to worry about. Boromir, Aragorn and I are going to make sure you guys know how to defend yourselves. We will take it slow so you have plenty of time to get it down, and I have taught young hobbits to use a sword before so don't worry, ok."

"You taught hobbits, Miss Jesse," Sam asked in astonishment, "When'd you do that?" "Well Master Gamgee, I used to teach at a place we called the Magic School. It was where the children of witches, hobbits, dwarves and a few other races went to learn about magic. I taught kids how to turn something like a say a rock into a flower, which is called Transmogrification. I also taught the kids how to master weapons of all kinds. Everything from the use of a bow to learning swords and axes," she explained to the chubby little hobbit.

"Are witches good or bad in your world, Jesse," Frodo asked interested in Jesse's description of this Magic School. "Well, Frodo. There are both good and evil witches in my world. We call the good witches, white witches; they protect innocents and fight demons and the like. Evil witches or Black witches, fight for the dark forces of my world and have a tendency to hurt innocents. I was raised by a family of good witches, and they taught me to use the magic that was given to me by the Valar to help people and to teach others," she said, as they walked down the path, "In that world I am even considered a witch."

"Can you show us some magic," Pippin asked excited by the prospect of seeing a real witch. "Ok," she paused looking around her for something she could transfigure, "Sam hand me that stick there by your feet," taking the stick in her hand she closed her eyes and instantly the stick was replaced by a perfect pink rose, handing the rose to the wide eyed hobbit. "Now there's an eye opener for you, to be sure," Sam said turning the rose around in his pudgy little hand.

Aragorn and Boromir were already at the training fields when they arrived, the hobbits were still chattering on about what they had just seen and it took a minute for them to realize they had arrived. "Ok now that everyone is here, how about we start with the basics," Jesse announced looking around at the group, "How to properly hold a sword," she added as she pulled her sword from its sheath at her side.

The group divided a bit to give them some room, Jesse working with Sam, Boromir working with Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn working with the Ring Bearer. The hobbits were a bit of a quick study; their only trouble was finding their proper footing for their somewhat larger hobbit feet. By lunchtime they could take a perfect battle stance. Idril and Arwen came into the training fields carrying baskets filled to the brims with food and drink for the tired group.

"I just hope I can remember what I learn when it matters," Sam said looking down at his lunch. "Don't worry, Sam, we will be there to help you and if all else fails improvise," Jesse said trying to make the hobbit feel better, "Use the tools you have at your disposal, frying pans, and walking sticks. They are all good weapons in a crunch," she said with conviction, "Don't be afraid to use anything you have handy as a weapon." "Very well said, Jesse," Aragorn agreed, as he leaned against one of the shade trees that lined the field, "The world around you can supply you with many weapons to use in a fight." "If all else fails, Sam," Jesse advised thoughtfully, "Whack an orc upside the head with one of your frying pans, it may not kill it but it will knock it six ways from Sunday and buy you the time you need to use your sword." "I can do that," Sam said with excitement. "I know you can, Sam," Jesse said confidently.

Once lunch was over the group was joined by Legolas, who had been sending a message to his father, and Gimli who had been seeing off the dwarves that had arrived with him. The hobbits' training commenced much as it had that morning, the hobbits being eager students.

Sam for his part was the best student Jesse had ever taught, not allowing his small stature to hinder him in anyway. His steadfast approach comforted Jesse, in that she knew he would be there for Frodo when it mattered. She knew that once the Fellowship went their separate ways at Amon Hen, Sam would do anything to protect his Mister Frodo.

By the end of the day all four hobbits were doing well in their training and Jesse, Aragorn and Boromir felt comfortable that they would have the same success in the days to come. Calling a halt to the training, Aragorn suggested a spar between himself and Jesse, "Jesse, would you honor me with a match?" "I would love too, besides it is not everyday a girl gets to take on one of the Rangers of Arnor," she said with a smile, "Let's see what you got old man," she added playfully as she took her stance in the sparing ring. Laughing in response the ranger, joined her in the ring, and soon the sounds of swords clashing rang out through the clearing once more.

The twin sons of Elrond just happened to be returning from the archery field when they came upon the group. "What is going on," Elladan asked his sister as they walked up. "Is Estel really going to fight an elleth," Elrohir asked in astonishment. "That is the Lady Jessica, she is the daughter of the High King Ereinion Gil Galad, and she is more then capable of meeting Estel, in a spar," Arwen stated with conviction, not even bothering to look at her older brothers.

The match continued with each trading blows equally. Jesse enjoyed the fact that Aragorn while equally skilled to Boromir had a different style that was less straightforward; it offered her the challenge she craved. While Boromir had been more controlled in his strikes, Aragorn was all over the map, keeping her guessing where the next attack would come and she loved every minute of it.

He hardly seemed to tire but Jesse knew she could out last him, but that wasn't the point of a sparring match. She also knew that he would not fall for the same trick that Boromir did, 'Time to think outside the box,' she thought. Using the agility only an elf could possess she spun around and brought herself up behind him, placing her blade carefully against the flesh of his neck. "Do you yield," she asked with a laugh. "Aye, I yield. Why did you wait so long? You could have used that move at anytime," Aragorn said as they walked back towards the group. "I was having too much fun," she said honestly, "The way you fight reminded me of my sister Phoebe's former husband Cole, and I hadn't faced anyone like that since he died. Cole knew how to keep me on my toes and I enjoy the challenge. Even though he went evil and we had to eventually vanquish him, I still miss the sparring matches we had together."

As the group made their way back to the house, the twins descended on Jesse once again. "Where did you learn such skill," Elladan asked looking down at Jesse, with his most charming smile. "It is not everyday we see an elleth with the skill to defeat our brother Estel," Elrohir added a matching smile upon his face. "I taught myself how to fight," Jesse said honestly, and then sparing a glance to a giggling Arwen she added, "Of course. Though I would not expect the two of you to know how to wield a blade with my skill I would be happy to teach you if you would like." She nearly laughed out loud at the looks of shock on the twins, as they were rendered incapable of speech.

"Jesse, I must commend you on being the first person to ever render my brothers speechless," Arwen said with a laughing smile. The twins had not moved from their spots, mouths still hanging open in shock, as the rest of the group disappeared into the house. "It was a bit fun, I must say," Jesse said with a laugh, "The look of shock alone would have made Lord Erestor's day I believe." "I believe it would have," Aragorn supplied, it was no secret that the twins made an art form out of ruffling the feathers of Lord Elrond's Chief Advisor.

Arriving back at her rooms Jesse quickly removed her weapons and went to her bathing chamber. Taking advantage of the huge sunken tub she quickly went about filling it with hot steaming water and fragrant bath salts. Soon the room was filled with a rich rose and honey scented steam.

Lying back in the tub Jesse allowed her thoughts to drift. So much had happened since she left the Magic School through that portal and so much more was still yet come. Some of it scared her, more than anything she had ever known. Her thoughts drifted to her sisters, she wondered how they were doing. She missed them terribly. As silent tears made their way down her cheeks she finished her bath and quickly dried off. Grabbing her brush from the dressing table on her way into her bedroom she began to run it through her damp hair.

"Jesse, are you ready for me to help you get ready for dinner," Idril asked as she walked into the room. Noticing the fading trails of tears on Jesse's face she quickly made her way to her friend's side. "Oh, Jesse, what is the cause of your tears," she asked in concern. "Oh I am just thinking about my family back in San Francisco, Idril. I will be fine," Jesse assured wiping her hands against her cheeks. "You do not have to pretend with me Jesse; I know how it is to miss one's family. They are the only family you have ever known and though you have family here, you are still very much entitled to miss them," Idril scolded gently.

"Thank you, Idril, I guess I needed that, "Jesse said with a smile, as she went to her wardrobe and pulled out simple sage green gown. "Oh that gown will look beautiful on you, Jesse. It compliments your eye color wonderfully," Idril, said with a smile, "Oh and Prince Legolas will be here shortly to escort you to dinner and Boromir asked me to be his escort for dinner." Jesse did not miss the blush that accompanied that last bit of information. "So, Boromir finally worked up the courage to ask you to join us for dinner," Jesse said with a knowing smile. "I was almost afraid to say yes," Idril confessed, "I am but a servant here, I do not belong at Lord Elrond's table." "Nonsense, Idril, your father was one of his advisors, and he died defending the Lady Celebrían, you belong at that table as much as any of the rest of us do," Jesse assured strongly, "And if Boromir asked you to join him, then there is nothing anyone can say and if they do they will answer to me. Now you just have a seat right here at the dressing table and I will be right back," Jesse added as she quickly made her way out of the door.

Stepping out into the hall she saw Legolas walking out of his room. "Good, Legolas, I need you to find Arwen and ask her to come give me a hand," Jesse said quickly as she walked back into her room without even glancing back at the Mirkwood Prince. Within moments there was a knock on her door. Opening it Jesse found a very interested Arwen and a somewhat clueless Legolas. "Legolas, I will be back in a little while, just make yourself comfortable," Jesse said as she dragged Arwen into her bedchambers.

"Arwen," she said once the door was closed behind them, "I need you to help me get Idril dressed for this evening. She will be on the arm of Lord Boromir and she needs something a bit better than a simple brown gown." "You are quite right, Jesse," Arwen agreed walking to the now open wardrobe. "Idril is about your size so she should be able to wear any of these with ease. How about this one," she asked pulling out a simple yet beautiful royal blue gown with simple belled sleeves. "Oh that is perfect. It will look amazing with her eyes, and I have some beads here that will compliment it, for her hair," Jesse supplied walking to the dressing table and opening a box that had various colors of beads and ribbons, "I think there is also a pearl necklace in the drawer on the left here," Jesse said as Arwen set about getting the nervous elleth into the new gown, "Ahh ha, found it," she added triumphantly as she held up the simple strand of pearls.

Between Arwen and Jesse it did not take long to get Idril ready and by the time Jesse heard a knock on the main door to her chambers, the three elleths were ready and stepping into the sitting room. Legolas had answered the door to reveal Aragorn and Boromir both joining the prince in a look of shock at what Arwen and Jesse had done to Idril. Aragorn to his credit gained his voice first, "You ladies look stunning this evening." Poor Boromir was stunned speechless and it took him a few seconds to get his voice to work, "I must agree. The three of you look most lovely this evening," though Jesse and Arwen knew he was only really seeing Idril. "Thank you gentleman," Jesse said with a smile as she walked over to Legolas, "Shall we," she added noticing the nervous look on Idril's face.

"However did you manage to get Idril to dress like that," Legolas asked quietly as they made their way down the hall. "It wasn't easy, and it took both Arwen and I to convince her, but I think we did pretty good with such short notice," Jesse replied with a smile, as she watched Boromir and Idril talking quietly ahead of her. "She has not dressed as a lady of her station, since the death of her mother," Legolas commented. "It took me a little to convince her that she even belonged sitting at the table with us. She seems to only think of herself as a maid, and we all know that she is so much more than that," Jesse added as they walked into the dinning hall.

For the first time since she arrived in Imladris, it was not Jesse that turned heads at dinner. Many had given up hope of ever seeing Idril shine as the elleth she had been before loosing her parents, and now here she was smiling and literally glowing, on the arm of the eldest son of Denethor. From his place on the dais, Jesse could see Lord Elrond smiling his approval and Glorfindel practically beaming with happiness, at the changein the shy, broken elleth that they had known since the day of her mother's death.

'Now I understand why, Galadriel insisted that Idril be the one to attend to Jesse,' the Lord of Imladris thought with a smile. As she passed his place Elrond said in a kind and loving voice, "It is good to have you at our family's table once again, Idril. It has been much to long," standing and kissing the elleth on the forehead, he added, "Much to long, you have been greatly missed." "Thank you, My Lord Elrond," she replied with a shy happy smile. With a nod to the elf lord, Boromir helped her into her seat and then took his place next to her.

"Something tells me, that Jessica had a hand in this transformation," Gandalf commented as he sipped his wine in his seat next to Elrond. "I believe you are correct. Galadriel insisted that Idril be the elleth to attend, Jesse when she arrived. I understand now why she was so persistent," Elrond replied glancing at Jesse as she talked with Idril and Boromir, "Though I fear that she has made the same choice my daughter has," he added sadly. "She would have faded from her lingering grief, had this new love not come into her life, my friend. I do not see this as an ending for her," the old gray wizard assured.


	7. Love Blooms in Winter’s Chill and the De

**Chapter Seven**

"**Love Blooms in Winter's Chill and the Departing of the Fellowship"**

The coming of winter saw many things for the residence of Rivendell. The blooming of love between Idril, daughter of Haldamir, and Boromir, son of Denethor, was considered a reason to have hope in the future. For it brought the healing of the fragile elleth's spirit and the pair were often seen in the gardens of Imladris, sharing quiet walks and holding hands.

Sadly winter also brought darker things. Orcs had been seen entering the forests that surrounded the sheltered valley, their numbers growing daily. The time of the Fellowship's departure from the safety of the city was drawing nearer and more urgent. Fear was a common emotion that Jesse, sensed as the days went by. She could feel the enemy getting closer with every day that went by.

Finally the night of the twenty-fourth of December arrived, and there was to be a feast in honor of the Fellowships departure the following day, that night. Jesse had sequestered herself in her rooms all day, even having lunch brought to her, so she could finish her last minute preparations. In fine Halliwell fashion she was getting presents ready, for her favorite holiday of the year.

As she was putting the final touches on the last of the gifts when she heard Idril making her way into the room. "Idril, I need you to do me a huge favor," Jesse said not looking up from the bow she was tying on the gift in front of her. "Of course, you only have to ask," Idril said in confusion. "I need you to ask these people to come to my rooms before the feast," Jesse said as looked up finally and handed Idril a list of names. "I will," Idril said smiling as she left the room. She was one of the few people that knew what Jesse had been up to all day and to say she was excited would have been an understatement.

About an hour before the feast was to begin Jesse and Idril had just finished getting ready when people began to arrive. Soon, Jesse's sitting room was filled with the questioning faces of Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Gandalf, Arwen, Aragorn, the twins, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Lindir, and the four hobbits. Looking around she saw the intrigue and questions on their faces as they took in the decorations covering the entire room in the spirit of Christmas.

"I guess you are all wondering why I asked you here," Jesse began nervously, "Well in the world that I grew up in we had a holiday that came on the twenty-fifth of December, it was called Christmas, and it was one of my favorites. It was a tradition in the family I was raised in that we either buy or make gifts for eachother and give them out on the night before Christmas. So in honor of my family's tradition I had gifts made for each of you, since you are my new family," she explained smiling. Walking to the tree, that Idril had helped her make out of a stick of wood draped heavily in fabrics of numerous colors and textures, she picked up some of the gifts and began to hand them out. Once everyone had their gifts she sat back and watched them open them.

For Lord Elrond she had a beautiful, leather bound book crafted, containing herb lore, and healing techniques from her world. For Glorfindel she had the sword smiths craft a pair of intricately designed throwing knives, much like her own. To Gandalf she gave a new pipe and pouch full of pipe weed from the Shire. For Erestor she translated a copy of Bulfinch's Mythology into Sindarin. To Lindir, she gave a book of songs from her world that she translated. For Aragorn, a belt crafted with an intricately carved buckle, which had a triquetra in the center. Boromir received small silver locket with the white tree of Gondor inlayed in the center, on the inside it held a small picture of Idril that Jesse had drawn. Idril and Arwen received similar lockets, though with a tiny picture of Boromir and Aragorn inside. For the twins Jesse had to think long and hard, but she finally found the perfect thing for them. She gave them matching knives, with their names engraved into the blades. For Legolas she had the jewelers of Imladris craft a necklace with the symbol of Mirkwood as its pendant. For Gimli she had a new throwing axe made, to match hers. The hobbits each received new sheaths for their swords. Every one loved their gifts and each hugged Jesse in return.

Once the others had left Jesse asked Arwen and Idril to join her in her bedchambers she still had a special gift for each of them. Walking to her dressing table she pulled out two small boxes and gave one to each of them. "It is another tradition in the Halliwell family to give one of these to each new female member of the family, and since the two of you are now like sisters to me, I thought you should have one," she said with a smile, as she watched each of them look at the simple silver triquetra charms inside the boxes, "The triquetra is a symbol of the Halliwell family and are blessed with a spell of protection," she added showing the other elleth's her matching necklace. "It is my hope that by wearing these you will be kept safe and the enemy's eye will never find you," Jesse said as she placed the necklaces around each of their necks.

"I do not know what to say," Idril said with a teary smile, "I could never repay you for all that you have done for me. Thank you." "Thank you, Jesse, I shall treasure this always and pass on the tradition to my daughters," Arwen said hugging Jesse. "As will I," Idril agreed as the three of them hugged eachother in a fit of teary giggles.

Making their way into the hall outside of Jesse's room a few minutes later, they found Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn waiting for them. Walking through the halls of the Last Homely House the small group chatted about their gifts and the elleth trio showed their matching pendants to their escorts. Aragorn was intrigued to find out that the symbol matched the one on his belt, and to hear the history of the symbol in relation to Jesse's family. He had to admit the idea of Sauron; not being able to see Arwen gave him a bit of comfort and he was sure Boromir felt the same way for Idril.

The dinning hall was a bustle of activity when they arrived, but it soon quieted down and everyone took their seats as Lord Elrond rose to say a few words. "My friends, on the morrow the Fellowship will set out on their quest to Mount Doom. Tonight we feast in their honor and celebrate the courage that they have shown in undertaking this task," he paused looking at each of the faces of the Fellowship members, "May the powers of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar, guide you and bless you. To the Fellowship of the Ring," with that he raised his goblet in a toast that was echoed through out the hall.

Dinner was a somber affair, everyone was anxious about what was to come. No one knew what the out come would be. Even Jesse was on pins and needles about the journey and she knew for the most part what to expect though it did nothing to alleviate her anxiety. She watched the faces of her companions as they ate their last dinner in the safety of Imladris and she prayed that she would have the strength to keep all of them safe.

That night sleep was not an easy thing for her to find, and when she finally did, she was plagued with dreams of battles she knew she had to win. She dreamed of the battle she knew she would find on shores of the Anduin where she would have to save the life of her friend, and if she failed it could also mean the death of someone she thought of as a sister from the ravages of grief.

Then she saw the battle in the ancient fortress of Helms Deep where she knew she would have to save the life of the strong steadfast March Warden of Lothlórien. For some reason every time she thought of that elf dieing she felt as though a piece of her own soul was being ripped out. She wondered if he could be the elf she had seen in so many dreams as she was growing up. She never saw that elf's face and he was as much a mystery to her as Haldir's was. That night silent tears followed her through her dreams.

As the morning sun began its journey into the sky, Jesse rose from her bed and took what would probably be her last decent bath until they reached Lothlórien. She was dressed and combing her hair when there was a knock on her door, when she opened it she saw Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Stepping back to allow them to enter she looked at Elrond as he was the first to speak, "You spoke of traditions last night, when you presented us with the gifts, and it is in the name of tradition that we have come here on the morning of your departure from us. In the traditions of our people, when an elf is to go to war, his or her father plats their hair in the traditional warrior braids." Glorfindel continued where Elrond left off, "In the absence of your father that duty falls to the three of us, his friends and companions until the end of his days." "We know that we will never be able to replace your father, and we will never try, but we could not let his daughter go off into a battle without giving her the blessings of a father to his child," Erestor finished.

"I don't know what to say," Jesse said tears streaming down her face, as she hugged each of the great elf lords in turn and they embraced her as if she was their own child. Drying her tears Glorfindel lead her into her bedchamber and helped her to sit down at the dressing table. Taking the brush from her hand, Erestor began to brush the dampness from her hair. Her hair now dry, Erestor and Glorfindel began to plat the sides of her hair, from her temples back behind her pointed ears, working small mithril and emerald beads. Elrond began to plat the back of her hair into an intricate herringbone pattern. When he was done with the braid on the right side of her head, Erestor kissed her temple then exited the bedchamber, returning moments later with her weapons.

Guiding her to a standing position after kissing her on the crown of the head Elrond led her to the center of the room where he helped her into a heavy leather outer shirt. Kissing her left temple Glorfindel began helping her into a pair of leather vambraces. They helped her to pull on her quiver and knifes, and to strap on the different sheaths for her daggers, Jesse soon found herself ready to go. "The rest of the Fellowship is waiting for you in the dinning hall," Elrond said with a gentle smile, "We will join you there shortly. Your pack will be brought down to the courtyard, with the others."

Walking through the corridors of the house Jesse, found she was memorizing each detail, every curve and every line, committed to memory. She knew that it would be sometime before she would ever walk these halls again and she didn't want to forget anything. The sound of the falls in the background, the breeze flowing through the open windows and archways, relaxed her fried emotions.

Nearing the doors to the dinning hall she could hear the voices of the hobbits nervously chatting with Gimli. The sound of their voices brought a happy smile to her face. It made her realize that no matter what she was leaving behind she would be taking a lot with her on the journey. Walking through the doors she was greeted with Pippin's smiling face. "We been waitin' on you Jesse," Merry said as he ran over to join her and Pippin. "Yes, I managed to save you some breakfast," Boromir added as he took her arm and guided her to the table that they were gathering around. Laughing they all quickly ate their breakfast and headed for the courtyard.

As the group gathered near the entrance of the courtyard, leading out of the city, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond said his gaze falling on each of the members one by one. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said standing back to allow Frodo to precede him through the gates of the city. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right," Frodo asked nervously. "Left," the wizard whispered kindly.Looking back one last time Jesse saw Arwen and Idril standing close to eachother. She spared them a smile and mouthed, "I will watch out for them."

The group made good headway on the first day of travel, "Jessica," Gandalf called when the group decided to stop for the night. "Yes, Gandalf," she replied walking over to the old wizard. "Are you able to use your powers to sense any of the enemy's agents near," he asked trying to keep his voice down. "No Gandalf I don't, and I asked several animals before we stopped for the night. They have not seen anything out of the ordinary in a couple of days," she replied knowing of the wizard's fears. "Very good," he said patting her on the shoulder. "We will be able to have a fire tonight to keep warm," Gandalf announced to the group, "Though I would caution that we keep it as small as possible."

"Jesse can you take first watch," Aragorn asked as the group was preparing to turn in for the night. "Sure, Aragorn, go ahead and get some sleep," she replied taking up position on a stump near the edge of the camp. As the quit of the night descended she could hear the thoughts of the animals that were guarding the small camp with her. The peace was interrupted by the distinct sound of snoring, dwarf snoring to be exact, forcing her to smother a giggle. The rest of her watch came without incident, when Boromir relieved her.

For the next few days it was much the same, the only thing that changed was the terrain in which they walked, when ever possible Jesse, Aragorn and Boromir worked with the hobbits to improve their sword skills. On the eighth day of their journey the fellowship came to a rocky out crop. Jesse knew what was going to happen so she kept her gaze searching the skies. She could hear the sounds of Boromir working with Merry and Pippin on their sword training, and Gimli arguing with Gandalf on their route, soon Legolas joined her and they both watched the skies. "Do you feel it too," she asked not even turning to look at the tall blond elf. "Yes evil is coming," Legolas, said solemnly. "What is that," Sam asked innocently pointing toward the sky they were watching. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli replied taking a puff of his pipe. Boromir commented his eyes watching the fuzzy black shape move, "Well, it's moving fast, and against the wind." "Crebain from Dunland," Jesse and Legolas exclaimed in unison. "Hide," Aragorn called as he helped Sam to put out the fire and gather their things, before he and the hobbit ran for cover.

As the groups made their way out of their hiding places after the birds had gone on, Gandalf announced, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." "That is so not going to be fun," Jesse commented dryly as she grabbed her things, as the group got ready to leave. "I must agree with you, the hobbits will not have an easy time of it. Even in summer I would not attempt that mountain," Boromir admitted as he and Jesse began to make their way up the hill.

The group made their way up the mountain of Caradhras; the snow began to get deeper. Walking to up the slope a little quicker than most of the group save Legolas, Jesse made her way to Frodo's side. "How are you holding up, Frodo," Jesse asked looking down at the small hobbit next to her. "I am alright, though I do wish the snow was not quite so deep," he said as he tried to make another step. "Here give me your hand and I will help you balance a bit better," Jesse offered, taking the hobbit's small hand in her own. "Thank you," he said as the pair made their way up the snow-covered mountain.

By the end of the day the Fellowship had made a small camp in a small cave. There wasn't much room but the cramped space kept body heat from escaping so easily. Opening her bag Jesse supplied some small pieces of dried wood that she managed to find on the way up the mountain. "Why did I not think of that," Aragorn said shaking his head. Jesse handed him a small amount of the wood to get the fire going. "I will transfigure the rest of these to give us a supply that will get us through the night," she said closing her eyes and concentrating on the sticks and twigs in her hands. Soon her hands were filled with a nice pile of small logs. "Now that could come in handy," Gandalf said with a knowing smile as he packed his pipe. "If we have to build anymore fires though, I will have to transfigure logs out of things we don't need in our packs," Jesse commented as she thought about their trip up the mountain. Soon a small fire was going and everyone snuggled close to it as Sam went about fixing a small dinner. Once their bellies were full, Jesse and Legolas offered to split up the watch into two shifts since neither of them needed as much sleep or warmth as the rest of the Fellowship.

Morning found the Fellowship battling a blizzard to get over the mountain. Through the howling wind, Jesse could hear the sound of a voice chanting, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya!" "There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas shouted his voice not carrying so well in the wind. "It's Saruman," Gandalf exclaimed as a bolt of lightening struck the side of the mountain just above their heads, sending rocks and snow tumbling down the mountainside barely missing them.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo nuitho i 'ruith," Gandalf chanted, loudly over the sound of the wind, trying in vain to quiet the mountain's wrath. The voice of Saruman continued to chant, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira notto-carinnar!" Suddenly another avalanche begins just over the heads of the Fellowship burying everyone in a deep cold blanket of snow. Jesse was not sure if she or Legolas managed to break through the icy surface first but they quickly worked together to aid the others in digging out of the freezing blanket.

Jesse took a look at her companions Gandalf, was much heartier than he looked, she and Legolas did not feel the cold as mortals did, Gimli's body was better able to cope with the elements, Aragorn and Boromir both had heavy clothing that allowed them to deal with the weather better as well, but the poor little hobbits were practically blue from the cold, she knew they could not last much longer. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir shouted holding tightly to the forms of a shivering Merry and Pippin. "The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard," Aragorn yelled as the wind began to get even worse, even with her superior hearing, Jesse barely heard him. "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested. Even though she knew he would suggest Moria, she still could not help the shutter that went through her at the thought.

She only had to look at Gandalf to know he was thinking about what those poor dwarves had uncovered in those mines. "Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo," he said in a subdued voice already knowing what the hobbit's choice would be. He only glanced at Jesse briefly but he knew that was the route they were meant to take. "We will go through the mines," Frodo said from his place, held tightly in Aragorn's left arm, his cloak held tightly in his little hand to try and shield his face from the biting snow. "So be it," the wizard stated firmly, though Jesse could see hesitation in his eyes, she knew he would play his part in this leg of the journey.

Luckily for the tired and cold group the journey down the mountain was much easier. Once the snow was shallow enough the hobbits were able to walk on their own, with just the occasional assistants from the others in the group. By the time they reached the remains of the old road that led to the ancient city of the dwarves, night was quickly beginning to fall. They quickly found a place in which to make camp for the night and built a good fire to prepare a much-needed hot meal.

After dinner the group settled down for the night, with Jesse taking first watch. Not long after the others had went to sleep the sounds of howls began to pierce the cold night air. Quickly moving to Legolas's side, she woke him quickly and asked, "Legolas, there are howls surrounding us. Can you tell if they are wolves or wargs?" "Those are the howls of a warg," he said in disgust, "They are the servants of the enemy. Hurry build the fire up I shall wake the others," he added already making his way to Aragorn's side. Jesse quickly built the fire up so that it roared to life shedding a bright orange glow about the small clearing that they were camped in.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, you guys stay close to the fire in the center of the camp and stay alert," Jesse ordered as she pulled an arrow and notched it as she walked to stand a few feet from Boromir. The twang of an arrow leaving the string was, quickly followed by the sound of a yelp as Legolas shot the first beast that came close enough. Being a wood-elf gave him an advantage even over Jesse, for she would not have even seen the warg from that far away in the dark.

She unfortunately got her chance to shoot the next one as they began to advance on the small group around the fire, more quickly. Their bows quickly became useless as the wargs were now surrounding the group in an ever-tightening circle. Shouldering her bow quickly she grabbed her father's twin fighting knives, spinning around and slicing through the first wargs throat that dared to get close enough to her. Ducking quickly she pulled one of her daggers from her boot and threw it at one of the creatures as it was coming up on Boromir's blind side. When she stood back up and turned back toward the direction she had been facing she saw Aragorn slice the head off of one of the foul beasts, and yet still more seemed to pour out of the forests around them.

"They are trying to hem us in like sheep," Jesse screamed, "Sam pour as much wood as we have on the fire and build it up as best you can and you guys stay close to that fire. They fear the flames," she added not even turning around as another warg had come up from her left side. She just had enough time to roll out of the way as it fell dead right where she had been the throwing axe she had given Gimli firmly planted between its eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jesse saw Gandalf was holding his own quite well with Glamdring, tasting quite a bit of warg flesh. A flash of brown fur brought her attention to the right. A warg was stalking slowly toward the hobbit's position; having snuck through the tight formation the Fellowship had created, when Legolas and Aragorn were both busy killing two of its buddies. Spinning around, she called over her shoulder, "Boromir, watch my back there is one of them going for the hobbits." Using its hind quarters as a platform Jesse, jumped onto the back of the warg and used both of her knives to slice clean through its throat, felling it just inches from Pippin's unprotected left side. Just as she climbed off the back of the dead warg, the entire clearing burst with light as Gandalf cast a fire spell on the dead trees in the area, flooding the small clearing with light.

The sudden blast of flames sent the remaining wargs fleeing from the area; the only sound remaining was the sound of tired breathing and crackling flames. "I believe it would be best if we leave the area before they have the chance to regroup," Jesse suggested as the tired group began to congregate around the slowly dying fire. "A good suggestion, it will not take them long to regain their courage. We would be best served to use the light of the full moon to make for the Walls of Moria, with much hast," Gandalf agreed with a nod of his head.


	8. They Have A Cave Troll

**Chapter Eight**

"**They Have A Cave Troll"**

"Jesse, walk with me for a moment," Gandalf beckoned, as the group made their way through the rough and rocky terrain. "Yes, Mithrandir," Jesse asked with a smile as she walked up to the old wizard. "You know what is to happen in Moria," he stated, rather than asked; when she nodded her head silently he went on, "As do I. Though I cannot see the outcome, I trust in you to keep the Fellowship moving in the proper course. There is much at stake if we were to fail. How is Boromir holding up against the power of the Ring?" "He is doing well. I have not sensed him being drawn to the Ring since the day of the Council. I have intervened a couple of times to keep the ring from trying to influence him just in case though. I figured it was better safe than sorry," she replied, trying to think of all the information the wizard might need, "I will have to have a long talk with Aragorn, though, he will not have Boromir's death to spur him on. In the stories it was Boromir's fall that encouraged Aragorn to fight for and take his place as king. However I believe I will be able to ask Boromir for help with that. He does owe me for introducing him to his Lady Love after all," she added the last part trying to bring comfort to the old wizard beside her.

"That is good, very good indeed," Gandalf said with a gentle smile, "The burden you bear is almost as heavy as the one Frodo wears, and yet you have not allowed it dampen your spirit. Knowledge such as yours is both a blessing and a curse." "Don't I know it," Jesse said sarcastically, "I even have started planning strategies for how I will fight certain battles in my dreams." "It is good to be prepared in times such as this," he said knowing of what haunted her dreams, for he had also seen it, "Do not despair however. I see an end to such dreams, for you," he added cryptically. "Oh, go talk to Frodo," Jesse said rebutted playfully, then seriously she added, "He needs to be prepared a bit for what is to come, and you are the only one that can do that."

"Frodo, come and help old man," Gandalf called after Jesse had rejoined Boromir, and the hobbit had made his way to the front of the group to join him, "How is your shoulder?" "Better than it was," Frodo answered, honestly, rolling his shoulder a bit. "And the Ring," the wizard asked, watching as the hobbit put his small shaking hand to his neck, where the ring lay under his shirt, "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And I fear, from within," he cautioned the young hobbit. "Who then do I trust," Frodo asked confused and a bit scared. "You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths," Gandalf replied, grasping Frodo's shoulder reassuringly. "What do you mean," he asked not understanding why Gandalf was saying these things. "There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested," the gray wizard said.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli exclaimed in awe as the group passed over one final ridge and sheer cliffs came into view rising up in front of them. Between the Fellowship and the cliff face was a huge murky lake, the home of the giant creature that always made Jesse think of an octopus on steroids. She knew she would have to be on her guard. Frodo had to be protected but at the same time the Watcher had to bring down the doors of Moria to seal them into their journey through the ruined city of the dwarves.

As they worked their way carefully around the lake, Jesse watched the area around them, as Gimli tapped away at the cliff side explaining, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf added as he studied the wall in front of him. Legolas earned himself a nice elbow to the ribs by Jesse when he commented dryly, "Why does that not surprise me?" "Be nice Legolas," Jesse ordered as she walked past.

As she neared Gandalf she could hear him muttering to himself as he looked at a spot in the wall, "Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." As if on cue the clouds part allowing the moon and stars shine brightly overhead, and revealing glowing designs on the cliff wall. "It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf announced as he stepped back and read the inscriptions. "What do you suppose that means," Merry asked the old wizard as he from his position next to Gimli. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf replied still looking at the door, "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" The doors never budged, "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa," the gray wizard commanded placing his staff against the center of the door, and still the doors did not move. Walking up to Jesse and Legolas, Pippin said, "Nothing's happening," as he looked up at the two elves on either side of him. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," stated the old wizard as he stood back shaking his head. Of course Pippin, being Pippin had to ask, "What are you going to do then?" "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf replied tiredly, as he sat down heavily on a bolder near the doors, his attention still focused on them.

Jesse walked over to Aragorn and Sam where they were relieving Bill the Pony of the packs he had been carrying for them. "The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," the ranger said to the small hobbit next to him. Sam was almost in tears when he bid goodbye to the small pony, "Bye bye, Bill." Aragorn encouraged the animal to head toward the direction of Rivendale, saying, "Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." "Aragorn is right, Sam. He will be fine and I am sure Lord Elrond will take really good care of him for you till we get back," Jesse assured as she walked up to say her farewell to the pony. Reaching into the animal's mind she gave him directions to get back to Rivendell and sent him away with her blessing and thanks, promising to watch over Sam. Sometimes being able to hear the thoughts and speaking to animals was an extreme joy for Jesse, and Bill's thoughts seemed to lighten her mood greatly. "You will see him again, Sam. Don't worry," she assured, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a bit of a squeeze.

The sound of water splashing drew the attention of Jesse and Aragorn away from Sam, turning she saw Merry and Pippin trying to skip stones on the lakes surface. Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm before he could throw another, "Do not disturb the water." Jesse watched the surface of the water rippling slightly. "What is it? Do you see something," Boromir asked as he walked up beside her. "No, it is just that this lake gives me a very bad feeling," Jesse stated, she knew what lurked in its depths and soon so would the rest of her new friends.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she turned around and walked back towards Gandalf and Frodo, leaving Boromir standing by the lakeshore. "Oh, it's useless," the disheartened wizard said. Jesse watched as Frodo stood studying the door. "It's a riddle. Speak friend, and enter," he spoke softly, "What's the elvish word for friend?" In wonder, Gandalf spoke clearly the answer to the hobbit's question, "Mellon." Slowly the doors began to creak open, the sound of stone rubbing against stone broke the silence of the small group. Gathering their things quickly they all began to make their way inside the dark cavern, as the water of the lake began to move even more.

As the small group began to make their way in the darkness Gimli began to exclaim, "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Jesse watched as Gandalf placed a crystal in the top of his staff, and as the crystal began to glow the bodies of fallen dwarves could be seen. As a tear fell from her eye she could hear Boromir's distressed voice state, "This is no mine. It's a tomb." She could hear Gimli's cries over his fallen kindred, "No! No! Noooo!" All she could see was mass murder of a noble people, that in other circumstances she would have probably called friend. Legolas bent down and withdrew an arrow from one of the bodies, looking at the arrow he announced in distaste, "Goblins!" "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out," Boromir's voice cut through her thoughts.

As the group began to back away from the scene in front of them, a scream of terror came from Sam, "Strider!" Jesse turned around to see the hobbits struggling to slash through a tentacle that was wrapped around Frodo's lower leg. "Aragorn," Boromir shouted as he ran into the water and began hacking at the creature's tentacles, finally cutting the right one, Frodo, fell into a waiting Aragorn's arms. Jesse and Legolas took up positions on either side of the door, their bows notched and ready to fire. "Into the mines," Gandalf ordered making his way back into the door. "Legolas wait for it to come out of the water then aim for the eyes," Jesse ordered, knowing how to slow the creature down to by them all time to get into the mines. When the creature broke the surface the pair quickly let their arrows fly, hitting their marks, causing the monster to pull back. "Legolas! Jesse! Into the cave," Boromir called, as the elves were the last ones through the doors. They had no sooner made it into the cave than the creature attacked again, causing a rockslide to bury the entrance.

A light tap was heard as Gandalf relit the crystal in his staff, saying with certainty, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," as the group began to follow him, he added, "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Gimli," Jesse asked, as she walked up next to the silently distressed, dwarf, "I am so sorry, how are you holding up?" "Thank you, Lass," Gimli said trying to smile up at the elleth, though Jesse could still see tears shining in his eyes, "I will be alright." "If you need to talk, just say so, and I'll be there," Jesse said, she remembered how her friend Dailin, had helped her through the losses of Patty, then Grams, Prue, and finally loosing Chris. "I have lost several very important people in my life, and if it hadn't been for my friend Dailin, I don't know how I would have gotten through it," Jesse went on to say. "I appreciate that Lass," Gimli said the tears that he had shed glistening on his beard, "Tell me about that friend of yours," he added.

"Well I met Dailin when I was about four years old. He was already an adult, though a young one. His father was the head of their family and they lived in the enchanted mines not far from San Francisco. He was helping at the Magic School when I first started going to classes there. By the time I was twenty, I considered Dailin my best friend. I even had a hand in getting him and his wife together. She was the grand daughter of my hobbit nanny. Dwarves and hobbits had only married four other times before that. His wife's name is Daisy and she teaches some of the younger students at the Magic School. They have four children. Three sons Durin, Balin, and you will love this one, their youngest of the four is named Gimli," Jesse said with a smile, watching as Gimli's eyes lit up. "He named his sons after my family and me," Gimli said in astonishment, "Well go on Lass. You said he had four children," he added wanting to hear more. "Their daughter is named Rosie," Jesse said with a smile, "She was named after a distant ancestor of Daisy's. Now that I know what I know, I would have to guess that Dailin might be descended from your family line. The two of you actually look a lot alike." "Thank you Lass, it was good hear that some of my family may see the end of this accursed war," Gimli said honestly.

What the pair did not realize was that Legolas was listening as well to Jesse's tale. It also gave him hope that there would be an ending to the evil that was spreading through out the world. Hope that one day the forests of his home would have the light they had once shown with before darkness encroached upon it. When they made camp he was determined to ask her if the forests of his childhood still existed in that distant future she had came from.

The group walked for hours through tunnels and up stairs that were carved out by ancient dwarves. As they climbed up a winding staircase that seemed to go on forever, Jesse had to grab Pippin as he slipped on the loose stones that were breaking free of the stairs. "Careful, Pip," she cautioned, "It is a long way down even for me." He nodded his head in thanks, not sure if he could trust his voice.

When they reached the top they were standing on a narrow path that disappeared into the darkness. Gandalf tilted his staff to show light down into the cavern below them and the walls seemed to gleam. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril," he explained, as the group looked down at the shining walls, he went on to say, "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gimli perked up at the words, and exclaimed, "That was a kingly gift!" "Yes. I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," the wizard went on to explain, as the group began to move on.

It took them about another hour to reach an area that was large enough to make a suitable campsite. "We will rest here for the night," Gandalf announced to the exhausted group. From where they were they could just make out more stairs that they would need to climb the next morning. As everyone began to layout their bedrolls, and dried meat, bread and cheese were handed out for a meal; Jesse took up her position at the edge of the group to take the first watch.

"Jesse, may I speak with you," Legolas asked as he walked over to the elleth that was eating her meal and staring off into the blackness around them. "I was wondering when you would ask to talk to me," she said making room for him to sit down next to her, "I don't know for sure if I have the answer you are looking for though. You see the world I grew up in is much larger than Middle Earth. I think the world reformed again some time after the elves left. Changing Middle Earth into what I would call Earth. There is a place that I have been once though that always seemed to remind me of the place you would call home. Though now in that world it is somewhat different from the descriptions I have heard of Mirkwood. It is a mountainous region, but it is so very beautiful. It is called the Ozarks and the size takes up sections of four states, though for the most part it is in Missouri and Arkansas. If it was Mirkwood in its past then Legolas, your home will get its light back I promise," she paused to let her words sink in, "I wish I could give you a more definite answer, but as I said before, the world I lived in is much different." "Thank you, for the answers you have given me. I hope that one day I can show you the forests of my home. It was not always the dark place it is now, but even in the darkness there is still a beauty there," he replied with a smile. "And I would love to see them," Jesse answered honestly. She had always dreamed of seeing Mirkwood as a child, and what better guide could she ask for than the Prince of Mirkwood.

At the end of the third day of their journey through the Mines of Moria, the group reached an area where three tunnels split off in different directions. Looking around Gandalf sat down on a stone, taking his hat from his head, he said, "I have no memory of this place." The group took that as their cue to sit down and rest for a bit. Time seemed to stretch on as the old wizard thought about the three different paths.

"Are we lost," Pippin asked sitting down next to Merry. "No," Merry replied looking toward the old gray figure sitting on the rock. "I think we are," Pippin said with confidence. Merry turned back to Pippin, and scolded, "Shhh, Gandalf's thinking." "Merry," Pippin whispered. "What," asked Merry, slight annoyance showing in his eyes. Looking sheepish, Pippin answered, "I'm hungry."

As Jesse heard Gandalf and Frodo begin to talk about Gollum she thought she began to quietly sing to herself.

"Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?"

(Reflection "Christina Aguilera")

As she sang, Merry and Pippin came over and each lay down on either side of her. Sam moved to sit in front of her, and even Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli seemed to have moved closer as well, though they did do a better job than the hobbits to pretend that they were not listening.

"That was awful pretty, Miss Jesse," Sam said with a smile, "Where did you learn that one?" "Thank you, Sam. I heard that song a few years ago. My sister owns what I guess you could call a tavern and a young woman came and sang there. This was one of the songs she sang. I always loved it, and I guess now it makes a bit more sense since I found out who I really am," Jesse said smiling down at the hobbits.

"Ahhh.. It is that way," Gandalf said pointing to the path that would take them to the left. The group quickly gathered their things and prepared to move on. "He's remembered," Merry exclaimed as he ran to catch up with the old wizard. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf explained to the hobbit, as he patted Merry on the back.

It took the group a little while to walk down the narrow passage way but as they neared the bottom it began to widen and the steps began to get easier to navigate. When the group had all reached the bottom of the stairs Gandalf spoke softly, "Let me risk a little more light." The light of his staff became brighter illuminating a giant cavern the likes of which Jesse had never seen before. Looking around herself she thought, 'Damn, Dailin, your ancestors sure new how to build.' "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said interrupting her thoughts. Sam said it best, when he commented, "Well there's an eye opener, and no mistake."

Suddenly Gimli ran off towards a chamber. "Oh, shit," Jesse, said as she took off after the dwarf. "Gimli," Gandalf called as the rest of the group followed the dwarf and elleth toward the chamber. Stopping just inside the doors, Jesse saw Gimli crying over the tomb of his cousin, "No! Oh no! No!" Kneeling down next to him Jesse put her hand comfortingly on the dwarf's back and said, "I am so sorry Gimli," with that she, cried for her friend's loss, she never noticed the others entering the chamber until Boromir put his hand on Gimli's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Gandalf broke the silence that had descended when he read the carving on the top of the tomb, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Looking around nervously Legolas spoke to Aragorn in a hushed voice, "We must move on. We cannot linger." Jesse could not have agreed with him more but she knew that they weren't going to be leaving the chamber soon enough.

Picking up an old tattered book from the floor next to what was probably a scribe's body, Gandalf began to read of the last days of the residence of the Mines of Moria, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. The drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Scared Pippin begins to back away, still holding the wizard's staff and hat. Suddenly a loud clanking sound followed by a horrendous crash was heard as scared hobbit backed into a skeleton perched precariously on the edge of a well, causing the skeleton and the bucket for the well to crash to the bottom.

Everyone stood perfectly still listening for any sounds that they had been discovered. After a few moments Gandalf walked to the hobbit and took back his hat and staff saying, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Jesse felt sorry for Pippin but she knew that there was no time to console the hobbit. The sound of a drumbeat rang out through the air, followed by a hideous laughter and screaming. "Frodo," Sam said excitedly, when he noticed that Sting was beginning to glow blue. Grabbing her bow and getting ready for a fight, Jesse heard Legolas exclaim disgustedly, "Orcs!"

As everyone prepared for battle Jesse yelled to the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf!" Boromir ran to the doors looking around the corner to see what they were up against, but he pulled back quickly as three arrows embedded in the door, barely missing his head. Closing the doors and shaking his head he commented dryly to Jesse, "They have a cave troll," as she helped him hold the doors shut while Legolas and Aragorn found large axes to wedge them shut. Gimli jumped onto his cousin's tomb, axe in hand and declared, "Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." "Let's keep it that way, shall we Gimli," Jesse said taking her position and aiming her bow at the doors.

When the orcs began to hack their way through the door it opened holes that allowed Jesse, Aragorn and Legolas to fire arrows into the enemy before they even fully made it into the room. Unfortunately the doors did not last long and the orcs burst in swarming around the room. It was all any of them could do to keep ahead of the orcs that came after them.

Then with a crash the cave troll entered the chamber, practically dragging the orcs that had a hold of its chains. At one point the troll even swung one of the orcs around like a weapon, trying to shake them off. Using the massive hammer in its hand it tried to flatten Sam but he ducked out of the way and ran between its giant legs, unfortunately he lost his sword in the process. Using what he had at hand he began to club orcs over the head with one of his frying pans, "I think, I'm getting the hang of this," he announced proudly to Jesse as she ran by him. "Way to go Sam! I knew you could do it," she said proudly as she pulled out her knives and began slashing and kicking her way through the mass of orcs blocking her path to the stairs. Running up the stairs as fast as she could she came to a landing and tried to take aim for the troll's chest, but just as the arrow was speeding toward its target, the troll flung back its arm and the arrow bounced harmlessly off of one of the massive metal cuffs at its wrists.

Frustrated she jumped from her spot, landing gracefully on the floor below. She quickly shouldered her bow in favor of her knives when more orcs began to converge on her position. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas run across a chain that he had tricked the troll into getting caught. Once he was balanced on its shoulders he fired an arrow into its head but it had no affect. It only served to anger the creature even more.

Suddenly it saw Frodo on the landing where Jesse had been, and started to go after the hobbit. Seeing what the troll was doing Jesse shouted at, "Aragorn, it's going for Frodo," as she plunged one of her knives into the heart of an orc, she could do nothing to help the hobbit because she was surrounded. "Frodo," the ranger screamed as she made his way to the hobbit grabbing a long spear on the way. Jumping between the terrified hobbit and the troll Aragorn plunged the spear into the creature. When it reared back in pain, and made to grab for the spear, the force the troll used through Aragorn through the air. He landed heavily on a pile of rubble unconscious. Frodo tried to run to the ranger's side but the troll cornered him with the spear and drew back spearing the poor hobbit.

The group watched in horror as Frodo fell to the ground, unmoving. The sight sent the Fellowship into a mad fury. Merry and Pippin jumped from their places on the landing onto the troll's back and began to stab it with their little swords. "Legolas, aim for its open mouth. Hit it in the upper pallet. That will bring it down," Jesse instructed as she swept through the orcs that remained near her. Following Jesse's advice he aimed for the troll's mouth just as it screamed in pain from another attack by Pippin the only remaining hobbit on its back. It had been able to reach Merry and was dangling him precariously over the floor by one of his feet.

As the arrow hit its mark the troll began to stumble around finally falling face first into the floor, with a crash, throwing Merry and Pippin to the floor as well. Once the toll was down the Aragorn ran to Frodo's side saying, "Oh no." As he rolls the hobbit's body over the sound of Frodo's groans can be heard. "He's alive," Sam announces happily. As the ranger helps him to sit up, the hobbit assures everyone, "I'm alright. I'm not hurt." "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn exclaimed in astonishment. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf comments with a knowing smile as he leans heavily on his staff. Frodo looks around at the faces of the Fellowship as he opens his outer shirt to reveal the mithril vest Gandalf had described. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli exclaimed happily.

The sound of more orcs approaching breaks up the happy moment, for the tired group. "Quick! To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf orders, and the group flee from the room. Running down the long endless corridors of Dwarrowdelf, orcs begin to pour out of every crack and crevasse, quickly surrounding the small group. The group huddles together as the orcs begin to close in on them.

A glow becomes visible in the dark at the far end of the corridor, and then a deep rumbling roar begins. The orcs shriek and flee as the sound and light begins to get closer. Jesse sees Legolas raise his bow towards the glow, and she gently puts her hand on his and shakes her head no. "Arrows will not work, Legolas," she said her voice shaking a bit. She watched as realization comes over the ellon and his eyes grow huge, with fear. She knew there were few things that could truly strike fear into the heart of an elf but this was most definitely one of those things. Boromir, seeing the fear in Jesse and Legolas's eyes asked, "What is this new devilry?" Not taking his eyes of the advance of the creature, Gandalf spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. The foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The group never asked twice as they began to run as fast as their legs would allow, down the seemingly endless corridor. Finally an end came into view a door leading away. Boromir was the first one through, and luckily Legolas was right on his heels, because he would have fell to his death on a broken piece of stair had Legolas not caught him. Everyone began to run down the stairs that separated them from their goal as the Balrog began to get closer. "Gandalf," Aragorn yelled when the wizard did not follow the rest of the Fellowship. Shaking his head the wizard, replied, "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," but the ranger refused to budge he ordered, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

They ran and ran down more and more stairs. It was beginning to seem as thought they would never reach the bridge. Suddenly they came upon a huge gap in the stairs. Legolas jumped over easily and called for Gandalf to jump. Jesse quickly followed, and was waiting when Boromir jumped over with Merry and Pippin in his arms. Aragorn tossed Sam over to a waiting Boromir, and then made to do the same for Gimli but the dwarf would have none of that saying with conviction, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli made the incredible leap himself but when he got to the other side if Legolas had not grabbed him by his beard he would have fell into the chasm below, "Not the beard!"

No sooner had they gotten Gimli safely over the gap, than orc archers began to fire upon them from all directions. Jesse began to fire off shots covering everyone as the sound of the Balrog began to get closer causing the stairs that Aragorn and Frodo were stuck on to crumble even more, making the gap to far for them to even attempt to jump. Then suddenly a large bolder was came crashing from the ceiling into the stairs behind the stranded hobbit and ranger. Now they were cut off from both directions with the Balrog getting closer by every moment. "Lean forward," Aragorn said to the hobbit as the stairs began to wobble. As they leaned in the direction of the rest of the Fellowship the stairs they were perched on fell into the stairs in which the other were standing, allowing them to grab the ranger and hobbit and pull them to safety.

There was no time to relax for the tired group as the roars of the monster began to get even closer. They began to run again and finally the bridge came into view, stretching out in front of them was a narrow footbridge over a chasm so deep that Jesse could not see the bottom. Urging them on Gandalf ordered, "Over the bridge! Fly!" As the rest of the group began to run across the bridge the old wizard stopped in the center, ready to stand his ground and buy the rest of the group time to make their escape.

The Balrog made its appearance in a blaze of fire and smoke. "Gandalf," Frodo screamed as he watched on in horror. Jesse could only watch as Gandalf stood up to the creature and screamed, "You cannot pass!" She watched as the wizard raised his staff and chanted a spell, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the falme of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, falme of Udûn," with that his staff began to glow and he was surrounded by bubble of light, just as the Balrog tried to strike him with its whip of flame. The whip bounced off the bubble harmlessly. Gandalf raised his staff high into the air and yelled, "Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass," with that he thrust the staff down with all his might on to the bridge. Just as the creature stepped onto the bridge it crumbled under his weight and he fell into the bottomless chasm.

Sighing, the old wizard turned and began to walk towards the rest of the Fellowship. Out of nowhere the Balrog's whip came up and wrapped around his ankle pulling him over the edge. Gandalf grabbed on to the edge of the broken bridge but he could not pull himself up. As Boromir had to practically hold back a distraught screaming Frodo, the old wizard spoke the last words they would hear from Gandalf the Gray, "Fly, you fools," with that he let go of the bridge and fell.

Jesse could hear Frodo still screaming as Boromir carried him to safety but she could not move. Even as orc arrows fell around her she stood frozen in one spot. Aragorn too, was stock still, but when Boromir cried his name he came out of his daze and grabbed the shocked Jesse, and pulled her towards the stairs leading out of the mines.

Once the group broke out into the light of day they fell where they stood, tears of shock and pain falling freely. As Jesse looked around she saw Merry holding a sobbing Pippin, Sam sitting by himself crying, Boromir struggling to hold Gimli back, the dwarf wanting to back for the wizard, Legolas was staring off into the sky in complete shock and, Frodo had walked off tears streaming down his big blue eyes. Turning she looked at Aragorn, she could feel him doubting himself, she could feel his pain, but she could also feel his determination not to let Gandalf down. Walking over to Frodo, she picked up the hobbit and held him, as she would have Wyatt. Trying to offer as much comfort as she possibly could.

"Legolas. Get them up," Aragorn called as he walked to stand by Sam. Boromir looked shocked he could not understand what had gotten into Aragorn, "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien," the ranger tried to explain. "He is right Boromir. We have to go, once we reach the Golden Wood we will have the time we need to regroup and to grieve, but I know Gandalf would not want us to stay here and wait for the orcs to kill us. He would want us to go on," Jesse said with tears streaming down her cheeks, as she still clung to the hobbit in her arms. Jesse's words seemed to work as Boromir knelt down next to Merry and Pippin and helped them to stand up.


	9. The Princess and the March Warden

**Chapter Nine**

"**The Princess and the March Warden"**

Once the remaining Fellowship made it down out of the mountains they were able to move quickly, running over the easier terrain, making for the forest that loomed on the horizon. As they finally made it under the canopy of the trees, Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel the orcs in her mind as they chased after the grief stricken group once the sun went down and she knew that they were still coming.

As they walked deeper into the forest Gimli gathered the hobbits around him and said, "Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." "Gimli, I will try not to take that as an insult," Jesse said with a laugh and a shake of her head, "You do remember that I am a witch and last time I checked I was an elf as well. So I guess that makes me an Elf-witch." "Aye, Lass, you have me there," the dwarf admitted with a smile.

Laughing Jesse turned back to the path ahead of her, straight into the tip of an arrow. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," declared a tall handsome elf as he came to stand in front of the group. "Come it is not safe here, the sun is setting and there are orcs tracking you," he said turning and walking towards one of the larger trees.

Soon the Fellowship found themselves separated on two flets high above the forest floor. Jesse, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were on the flet with Haldir, and his two brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, while Boromir and the hobbits were on the other with two other guards. Jesse tried to stay out of the conversation as much as possible; she had too much on her mind. Suddenly she could hear the Lady's voice in her mind, _'You have done well Daughter of Ereinion; the Gondorian is not feeling the powers of the Ring. Yet your mind is still ill at ease. Many thoughts plague your thoughts. The answers you seek will come, for now you must allow the peace the woods offer to give you the comfort you need.' _With that the Lady left her mind.

"Haldir o Lórien, allow me to present the Lady Jessica Halliwell," Aragorn said as he and Haldir came to stand in front of Jesse. "Mae govannen, Lady Jessica," the tall handsome elf said as he put his hand to his heart and bowed deeply to Jesse. "Thank you," Jesse said nervously, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

When noise of something coming through the undergrowth cut off any other conversation. Haldir ordered the wardens in his command to surround the trespassing orcs. Once everyone was in place they began to fire in to the unsuspecting orcs. Soon the threat was under control and silence once again rained in the Golden Wood.

"It will not be safe to journey to the city until the sun rises, and unfortunately we have little to offer in the way of comfort, but please make yourself comfortable My Lady," Haldir said as he walked up to Jesse on the edge of the flet. "It is ok, I really do not need much. I would like to however go to the hobbits and treat the injuries that they received in Moria, and please call me Jesse," Jesse replied smiling up at his handsome face. "I shall take you there myself," he said with a smile, as he led her to a small hidden rope bridge linking the two flets.

No sooner had Jesse made it across the rope bridge, she was surrounded by tired and scared hobbits. "Hey, it's alright guys," she said kneeling down so that she could look into their faces, "We're going to be ok. Now I want you to meet my friend Haldir. Haldir this is Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, they are probably the bravest hobbits you are ever likely to meet," she added with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Haldir said smiling down at the hobbits. "Miss Jesse, Mister Frodo, is hurtin' somethin' horrible," Sam exclaimed looking at Jesse with concern in his eyes. "That is exactly what Haldir and I are here to fix Sam," she said as she kissed the hobbit on the forehead, "Now Frodo can you pull up your shirt for me so I can see your ribs?" Doing as she asked the hobbit lifted his shirt and watched as Jesse took a salve from the pouch at her waist and began to spread it over his bruised ribs, the comfort it brought was immediate. "Now for you Sam. Let me see that cut on your head," she said turning to the hobbit gardener. "Haldir, could you get me some clean water? I need to clean this cut out before it becomes infected," Jesse said still looking at the cut just above Sam's left eye. Haldir returned with the water quickly and Jesse set to work cleaning out the cut. It was not very deep so she put her hand over it and spoke a healing spell that Lord Elrond had taught her. Soon the cut was little more than a small scar. She was able to treat Merry and Pippin in much the same way as Sam.

Walking over to Boromir, who had been watching her from his place at the edge of the flet she asked, "How is your head? You took a pretty nasty fall when that troll hit you." "It will be fine, Jesse you have done enough," Boromir said noting that Jesse looked very tired. Sparing a glance at the tall elf in her company, he said with a smile, "Would you please see that she gets a decent nights rest Master Elf. She has a habit of forgetting to take her rest when she needs it." "I shall endeavor to see that it is done," Haldir replied with a bow and a subtle smile. "Well I see I am out numbered here," Jesse declared, "If you are fit enough to conspire against me then you can take care of yourself," looking back at the hobbits she lowered her voice and said, "Take care of them Boromir." "I will, I promise," he said getting up and walking towards the hobbits.

"You have a gentle way with the hobbits," the March Warden commented as they made their way back to the flet Jesse was going to be staying on. "I am used to working around hobbits and it is hard to not want to be gentle with them. Those little guys are so loving and sweet," she replied with a smile. "It is interesting to see someone treat another with such gentleness, yet from what Lord Aragorn has said you wield a sword with the skill of a seasoned warrior. It is most interesting indeed," he said with a smile that touched his eyes, making them sparkle in the moonlight. Jesse found herself hypnotized by those eyes. All she could do was smile up at the elf in front of her.

"Now," Haldir said taking on a commanding air once again, "I made a vow to make certain that you obtained your rest and I shall not be accused of shirking my duties. Jesse, your bedroll has been laid out for you and I must insist that you allow me to escort you there." Jesse fought the urge to smile, looking up at Haldir, and said, "Well then who am I to prevent a great captain such as you, from fulfilling his duty. Lead the way," she added the last bit with a small laugh and a shake of her head.

That night as Jesse laid her head down to sleep, she thought of everything she had been through and seen since she came to Middle Earth and she found under the peace of the forests of Lothlórien the peace that she had not had in her life in a very long time. As the dreams took her now they were dreams of happy things, and she found herself dreaming something she hadoften seen since her earliestchildhood memories. That night she dreamed of the wedding of herself and the elf that she still could not identify, but as she did as a child she could feel his love.

From his place in one of the upper branches of the tree, which held the flet in which the elleth slept, Haldir watched as a smile found its way across her face? He found himself wondering what dreams could bring such a smile to this strange new elleth. He knew without a doubt she was still grieving for Mithrandir but he was glad that in her dreams at the very least she could find peace. His thoughts turned to how he had first seen her, joking with the dwarf, dust and grime covering her face, yet she still carried a smile for her friends. Prince Legolas had told him that she had grown up in a distant future from their own, with a best friend that was possibly distantly related to the dwarf in their group. The idea of an elf and a dwarf being friends amazed him but he had to admit to himself, the Lady Jessica Halliwell was nothing short of amazing.

"Brother," the sound of his youngest brother's voice shook him from his reverie. "What is it, Rúmil," the March Warden asked, not turning his focus from the sleeping elleth. "A messenger has just arrived from Caras Galadhon, the Lady has granted the Fellowship entrance into the city and the Lady wants you to guide them to the city," the youngest of the three Lórien Brothers said, "Are the rumors true, brother? Is she truly the daughter of Gil Galad?" "Yes, Rúmil, what you have heard is true. The Lady told me of her when she told me of the Fellowship's coming," Haldir replied, his eyes never leaving the sleeping elleth.

"You, like her brother," Rúmil teased, as he watched the way his eldest brother watched the sleeping Princess of Noldor. "She is a princess, little brother, there is a prince in her future," Haldir sighed, shaking his head. The defeated tone in his older brother's voice caused Rúmil to step back. Never had he heard such a tone from his brother and it saddened him.

As the morning sun began its journey into the sky, a gentle hand came to rest on Jesse's shoulder bringing her into the waking world. "Jesse, it is time for us to begin our journey into Caras Galadhon," Aragorn said with a small tired smile. "Thanks, Aragorn," she replied as she sat up and looked around, "I would like to check on Sam and Frodo's wound's before we leave." Quickly grabbing her pack she made her way across the bridge to the flet occupied by Boromir and the hobbits.

As she stepped on to the flet Jesse was inundated by hobbits. "Hey guys, it is going to be just fine. The Lord and Lady will help us, I promise. Now let me have a look at your injuries so that we can get ready to head for the city," she said in a soothing tone. Once the hobbits had walked off to gather their things, Boromir caught Jesse's attention. "Are you sure that we are going to be safe here," he asked in a hush tone so that the hobbits would not hear. "Yes, for a time we will find safety and rest here. The Lady's magic as well as the work of the wardens will ensure it. She has already contacted me in my mind and has been waiting for us," Jesse assured with a kind smile, "Oh and Boromir don't worry so much it will give you wrinkles." She watched as laughing the Gondorian made his way to his things.

"Are they ready to set out," Haldir's voice came from behind her. Turning she looked up into his handsome gray eyes. "They will be shortly. Thank you for your help," she replied smiling up at him. "It has been my pleasure," the tall Lórien elf answered, "My brothers and I will be your guides into the city and as soon as the rest of the group is ready we will set out." "We will be ready," Jesse assured as she stepped over and helped a struggling Sam heave his pack on to his back. "Thank you Miss Jesse," the hobbit said as he smiled up at the elleth before he made his way over to the Ring Bearer to help him with his things.

It wasn't long before the group was gathered at the base of the trees ready to make their way towards the great city of Caras Galadhon. "We should reach the city before sundown," Aragorn announced as they began their trek through the immense forest.

As the day began to wear on Jesse noticed that Gimli seemed to be on edge. Falling back so that she was walking along side of her dwarf friend Jesse smiled down at him and said, "Gimli, it will be fine. The Lord and Lady have been waiting on us and we are all welcome here. Don't worry." "I will try Lass, but I can't help feeling responsible for loosing Gandalf. If I hadn't suggested," Jesse stopping his forward movement as she croutched down in front of him and stared straigt into his eyes cut off his words. "Gimli, that was not your fault and I know the Lady will agree with me on this, so listen up. Gandalf had a part to play in the things that happened in those mines. You had no way of knowing what would happen and I know damn well that Gandalf would not want you blaming yourself for what happened. You were not responsible and neither was Pippin. He is blaming himself too you know. He thinks he caused the Balrog to attack us. Now I do not want to hear you blaming yourself you hear me. If I do the last thing you will have to worry about is the Lady. I will be the elf witch that you will have to worry about," Jesse said in a serious tone, though the last of her words were softened by a quick wink. "All right Lass you made your point and I will do what I can to help the little one understand too," Gimli said putting his hands up in a joking defense.

The conversation between the dwarf and elleth did not go unnoticed. Haldir had seen Jesse fall back and also fell back to see what had gotten her attention. He had a hard time understanding the presence of the dwarf in the Fellowship. He watched from a respectable distance as Jesse confronted the dwarf on his self-doubt. The way she was able to make jokes with the dwarf brought a smile to Haldir's face. He had never met an elleth like Jesse before and he knew he never would again.

He stayed back a bit and watched as Jesse and the dwarf embraced and the blushing the dwarf walked on past him to join the four Halflings. "You can come out of your hiding place Haldir. Gimli and I are finished talking," the elleth said softly as she stood up again. "I did not mean to intrude," he replied as he stepped out into her path, "I was merely curious of why you had stopped." "It is alright Haldir, I do not mind. I was just unable to watch Gimli beating himself up over loosing Gandalf any longer. He had no way of knowing what would happen in those mines. It was not his fault and someone he trusted had to tell him that," Jesse said with a determined look on her face. "The dwarf is lucky to have someone who cares for him as much as you. I am unsure I would have been able to do the same in your place," the Lórien captain admitted, as he and Jesse began to walk again towards the rest of the group.

"I think you would have Haldir, if you knew a friend was feeling guilty for something they had no control over. I believe you would do everything you could to help them," she said as she stepped over a small log that had fallen into the path. As they continued to walk they fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying the sounds of the forest and the others company.

As the sun began its journey out of the sky they came in sight of two magnificent gates that seemed to open as if by magic allowing them to pass through. Jesse watched in awe as the great city of Lothlórien was opened up before her eyes. She could not help the gasp that escaped her mouth at the site ahead of her. "It is so beautiful," she exclaimed as she turned to look up at the smiling Haldir. "Indeed, I have lived here my entire life and still find myself in awe of its beauty," he agreed smiling down at Jesse and offering her his arm to escort her through the Golden City, "If the lady would allow me to escort her the rest of the way. The Lord and Lady of the Wood will be expecting us." "Of course," Jesse answered allowing him to take her arm and lead her down the path.


	10. Falling Hard

**Chapter Ten**

"**Falling Hard"**

The wardens led the remaining members of the Fellowship to a large mellorn in the middle of the city. A stair case wound its way up the side of the ancient tree all of the way up into the canopy far above their heads. Leading the group Haldir guided Jesse and the rest of the fellowship up the many stairs toward the tree palace of the Lord and Lady. The glow of the city seemed to glow even brighter the closer they came to the palace.

"I envy you Haldir," Jesse said as she looked at the city around her, "I lived in a city in my old world but it was nothing like this. You are so lucky to be able to call this place home." "You lived in a world of men did you not? What was it like," his curiosity getting the better of him. "Yes in the world I grew up in there were no elves and to be honest it was entirely too over crowded. Men have taken most of the beauty out of the world. The sheer numbers of the people require a great deal of the world to be taken up for living space. Wild places like this forest are threatened for the simple reason that people are running out of other places to live there. I often found myself longing for the sounds of the forests. Grams would send me off on trips just so that I could get away from the city and be surrounded by trees. I don't think she knew I was an elf but I believe she understood that I needed the forests as much as I needed air to breath. Don't get me wrong I was happy with my adopted family there but since I have come to Middle Earth I have realized that this is truly my home," she tried to explain as they came to a landing.

As the group gathered on the landing a bright light came from another set of stairs across from them. The light dimming slightly revealed the figures of a tall handsome ellon and a beautiful elleth, whom Jesse recognized immediately. The Lady Galadriel's eyes were the only things to give away her true age.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Lord Celeborn spoke in a calm and firm voice as he looked at the group of tattered travelers before him, "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," the Lady answered as she looked at the sad and tired faces of the group, "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas exclaimed in despair, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." "Needless were none of the deed of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel said looking gently into the Mirkwood Prince's eyes, before turning toward Gimli and adding, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Her gaze drifts briefly over Boromir's proud features before it moving on to smiling gently at Jesse.

Celeborn looked to his wife and asked, "What now comes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," his beautiful queen answered, "Yet hope remains while company is true," she added smiling first at Jesse, then Sam and finally at Boromir, "Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

As the group began to follow Haldir toward the stairs leading off of the platform, the Lady took Jesse's hand and said with a kind smile, "Jessica go with Lórwyn and she will show to our bathing pools to allow you to refresh yourself before you rejoin your companions for the evening meal." "Thank you for you kindness my Lady," Jesse said as she was led to a different set of stairs. "You are most welcome child, and fear not for we will have plenty of time in which to speak of the questions which are still plaguing you," the Lady answered as she rejoined her husband and was led back into their home.

Lórwyn led Jesse to a small glade surrounded by tall hedges. Near the back of the glade was a large steaming pool. "Oh that looks like heaven," Jesse commented with a smile on her face. "There is a basket on the side of the pool with everything you might need. I will return shortly with a gown for you to wear," the maid said turning and heading back the way they had come.

Walking to a bench that sat next to the pool Jesse began to remove her weapons and removed her traveling clothes before stepping into the inviting water. A sigh escaped her lips as the warm water began to sooth away all of the tension in her tired body. Feeling more relaxed than she had since the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, shebegan to carefully remove the braids that she had worn since that fateful morning. She closed her eyes as memories of faces of the ellons that helped her that morning came to her mind. She had been through so much since that day and yet she could still remember it as though it had just happened. Releasing the last of her hair from the warrior braids she sank completely under the water to wet her hair, before finding a gentle rose scented shampoo for her hair.

She had just finished her bath and was drying herself when Lórwyn returned in the company of the Lady of the Wood. "I believe this gown shall compliment your eye color beautifully, my child," the Lady said as she held out a gown of deep rich green velvet. "Oh, my Lady it is beautiful. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I have to admit that it is nice to feel like a girl again," Jesse said with a smile as she stepped into the gown and allowed Lórwyn to lace up the back. "It has been my pleasure child. Your father was as dear as a brother to the Lord Celeborn and your mother as a sister to me. Now let us tend to your hair," with that the lady began to run a mithril comb through Jesse's long hair.

As the finishing touches were added to Jesse's hair Lórwyn came forward with a chest carved from mellorn. "Tonight the Fellowship shall dine in our dinning hall and I would like for you to wear this circlet. I foresaw your coming and ordered its crafting," the Lady said as she placed the circlet atop Jesse's head. "Thank you my Lady, it is so beautiful," Jesse said breathlessly. "It was my honor, Jessica. Now come Celeborn and Haldir are awaiting us. I have asked my March Warden to escort you to the feast," a knowing smile gracing her lips as the Lady of Light spoke.

As the three elleths exited the glade, Jesse could see three handsome ellons waiting for them. Lord Celeborn and Haldir she knew but the third was new to her though he seemed somewhat familiar to her. Haldir was the first to notice the arrival of the Lady of Light, Jesse and Lórwyn. Noticing Haldir's attention being drawn from their conversation Celeborn looked up into the smiling face of his wife and said, "Now I see why the subject of border patrols was not enough to maintain our March Warden's attention. As always my love you look most lovely and Jessica your mother's beauty shines brightly in you. You are truly Noldor's most prized treasure, and Lórwyn, as always lovely my dear," a smile gracing his handsome features as he offered his arm to his wife. "The Lord Celeborn is most correct in his descriptions, you are truly lovely sister," the strange ellon said offering his arm to Lórwyn. 'No wonder he looked familiar,' Jesse thought as Haldir walked up to her. "I must agree with my Lord as well," he spoke, offering his arm to Jesse, "Your beauty shines as brightly as the stars this night."

"Thank you, Haldir, you look quite handsome yourself," Jesse said as she seemed to get lost in his endless gray eyes. "Your companions will be most pleased to see you, especially the young hobbits. They were most concerned with your well being when I escorted them to their pavilion," he commented with a smile, "It would seem that they are as protective of you as you are of them." "Well we have been through a lot together and in a way I look at them as brothers. I only had sisters growing up and it is a fun change," Jesse replied laughing, "Though with the way I aged in my world I am not sure if you would call them my little brothers or big brothers." "That is an interesting question, how old were you in your world?" he asked curious of what her answer would be. "Well there I was just about to turn thirty before I left to come to Middle Earth. So I guess I would be thirty, in human years anyway," she answered truthfully, "Grams always celebrated my birthday on the day they found me on their doorstep. I shared it with my sister Phoebe who was born that day in the same year." "Yourtrue age would be a question you should ask the Lady. I am certain she would know the answer," he said as they stepped into a beautifully laid out dinning hall.

As Haldir led Jesse up to the dais the Lord of Lothlórien stood with the Lady at his side, and quiet descended upon the elves gathered for the evening meal. "We would like to extend our welcome to the Fellowship that has come to our fair city this day. Their coming has brought both immense sorrow and great joy to all of our hearts. This day we have lost not only a great ally but also a very dear friend in Gandalf the Grey. He will be greatly missed by us all," Lord Celeborn said bowing his head in a silent prayer. "Though all is not lost, as Lord Celeborn said the Fellowship has also brought with them a light that we thought lost to Arda forever," the Lady of Light continued smiling at the young elleth next to her on the arm of one she considered a son, "It is with a heart full of joy not sorrow that I present someone to you today that is as dear to me as my own daughter. Her mother was as dear to me as a sister and loosing her left a great emptiness in my heart. The coming of the Fellowship has brought with it the arrival of the Lady Jessica Halliwell daughter of Ereinion Gil Galad and his queen, Aredhel Súrion, and the Crowned Princess of Noldor." As it had happened in Imladris, the people of Lórien were just as shocked. Haldir gave Jesse's hand an encouraging squeeze and Jesse smiled gratefully back at him.

Once the shock of the announcement wore off everyone settled into his or her meal. Even with all the Fellowship had been through since their leave-taking Imladris she still held hope that they would succeed in what they had pledged to do. Her thoughts turned to the handsome ellon next to her; she couldn't understand why she was so drawn to him. Of course she found him handsome, and once you got passed his arrogant outer shell he was actually very sweet to be around. Even though he tried to maintain a dislike for dwarves she could tell he was slowly starting to at least tolerate Gimli, which was in her mind at least a start in the right direction. She knew from experience that if they were ever going to stand a chance in the war ahead of them that the old prejudices would have to be laid aside. Now she just had to make sure that this brave handsome elf lived to see the end of this war.

As the meal came to a close Jesse excused herself from the rest of the Fellowship and went in search of the council of the Lady of Light. Her steps seemed to automatically take her to a small glade near the base of the tree that contained the royal talan. As she entered it she realized that it was the glade that contained the Lady's mirror and standing near a bubbling stream was Galadriel herself.

"I have been awaiting you child. I know that you have many questions and have come seeking my council. I will try to answer as many of your questions as I am able," the beautiful elleth said as she took Jesse's hand and led her to a small bench that was hidden in the back of the glade. "Now that I am here my Lady I am not sure where to begin," Jesse said nervously wringing her hands together in frustration. "I oft find it easiest to begin with the simplest questions and allow the others to follow as they may," the older elleth replied smiling at the nervous energy that seemed to encompass Jesse, much the same as it had her father in his younger days.

"Ok. The simplest question first, I can do that," Jesse replied with a slight laugh, "I guess that would have to be the one that Haldir and I were discussing on our way to dinner tonight. How old am I? I mean in the mortal world that I grew up in I was only there for about thirty years but I know the battle that my father died in was in three thousand four hundred forty-one of the second age and I know I was born before that." "You were born in three thousand two hundred and fifteen of the second age on the winter solstice. I believe you celebrate a date near that as your birthday in the mortal world you were raised in," the Lady explained, "Your are approximately three thousand two hundred forty-four years of age in this world." "Ok, ahhh… Wow… And to think I thought being thirty was old," Jesse laughed, "I guess now I know I am really old enough to be the high-priestess of the Halliwell coven after all. Though I guess in the eyes of elves I am still pretty young though huh." "Yes in the eyes of our kind you are still very young. You are about the same age as Orophin actually. I believe you met him when you entered the forest," the lady said, "Though I believe it was his older brother's age which really concerned you," she added with a knowing smile.

"Alright you have me there. So I guess that leads to my next question," Jesse said with a laugh, "Why am I so drawn to Haldir? I know it can't be just because I am supposed to save him." "You are correct the reason why you are drawn to my March Warden is not merely because you are meant to save his life. He is quite simply your other half. The Eru created him for you and you for him. Your fëar were destined to be as one. That is why it is most imperative that you are successful in saving his life," Galadriel said in all honesty. "He is the one in my dream isn't he? I never saw his face," Jesse sat there in shock of what she had just been told.

"I have known Haldir from the day he was born into this world Jessica, and have seen him live through the sadness of loosing both of his parents, one to war and the other to grief, through the trials he endured to become the March Warden of this realm, and he and his brothers are as sons to my husband and I. He has lived through thousands of years of waiting for you to return to us, though he never knew you were what was missing from his life. You were both robbed of many long years of happiness and it pains me that you have found one another in such perilous times," the Lady explained, taking Jesse's hand into her own as she watched tears stream from the eyes of the distraught young elleth and finally allowed her own tears to flow.

Sensing his wife's distress, Celeborn called out to her mind, '_My love what has distressed you so?' 'I am in my glade with Jessica. I have told her of her connection with Haldir,' _Galadriel answered sadly_, 'They have been robbed of so much, my love.' 'Is there anything that I may do to ease your heart,' _worry for his wife and adopted son evident in his thoughts as well as sorrow for the orphaned elleth in his wife's company. _'Would you please ask Haldir to join you and come to my glade. I believe that the only way to set things right is for him to know the truth as well and they will need love to see them through the trials ahead I fear,' _she asked knowing he would be there shortly gave her the strength to go on.

Turning her attention back to the crying elleth next to her Galadriel spoke softly, "Child I have asked Celeborn and Haldir to join us here. I believe now is the time to relieve you of some of the burden in which you carry. We must plan for what is ahead." "Of course my Lady," Jesse said attempting to wipe away her tears before the ellons arrived.

Any further conversation was stilled as Haldir arrived in the glade and upon seeing the tears in Jesse's eyes made his way quickly to her side. Kneeling next to her he asked in concern, "What has upset you Jesse?" The concern that flashed across his handsome features brought a smile to Jesse's face as she touched her hand to the side of his cheek as she spoke, "I am alright Haldir. I was just a bit overwhelmed by the information the Lady was able to give me. It has just shaken me a bit." The fact that Haldir's mere presence seemed to strengthen Jesse was not lost on the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

"Jessica, I believe now is the time to allow Haldir to see one of the gifts in which you used to aid the Fellowship on its journey in the mountains. Looking up Jesse realized that there was only the one small bench on which she and the Lady sat and her eyes fell on a stone that sat across from her. Closing her eyes she pictured the stone transforming into a bench identical to the one on which she sat. Opening her eyes in satisfaction of the look of shock that graced the features of not only Haldir but the Lord of the Wood as well. "It is called transmogrification and I taught it to young witches at the Magic School. I also have the gift of what you would call foresight, I can hear and speak to animals using my mind, and have the ability to see the thoughts and emotions of others. I am also able to communicate with them using my mind, much like the Lady can. I also have a knack for spells and potions," Jesse explained to the stunned pair.

"Jessica, was raised by our own descendants my husband. The woman she called Grams was a direct descendant of our darling Arwen. Their line will greatly strengthen the world of men," Galadriel revealed. "I didn't know. I always wondered where the power came from but now it all makes perfect sense," Jesse exclaimed in complete awe, "That also explains why I am already so attached to Arwen and Aragorn. It is the link they represent to my old world. To my family." "That is correct. Just as the relationship you carry with you for the dwarf Gimli and the young hobbits has residual ties to their own descendants Dailin and Daisy. While the one you call Gideon set out to take you from this world he failed to see that those descendants existed and that you would naturally be drawn to them," the Lady further explained. "Gideon did not realize that he was placing me in the hands of Aragorn and Arwen's descendants. Boy I bet he would have kicked himself had he realized that," Jesse exclaimed with a slight laugh.

"Now," the Lady of Light declared as she turned to face Haldir, "Haldir, I must ask you to be completely honest with your answer to my next question, though I am sure it may make you a bit uncomfortable." "I will endeavor to answer as truthfully as possible my Lady," he answered in complete faith of the Lady of the Wood. "Did you not feel yourself drawn to Jessica when she entered our wood?" the Lady asked a smile playing on her gentle timeless features. "Though I knew that she was a Princess and above me in station. I must admit that I did feel drawn to her," he admitted hanging his head in shame.

"Do not feel shame for that which you have no control over my loyal March Warden. For in matters of the fëa station and protocol have no bearing," the Lady assured seeing his guilt, "I did not wish to bring you discomfort but the information I am going to impart upon you now required me to know your heart. Eru has gifted yourself and Jessica with a bond that is very rare even among our people. Your fëar were destined for each other. It is a bond that is older than Arda itself and the only others of our kindthat have such a bond left in this world are Lord Celeborn and myself. For many years Jessica has dreamed of an elf of which she never saw his face but she felt his love for her through the dream. I believe that you, Haldir have also had a similar dream of an elleth. The love that you both felt in you respective dreams was quite real and a product of your fëa reaching out to its other half. The wedding, which you have seen in your dreams, should have taken place long ago, but the actions of the one called Gideon prevented it from coming to pass. Do not loose hope, for the Valar have blessed the two of you and I believe that you may still have that which you have dreamed."

Gracefully the Lady moved from her seat next to Jesse and into the arms of her husband on the neighboring bench. They watched together as Haldir processed the information that had been given him, and as he slowly moved to sit next to a nervous Jesse. Celeborn and Galadriel held their breath as Haldir looked into the eyes of the silent Jesse, and brushed a wayward lock of hair behind her delicately pointed ear with a trembling hand. The years of loneliness seemed to melt away from the younger elleth and ellon before their eyes. Sensing the young pair's need for solitude the Lady gracefully stood and on the arm of her eternal love walked from the glade, silently declaring that matters of war would wait until the morning.

"It seems as though the Lady has decided to leave the rest of our discussion for the morning," Jesse commented as she touched her hand to Haldir's cheek. "It would seem and I find that I am grateful for the pardon," he replied relishing in the feel of her simple touch. Slowly the pair leaned into one another until their lips met in a gentle caress. Jesse relished in the feel of his lips against her own and felt a great sense of loss when they parted. 'Oh boy I am falling hard,' she thought to herself.

Looking deeply into her eyes Haldir tried to regain so sense of control over himself as he asked, "There is something I would like to show you. If you will permit me to take you there?" "I would love to Haldir," Jesse said honestly, smiling up at him. Taking her hand with a smile Haldir led her out of the glade along a winding path that seemed to be hidden from view. "It is not far, but I go there often when I need to find peace," he explained as they reached a narrow gap in what seemed to be an old broken wall.

Stepping through to the other side Jesse was greeted by a sight that took her breath away. "Ohhhh… Haldir.. It is so beautiful," she exclaimed at the sight before her. "I found it by accident when I was an elfling. I fell asleep here that day andit was thenI had the first dream," he explained as he led her to an ornately carved stone bench that sat at the edge of a carved out pond at the base of natural hot spring waterfall, "It has been my private sanctuary ever since. The Lady told me that it was once the courtyard of a great Noldor watchtower, built in the time of your father. I thought I should share it with you." "Oh, Haldir," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "Thank you so much. I will cherish this sight forever. Thank you."

Haldir had no words for the way having her in his arms felt. He simply laid his head against hers and held her tightly in his arms for long moments, before she pulled back enough to look up into his eyes. Then without saying a word Jesse brought her lips to his in a heated kiss that left both of them breathless. Looking up into his eyes once more Jesse found her own need mirrored in the endless gray depths of his eyes. Reaching up with trembling fingers she released the broach that held his cloak in place and laid it beside her on the bench. She watched with anticipation as he reached behind her and skillfully pulled free the tie that held her gown in place and the fabric slipped away from her skin. She made short work of the ties of his tunic and he raised his arms above his head so that she could easily remove the offending fabric. She marveled in the chiseled contours of his broad chest and how with his every breath the muscles flexed just beneath the skin.

The tight reign on his control slipping Haldir pulled Jesse into his arms and seized her mouth with his own. As his tongue slipped within her welcoming mouth, he stood still holding her tightly in his arms, and made his way to the pool. Setting her down on her feet once more he watched as if in slow motion her gown pooled at her feet leaving her in gossamer shift. As her hands began to undo the lacings of his leggings, he began to slowly leave a trail of kisses down the side of her neck until he reached her shoulder where he slipped one finger under the strap that held her shift in place and slid it free, then repeating the action on its twin, before returning his attention to her lips.

Stepping out of her pool of clothing, Jesse stepped carefully into the heated pool, her eyes never leaving that of the March Warden. She made her way over to the waterfall and stepped under its spray of water, using it as a shower. From her vantage point she watched as Haldir quickly rid himself of his boots and leggings and climbed into the water, making his way to her. As the warm water began to caress their bodies, Jesse thought that she was going to explode as he began to suckle gently on her breasts.

Gently picking her up, Haldir made his way to a bed of moss that lay just outside of the spray of the waterfall. Slowly he laid her down before covering her body with his own. "Your beauty has rendered me blind to all others my love," he declared as they finally became one. A single tear slipped from her eye as she looked up into his loving face, and smiled as she began to move with him in a rhythm as old as time. As the power of their union reached its ultimate peak she allowed the words that she felt in her heart to spill from her lips, "I love you." Almost in slow motion their lips met in one final passionate caress, as their souls bound together for all eternity.

"Beloved love of my life," he answered as he rolled himself onto his back and pulled her lovingly into his arms, "My beautiful, Jesse, what have I done to deserve such a wondrous gift." Smiling up at him through half lidded eyes, as she ran her fingers over the expanse of his muscular chest she whispered her voice tight with the strength of her emotions, "You gave me back something that no one else ever could have. You gave me back my soul."

That night as they slept held tightly in each other's arms, there were no dreams, there was no loneliness, there was only the feeling of their love amplified by the binding of their souls forever. No matter what happened in the days, weeks and months to follow they would face it together as one.


	11. Jesse, you got some 'splainin' to do

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Jesse, you got some 'splainin' to do."**

The feeling of the sun's warmth brought Jesse into the waking world, the memories of the night before still wrapped around her like a warm blanket in the form of the arms of her love. She lay there listening to the comforting sound of the beat of his heart as it beat in time with her own. She knew that her life would never be the same again. She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do when she saw the rest of the Fellowship. All Legolas would have to do is see her face to know why she had not gone to the pavilion the night before. Legolas and Aragorn she was pretty sure would take the news all right, after all Legolas was an elf and Aragorn had been raised by them, but she wasn't sure how it would sit with Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits. 'I hope they don't hate me,' she thought to herself.

"You are thinking to much my love," Haldir said, his voice shaking her from her thoughts, "The other members of the Fellowship look upon you as a sister and I believe that as long as you are happy they shall be as well." "What about Gimli?" she asked with a small laugh. "Though I am loath to admit it, I believe the dwarf will be your most staunchest supporter, but please do not tell him I said that," he laughed. "I promise not to breath a word to Gimli," she vowed giggling along with her new husband, "I still can't believe he called you a warg's ass that night in the flet." "I must admit that I now believe I deserved that for the way I treated him. Though I will never admit that to anyone," he replied laughing a deep musical laugh that made Jesse laugh even harder. "Your secret it safe with me," was Jesse's reply as she looked up at his smiling face. Their piece was suddenly disturbed by the sound of her stomach growling. "I guess we should make our way back into the city. So we may find you some breakfast," Haldir declared as he sat up taking Jesse with him. "I think I have been in the company of hobbits for too long. I am starting to eat like them," Jesse laughed as her stomach growled again causing both of them to laugh again.

They quickly swam across the pool to where they had left their clothing and used Haldir's cloak as a towel before dressing. Jesse cast a transformation spell on her gown turning it to a pale blue silk. She then turned her attention to her hair and quickly braided it back in a simple haring bone plait. "Would you like me to transform you cloths as well?"she asked putting the final touches on her hair. "That isn't necessary. The talan I share with my brothers is on the way to the dining hall I can change there," Haldir assured taking her arm and leading her across the courtyard.

As they reached the base of tree that held Haldir's home they passed a group of elleths, it was all Jesse could do to restrain her laughter when she heard their exclamations of surprise and utter despair over the binding of the handsome March Warden. She chanced a side ways glance at Haldir and found him silently laughing as well. Once they reached the top of the landing and were out of the earshot of the elleths, the pair burst into laughter. "You handled that quite well my love, even I found it hard to contain myself," Haldir declared wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. "I used to teach school, and I had many students that resembled the twin sons of Lord Elrond in their behavior. I had to learn how to keep a straight face," Jesse explained with a giggle at his surprised expression, "I really sympathize with Lord Erestor. To think he has been dealing with those two for thousands of years." "I sympathize with him as well. As March Warden I have had to deal with many of their pranks when they visit these woods," he sighed, "I do not know if I would have the strength to deal with more than just the two of them."

Reaching the door to his family's talan Haldir opened the door and allowed Jesse to enter before him. The sight that met them had them both laughing again. Rúmil was bent over with his bottom in the air reaching under a day bed trying to reach something far to the back of it. Upon hearing laughter he tried to straighten up but only managed to bump his head on a small side table. "What are you searching for little brother?" Haldir asked trying to contain his laughter. "The necklace I plan to give Lórwyn fell behind here and I can not reach it," Rúmil replied not turning around.

Silently Jesse motioned for Haldir to go to the opposite end of the seat that she was walking too. They wordlessly moved the offending piece of furniture and Jesse bent down retrieving the necklace. She then dangled the coveted necklace in front of her new brother-in-law's face and asked, "Would this be what you are searching for?" Looking up Rúmil followed the hand that was dangling the necklace up to an arm and finally to the face of a smiling elleth that he immediately recognized. As he looked into her eyes he noticed something then turned his gaze to his brother's. "Brother, you have bonded," he exclaimed in surprise an instant smile coming to his face, "Congratulations!" He quickly embraced his brother, then turned to look at Jesse once more, "Welcome sister," he said as he pulled her into a hug as well. "Thank you," Jesse said as they parted and Haldir made his way to her side.

The sound of a door opening caught their attention as Orophin made his way into the main sitting room still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What is all this noise," he yawned not noticing the trio. "Our brother has bonded Orophin. Come welcome our new sister," Rúmil exclaimed happily. "Rúmil have you been sneaking some of the Lord Celeborn's wine again," Orophin accused before he turned to face his little brother for the first time noticing Haldir and Jesse's presence. "I assure you brother, Rúmil is neither inebriated nor jesting," Haldir assured as he watched Orophin's eyes grow to the size of saucers.

He and Rúmil burst into laughter as Jesse used two fingers to push their brother's chin up effectively closing his gaping mouth and said, "You might want to close that mouth before you catch a fly in there." "Well done sister you have rendered him incapable of speech," Rúmil exclaimed with a laugh as Jesse stepped back into Haldir's arms. "I must agree with my little brother, very well done indeed my love," Haldir laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

Finding his voice Orophin embraced Jesse and said with a smile "Welcome to the family sister. Maybe you will have better luck at changing our brother's sour disposition. That is the most I have seen him smile in a millennium. I had wondered if he were even capable of smiling. " "I shall remember that comment when next I am assigning border duties little brother," Haldir vowed as he took his wife back into his arms and winked down at her causing Jesse to laugh when she heard Orophin sputtering behind her. "Come my love," Haldir said as he lead Jesse away from his brothers towards his room, "We will see you in the dining hall brothers," he added turning back to look at his smiling brothers as he followed Jesse through the door and closed it behind him.

"I have to admit that was a bit of fun," Jesse said as she looked around the room, "At least they handled it well." "My brothers have seen me grow more and more lonely over these long years. I have lived only for my duties as the March Warden and I refused to allow myself much happiness," Haldir admitted as he walked over to Jesse and pulled her into his arms, "But now my beautiful wife you have given me a reason to smile again," he added before claiming her lips with his own in a heated kiss that left them both breathless. "I was much the same in my old world, especially after my friend Chris died. I had begun to loose my hope," Jesse admitted snuggling into his arms, "But now I have my hope back and can not wait for the future. A future with you." "I won't be but a few moments and then we can see about breaking our fast," he said as they finally pulled away from one another.

Soon they were entering the dinning hall rendering the bustling hall into dead silence. "I just love making an entrance," Jesse whispered with a smile. "It does seem to be amusing the effect we are having on people this morning," Haldir commented with a smile as they reached the table of the Lord and Lady of the Wood. Bowing to the Lord and Lady, Haldir pulled out a chair for Jesse before seating himself.

"On behalf of my wife and I, I would like to congratulate you both," Celeborn, said sharing a knowing smile with Galadriel. "Thank you both," Jesse said smiling back at the Lord and Lady. "We shall have to plan a feast to celebrate," Galadriel declared, "Jessica, have you thought of honoring your Wicca upbringing with a Handfasting ceremony?" "I honestly had not even thought of it my Lady but I know that my Grams would have wanted it that way, but I wouldn't want to even consider it until things are settled and I can have everyone I care about in Middle Earth there," Jesse said honestly as she looked into the timeless eyes of the Lady of Light. "I understand completely child," the Lady replied taking Jesse's hand in comfort, knowing precisely which things the elleth wished to be settled, "We will discuss that further after we have had our meal and you have had a chance to speak with your companions and do not worry child, they will understand."

Their conversation was soon halted as the rest of the Fellowship arrived for breakfast. Pippin was the first to see Jesse at the Lord and Lady's table and made his way to her, "Where were you last night Jesse?" he asked as he came up between her and Haldir. "I am sorry Pip, I hope I didn't make you guys worry too much," she said as she looked down at his smiling face. "No we wasn't so worried after Aragorn said you would be safe here," he answered honestly. "Well Aragorn was right, I was perfectly safe where I was I promise you," she replied sharing a smile with her husband as the rest of the Fellowship came to the table. Jesse turned her attention to the rest of her friends, "I hope I didn't worry any of you."

Jesse watched as a look of understanding came over the faces of Legolas and Aragorn. "I believe congratulations are in order are they not," Aragorn said as he shared a knowing smile with the Mirkwood Prince. "I believe you are correct Aragorn. There seems to be a change in our dear Jesse," Legolas said in a musical voice. "What are you lads talking about?" Gimli asked oblivious to the situation. "I find myself curious to that as well Gimli my friend," Boromir said as he took a drink from a cup of coffee. "Well out with it lads, the day isn't getting younger," Gimli pressed shifting his gaze between the smiling prince and ranger. "Gimli look at Jesse's eyes and tell me if you notice anything different," Aragorn suggested diplomatically. "Her eyes are just as pretty as they always have been," Gimli began, then he noticed the change her eyes sparkled with a light he had not seen before that was mirrored in the elf next to her, "I see it Lad but I don't understand it." "The light you see reflecting in their eyes my friend is the light that comes from the binding of what the elves call the fëa. Our dear Jesse has become the wife of Haldir," Aragorn explained before getting up from his seat, making his way to Jesse's side pulling her up from her seat and into a hug, "Congratulations Jesse and to you as well Haldir." "Thank you Aragorn," Jesse said with a relieved smile as they pulled away from each other and Aragorn shared a handshake with Haldir. Soon the rest of the Fellowship was surrounding Jesse and Haldir hugging the bride, shaking hands with the groom and offering their congratulations. Even Gimli congratulated the couple with only a mild warning of maiming in the event Haldir hurt Jesse in anyway.

Once breakfast was over Jesse and Haldir joined the Fellowship at the training grounds and Jesse sparred a bit with Boromir and Aragorn. Haldir and his brothers watched as Jesse sparred and were in awe of the strength and speed in which she fought. Her skill also gained the attention of the Lord and Lady who were strolling a path near the training field and they stopped to watch as she rendered both of her opponents weaponless and at her mercy.

"I have not seen one with so much skill since the days of her father," Celeborn commented his eyes never leaving the elleth on the field, "She has her father's strength in her to be sure." "Yes my husband she does indeed and it will not only serve her well but the whole of Middle Earth," the Galadriel agreed watching the field as intently as her husband.

"Jesse would you honor me with a spar with our twin blades," Legolas asked from his place on one of the benches that lined the end of the field. "That Legolas is a challenge I would greatly enjoy," Jesse said withdrawing her blades from their sheath as the Mirkwood Prince made his way towards her drawing his own blades. The pair circled eachother slowly before Legolas made his first move. Which Jesse easily blocked and countered with a move of her own. They continued that way for a long while trading attacks and blocks neither one of them gaining more than an inch of ground. To those watching it was a blur of speed. Legolas moved to Jesse's right with an attack that gave her the opening she had been waiting for. As his blades came down on her right side she tilted her body back bringing her foot behind his and flipping him onto his back, with her blades crossing over his neck. "Do you yield," she asked smiling down at him. "Aye, I admit defeat to an honorable opponent," he replied with a smile. Jesse offered him her hand and helped him to a standing position, before she locked eyes with that of her beaming husband.

"That Lass was a fine show of skill," Gimli exclaimed as he walked up to Jesse's side. "I would have to agree with the dwarf that was wondrous my love," Haldir said as he pulled Jesse into his arms, "Now if you will all excuse us I believe my wife would like a bath before we are to meet with the Lord and Lady." "Yes that does sound like a good idea," Jesse said with a smile as she thought of a nice hot bath with her husband, "I will see you guys at dinner tonight."

Making their way to the talan as quickly as they could, they went straight to Haldir's private bathing chamber. As the tub filled with fragrant heated water they quickly divested eachother of their clothing. Climbing into the heated water Jesse let out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back into the waiting arms of her husband. "Now this a girl could get used to," she stated firmly as she enjoyed the feel of the warm water and his hands upon her body, "but," she added sitting up, turning around to face her love she straddled his hips and joining their bodies, "this is something I could get used to even more." "Who am I to deny my beautiful wife," he replied with a smile as he claimed her lips and they were swept away by their passion for one another.

Some time later they made their way towards the Lord and Lady's royal talan. As they reached the main landing Haldir felt the brush of the Lady's presence in his mind and he led Jesse up the stairs towards the Lord's study. Reaching their destination they were greeted by the knowing smiles of Celeborn and Galadriel. Jesse just knew she was blushing and she could just make out the presence of a slight pink tinge making its way to the tips of her husband's ears.

"There is no need to feel embarrassment with my husband and I, young ones, for we have been in your position many times over the course of our long marriage. In times such as these we must make use of what time the Valar see fit to give us," the Lady said wisely as she walked from her place by the window to stand behind Lord Celeborn. "I agree completely with my wife on that matter. We must take what time fate allows us," Celeborn agreed grasping his wife's hand in his own, "Now please have a seat and we shall discuss what needs to be done."

Taking their seats Jesse looked into the eyes of her husband then asked, "Where would you like to begin, my Lord?" "I believe we should start with the information you received causing you to return to Middle Earth. For there may be crucial information we may gleam from it," Celeborn said nodding his head toward Jesse with a kind smile. He knew well from what his wife had told him that Jesse was going to have a hard time relaying everything that she knew but that she would do so for the sake of everyone she loved.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Jesse looked up at the Lord and Lady and began her tale, "Well I guess I should start with explaining who Gideon is," Jesse said pausing to glance at her husband, "He was a leader in a race known as the elders. The job of the elders was to watch over and guide witches and other magical creatures. Gideon was in charge of the Magic School and that is how I knew him. About a year ago my friend Chris came back in time twenty some years to prevent some evil from turning my sister Piper's son Wyatt evil. It seems that some force had caused Wyatt to turn from the side of light and become what we called the Source. I was the only person that actually knew who Chris really was at the beginning, but finally his secret came out and the rest of my family found out that he was actually Piper and Leo's youngest son. Chris was with us for a little over a year until the day that he was actually supposed to be born. That day we found out that Gideon was responsible for Wyatt's turning to evil. He kidnapped Wyatt and brought him to the under world to try and kill him and eliminate what he saw as a threat. We had left Chris watching Wyatt while Leo and I were trying to find Gideon. Piper was in the process of giving birth to what we called little Chris at the time and Paige and Phoebe were with her because she was having trouble with the birth. Gideon took advantage of Leo's absence and mine and with the help of a demon called Barbus, was able to get into the Manor. Chris tried to fight off Gideon but was stabbed with an athame that was blessed to prevent Leo and me from being able to heal the wound. With Chris down he took Wyatt to the underworld and had Leo and I not gotten there in time the trauma of it would have caused Wyatt to turn. We saved Wyatt and Leo killed Gideon but we were unable to save Chris and I had to watch my best friend die without being able to do a damn thing about it," Jesse explained tears streaming freely down her face.

Haldir was by her side in an instant, pulling her into a comforting embrace, he looked up at the sadden faces of the Lord and Lady and asked, "Why must she have to relive such grief?" "It was the only way for her to be sure that we would be able to understand the information she needs to impart to us," Lord Celeborn replied his own voice tinged with grief for what the young elleth had been forced to face. "This is also a grief that until now Jessica has not allowed herself to share with others. In sharing her burden with the three of us she has taken a step toward healing," the Lady of Light said as she walked over to the younger elleth and stroked her hair, as a mother would have done.

Gathering her strength Jesse looked up into her husbands face and agreed, "The Lord and Lady are both right. You all needed to hear my back-story with Gideon to understand how I got the information I did. And I have not allowed myself the time to grieve over loosing Chris because honestly I did not want to have face the fact that he was not going to come back." "Will you truly be alright?" Haldir asked worry still creasing his features. "I will be," Jesse promised as she looked into to his eyes.

Straightening herself back up in her seat Jesse began again, "Shortly before I came to Middle Earth my sisters and I began the task of going through Gideon's private library and rooms at the Magic School. We wanted to know what else he might have done for what he called 'The Greater Good'. One night I received a call from my sister Paige. She had found something that night that had to do with me. There were several manuscripts, journal entries and a spell to travel in time to Middle Earth. Some of the information they needed me to translate, because it was written in Sindarin. Gideon wrote in his journal that he had taken me from my parents and taken me into the world that I grew up in, leaving me on the doorstep of the Manor. He figured that because of the amount of demonic attacks the Halliwell family experienced that I would not survive very long. Basically he felt that if I died at the hands of demons he would be able to keep his own hands clean. Paige also found manuscripts in written by Gandalf, Lord Elrond and even the Lady herself. Those manuscripts for the most part all said the same thing that if I had not been taken some of the lives that had been lost in the war that is coming would not have been lost and that the elves would have not had to leave Middle Earth. That they would have united as one and worked to strengthen the world of men. I used the spell that Gideon had used to return to Middle Earth," finishing with her story she took a deep breath and looked up at the Lord and Lady.

"The manuscripts you have described already exist in the libraries of Lothlórien and Imladris," Galadriel assured knowing of Jesse's concern to preserve the timeline, "Do not fear child the timeline has been preserved." Lord Celeborn rose from his seat, walked over to a window, looking out at the city and asked, "My Lady wife has told me of a conversation in which you were able to speak with your father. I have been made aware that he was able to impart some information to you on behalf of the Valar. Could you please tell us what information you were able to obtain from that meeting?"

Taking a deep breath Jesse began to speak, her eyes clouding over as her memory transported her back to the woodland glade where had spoken to her father, "Ada, told me that just my presence in some of the battles to come would help to save lives. He also told me that I must save to lives of two people in the very near future. I have already begun working towards saving the life of one of them, because his fall was directly connected to the One Ring taking hold of his mind. I have been trying to keep his mind shielded from its effects as best I could and as far as I can tell he has not been tempted to take the ring since we left Rivendell." "You have nothing to fear for Lord Boromir, Jessica; the One Ring is not tempting him. Of this I am certain," the Lady of Light assured. "Thank you my Lady, that makes me feel much better. Boromir has become a great friend to me and I do not want to loose him that way. I also made a promise to Idril that I would watch out for him," Jesse said sharing a smile with the Lady of the Wood. "You are most welcome my child. I understand the depth of grief that Idril has suffered and do not wish to see more added to her already heavy burden," the Lady replied. "As for the other life I am meant to save, my father said that Boromir and Lord Glorfindel will be able to assist me," Jesse said carefully trying to keep the image of her brave and handsome husband's death at the hands of those filthy Uruk-hai on the battlements of the Hornburg from her mind.

Noticing the sadness that came to the young elleth's features Celeborn did not feel the need to push the subject further knowing the life at stake was that of Jesse's own husband. Instead he turned his mind to other information that could be helpful and asked, "Jessica could you tell us of anything else that your father has told you?" "Of course my Lord," Jesse answered giving him a grateful smile, "He told me that King Théoden of Rohan's people were in danger from Saruman and he gave me a message to deliver to Lord Elrond on the subject. He said, '_The time is short, remember the old alliances.' _He meant that we should not forget the alliance that existed between elves and men and he suggested that a force of elves from both Lothlórien and Rivendell go to Helm's Deep to fight along side the people of Rohan," Jesse explained, "Lord Glorfindel has already volunteered to lead the forces of Rivendell," she added holding her breath for what she knew was sure to come. She found herself squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the words that came from her husband's mouth, "My Lord with your permission I would like to lead the forces of Lothlórien should you decide to send them to the aid of Rohan."

Seeing the look of fear that went across Jesse's face Lady Galadriel looked to her husband and suggested, "Now I believe would be a good time for Jessica and myself to take our leave. She is weary from our questions and I believe fresh air will aid her greatly." "Of course my love," Celeborn replied locking knowing gazes with that of his wife as she took Jesse by the arm and led her towards the door. Shock seemed to have descended upon the younger elleth as she wordlessly allowed herself to be guided from the room.

Looking towards the wise elf lord, Haldir asked, "I am the one that she is expected to save. Am I not?" "Do not be angry with her for withholding this information from you my Son. I do not believe she was conscious of it herself. The burden of many lives has been laid upon her shoulders and she will need your strength and understanding to see this to the end. For good or ill," Celeborn replied wisely as he looked at the face of his adopted son. "Had I known I would have never allowed myself to bind with her. For surely if I fall she will fade," the March Warden declared in frustration. "She would have faded upon your death even before you bound yourself to her in the physical world. Such is the nature of the bond of your fëar," the older ellon said, his heart going out to Haldir, "Now with the binding in the physical world you have been at least given a chance to act on the love you share for what ever time the Valar have given you."

"Do not worry yourself, Jessica. His anger is not directed at you but the situation he feels he has put you into. Haldir sometimes forgets that there are things that he is truly unable to control," the Lady assured as they made their way to her glade. "I can't loose him my Lady," Jesse declared as tears poured from her eyes, "I just can't loose him." "You have what you need to save him child," Galadriel explained, "And it is not a task you must face alone. Glorfindel has departed from Imladris with the forces of Lord Elrond. The son of the steward is strong and with your help will survive the attack at Amon Hen. All that remains is for you to take the time you have here in the safety of these woods to strengthen your bond with your husband. For that bond will be your strongest asset in what you will face. I know what you have seen in your dreams for I have also seen it in my mirror. You know how and when he will need you the most. Do not allow the dream to give you fear but allow it to teach you what must be done to prevent it." "Thank you my Lady," Jesse said as she dried her eyes. "No my child it is I who should be thanking you. For you have given my adopted son a reason to smile again," Galadriel corrected smiling down at the elleth next to her.

"My Lady, I do need your council on another matter. Since Boromir will not try to take the ring from Frodo. How can I be certain he and Sam continue their journey the way they should?" Jesse asked the question that had been plaguing her since Rivendell, "Short of telling him exactly what is supposed to happen I don't know what else to do," looking up from her hands Jesse noticed for the first time that they were not alone in the glade. "Help me to understand what I need to do, Jesse," he said as he made his way to stand in front of her. As Frodo and Jesse began to talk the Lady wordlessly left the glade in search of her husband.

"Oh, Frodo," she whispered looking into his big blue eyes, "First of all I want to tell you that I think you are probably the bravest person I have ever met. And second it has been an honor to help you, but there will come a time in the not to distant future when you will have to take Sam and go on to Mordor without the rest of us. You see in my world there is a series of books telling about the Fellowship and in that book at a place called Amon Hen, Boromir tried to take the ring from you. When he did you and Sam set out on your own. But that was without me as a member of the Fellowship. You see I have been keeping the ring from taking hold of Boromir so he will not try to take it from you, without that to give you a nudge in the right direction. I have been at a loss of what to do. I can't let Boromir die because he fell for the ring. But I have to make sure you and Sam go on. I am so sorry to have to add to you burden Frodo." "This was not your doing Jesse. You are just trying to protect us and for that I am grateful. Gandalf would be very proud of how you have handled things," Frodo declared as Jesse pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come on Frodo," Jesse said getting up and drying her teary eyes, "Let's go find the others and go have lunch." "I think I like that idea," the hobbit laughed as they walked to the entrance of the glade hand in hand, "Jesse can I ask you something?" "Of course Frodo, what would you like to know?" Jesse asked as they walked toward the kitchens. "Would you sing for us?" the hobbit asked looking up at his companion. "I will see if I can think of one," she replied with a laugh.

"Hey everyone Mister Frodo brought Miss Jesse wit'em," Sam announced from his spot on a massive tree root as Jesse and Frodo approached the pavilion, their arms laden with food various other objects, "An it looks like they brought lunch." "Hey Boromir could you give Frodo a hand with that," Jesse said as she struggled to keep the pile of things in her arms from tipping. The Gondorian quickly ran to the rescue of the hobbit just as he was about to fall over a log he could not see. "What is all this?" Boromir asked as he looked at contents of a box he had taken from Frodo. "Well Frodo and I decided that we as a Fellowship should spend the afternoon together. Since we got here I have not had a chance to spend much time with you guys and well we are talking about feeding hobbits here. I also managed to get a sketchbook from Rúmil and I want to draw pictures of everyone," Jesse said with a satisfied smile as she set down the stuff she was carrying. "But first lets eat," Pippin said as he started looking through one of the baskets of food, causing everyone to laugh.

As the Fellowship of the Ring lounged around their bellies full Jesse sat on a low hanging branch with the sketchbook Rúmil had given her head bent down in concentration every now and then she would glance up her gaze falling on the future king of Gondor as he lazily smoked on his pipe. "You have a beautiful talent Sister," Rúmil said as he walked up quietly to her side. "Thank you, I haven't had the chance to draw since we left Rivendell and I really wanted to have some way to remember my friends," Jesse said as she made room for him on the branch, "Oh I wanted to ask how did Lórwyn like the necklace it was really quite pretty by the way." "She was most pleased with it and me," Rúmil replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye causing Jesse to giggle. "Oh and I have something for you by the way," Jesse said as she dug through the drawings she had already done and handing it to the younger ellon. "This is most beautiful you have truly captured her beauty. I will cherish this always. Thank you," Rúmil said his eyes never leaving the image of his beautiful Lórwyn. "I have a question to ask you. If I could draw a picture of a necklace do you think I could get the smiths here to craft it?" Jesse asked a plan for her next sketch already going through her mind. "Of course what is it you want them to make?" he asked curiously. "Well it is called a locket in the world I came from. I had some made in Rivendell before we left as gifts for Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, and Idril, but I would like to have one for myself so I can carry a picture of Haldir with me," she explained. "I am sure they will be able to craft it for you in no time. If you would like I can take you there," he assured looking at the picture she had quickly sketched of the necklace. "Oh thanks so much," she said with a smile, before she walked over to Aragorn and whispered, "I will be back shortly I want to see the metal smiths here to get a necklace made for myself, like the ones I had made for Idril and Arwen and Rúmil has offered to take me there." "If it is alright with you I would like to accompany you. I am in need of a walk after that fine feast you and Frodo brought for us," the ranger said as he quietly stood, then added picking up his sword, "I also have a favor to ask of the smiths of Lórien."

With a promise from the metal smith that the necklace would be finished before the Fellowship was due to depart Lothlórien Jesse and Aragorn, having left Rúmil at the training fields, were just approaching the pavilion as Haldir arrived. His gaze falling to the elleth who had so captured his heart as she made her way toward him. He wordlessly opened his arms to her and she fell into the embrace smiling up at him. She could feel the power of his love pour through their bond and couldn't help but smile even more.

"Hey now that you and Aragorn are back will you sing for us Jesse," Pippin asked as he ran up to her and Haldir, smiling up at the pair. "Yes, Jesse, sing for us you promised," Frodo reminded from his place next to Sam. "Ok, you guys win. I think I have thought of a song you guys will enjoy. It is one of my favorites," Jesse conceded as she and Haldir settled themselves on the same branch that she and Rúmil had sat on earlier that afternoon. She closed her eyes as she began the words of the song.

"Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time we fall

You're the best friend that I've found

I know you can't stay

A part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

If life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesturday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

And I know that you'll be there

Forever more a part of me and everywhere

I'll always care

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

If life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way

Think back on yesturday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder

Watching you

I'll be standing by your side

All you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

If life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way

Think back on yesturday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Oh, this way"

(Remember Me This Way "Jordan Hill")

"Lass, that was very pretty," Gimli smiled in approval. "I have to agree, that was most beautiful my love," Haldir added as smiled down at his wife. "Yeah Miss Jesse that were awful pretty," Sam declared with a happy smile as he smoked on his pipe. "It is good to hear you sing again, Jesse," Aragorn added with a smile. "Won't you sing another Jesse?" Boromir added from his place next to the ranger. "Oh yes do sing another one," Pippin added as Merry shook his head in agreement. "Thank you," Jesse replied blushing slightly, "Let me see if I can think of one," she added as she rested her head on Haldir's shoulder as she began a song that she thought fit how she felt in her husbands arms and knew that Boromir and Aragorn would be able to understand it as well.

"I can't imagine, any greater fear

Then waking up, without you here,

And though the sun, will still shine on,

My whole world, would all be gone,

But not for long,

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,

Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts

Nothing short of God above

Could turn me away from your love

I need you that much

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

Baby there's no place that far"

(No Place That Far "Sara Evans")

As she sang she watched the far away looks that came over her friends as they thought of their loves so far away and she felt Haldir pull her even closer to his body as the words also touched his heart. "I do hope you put that song in the book that you gave to Lindir, for it was most beautiful," Legolas said with a smile. "Oh trust me Legolas, every song you have heard me sing is in that book as well as many others. I have a feeling that the poor souls of Rivendell will be subjected to songs from my old world for a very long time," Jesse said with a laugh shared by many in the group. "Don' get me wrong mine you, Mister Lindir has a wonderful voice but he don' sound near as good as our Miss Jesse," Sam proclaimed with certainty. "Thank you Sam," Jesse said blushing profusely causing Haldir and the others to laugh.

"The Lady has declared that tonight there shall be a feast in the main forest clearing, in honor of our marriage. Lórwyn has brought several gowns to our talan for you to choose from. She also said that she would come by to assist you in getting ready," Haldir explained as he cradled his wife close to him. "That means I have to get up from this most comfortable spot though doesn't it," Jesse replied with a pout as she looked up into his eyes. "I am afraid it does," her husband laughed as he jumped gracefully from the branch then reached up and plucked her off as if she weighed nothing at all. "Of course you are all invited," Haldir assured as he turned from his laughing wife to the rest of the Fellowship. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we will be most honored to attend," Aragorn said with a smile. "I will see you guys tonight," Jesse said waving back at her friends as Haldir led her towards their home.

'Boy that is going to take some getting used to,' Jesse thought to herself causing Haldir to laugh quietly. "You heard that didn't you?" Jesse said looking up at him with an accusing smile. "Yes my love your thoughts are as clear to me as my own," he assured as they began to climb up towards the canopy. "Why can't I hear your thoughts? I can hear the thoughts of like everyone on the planet, it doesn't make sense," she said in frustration. "I am not certain why you can not hear my thoughts perhaps you should ask the Lady for her abilities are similar to your own and the bond we share is also like the bond she and Lord Celeborn share," he suggested as they reached the top of the stairs. "Tomarrow I will," Jesse stated firmly stepping through the door that he had opened for her, "I would like to be able to talk to you when the Fellowship has to continue on our journey. It will be so lonely without you there with me." "I will miss you greatly when we have to be parted but know it will only be for a short time. I know that my going to Rohan brings you great pain but I do not believe we will be parted in this battle," he assured taking her into his arms and hugging her closely to his body. "I love you so much Haldir. I do not think I really started to live until I saw your face scowling at Gimli that day in the forest," she said trying to smile. "I believe I behaved quite well considering my position in the matter," he said in defense, "After all he did later refer to me as a warg's ass. Now let us go to our bathing chamber so that we may refresh ourselves before this evening's feast."


	12. Mr And Mrs March Warden

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Mr. And Mrs. March Warden."**

* * *

The main forest clearing at the base of the Lord and Lady's massive tree was awash in an ethereal glow. Buntings of roses and Jesse's favorite flower the Calla Lily were tied to just about everything with beautiful silken bows. The high table was set upon a dais that looked as though flowers held it aloft. Jesse gasped when she saw everything that had been done. She couldn't believe that they had done all of this in honor of her marriage.

Everyone stood as Haldir led his bride towards the dais, even the Lord and Lady of the Wood stood in respect to the new couple. As the couple reached their seats next to the Lord and Lady, everyone took their seats with the exception of the Lord and Lady. "It has been long since we have had the opportunity to celebrate the joining of a couple in these woods and in times such as these the love we feel for eachother is our truest weapon against the enemy," Lady Galadriel began raising her goblet high into the air, "On this night we gather to celebrate the union of our own loyal and brave March Warden Haldir and the Crowned Princess of Noldor Jessica, may the blessings of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar shine upon their union."

As the meal came to an end a band of musicians began to play and Haldir led Jesse to the forest floor where they began to dance to the slow and beautiful melody. Holding her body close to his own he asked in a whisper that only she could hear, "Would my lady wife honor me with a song tonight?" "I have the perfect one in mind my love," she replied looking up at his handsome face. They continued to dance as several couples joined them, including the Lord and Lady. When the final strains of the song flowed through the air Haldir lowered his head and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you my beautiful wife," he said looking into her eyes. "And I love you my handsome husband," she said as she kissed him gently on the edge of his chiseled jaw line, "Now I believe I promised you a song," she added as she stepped out of his arms and made her way toward the band.

After explaining the tune for the band she stepped to the front of the little stage and announced, "My husband has asked me to sing a song tonight. This song is a ballad that I loved in the world in which I grew up. It has always had special meaning to me and I hope you all enjoy it." Closing her eyes for a moment she looked up, her eyes locking with that of her husband's and she began to sing her eyes never leaving his as the band played the quiet melody in the background.

"There You Are

There you are in the early light of day

There you are in the quiet words I pray

I've been blessed by the simple happiness

Of the perfect love we've made

Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are

Every time I take a breath

And when I forget to breathe

You're watching over me

There you are

When I'm looking for the light

In the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are

There you are standing in a crowded room

There you are, the earth and I'm the moon

My desire is to stand by the fire

That burns inside of you

Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are

Every time I take a breath

And when I forget to breathe

You're watching over me

There you are

When I'm looking for the light

In the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are

When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are

There you are

There you are"

(There You Are "Martina McBride")

A silent tear of happiness slipped from Jesse's eye as the final words of her song fell from her lips. The glade was strangely quiet as everyone watched as Haldir slowly made his way toward his bride. It seemed as if the whole of the forest was holding its breath in anticipation of the response of the March Warden. Stepping down from the stage Jesse found herself enveloped in the arms of her loving husband. A loud cheer swept through the crowd as all in attendance watched the happy couple embrace. The loudest of the cheers were that of the Fellowship of the Ring and if anyone were to look closely at the dwarf in the company they would have seen him wiping away tears of happiness for the couple. Though of course he would never be one to admit such things.

"That was most beautiful my love, thank you," Haldir said smiling down at his wife. "I had hoped you would like that song. I remember when I first heard it my mind was drawn to my dreams of you," she replied as she leaned into the loving touch of his hand on her cheek, "I love you Haldir." "And I love you my beautiful Jesse," he answered claiming her lips in a gentle kiss that left her breathless with the emotions he poured into it.

"You have a most lovely voice my dear," Lord Celeborn declared as he and Galadriel appeared next to the happy pair. "Thank you my Lord," Jesse said smiling up at the handsome elf lord that had been one of her father's closest friends. "My lady wife has told me that in the world in which you grew, it is customary for the father of the bride to share a dance with his daughter. In honor of that tradition I would like to ask you to dance with me in your father's absence, for he was as dear to me as a brother?" he said with a gentle smile. "I would love that, thank you my Lord Celeborn," she replied as she took his offered hand as he led her toward the center of the glade and the band began a beautiful melody.

Haldir watched as his lord led his wife away and smiled at the light of joy that seemed to encompass her entire being. Turning his attention to the Lady of Light who stood smiling next to him he asked, "It seems as though we have both lost our dance partners. Would the Lady care for a dance?" "I would enjoy that very much Haldir," the Lady Galadriel replied as she was led toward the center of the clearing as well.

As the night wore on Jesse found herself passed from one dance partner to another. When she finally found herself back in the arms of her husband she was happy but exhausted. The night had been something that she would never forget. The elves of the Golden Wood had accepted her with open arms and for that she was immensely grateful.

"It is getting late and you are tired," Haldir observed as she tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn, "Let us say our goodnights and escape back to our talan, shall we." "I think I like that idea," she agreed as she yawned once more with a giggle, "Let's say goodnight to the Lord and Lady first. They are just over there talking with Legolas and Aragorn." They quickly said their goodnights to everyone and made their way towards their home.

Upon entering the talan Jesse found she hardly had the energy to take another step and nearly stumbled as she stepped through the door. If it had not been for the quick reflexes of her husband she was sure she would have ended up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. "Thanks for that," she laughed as he lifted her into his arms and proceeded to carry her toward their chamber, "I think I was a bit more tired than at first thought." "Then allow me to carry you to your bed," he said with a smile as she snuggled against his body.

Walking into the bedchamber he gently laid her on the bed before standing up and removing his cloak. Jesse sat up in the bed and began to remove the ribbons that held her hair in place, her eyes focused on her husband's intense gaze. As her hair fell into ringlets about her face, she watched as he slowly walked toward her. Reaching her side he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up and caressed the side of her face, before bending his head toward hers and claiming her lips in a passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as their kiss became even more heated, opening her lips to allow him entrance. He gently pulled at the ties to her gown allowing the fabric to fall away giving his eyes a view of the treasure that lay hidden beneath. That night as the stars shown over the Golden Wood, they made love and allowed their bond to carry them to a realm of total peace and love. Before falling into a blissful exhausted sleep still held in one another's arms.

As the morning sun poured in through the window across from her Jesse snuggled further into Haldir's arms not wanting the feeling of peace to leave her just yet. Looking up into his eyes as he watched her fight away the waking world she wondered how she could have found someone so amazing. To the rest of the world he was the perfect example of a warrior, strong, brave, and without mercy for those creatures that tried to invade the woods of his home, but to her he was gentle and loving, even going out of his way to be nice to the dwarf she called friend. 'How in the world did I ever deserve to have a guy like this,' she thought to herself. "By being yourself Jesse," he replied smiling down at her now pouting features. "I so have to talk to the Lady today about not hearing your thoughts. It is so unfair," she exclaimed playfully sticking her bottom lip out, causing Haldir to laugh uncontrollably. "I know you are frustrated with it, my love, but I am certain the Lady will be able to help," he soothed nibbling at the tip of one of her delicately pointed ears, causing her pouting to turn into a moan of pleasure.

"Now I am afraid we must get prepared for our day," he said with a sigh, "I must meet with the Lord Celeborn this morning after the meal. We still must plan for the defense of the wood while our forces are away in Rohan." "Your right," Jesse said as she sat up and began to get out of bed, "I fear the war will try to touch these woods as well as the realms of Imladris and Mirkwood. I think Sauron still holds quite the grudge against the elves for their participation in the Last Alliance. It is much better to be safe then sorry in the long run at any rate," she said as she pulled a gown out of the wardrobe before adding, "I have a terrible feeling that none of the free people of Middle Earth will go unaffected by this war in some way or another." "That is my fear as well, that is why I have asked that my brothers remain here while I am away to see to the defense of the realm," Haldir said as he walked up behind her and helped her to tie the bindings of her gown, "I will feel much better knowing they are here watching over my people."

After breakfast Jesse went in search of the Lady of Light, she hoped that Galadriel would be able to help her. Soon the Fellowship would have to leave the Golden Wood and though she did not want to be parted from her husband she knew that she had no real choice in the matter. She had a duty to not only Frodo but to the Fellowship as a whole. As she walked along the winding paths of Caras Galadhon, she thought over what was to come for the Fellowship, she knew that they would have to be parted and she hated it but they each had a very important job to do. Herself, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and god willing Boromir would go to the aid of Rohan. Merry and Pippin would get the ents involved in the fight and basically bring down Saruman. Frodo had already accepted his destiny and with Sam's help he would see it done. Looking up from her thoughts she realized that she had reached the Lady's private garden and that the Lady had been waiting for her.

"I know why you have come and I believe I will be able to help you," Galadriel said with a smile as she motioned for Jesse to walk with her. "I was hoping you could. I mean I know I have to leave with the Fellowship but if I can share my thoughts with my husband, I think it will be easier for me to deal with everything else that I have to deal with," Jesse said as she smelled a delicate yellow rose that grew out towards the path. "Your inability to read his thoughts is simply a product of as you would say too much information. Your mind hears the thoughts and feels the emotions of everyone around you as does my own. You simply need to learn to focus your mind on the thoughts of your husband and you will be able to hear him," the Lady explained as she guided Jesse to a bench near the edge of a small stream. "You mean all I have to do is focus on Haldir and I will hear him. Somehow that just feels so anticlimactic," Jesse exclaimed with a laugh causing the Lady to laugh as well. "Yes I know how it sounds for I myself faced the same problems you have. Now close your eyes and concentrate on your love. Block all others from your mind for the time being," Galadriel instructed with a calming voice, "Now envision yourself at his side. Tell me what you see."

Her eyes closed Jesse slowly began to clear her mind of all of the voices she heard until only Haldir's voice remained. "He is talking to Lord Celeborn," she said in a far off voice, "They are discussing the placement of the remaining forces on the borders. Haldir just suggested placing someone named Amras on the northern fences near where the Fellowship entered the wood. He says that Amras will be a worthy leader for that group of wardens," Jesse described as her eyes gazed off unseeing, "Oh and Amras is Lórwyn's brother. I did not know that." "Very good now can you speak to Haldir," the Lady said her voice somewhat distant to Jesse's ears. 'Haldir can you hear me, my love?' Jesse asked holding her breath in anticipation. 'Yes my love I can hear you. I take it the Lady was able to help you,' he answered his voice radiating with happiness in Jesse's mind. 'Yes it was actually pretty simple,' she replied, 'I will be with the Fellowship at the pavilion when you finish up with Lord Celeborn.' 'I shall meet you there shortly for we are just about finished,' he said as their link closed.

Her eyes refocused and she turned to the Lady, "I did it!" she exclaimed smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you so much my Lady Galadriel. It will make the time we spend apart a little more bearable being able to speak like this." "You are most welcome child, I know what being parted from the one you love feels like," Galadriel replied with a kind smile hugging the excited elleth. "I told Haldir that I would meet him at the Fellowship's pavilion so I had better hurry there. He said that he and Lord Celeborn were just finishing up, and I promised the hobbits that we could continue their lessons today. I want them to be as prepared as possible for when they will not have us to depend on," Jesse added her eyes glazing with sadness of what awaited the hobbits on their journey. "Go child the little ones are awaiting you most anxiously," Galadriel said as Jesse made her way out of the garden with a final wave and smile for the Lady of the Wood.

As she reached the great mellorn that housed the Fellowships pavilion she noticed that Rúmil and Orophin were visiting her friends and waved at them when they looked up from their animated conversation with the hobbits. "I had hoped you guys would be around today. We are going to head down to the training field as soon as Haldir arrives so that the hobbits can continue their sword lessons," Jesse said as she sat down next to Pippin on large tree root.

The group talked on for a short while before Sam exclaimed, "Hello, Mister Haldir. Are you going to the training field with us? Mister Gimli just challenged Miss Jesse to a axe throwin' competition. " "Hello as well Master Gamgee," he greeted with a smile for the chubby hobbit, "I believe that will be a most entertaining competition." "Call me Sam, Mister Haldir, I ain't no fancy lord or nothin'," Sam said blushingly. "Well then Sam, you must also call me Haldir, for my wife looks upon the members of the Fellowship as family and my brothers only refer to me with such lofty titles if they want to find themselves with extra border guard duties," the March Warden replied with a smile as he put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder and sharing a look with his wife. Laughing at the shared look of fear on Orophin and Rúmil's features, the hobbit said, "Well, Haldir, if Miss Jesse says we're family then I ain' gonna argue." "Well now that my husband has arrived, shall we go to the training field? There is a matter of an axe throwing challenge that I must deal with," Jesse said with a wink at the dwarf in their company.

When they arrived at the fields Jesse, Boromir and Aragorn paired off with the hobbits they normally worked with and began the lessons as Haldir and his brothers talked with Gimli and Legolas. Haldir was astounded at the mutual friendship that seemed to be forming between the Prince of Mirkwood and the dwarf. Jesse had told him of the connection that Gimli's father had with the King of Mirkwood and he found it most amusing that the son of Thranduil had befriended the son of a dwarf that had successfully escaped from the Mirkwood King's dungeon.

As the morning turned to afternoon Lórwyn appeared with another elleth, whom Jesse now recognized as Ailinel, Orophin's ladylove. The elleths brought with them enough food to feed the tired and hungry group. Soon everyone was eating and chatting happily. The hobbits soon became fast friends with Haldir's brothers, especially Merry and Pippin, for the two pairs shared what some would call a mischievous streak and found brothers in arms, much to the dismay of the March Warden and his bride.

"Alright Lass," Gimli said getting up from his place next to Merry, "Now is the time to show us what you can do with that axe of yours. Let's see how well that dwarf friend of yours taught you." "Alright," Jesse said with a laugh as she stood up dusting off her leggings, "You win. Haldir is going to set up a special target for us to throw at. We don't want to damage the archery targets." Soon the targets were set and Jesse and Gimli took their positions. By the time the pair had finished their competition the make shift targets that Rúmil and Haldir had made were unrecognizable. Overall it was a tie where Jesse had a distinct advantage with accuracy because of her elven sight, Gimli was able to throw his axe much harder. "I must say Lass that was a fine competition. My kinsman taught you well. I hope he became as fine with a bow as you have with an axe," Gimli said patting Jesse on the back as they made their way back to their friends. "Oh don't worry Gimli, Dailin is almost as good a shot as me. He actually helped me teach other dwarves the use of the bow, at the Magic School," Jesse assured with a smile, as she accepted a drink of water from Legolas.

That night as Haldir held his wife close to his side he asked, "You learned the use of an axe from a kinsman to Gimli?" "Yes, a descendant of his father's line named Dailin. He taught me the use of an axe in exchange for my helping him to learn archery. Somewhere over the years dwarves lost the knowledge of using a bow. Cause I know Gimli's father can use one, he used one in the adventures he had with Bilbo," Jesse said as she ran her hands over the strong muscles of his chest. "It was fine exchange of knowledge, he taught you well," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Closing her eyes Jesse found herself plagued by dreams of Uruk-hai near the borders of the Golden Wood. She could plainly see the white hand print they boar in service to Saruman. The image quickly changed to a scene of the Fellowship being carried by the currents of the River Anduin, in small elvish boats, then an image of herself shooting out the bowstring of a huge Uruk-hai warrior. Slowly the presents of her husband brushed her mind and she felt herself jolted awake. "I must speak with the Lady. It's time," she said with tears streaming down the sides of her face. "I know my love. I will accompany you, for I do not wish to be parted from your side this night," Haldir agreed as he began to quickly get dressed, and they quickly made their way from their talan toward the Lord and Lady's tree. As they neared the massive tree Jesse felt the Lady's presence in her mind, _'I am awaiting you child, go to my glade. We will be waiting.' _Not even bothering to voice what the Lady had said to Haldir Jesse changed direction, knowing that he had heard it as well.

Stepping into the glade of the Lady, Jesse was greeted with a loving hug from the Lady of Light. "I know what it is you dreamed, child for that is also what I have dreamed this night. The time of the Fellowship's leaving has come. The enemy is drawing near to the borders of the Golden Wood," Galadriel said in a solemn voice still holding Jesse in her arms. "I know if we wait any longer the entire quest will be put in jeopardy," Jesse agreed in a choked voice, "I now know what I must do to save Boromir. I am not afraid," she added with conviction. "I must tell you now Jessica, the enemy must believe the son of Denethor lost to this world. I believe you know how this should be accomplished as well," the Lady said wiping away the traces of tears from Jesse's face. "I do my Lady," the younger elleth replied nodding her head, "Though I don't think Boromir will like it. I believe I can convince him to go along with it."

After taking council with the Lady of Light, Jesse and Haldir made their way to the Fellowship's pavilion. The only ones still awake at that late hour were Legolas and Aragorn. "Aragorn and Legolas we need to talk to you guys," Jesse said trying to keep her voice low enough not to wake the others. "What is wrong Jesse, you look stricken?" Legolas asked his voice full of concern. "The enemy is coming. Haldir and I just came from talking to the Lord and Lady. It is time for the Fellowship to go Aragorn," she answered her voice barely above a whisper. "Lord Celeborn is making arrangements for you to have the use of three of our smaller boats. They will help you to navigate the Anduin," Haldir said holding his wife tightly in his arms. "We have to leave in the morning or risk the entire quest," Jesse added tears coming to her eyes once more, "And before anyone suggests it, I will be going with the Fellowship. I made a promise to Frodo and I intend to keep it. Haldir understands why I have to go, so please don't even ask," she added seeing both the ranger and the prince about to argue, "Now the only thing that I must ask of you is that you get your rest because I know we will need it. I will see you in the morning."

With that Jesse and Haldir made their way back to their talan, knowing that the time of their parting had come. That night was spent trying to memorize one another body and soul. Sleep never claiming them, they watched as the sun began to paint the sky in muted colors as if understanding their sadness.


	13. Leavin’ On A Jet Plane Or Something Like

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Leavin' On A Jet Plane Or Something Like That"**

* * *

As Jesse walked out of the bedchamber strapping her sword onto her waist, a knock sounded on the door of the talan. Rúmil answered the door opening it wide to allow the person on the other side to enter the house; it was the metal smith that Jesse had talked to. "My Lady, I have the items you requested," he said holding out a intricately carved box. Opening the lid Jesse could not withhold the gasp that escaped her lips. "Oh.. They are so beautiful. Thank you so much for getting them made so quickly," she said with a smile as she looked at the matching pair of lockets. The designs were almost identical; the only difference being that on the locket that Jesse intended to carry the mellorn leaves were more prominent and on the one she was planning to leave with her husband the triquetra was more prominent.

Walking over to the table Jesse picked up her sketches and began to look through them. Finding the ones she needed she went to her pack and retrieved her first aid sissors, and carefully cut each tiny drawing to fit the lockets. She then affixed the pictures into their new homes with a tiny tube of glue that she carried in her pack for emergencies. Satisfied with her work she walked back into the bedchamber that she shared with Haldir.

As he stood in front of the mirror braiding his hair back in its usual braids she walked up behind him and placed the necklace she had had made for him around his neck and kissed his cheek. Looking down and touching the charm that now rested against his chest he asked, "What is this?" "It is called a locket. Inside is a picture of me that I asked Rúmil to draw. I have the mate to it and I drew a picture of you to carry inside," Jesse explained as she watched him open the locket and gaze at the picture it contained. "It is beautiful my love, I shall cherish it always," he said taking her into his arms and kissing her gently on the lips. "I am going to miss you so much," Jesse, said her eyes glassy with unshed tears as the kiss came to an end. "We shall see eachother soon my love," he assured in a solemn voice as he kissed the corner of her mouth softly, "And when this business of war is finished we shall never be parted again."

Making their way out of the talan Jesse and Haldir were soon joined by his brothers and Lórwyn and Ailinel and the quiet and solemn group made their way toward the Fellowship's pavilion. As they neared the pavilion they could hear the rest of the Fellowship making ready to leave. Gimli who had been assisting Merry and Pippin with their packs was the first to notice Jesse and her companions. He silently made his way over to Jesse and laid his gloved hand on her arm in a silent show of loyalty, that brought a sad smile to the elleth's face, before he walked over to his own pack.

When all was ready the group began to make their way toward the banks of the Anduin. As they arrived Jesse was the first to notice the presence of the Lady and Lord of the Wood. Making her way toward the Lady, she bent her head in silent greeting before being enveloped in a comforting embrace from the Lady of Light. Galadriel's comforting presence in her mind lent her a bit of strength to make it through what was to come.

The Fellowship lined up as the Lord Celeborn began to speak, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," as several elves draped beautiful elven cloaks on each member of the Fellowship, "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Jesse smiled up at Haldir as he pinned a cloak around her shoulders. Once he was finished he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Now properly garbed by the elves of Lórien, the Lady of Light stepped forward and spoke to members of the Fellowship one by one and presented a gift to each of them. "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," she said as Legolas carefully received the bow and held it reverently. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," she said turning her attention to Merry and Pippin, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," she added caressing the side of Pippin's face tenderly. "For you Boromir of Gondor, I give to you a belt worn by your ancestor during the Siege of Barad-dûr. May it give you strength when you are in the most need," she said presenting the Gondorian with an intricately carved belt made of mithril and gold. Jesse watched as Boromir's eyes took on a glazed look of awe. "For you Jessica, two gifts, for I see your great need of them," the Lady said as she smiled at the young elleth, "The first was given to my Lord husband after the death of your father, is a bow of the Galadhrim crafted for him by Celeborn himself," Galadriel paused as she saw the look of disbelief pass over Jesse's face as she lovingly held her father's bow in her trembling hands, "The second gift I give to you is this crystal, may it guide you in your time of most need," she added handing Jesse a crystal of the purest amethyst. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain," she said placing a coil of silver rope in the hands of the hobbit. "Thank you, my lady," Sam said appreciatively, then blushing he added, "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" as he glanced at Merry and Pippin admiring their new daggers, causing the lady to smile. Next the Galadriel stepped up to Gimli and Jesse tried valiantly to hide the smile at the instant blush that crept into her dwarf friend's cheeks at the Lady's words, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Even Jesse and Legolas had a hard time hearing what the dwarf's reply was but Jesse already knew the answer. When the Lady of Light stepped up to the future king of Gondor she spoke with great affection as she touched the Evenstar pendant that hung from his neck, "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear," she paused for a moment then added solemnly "For her love. I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish." "I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor," Aragorn said sadly at the loss of his love as the Lady gently caressed his cheek. "That choice is yet before her," Galadriel said in contemplation before adding, "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the heights of all your fathers since the days of Elendil. Or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Namárië. There is much you have yet to do, Elessar." Finally the Lady of Light stepped before the Ring Bearer, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out," she said as she handed the young hobbit a small crystal bottle.

As Jesse was helping to load supplies into the boats, she felt a hand on her arm, turning she came face to face with the Lord of the Golden Wood. "I would very much like to speak with you before the Fellowship departs," Lord Celeborn said as he led Jesse to a more secluded spot to talk. "Of course my Lord," Jesse said smiling. "I would first like to tell you that this morning I received word from scouts telling me that Lord Glorfindel's group had just passed through the Gap of Rohan and our now nearing our wood. Also as you suspected the creature Gollum is tracking you. I have already alerted Aragorn to this but felt you should know as well. Be safe my child, until next we meet," he paused kissing Jesse gently on the crown of her head, "Namárië." "Thank you my Lord. Namárië," she replied smiling up at the wise elf lord.

Walking back toward the boats Jesse spotted Haldir standing on a massive tree root that jetted out into the river, he was looking toward the south in the direction his wife was about to travel. "I will be okay Haldir," Jesse said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do not doubt that you are capable warrior, my love. I only wish that parting did not have to come," he said turning so that he could hold her close to him. Tilting her head up toward his, their lips met in a gentle caress that slowly built in intensity.

The gruff clearing of a throat brought them back into reality. Looking toward the disturbance Jesse came face to face with a pair of blushing faces. Thought for his part Legolas was trying to remain somewhat reserved. Gimli however was as red as his beard, causing both Jesse and Haldir to laugh quietly. "Lass, Aragorn asked that the elf and I tell you that we are ready to leave," the dwarf said sadly seeing the glassy look of Jesse's eyes. "Thank you Gimli, I will be right there," she replied her voice tight with emotion.

Turning her attention back to her husband Jesse's tear glazed eyes searched his face, taking in every little detail. "I guess…" Jesse began before being pulled tightly against Haldir's body. In silence the pair made their way toward the boats. It took every ounce of strength Jesse had in her to release her husband's hand after he helped climb into the board she was sharing with Legolas and Gimli. Her eyes never left his as their boat glided away from the shore and began to drift further and further away from the safety of Lothlórien. Tears fell freely from Jesse's eyes when even her elven sight was not sufficient enough to see Haldir.

"Lass, you going to be alright?" Gimli asked from his seat in the center of the boat. "Yeah, Gimli, I will be alright," she replied moving the ore she held in her trembling hands. Gimli laid a gloved hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of silent support as the Fellowship steered their tiny elven boats into the main flow of the Anduin.

As the current began to push their boat forward Jesse allowed herself the time to relax and watch as the world went by. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander from the confines of her own body and reach out too Haldir. His calming presence in her mind gave her the strength she needed to get past the pain of their separation. The next time she would see him she knew that it would be with the treat of Isengard looming over them like a evil fog.

Just as the sun began to set in the west, the trio of boats made their way to the banks of the river for the night. Their evening meal was a quiet affair with everyone thinking back on what they had left behind in the Golden Wood. Feeling a nudge on her arm Jesse looked down and saw Pippin looking up at her with sad knowing eyes, "Ya, miss him already, don't ya?" "Yeah Pip, I do, but at least I can still feel him in my heart and for now that will have to be enough," she said with a reassuring smile as she allowed the hobbit to curl up next to her and use her arm for a pillow. Closing her eyes she allowed her heart to pour out a quiet song to give voice to her emotions.

"All my bags are packed,

I'm ready to go,

I'm standing here outside the door,

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.

But the dawn is breaking it's surely morn,

The taxi is waiting, he's blown his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die.

So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go.

So many times I let you down,

So many times I played around,

And I tell you now, they don't mean a thing.

Every place I go I'll think of you,

Every song I sing I'll sing for you.

When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring.

So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go.

Now the time has come to leave you,

One more time let me kiss you,

Close your eyes, I'll be on my way.

Dream about the days to come,

When I wont have to leave alone

About the times, I wont have to say

Oh kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me,

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh babe, I hate to go."

(Leaving On A Jet Plane "John Denver")

Not saying a word Jesse got up carefully from her spot and gently laid the young hobbit down on her bedroll before making her way to the edge of the small camp to take up the first watch. Taking a seat on a fallen log she allowed the sounds of the night to give her the peace she needed. She could feel the malice of Saruman already bearing down upon them though there was no immediate threat she still kept her eyes pealed for any sign of danger. She also could feel rather than see the presence of Gollum, their silent stalker since the mines of Moria.

Around mid night she caught a glimpse of the creatures eyes just as Aragorn made his way up to her. "He has been tracking us since Moria," she commented her eyes locked with that of the creature. "Aye, he is too clever a water rat to be swayed by the river," he replied as he took a seat next to her.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just watching the refection of the moon on the waters of the great river, before Jesse worked up the courage to finally confront the reluctant king. "Aragorn, I need to speak to you about something," Jesse said deciding that she had waited long enough to confront the future King of Gondor. With a nod of his head he asked, "Of what is it you wish to speak?" "I know you are not going to like this but out of everyone you know I am probably the only one truly qualified to talk to you about this. We both have a future responsibility that neither of us wants but we have to face it for the good of all of Middle Earth. The elves that remain in Arda will look to me as their leader and the men of this world will look to you for that same leadership," she paused for a minute to think of what to say next, "I know you don't want the crown. Hell I don't want the one I am going to end up with, but for all that we hold dear we must bare the weight of the job or else everything we are fighting for now will be swept aside and our people lost. Aragorn I grew up in a world where elves did not exist. Where the trees have lost their voice. It is a future that I want to prevent from happening with everything that I have in me," she declared looking up at him with a determined gaze, "But to pull it off I am going to need the help of someone I trust. Elves and men will have to work together to make this work and I know only one person qualified to lead the world of men into something like this. You have it in you to be the greatest king Gondor has ever seen you just have to be willing to accept it, and you will not be alone I promise. You will have all of us to help you and you will have the love and strength of Arwen. She will not sail and leave you behind, you are the only true love she has ever known and you don't give that up without a fight."

She watched, as he seemed to absorb her words in utter silence before whispering quietly in a pleading voice, "Please don't make me have to face this alone." With that she got up from her seat and made her way back into the camp to get a little sleep and to allow Aragorn to think in peace. Closing her eyes as she laid down upon her bedroll she allowed her mind to seek out her love in her dreams.

_Soon she found herself standing in the same courtyard where she and Haldir had bound to one another. Looking around she saw a tall blond figure standing near the edge of the pond watching as the water of the falls trickled down the carved stone, his back turned toward her. "Glorfindel will reach the city by morning," he said turning and opening his arms to pull her close to him, the feel of his arms around her brought a since of calm to her heart. "I know I felt him drawing near as we were leaving the wood," she replied as she looked up into his beautiful gray eyes. _

_Her heart began to pound as he bent his head towards hers and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their lips never parted as he guided her to lie on a soft bed of moss and clover and began to remove the clothing that hid her body from his eyes. As his lips and tongue began to lavish attention to her breasts her breathing began to become come out in moans of anticipation and ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his hips as their bodies became one and he began a slow torturous rhythm inside of her. The intensity of their mutual release was like the explosion of a star. With a trembling hand Jesse caressed the line of his jaw staring into his eyes with an unending love. _

_She found herself fighting to keep her eyes open as exhaustion began to take her. "Sleep my love this shall not be the last time we are able to meet like this," Haldir assured as he pulled her close to his body and kissed the crown of her head, "You will need your strength in the days to come." "I know you are right," she replied her eyes growing heavy and finally closing as she added, "I love you Haldir." "And I you my love, now sleep I shall guard your dreams," were the last words she heard as she slipped into a deep sleep, his arms still holding her tightly._

The warmth of the early morning sun brought Jesse into the waking world. Sitting up she allowed her eyes to take in the forms of her companions with a smile on her face. The hobbits were gathered around the campfire chatting quietly and they were the first to notice her awake. "Come on Miss Jesse, come get ya some warm breakfast before Pippin here eats it all," Sam said swatting the younger hobbit's hand away from the plate he had made for Jesse. Walking over and taking a seat next to Frodo, Jesse smiled down at the hobbit turned camp cook and said, "Thank you Sam, breakfast does sound really good right now." "Oh an here Boromir said you would probably be wantin' a cup of this elvish tea," Sam added handing her a metal cup of coffee. "It is called coffee in the world I grew up in Sam and thank you. I just don't get started right until I have a cup of this stuff," she said inhaling the comforting smell of the freshly made coffee, "You don't know how relieved I was when I found out that they had this in Middle Earth," she added before taking a sip and savoring the warming affects it had on her body. Soon the Fellowship was back in their boats and continuing down the river.

As the first few days on the river went by they found themselves back in their comfortable rhythm as a group. Jesse, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir would paddle the boats during the day and when evening fell the group would gather around the fire and enjoy their dinner, before settling down for the night. They all felt the presence of the enemy barring down on them and knew they could not allow their guards to go down. Each night at the end of her watch Jesse would lay on her bedroll and allow her dreams to take her back into her love's arms.

_On the fifth day on the river things began to change. At first it was small things like the sounds of wildlife changing in alarm. It was decided that it would be safer for them to continue during the nightly hours and hide themselves from the enemy's view by day. In the early hours of the of the tenth day on the river they came in site of a pair of tall statues carved right out of the cliff sides that made up the banks of the river. Jesse over heard Aragorn explain to Frodo and Sam that the two kings featured were his ancestors Isildur and Anárion, the Argonath. Jesse found herself in awe at what it must have taken to construct these massive statues. As the boat that she helped to pilot glided past the massive statues a huge lake came into her view, and she found herself swallowing back a lump that had formed in her throat at what she knew was to come. _


	14. Jesse Warrior Princess

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Jesse Warrior Princess"**

As the Falls of Rauros came into view Jesse's heart began to beat a little bit quicker. She could already sense the Uruk-hai racing toward them. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn announced as he helped to unload one of the boats. Gimli from his seat by the cooking fire asked, "Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," the ranger replied simply, causing the dwarf in question to grumble under his breath to Sam.

"We should leave now," Legolas, said in a whisper his eyes searching the woods around them. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn replied looking over at he long time friend. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," the prince stated his senses on high alert. Aragorn's attention was distracted from the Mirkwood prince when Merry asked, "Where's Frodo?" Aragorn quickly ordered the rest of the group to spread out and search for the young Ring Bearer.

Before she too took off into the woods Jesse stopped Sam, "Sam you stay here with the boats incase Frodo comes back on his own." "All right Miss Jesse," he replied nervously. Taking off up the hill she tried to think of where she was supposed to go. The sounds of the Uruk-hai trampling through the forest in their search for the hobbits drew her attention toward her left. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frodo sneaking back toward the boats as Merry and Pippin tricked the Uruks into following them. "Be safe Frodo," she whispered as she watched him make his way toward safety.

Suddenly the low mournful sound of a horn blasted through the forest. "Oh, God, Boromir," Jesse yelled as she ran toward the sound of metal clanging against metal. Just as she reached a ridge she caught site of a huge Uruk-hai bowman taking aim at her friend. Taking advantage of the fact that the enemy had not yet seen her she carefully took aim and with a satisfying twang she released her arrow severing the string of the Uruk's bow. "Now that I have your attention mind if I cut in," she said as she shouldered her bow and unsheathed her sword as she raced down the hill and into the fight.

She arrived just in time to deflect a killing blow to Boromir's unprotected left side. "Hey," she said as she began to trade blows with one of the Uruks, "What is it about you and picking fights you need me to get your butt out of?" "They took the little ones," Boromir declared as he ducked a blow that would have removed his head from his shoulders. "Don't worry we will get them back. Right now just make sure you don't go and die on me," she replied as she watched Aragorn take on the bowman just off to her right. Finishing off the Uruk that she was fighting Jesse looked around the clearing for Legolas and Gimli, seeing them heading toward her and Boromir with grim faces.

"Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked cleaning his sword on the grass at his feet as Aragorn approached them having killed the bowman. "I let Frodo go," Aragorn answered winded from the fight he had just had. "Frodo was always meant to go on without us at some point," Jesse added to the conversation, "It is his destiny to see this task done and he will not be alone. Sam, has gone with him." "Are you sure?" the ranger asked looking over at Jesse with hope. "Yes I am positive I asked Sam to stay with the boats when we came up to look for Frodo. I thought he may try to do something like this and I knew Sam would go with him no matter what," she replied with a sad smile, "Don't worry Aragorn, Sam will take care of Frodo. I have no doubt about that."

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked looking toward Aragorn with questioning eyes. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. Sam will as Jesse has said, watch over him. I also have faith in that," Aragorn replied solemnly. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said looking down at the ground shaking his head sadly. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light," the future king corrected placing his hands on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders in support. "Aragorn is right. Merry and Pippin are still out there and need us a hell of a lot more than Frodo right now," Jesse agreed seeing a look of agreement mirrored in Boromir's features as well.

The remaining members of the Fellowship quickly made their way back down to the boats to get their gear. As they approached they caught a glimpse of Sam and Frodo making their way into the woods on the opposite shore. Frodo turned back to look at them and with a sad smile waved good-bye to his friends. "Good luck Frodo," Jesse said raising her hand sadly in return.

Turning she saw Boromir looking sadly at the horn that he had carried with him since he had left his home all those months before. "It saved your life you know," Jesse said as she walked up to him. "Aye, in more ways than one," he agreed taking it from his belt and looking down at the ivory and mithril horn. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked quietly as she grabbed a bundle of arrows from the boat she was standing next too. Silently Boromir walked toward the shoreline and dropped the horn into the water and watched it as it floated away toward the massive falls. When he turned back toward her Jesse placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, before the pair walked back to join their friends.

"Are we all set to leave?" Jesse asked looking up at Aragorn as he sheathed the dagger that Lord Celeborn had given him the day they had left Lothlórien. "Let's hunt some orc," he replied with a smile before he turned and began to run up the hill in the direction that the Uruks had taken the hobbits. "Yeah!" Gimli cheered before he and Legolas followed in the rangers wake. "See now I knew there was a reason I like that guy. Shall we," Jesse said looking toward Boromir with a smile. "After you my Lady," he said with a mock bow. "Oh don't you dare go getting cocky on me Boromir. I can still kick your ass," Jesse said with a smile as she took off at a run. "And I would not have it any other way," he laughed from his place behind her.

As the small group broke free of the tree line they began to run across a wide sweeping plain that stretched out for miles all around. The thought of those two sweet hobbits at the mercy of the Uruks and Saruman drove them forward tirelessly and as the sun began to set they continued undeterred by the darkness of the night.

"Lass, how are you holdin' up back there?" Gimli asked in huffing voice as he trudged through the night. "I am holding up just fine Gimli. How about you?" Jesse asked as she came up beside the dwarf and wordlessly handed him her water skin. Taking a gulping drink of the cooling liquid the dwarf answered, "Justgot me second wind Lass." "Good to hear, because I fear you are going to need it before this is over," she said running on toward where she saw Aragorn stooping to look at the ground.

Shaking his head he stood up and looked over at Jesse as she ran up toward him. "I fear we will loose our quarry in this darkness for it is becoming difficult to read the tracks," he said resigned to their failure, "If we must wait for the dawn there will be no chance for us to catch them." "I have an idea," Jesse said digging around in a small satchel at her waist, "The Lady gave me this when we left the Golden Wood. It is called a scrying crystal witches use them to guide them and locate things and people," she began to allow the crystal to swing in a circle formation from its chain held in her outstretched hand. Soon she felt the crystal start to pull toward the left and a light purple glow began to emanate from its center. "I guess we go this way," she said with a smile up at the astonished ranger. Wordlessly Aragorn nodded his head and took off in the direction she had indicated his hope renewed by the use of the Lady's gift.

As night turned into day Jesse put her crystal away as the trail began to become easier to follow. In the distance she and Legolas were able to make out a trail of dust being stirred up by the Uruks in their hast to return to their master with his prize. The terrain began to change and they found themselves running along the edge of a cliff looking out over the massive plains below. Jesse ran toward where Legolas had perched himself upon a huge bolder and asked, "Can you still see them?" "Yes they seem to be gaining speed , for they have reached the open plain," he said jumping with ease from the rock and continuing to run in the enemy's wake.

Jesse found herself loosing track of the passage of time as the hours and miles seemed to all blur together and soon it was the early hours of the third morning of their race to save Merry and Pippin. She watched as Aragorn bent down and placed his ear to the ground and listened before straightening up and saying as he began to run again, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Legolas looked back at the struggling dwarf as he trudged up the steep embankment, "Come on, Gimli!" "Three day's and night's pursuit.. no food, no rest-- and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," Gimli stated as he used his axe as a walking stick to pull himself the rest of the way up the hill. "Trust me Gimli they are out there I can feel them and they are terrified," Jesse said as she ran up along side the struggling dwarf. "Aye Lass, I believe you. I hate to think of those wee hobbits with those filthy creatures," he said as he took her offered hand and allowed her to help him keep his balance.

The group continued to run until around mid day Aragorn spied something glittering up at him from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he said bending down and retrieving the object. "They may yet be alive," Legolas encouraged looking down at the broach in the ranger's hand. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn agreed before taking off at a run again. "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them," the Mirkwood prince exclaimed as he followed after Aragorn at an easy sprint, Gimli, Jesse, and Boromir following closely behind. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli exclaimed as he trudged on behind the Gondorian and elven princess.

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, they crested the top of a large hill and paused to gaze out over the open plains in front of them. "Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn observed with a grim expression, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?" "The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas announced from his place on top of an outcrop of boulders. "Saruman," Aragorn growled under his breath. "Ya' know that guy is really starting to piss me off," Jesse said under her breath as she followed on the ranger's heels, "Boromir when this is all over remind me to turn that no good excuse of a wizard into something neutered," she added looking back over her shoulder at her Gondorian friend.

That night the open plains offered little to no protection from the cold wind that bombarded the remaining Fellowship members. Soon a thick icy fog began to move over them making travel almost impossible even for the elves in the group. "Aragorn," Jesse said in quiet voice as she walked up to the tired future king, "This fog has taken what energy we had left. We must take some rest. I have a feeling that the Uruks will also be forced to make camp. If we are well rested in the morning we have a better chance to over take them and still have the energy to fight them when we do. We will be of no use to Merry and Pippin to exhausted to fight." "There is wisdom in your words," he replied with a defeated sigh, "We will make camp here for the night and set out again at dawn," he added looking at the rest of their group.

As the tired group began to settle down for the night Jesse found some dried grasses and transformed them into logs as she had done with the twigs on Caradhras and they all huddled around the fire too eat lembas bread they had been given in Lothlórien. Jesse pulled a small flask that Lord Celeborn had given her from her waist pouch. "This should help us a bit," she said handing the flask to Aragorn. "Wherever did you obtain Miruvor," Legolas asked astounded as he took a drink for the flask as it was passed around the group. "Lord Celeborn gave it to me. He thought it may come in handy on our trip," she replied as she took a bite from her lembas. "Is this not the same thing that Gandalf gave to us on Caradhras?" Boromir asked as he was handed the flask. "Yes, Lord Elrond gave him some as well," she replied wrapping her cloak around her to keep out the wind. "The Cordial of Imladris is renowned for its ability to rejuvenate," Aragorn supplied pulling out his pipe. "Yes it is that, I can feel its affects already," Boromir agreed warming his hands over the fire. The rest of the night was passed in comfortable silence as the group settled in for a much-needed night of rest.

As the morning sun began to make its way into the sky painting it an eerie red color the group began their race after Merry and Pippin again. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas observed his voice quiet as he looked up at the morning sky. The group ran on across the plains only stopping briefly to read the tracks the Uruks had made upon the ground. Near the early part of the afternoon the sound of hoof beats could be heard growing closer to them. At first only the elves in the party were able to hear them but soon the sound was unmistakable to everyone. They quickly ducked behind a large out cropping of rock just as a massive group of riders came over the ridge.

Aragorn stepped out from behind the rocks and called out to the riders, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" The riders swiftly turned their horses and surrounded the ranger and the rest of the group as they came out from their hiding place. Soon the remaining members of the Fellowship found themselves at the points of hundreds of spears. "What business do elves, men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the lead rider demanded roughly. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied gruffly making Jesse want to bop him on the back of the head. As the leader dismounted from his horse Jesse and Aragorn laid their hands on each of the dwarf's shoulders. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the rider said in a sarcastic voice. Legolas quickly drew his bow and notched an arrow in defense of his dwarf friend and stated in agitation, "You would die before your stroke fell!" Jesse calmly laid her free hand upon the prince's hand and lowered the bow before saying softly, "Easy Legolas we have enough to deal with we don't need this. Let Aragorn handle this." "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm, Jessica of the Noldorim, and Boromir of Gondor. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn said as he motioned to each of his companions in turn.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said taking his helm from his head revealing his face to the travelers, "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked," he turned his gaze to Legolas and Jesse as he continued, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." "We are no spies," the future king of Gondor stated, "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer said his voice flat.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked anxiously. "They will be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn described knowing that hobbits had rarely been seen that far south. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," the sister-son of the king of Rohan explained solemnly. "They are dead?" the dwarf asked his voice choked with emotion. "I am sorry," Éomer said sadly seeing the look of grief upon the faces of the group before he whistled shrilly and called out, "Hasufel! Arod! Felaróf!" as three beautiful horses were brought up to him he added, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer quickly jumped back on to his horse and said, "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Seeing the look of despair that found its way to all of her companions' faces Jesse quickly spoke up as she mounted a tall chestnut colored stallion behind Boromir, "Hey just because those guys didn't see the hobbits doesn't mean they are definitely dead. Maybe they got away from the Uruks when the riders attacked. It is just the opportunity that they needed." "Jesse is correct until we know for certain the fate of the little ones we should not loose hope," Boromir agreed as he steered their horse to run along side Aragorn's.

Soon the group came upon a large burning pile of carcasses. The smell assaulted their noses with a ghastly odor. Jesse already knew what they were going to find so she tried to hang back from the pile to avoid smelling the gruesome mess. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Aragorn let out a loud scream of frustration and anguish as Gimli held up one of the tiny belts the hobbits had worn.

Aragorn looked down toward the ground seeing something out of the ordinary, and said, "A hobbit lay here, and the other," he moved a little further, "They crawled." As he followed the tracks with the rest of the group looking on he said, "Their hands were bound," and a little further he found a piece of rope, picking it up he added, all the while following the tracks on the ground, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle, into Fangorn Forest." "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli exclaimed as he looked at the dark gloomy forest.


	15. Squirrel Droppings

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"Squirrel Droppings and A Cranky Old Wizard Returns"**

As the group made their way through the forest Jesse could feel the emotions pouring off of the ancient trees. The anger that was held in those branches almost overwhelmed her senses. "You know I am not one to be creeped out by a forest but the anger coming off of these trees is giving me willies," Jesse said as she looked up at the trees that seemed to close in on them. "This forest has long been feared among my people," Boromir added his voice edged with tension.

Gimli stopped by a tree that's leaves were covered in something dark. When he touched the substance, tasted it, spitting it out and saying, "Orc blood!" Jesse could not hold back the disgusted sound that came from her lips, "Let me just say ewwwww. That is just gross Gimli. On so many levels." "These are strange tracks," Aragorn said bending down near the edge of a tiny stream. "Yeah they were made by something very big and very heavy by the looks of them," Jesse added kneeling down next to him and running her fingers over the tracks.

Clutching his axe closer to his body Gimli looked around and whispered, "The air is so close here." "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory. And anger. The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said his voice as low in awe of his surroundings. "Speaking, what do they have to speak about? Hmmm? The consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli asked causing both Jesse and Boromir to have to smother their laughter.

Another groan of was heard through the trees and Gimli raised his axe, looking around. "Gimli, lower your axe," Jesse said walking up and pushing his axe down, "It is not nice to wave an axe around in a forest full of trees. It tends to make them nervous." "Oh!" the dwarf exclaimed lowering his axe in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner and looking around nervously.

"Aragorn, _something is out there_!" Legolas exclaimed in anxious whisper. "_What do you see_?" the ranger asked walking to stand next to the elven prince. "The white wizard approaches," the elf declared looking into the forest with a piercing gaze. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn said looking around at his companions, as he tightened his hold on his sword, "We must be quick," he added as the group readied their weapons. They turned as a group but as they were about to attack a bright blinding light exploded out of nowhere and their weapons were either thrown aside harmlessly or they became so hot that they were forced to drop them with the exception of Jesse who just lightly twirled her sword in her hand. She looked up at the light just letting things play out, as they should.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," an echoing voice began. Only to be cut off by Aragorn demanding, "Where are they!" "They passed this way the day before yesterday," the voice answered calmly, "Does that comfort you?" "Who are you? Show yourself!" the ranger demanded, as the light faded and a figure became visible causing everyone to gasp, "It cannot be!" he continued, "You fell!"

"Through fire and water," the wizard said leaning lightly on his staff, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said in astonishment. "Gandalf," Gimli said in awe. "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," the old wizard said softly, "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"What are we to do about the little ones?" Boromir asked as they started to walk back in the direction they had came from. "The hobbits are in the safe keeping of the lord of this forest," Gandalf answered turning to the Gondorian, "Something is about to happen that has not happened for more than an age. The ents are going to wake up and realize that they are strong. Do not fear for the hobbits for they are quite safe."

"Much has changed for you Jessica my dear," the wizard said in a low inquisitive voice. "Oh behave Gandalf you know exactly what happened to me you went through Lothlórien on your way here," she said giving him a playful mock glare causing the wizard to laugh softly. "I am please to see that you have been successful in your mission to save the son of Denethor. I am curious to know how you were able to accomplish all that you have since our parting in Moria," the white wizard said bending his head a little closer to Jesse to ensure their privacy. "It is a story I will gladly share but it should wait until we can be alone, because I don't want Boromir to know what would have happened. He is a good man and he doesn't need to have that burden added to him," Jesse replied with a smile as she looked up at the kind old wizard. "You are correct, we must wait for that tale," he said nodding his head in understanding, "Now if I am not mistaken congratulations are in order. I am most happy for you child. Haldir is an honorable elf and a fine match." "Thank you Gandalf, coming from you that means a great deal," Jesse said smiling as she walked along side the old wizard.

As the group came to the edge of the forest Gandalf spoke looking at each of the members of the remaining Fellowship, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. Things grow ill for the king. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," with that he let out a long musical whistle. The sound of hoof beats was heard over the plain as a beautiful white stallion led the company's horses over a low rise, with them was an equally beautiful black stallion that Jesse knew quite well.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas whispered in awe as he looked at the white stallion in respect. "Shadowfax," Gandalf said as he stroked the muzzle of the animal when it came up to him, "He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." "And this," Jesse began walking up to the black stallion that was standing proudly next to Shadowfax, "This is Swiftwind he was the horse that carried me to Rivendell when I first arrived in Middle Earth," as she stroked the horse's muzzle she whispered, "Thank you for coming my friend." The horse whinnied loudly in response before nuzzling the elleth playfully, "I have missed you to boy." Gandalf looked to Jesse and the horse and smiled, "Swiftwind is a brother to Shadowfax. They have ruled these plains together for many years." "We should get going guys. The sooner we can get to Rohan the better," Jesse said as she jumped with ease onto Swiftwind's back. "Jessica is correct we must be on our way," the white wizard agreed jumping lightly onto Shadowfax's back, "Time is short for Rohan and there is great need."

They rode hard across the plains covering as much ground as they possibly could. Finally long after the moon had begun its journey through the sky, they were forced to make camp for the night to give the horses time to recover their strength. Jesse volunteered to take first watch along with Gandalf and the pair made themselves comfortable on a large boulder that sat on the edge of the camp.

"Now Jessica is the time for me to hear your story, for I know there is much to share," the wizard said knowingly as he packed his ever-present pipe. "Where do you want me to begin?" Jesse asked looking up at the Istari with a casual smile. "Let us begin with what wisdom the Lady was able to impart upon you during your stay in the Golden Wood," Gandalf said as he blew a smoke ring into the cool night air. "Well she was able to tell me why from the moment I met Haldir I was drawn to him. She told me that our fëar have been joined since the beginning of time. She also helped me to control my telepathic abilities so that Haldir and I could better communicate with one another after the Fellowship left the Wood," she paused drawing her legs up to her body and hugging them, "Then we began to discuss what is to come in Rohan. Haldir, will be leading the forces of Lothlórien," she paused again to wipe away a stray tear with the back of her hand, "Then I had the dream about the Uruks getting close to the Golden Wood, and the Fellowship departed the next day. Gollum had been tracking us since Moria, but you already knew he was following us. I talked to Frodo while we were still in the forest to make sure that he would continue on with his journey when the time came. When we reached Amon Hen and everyone went out to look for Frodo I made Sam stay behind to wait for him. Then I went up into the woods to find Boromir. The Uruk-hai bowman was just about to shoot him and I shot out his bowstring. While Boromir and I were fighting off the Uruks Merry and Pippin were taken as they were supposed to be. We followed them to Rohan and met you in Fangorn. What else would you like to know?" "You still have fear for Haldir," he observed looking down at her tear stained face, "Glorfindel had arrived in the wood and the archers were making ready to leave when I left them. I am unable to see the out come of this conflict but I do have faith that this will not be Haldir's end," he added as he pulled the crying elleth into a comforting hug.

The dawn found the group once again speeding across the plains, soon in the distance Edoras could be seen on the top of a massive plateau. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said as they rode up to the massive gates of the city, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

As the group rode slowly through the city toward the Golden Hall people hurried into their homes and shops all with sad scared expressions on their faces. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli observed from his place behind Legolas upon Arod's back. "You are right Gimli, these people have been through hell and they fear for their king," Jesse agreed as she caught site of a small girl who looked incredibly thin with malnourishment, "Many of the people are starving because of attacks on the farms that supplied the city with crops and livestock." "Much has changed since last I was here," Boromir added, "Though Théoden was in failing health his son and heir Théodred was leading the Rohirrim in the battles to protect the out lying lands. It was Théodred who gifted me with the horse that bore me to Rivendell," turning he looked to Gandalf and asked, "Why has Théodred allowed this to happen to his people?" "Our answers lie in the Great Hall of the king," the wizard answered as they approached the Golden Hall.

A guard whom Jesse guessed was Háma barred their entry into the hall. "I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," he said his mouth grimacing when he said Grima's name. With a nod Gandalf signaled the group to hand over their weapons. As Jesse handed over her weapons she looked up at the guard and said, "These knives and bow were my father's weapons before he fell in the Last Alliance, guard these well, for they are very dear to me." "Of course my Lady no one shall touch them. This I vow," he said with a kind smile for the beautiful elleth. Taking Jesse's lead the rest of the group began to hand over their weapons. "Your staff," Háma asked indicating Gandalf's staff with a tilt of his head. "Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked playing the part of the weak tired old man. Háma relented and Jesse and Legolas walked up on either side of the wizard and pretended as though they were helping him to walk. Jesse had to bite the inside of her cheek to withhold her laughter when Gandalf turned and winked at her conspiratorially as they walked through the massive doors.

The hall was dark and the air thick with an underlying tension and sadness. As the group walked down the center of the long hall toward the dais, Jesse caught site of a group of men dressed in dark colors surrounding them. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a look of agreement from Aragorn as he also readied himself for a fight they were sure would come. Looking forward she caught sight of a greasy haired man sitting next to the king's throne. 'That must be Grima,' she thought to herself, 'Can we say in need of an extreme makeover.'

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as they approached the dais. "He is not welcome," Grima whispered into the ear of the king. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king croaked out in a brittle voice. "A just question my liege," Wormtongue agreed as he stood from his seat and walked to the front of the dais, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell, I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy gird words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said raising his staff and walking forward unassisted. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried as he backed away from the advancing wizard and the guards moved in for the attack. Jesse, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas made short work of the guards while Gimli knocked Wormtongue to the ground and stood holding his axe poised over the man's prone form.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," the wizard said holding his staff up in the air, "Hearken to me. I will release you from the spell." "Hahahhhahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the king laughed, but the voice was not his own it was Saruman's. Gandalf suddenly threw off the gray Lórien cloak that he wore over his brilliant white robes and the king shrunk back into his throne startled. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said pointing his staff toward the king's chest. "Aaah!" the king said as he squirmed in his seat. A beautiful blonde woman that Jesse figured was Èowyn tried to run forward to help the king but Aragorn easily held her back and whispered, "Wait." "If I go, Théoden dies," the king said in a sneer. As the king tried to get up from his seat Gandalf thrusts his staff forward causing the man to fly back into the throne and said, "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." "Rohan is mine!" the king said in defiance. "Be gone!" Gandalf commanded as the man flew back into his throne and began to fall forward. Aragorn let Èowyn go to her uncle and she caught him before he could completely fall from his seat.

Everyone watched, as the king seemed to transform before his or her eyes, once he was released from the spell in which Saruman had held him prisoner in for so long. Jesse found herself in awe of the amount of power that Gandalf had used to help the king. 'You go Gandalf,' she thought with a smile.

Looking into his niece's eyes Théoden spoke clearly for the first time, "I know your face. Èowyn... Èowyn." "Yes Uncle it is me," she said tears streaming down her face. Turning the king saw Gandalf for what seemed like the first time and asked, "Gandalf?" "Breath the free air my friend," the wizard said as he leaned heavily on his staff. "Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said as if to himself as he looked at the wizard before him. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf advised as Háma brought the king's sword to him. As he pulled the sword from its scabbard the king seemed to gain even more of himself back. Looking around at the group of expectant faces that surrounded him the king stepped down from the dais. Then his gaze fell on Wormtongue cowering on the floor under the watchful eye of Gimli. The dwarf still held his axe threateningly over the former advisor.

Soon the treacherous advisor found himself being thrown unceremoniously from the steps of the hall and the king standing over him sword ready to deliver a killing blow. "I've only ever served you, my lord," the greasy worm pleaded, as he crawled on the steps at the king's feet; "Send me not from your side!" "Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden stated as he advanced once again on the other man. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," Aragorn said as he stopped the king from dealing the final blow to the groveling man at his feet. Aragorn offered his hand to the prone man only to have the weasel spit on his hand before Grima got to his feet and took off through the crowd of on lookers stealing one of the king's horses as he fled from the city.

"Hail, Théoden, King!" Háma shouted with pride, as the crowd all knelt before the king. Looking around him the king finally noticed that there was someone missing and asked, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Jesse watched sadly as new tears began to stream from Èowyn's eyes as the king's niece told her uncle what had become of his beloved son and heir.

As everyone began to make their way back into the Golden Hall, Jesse walked up next to her friends shaking her head and said sadly what everyone else was thinking as well, "No one should ever have to out live their child." "You are most correct," Boromir agreed his voice tinged with sadness, "Théodred was a good man, I knew him well."

Making their way back into the hall, Jesse was approached by Èowyn, "Are you the Lady Jessica?" "Yes, that's me," Jesse answered as she looked at the sad woman that approached her. "I thought you would like a chance to freshen up before my cousin's funeral," Èowyn said her voice strained with grief. "I would like that thank you," the elleth replied as she was led away from the others, "I don't suppose you would have a gown you could allow me to borrow. These cloths are fine for traveling in the wild and fighting orcs and stuff but they are not appropriate for a funeral?" "Of course," Èowyn replied seeing for the first time a kindred spirit in the elleth before her. "Oh and please call me Jesse, all of my friends and family do," Jesse said with a kind smile.

After bathing and donning a gown she had borrowed from Èowyn, Jesse and the king's niece made their way back into the main hall to join the others. Seeing her friends gathered near a pillar Jesse led Èowyn over and began to introduce her to the others, "Guys this is Èowyn the niece of King Théoden and Éomer's sister. Èowyn, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and I believe you already know Boromir of Gondor." "It is a pleasure to see you again my Lady, " Boromir said with a kind smile. "And you as well Lord Boromir, I only wish it were under better circumstances that you return to Edoras," Èowyn said a sad smile on her face. "Théodred, was a good man and I am very sorry for your family's loss," the Gondorian added sadly. "Thank you, now if you will please excuse me I must make certain everything is ready," the White Lady of Rohan said as she left the group.

Jesse always hated funerals. She had seen way to many in her former life. It was one thing to see someone that had led a long happy life die but when it was someone as young as Rohan's prince, her Aunt Patty, Prue or Chris she found herself at a loss to try and explain it. It seemed as though everyone in Edoras came to see their prince laid to rest and as his body was carried from the Golden Hall they lined the main street of the city, watching in sad reverence. The procession made their way slowly out of the city's gates and toward a burial mound that lay open ready for the fallen son of the king. White flowers covered the top of the mound and several others that surrounded it, all the final resting places of former kings of Rohan and their families. As Théodred's body was carried into the waiting burial chamber Èowyn began to sing a funeral dirge in the language of her people, tears of grief falling unhindered down her face.

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. The arrival of two exhausted and starving children had added to the already growing tension in the hall of the king. Jesse quickly began to help Èowyn in caring for the scared children as the men began to argue over what needed to be done. Jesse knew that they would have to go to Helm's Deep and even though the thought of it still terrified her to no end she was ready to face it.

Reaching out with her mind she could feel Haldir's comforting presence. '_We will see each other soon my love_,' he said to her through their link. '_I know, I am still entitled to worry though_,' she replied mentally giving him the image of her with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout causing his musical laughter to ring through their link. '_Aye, my love you are allowed to worry. We all have reason to worry about what is to come_,' he conceded his laughter dieing as the seriousness of the coming battle began to sink into them, '_We shall both survive what is to come Jesse_.' '_I know we will_,' she affirmed, '_I refuse to allow myself to believe any different_.' '_Glorfindel has asked me to send his love_,' Haldir said, Jesse could almost see her husband rolling his eyes at the ancient Balrog-Slayer and it caused her to laugh. '_Tell him I said hello and that I have missed his sense of humor_,' she replied still giggling in her mind, '_and my love be nice to him he is here to help us and he is also my family_.' _'I will try to remember that my love though the burden of his incessant cheerfulness is beginning to wear on me_,' he replied in a long-suffering tone causing Jesse to laugh even harder.

As Jesse sat smiling at the conversation only she could hear going on in her head King Théoden looked to Gandalf and asked, "What could bring such a smile to the Lady Jessica's fair face?" Taking a puff of his pipe the wizard looked to the elleth in question with a knowing smile and replied, "Jessica shares a very special bond of the fëar, the elvin spirit, with her husband Haldir, the March Warden of the Golden Wood. The bond allows her to speak with him over great distances." "Why did she not remain in the safety of the Golden Wood?" the king asked in astonishment. "She had pledged herself to our company long before she met her husband and bound herself to him in marriage," Gandalf answered his gaze never leaving that of the smiling elleth. "The Lass has earned her place among us," Gimli said in Jesse's defense. "Jesse is a very accomplished warrior and has even proven herself against myself in the use of a blade," Aragorn added smiling at the look of piece on the elleth's face. "Aye and myself as well," Boromir agreed with a smile at the memory, "She also saved my life near the Gap of Rohan the day that we first met and again on the banks of the Anduin at Amon Hen." "The Lady Jessica it would seem has nothing but the staunchest supporters among you I see," the King commented with a smile at the loyalty the group showed for on another with that the conversation and subsequent arguments once again turned toward the evacuation of Edoras to the safety of Helm's Deep.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need," Háma announced to the gathered people of Edoras on the steps of the Golden Hall. Jesse inwardly cringed at the mere mention of the Hornburg as she walked along side Boromir toward the royal stable with Gandalf and the remaining Fellowship. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli exclaimed as he struggled to keep up with the group, "Who will defend them if not their king?" "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said in the king's defense. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre.

Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you.

The defenses have to hold," Gandalf instructed as he climbed onto Shadowfax's back. "They will hold," Aragorn replied in determination. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time," the wizard said, as he made ready to leave before adding, "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light, on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the East," and then he was gone in a blur of white in search of Éomer and his riders.

It did not take Jesse long to get her things gathered together for the journey to Helm's Deep and she soon found herself in the main hall helping Èowyn in packing the last of the provisions. Jesse found herself liking the king's niece more and more. Èowyn reminded her a lot of Piper. She had often seen Piper in very similar situations directing staff around with ease and confidence. Working together it did not take the pair very long to get everything ready to go and Jesse quickly excused herself to go change back into her traveling cloths. With her cloths changed she walked back into the main hall just in time to see Èowyn and Aragorn lock blades and to hear the ranger say in conviction, "You are a daughter of kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." After the ranger had made his way out of the hall Jesse walked up to her new friend and said in agreement, "You know he is right about that. You will not end up that way. Of that I am certain." "I hope you are both correct, for that is a life that am unable to bare," Èowyn said as she re-sheathed her sword. "What do you say we go get our horses ready. I know Swiftwind will not let anyone near him but me and I would hate for him to hurt anyone," Jesse said as they began to walk out of the hall.

Entering the stables Jesse's attention immediately went to the horse that was practically dragging several men around in his attempt to break free. Aragorn had seen the distressed horse as well and they both quickly made their way over to be of assistance. "Be careful my Lady, that horse has gone mad," one of the grooms said as Jesse walked up to the horse and began to stroke his mane in a comforting gesture as Aragorn released him from the rope that had been holding him in place. "It is alright the Lady Jessica is able to speak to the minds of horses. No harm will come to her," Aragorn assured watching in awe as Jesse worked her magic with the scared animal. "His name is Breggo, he was my cousins horse," Èowyn supplied as she watched the pair as they talked to the distressed animal.

As the ranger began to gently remove the bridal from the now quiet horse, "This horse should be set free. He has seen to many battles," he said in a quiet voice. "Aragorn is right only time and the freedom of the open plains will heal his wounded spirit," Jesse agreed as she gently stroked the horse mane, "When he is ready he will return here." "How is it that you know the thoughts of an animal?" Èowyn asked in awe. "I have the ability to speak to animals and hear their thoughts using my mind," Jesse explained not taking her eyes of the horse. "That is truly a wondrous gift," Èowyn exclaimed in awe, "I shall see to his release before we are to leave the city and please tell him that he served his master well." After giving Breggo, Èowyn's message Jesse left his care to Aragorn and went to ready her own horse for the journey to Helm's Deep.

As Jesse took her place near the front of the group next to Boromir to wait for King Théoden to arrive she allowed her mind to wonder over what she knew was to come and what she had already been able to do. It wasn't long before she heard the king give the order for them to move and the exodus was underway.


	16. Dwarf Women & Really Bad Stew

**Chapter Sixteen**

"**Dwarf Women & Really Bad Stew"**

As the refugees made their way toward Helm's Deep, Gimli rode Arod while Legolas was scouting ahead for any signs of trouble. Jesse knowing that for a while they would be safe from attack took the opportunity to walk with Èowyn and get to know the White Lady better. The pair enjoyed each other's company immensely and shared stories of their families, Èowyn of her brother and cousin, and Jesse of her adopted sisters and nephews. Soon their conversation turned to the adventures Jesse had seen since joining the Fellowship. On occasion Gimli, Boromir or Aragorn would each add his own commentary on events.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men," Gimli said as he continued to tell Èowyn about the lives of dwarves. Jesse and Èowyn both looked toward Aragorn as he whispered quietly and motioned with his hand, "It's the beards." This caused both ladies to laugh and Jesse to look up at the ranger and admonish happily, "You had better behave or I may just start telling Èowyn about all of those nice little tales Erestor told me about a certain inquisitive son of Arathorn in a city of the elves." This of course earned laughs from both Boromir and the king of Rohan, when Aragorn's eyes became as big as dinner plates and a blush creeped up his cheeks. "Now please continue Gimli," the elleth encouraged as she tried desperately to keep from laughing out right. "Now where was I? Oh yes! And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground. Which is of course ridiculous," Gimli said as he began to laugh along with the ladies. Suddenly Arod charged forward, startled by the dwarf's antics, and Gimli fell from the saddle landing flat on his face. Èowyn and Jesse quickly ran to his side and helped him to stand back up. "It's all right. It's all right. Nobody panic. It was deliberate. It was deliberate," he assured as Jesse helped to him to get the dirt off.

"Lady Jessica, I would most like to speak with you," Théoden said as he rode up along side Jesse as she rode next to Boromir. "Of course, my Lord," she replied with a smile as she turned to the king and Boromir dropped back to give them some privacy. "Lord Aragorn tells me that you are a princess among your people," the king said as he looked at the smiling elleth. "Yes I am King Théoden. My father was the High King of the Noldorim," Jesse replied as she rode next to the king of Rohan. "How is it that a princess of the elves has become such an accomplished warrior," Théoden asked his curiosity getting the better of him. "It is a long story my Lord, and I hate to say this but some of it is not very happy," Jesse said carefully as she looked into the king's kind face.

Seeing sadness glisten in the elleth's beautiful eyes Théoden began to regret asking her about herself. "If the story pains you. I would not have you relive it," he said kindly, not wanting to burden her with grief. "It is alright, I do not mind," Jesse said honestly, then added, "The Lady Galadriel once told me that the best way for me to come terms with what happened to me was for me to share the story with others and I believe that hearing my story may be able to help you with your own grief as well for I know what it feels like to loose someone you care very deeply for. Though I have not lost a child, I have lost far to many that I have cared for as family." "Then please tell me your tale," the king said smiling sadly at the elleth.

"Well I was born to the High King and his Queen on the winter solstice of the year three thousand two hundred and fifteen of the Second Age. The day I was born I was stolen from my parents and taken to a world far from this one, by a man named Gideon, from a race known as the elders. Heleft abandoned on the door step of the home of a family of powerful good witches. Gideon believed that I was a threat to his race and their gaining power over all of the good magic of this world. He thought that by leaving me with a family that was constantly coming under attack by the forces of evil he would be able to keep his hands clean if I were killed," she explained as she allowed Swiftwind to guide their way.

Looking toward the king she went on, "The family that raised me was wonderful. No child could have asked for better. I had my Grams, my Aunt Patty, Uncle Victor and three adopted sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Piper, andI also had my whitelighter Leo, who was always there when I needed him. When I was still very young Aunt Patty was killed by a demon and Grams was forced to raise me and the other three girls alone. Unlike my adopted sisters I always knew about magic and Grams taught me everything she could. She knew that someday she would not be around and that the family would need the guidance of a high priestess to survive. There were numerous attacks over the years and I learned early that to survive I had to learn to fight, because we never knew when the next demon would attack.I attended a school for magical children and was taught to use many weapons as well as the gifts I was born with. Some years later Grams died and I was left to teach my sisters to use their newfound gifts. The four of us did pretty well for about three years then a demon attack came that took Prue from us. We thought that losing her would be the end of the Charmed Ones but we found our sister Paige,who had been given up for adoption by Aunt Patty to protect her from the elders. With Paige we were able to continue fighting the evil of our world."

Taking a moment to wipe the tears that the memory of Prue's death had caused away, she took a calming breath before continuing, "Not long before Prue had died Piper and Leo had gotten married and by the end of the first year we had Paige with us, they had their first son Wyatt. Wyatt was the most powerful force magic good or evil had ever seen. A year later this young man came to us from twenty-three years in the future. He told us that something was going to turn Wyatt to the side of evil and that he was there to help us keep that from happening. It didn't take me long to find out that the young man, called Chris, was actually Piper and Leo's son as well. For a long time I was the only one who actually knew who he was and because of that we became very close. He was my best friend really. Then about four months after Wyatt's third birthday Chris was killedwhile trying to protectWyatt from Gideon, when he tried to kill the little boy. Leo and I were able to save Wyatt and Leovanquished Gideon but we were unable to save Chris."

Again she paused to wipe away more tears then told the rest of her tale, "After Chris died I began to loose hope and when my sister Paige found Gideon's journal and evidence in what he had done to me, I used the spell he had used to take me to return to Middle Earth. When I got here I was just in time to help Boromir near the Gap of Rohan where he was being attacked by Moria orcs. He and I journeyed together to Rivendell and there I found out who I really was from Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond had served under my father in the Last Alliance and knew who I was immediately. I found out that my mother had died from her grief of loosing me and that my father, Ereinion Gil Galad, had died during the Last Alliance. During my stay in Rivendell I became very close to the other members of the Fellowship and when they left on their quest I was not about to let my new family face it without me," with that she finally looked toward the king once more and smiled sadly.

"Yours is truly a sad tale, but I am honored that you have chosen to share it with me," Théoden said honestly with a kind sad smile of understanding, "I also believe that you were correct when you said that we understand on another more clearly, and I am honored that you have chosen to help in the defense of my people." "Thank you, my Lord," Jesse said gaining a better handle on her emotions once again. "Gandalf told me that you have recently married," the king said with a smile. "Yes I have, while the Fellowship was staying in the Golden Wood. My husband's name is Haldir and he is the March Warden there, as his father once was," she said with a proud smile at the mention of her husband. The king found himself smiling at light that shown in Jesse's eyes at the mention of her beloved husband. He also found himself respecting the elleth more for still honoring her vows to the Fellowship even after she had married. He hoped that someday he would meet this elf that so quickly had stolen the heart of this courageous elleth.

That night they as they made camp Jesse joined Boromir, Legolas and Gimli by the fire for dinner. From a distance she could see Aragorn and Èowyn talking. At the shocked look she could see on her new friend's face she figured the ranger must have told her how old he was. Watching Aragorn as Èowyn walked away she realized she was very glad that she had thought to bring some lembas bread with her. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she watched him grimace at the taste of the stew Èowyn had cooked.

"What is so entertaining Lass?" Gimli asked as she handed him a piece of lembas. "Something tells me that Èowyn is not the best of camp cooks," she said trying to hold back her laughter as Aragorn approached still grimacing, "and Aragorn found out the hard way." "What would make you say that?" Boromir asked as he took a bite of his the dinner he had just gotten from Èowyn. "Because Aragorn had the same look you have on your face now, just moments ago," Jesse said simply as she, Legolas, and Gimli laughed at the look on their Gondorian friend's face. "What ever you do, I wouldsuggest not to swallow," Aragorn advised as he sat down next to Jesse and took her offering of lembas bread with a grateful smile. They all watched in various stages of amusement as Boromir tried to with as much dignity as possible spit out the offending stew. Taking pity on him Jesse offered him her water skin so that he could wash away the taste before handing him her last piece of lembas.

After dinner Jesse found the urge to sing a song. It was one that she hadn't sung in a while and she felt like now would be the right time to sing it. Closing her eyes she began to sing,

"He Prays For The Harvest  
To Bring A Record Yield  
Five generations Counting  
On His Work Out In These Fields  
The Only Life He Knows  
Is The Soil That He Tills  
And If The Drought Don't Take It All  
He Knows The Banker Will

He's Waiting For A Rain Of Angels  
To Turn These Dusty Acres  
Back To A Fertile Plain  
Reward Him For His Labor  
Put His Life Back In His Hands  
He's Waiting For A Rain Of Angels

Somewhere In The City  
In The Hours Before Dawn  
She Huddles In A Doorway  
To Dream Her Hunger Gone  
Forgotten By The Cold World  
Frightened By Her Own  
She Sips A Little Whiskey  
To Forget She Is Alone

She's Waiting For A Rain Of Angels  
To Lift Her From These Shadows  
To Give Her Back Her Name  
Turn Back All The Pages  
Give Her Shelter From The Storm  
She's Waiting For A Rain Of Angels

And All The Places Where The Battle Lines Are Drawn  
When The Bullets Fly  
It Doesn't Matter What Side You're Standing On  
Give The Farmer Back His Land  
Pull The Helpless From The Street  
Take The Guns Out Of Our Hands  
And We Will Be Within The Angel's Reach

Call Down Through The Ages  
Wash Away The Pain  
Only Love Will Remain  
We're All Waiting For  
Still Waiting For A Rain Of Angels"

(Rain of Angels "Lila McCann")

As the last of the song left her lips she reopened her eyes and realized for the first time that the king and Èowyn as well as many of the refugees had joined them. "That was a most beautiful song, Lady Jessica," Théoden said with an approving smile his heart lightened by the song he had just heard."Thank you my Lord," she said with an appreciative smile in return. "You have a wondrous voice Jesse," Èowyn added as she moved to sit next to the elleth. "It would have been better if I had the guitar that Lord Elrond had made for me but that is just to hard to carry around on a trip through the countryside," Jesse said as some small children made their way toward her and sat down in front of her. "I believe the children would like to hear another Jesse," Aragorn said as he smoked his pipe. "Let me see if I can think of one that you will like," she said thinking back over the songs that she knew for children, "Ok this song was a very big favorite of my nephew Wyatt and I think everyone may like it," closing her eyes she thought back to the many times she had sung the song to Wyatt and she began,

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
Theres more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

In the Circle of Life  
Its the wheel of fortune  
Its the leap of faith  
Its the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

Theres far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps the great and small on the endless round

In the Circle of Life  
Its the wheel of fortune  
Its the leap of faith  
Its the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life

On the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life."

(Circle of Life "Sir Elton John")

The children all sat in awe as she finished the song, and one little girl had crawled up in her lap and fallen asleep. All Jesse could do was look down and smile at the sweet little girl and remember how many times Wyatt had done the exact same thing. "Now children we still have a long journey ahead of us tomarrow so now is the time to take your rest," the king announced quietly so as not to wake the already sleeping little girl.

As everyone began to make their way back to their own camps Jesse looked up at the king and asked a question she was dreading the answer too, "What has happened to her family," looking back down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Her father was killed in the battle that took my son," Théoden said sadly looking down at the child as well. "Her mother was very ill during her birth and died shortly after," Èowyn added a tear slipping from her eye over the loss the child had suffered at so young an age. "Oh you poor little thing," the elleth said as she took her blanket and covered the small child. "Who has been watching over her?" Aragorn asked almost sensing where the conversation was heading. "She has been staying in the Golden Hall ever since my brother brought news of her father's death. I have been searching for someone to take her in ever since," Èowyn answered quietly.

Jesse closed her eyes as she felt Haldir's presence, '_It is a sad thing for one so small to have been left without the care of a loving home. I know what it is you would like to do my love and will stand by your decision._' '_Now I know why it was so easy for Grams to take me in. How can anyone with a heart turn their back on an innocent child? Thank you for understanding my love_,' she replied as she reached out to caress his mind. '_Someone will have to care for her during the battle_,' Haldir added, '_For you and I will be needed in the defense of the Hornburg._' '_I know and I am sure that Èowyn will be willing to help mewith that. I know her uncle will not allow her to be in the battle. Her place is in the caves with the women and children for this battle at least_,' she answered not even bothering to keep future details from her husband anymore, knowing he could see her thoughts as clearly as his own now. '_Watch over yourself and our new daughter my love. I shall see you both very soon_,' he said as his presence slipped from her mind.

Opening her eyes she first looked over at the other members of the Fellowship, each of them bowed their head in silent agreement for what she was about to say. Then she turned to look at Èowyn and the king and said, "Well I believe Èowyn, that she has found her new home. With the blessing of King Théoden of course." "And you shall have it my Lady," Théoden said smiling in approval, "I shall send a guard to retrieve an extra bedroll for you to use." "Thank you King Théoden," Jesse said gratefully as the king stood and left the group. "I know you will make a wonderful mother for Brigid," Èowyn said smiling, "Goodnight everyone," she added as she got up from her place next to Jesse and walked toward her own campfire.

Jesse looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and smiled. "She is a beautiful child," Boromir commented as he walked over and laid out his bedroll next to Jesse before he relieved her of the sleeping child and laid the girl on his bedroll, "I shall use the one the king is sending you should take your rest." "Thank you Boromir, but are you sure. I can wait," Jesse said with a tired smile. "I am most certain. You are already half asleep as it is Jesse. I know your conversation with the king took a lot out of you both of the mind and body. Now rest I insist," he said with a knowing gaze. To tired to continue arguing with her friend Jesse laid out her bedroll next to her new daughter and fell asleep almost instantly.

_As she slept Jesse found herself once gain in the Lady's glade in the presence of the Lady of Light. Looking around Jesse realized that she was alone in the glade. 'I wonder where the Lady is?' she thought to herself as she sat down on one of the carved benches that sat near the base of the Lord and Lady's tree. "I am here child," Galadriel said as she walked gracefully down the stairs that led into the glade. Blushing Jesse looked up and smiled at the Lady of Light. _

"_I have seen your new daughter in my mirror, and with your love she will blossom into a strong young women. Do not fear for you have made a wise decision in this and once again fulfilled your destiny. The child would not have lived through the attack that is to come tomarrow had you not intervened on her behalf. She would have been separated from the refugees and been killed by the wargs that you will meet tomarrow. The Lady Èowyn will now see her to the safety of Helm's Deep and there she will await your return to her," Galadriel said as she sat down next to the stunned elleth. _

"_My Lady who should I get to care for her once the Battle at Helm's Deep is over? I will have to ride with the Fellowship and I know that Haldir will not let me go without him again," Jesse asked as she looked into the kind eyes of the older elleth. With Haldir's company travels an elleth healer, she will helped to tend the wounded of the battle but will also care for your child while your are gone. I have told her about the child and she will stay with the people of Rohan while you and your husband are away," the Lady explained, "Your daughter will always have a home in the Golden Wood." "Thank you Lady Galadriel," Jesse said with grateful tears streaming down her face. "You have done very well Jessica, because of you the son of Denethor will live to see the end of this war as will your new daughter," The Lady said as she hugged the crying elleth close to her, "Now the time of your waking is approaching. Until we meet again. Follow your heart it will not lead you down the wrong path."_


	17. Warg Breath

**Chapter Seventeen **

**"Warg Breath"**

A small hand against the side of her cheek brought Jesse into the waking world. Looking up she saw Brigid looking down into her eyes with curiosity. "How did you sleep sweetheart?" she asked as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. A shy smile was her reply and she took it as a good sign, "I hope that means you slept well," she stated as she stood up and helped the little girl to join her. Looking around she saw the others gathered near the fire and took the small girl's hand in her own and led her over for breakfast, "What do you say we get over there and get breakfast before Boromir and Gimli eat it all?" Brigid laughed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Good morning Jesse and you as well Little One," Boromir said with a smile at the blushing child next to his friend. "Good morning guys, I do hope you saved us some breakfast," Jesse said with a smile as she sat down next to Gimli and smiled as the dwarf handed the appreciative little girl a big red apple. "Here you go Lass. I managed to save you one of these fine apples to go with your meal," Gimli said smiling at the glee that shown in the child's eyes.

As Gimli proceeded to entertain Brigid with his father's stories of adventures he had with Bilbo, Jesse took the opportunity to finish her breakfast quickly, she wanted to talk to Aragorn before they set out again. Once she was done she stood up looking down at the laughing toddler and said, "Brigid I am going to go find one of my friends. I will be back shortly ok." "You go right ahead Lass," Gimli said looking up at her, "The little Lass will be just fine with Boromir and me." "I won't be long I promise. I just need to talk to Aragorn a minute," she said as she waved by to her daughter with a happy smile.

She soon found the ranger talking to Legolas on the edge of the main camp. Aragorn looked up and smiled at her as she approached and asked, "How did little Brigid sleep last night?" "She did fine. Gimli is currently entertaining her with stories about Gloin and Bilbo," she said with a smile before adding in Sindarin, "_I need to speak with you and Legolas for a bit_." "_What is it that has you worried_?" Aragorn asked taking her lead and speaking in the language of the elves. "_Are you able sense anything that I am not_?" the elvin prince asked looking seriously at her and giving the elleth his complete attention. "_I feel like something is going to happen today. I can't explain it any further than that but please be on your guard_," Jesse said her voice quiet so only Legolas and Aragorn could hear her words. "_I will take your words to heart for your gifts have never led us astray_," Aragorn replied looking into Jesse's knowing eyes. "I am in agreement with Aragorn and I shall keep watch during our journey today," Legolas added sensing the relief from the elleth next to him. "_I just think Saruman is planning something. Especially with Wormtongue now doubt at his side_," Jesse said in disgust at the name of the wizard that had already caused so much grief. "_You may be correct in this. I find am concerned what Saruman may have planned that he has not yet revealed_," Aragorn agreed solemnly.

As she made her way back to the Fellowship's camp Jesse couldn't help but smile at the image before her. Boromir and Gimli were walking toward her and the Gondorian had Brigid perched upon his shoulders laughing happily. "You know Boromir, I may just have to tell Idril how good of a father you will make someday," Jesse said giving a wink to the now laughing dwarf in their company. "I packed up your things for you Lass," Gimli said handing Jesse her pack. "Thanks Gimli. I think the King Théoden will be ready to leave shortly," Jesse said as she shouldered her pack and joined her friends in walking to where their horses were grazing happily.

Seeing the joy in her daughter's eyes at the sight of Swiftwind, Jesse asked, "Are you ready to ride Brigid. I know Swiftwind can't wait to meet you. Would you like to meet him?" The child reached her arms toward Jesse, letting her know she wanted to get down and see the horses. Reaching up she plucked her daughter off of Boromir's shoulders and set her down gently on the ground. Walking hand in hand they made their way over to Swiftwind who had walked up to greet them. "Swiftwind my friend I would like you to meet Brigid," she said as she stroked the horse's muzzle with her free hand, "And Brigid this is Swiftwind. He is my very dear friend and will carry us on our journey today." They all watched as the horse gently nuzzled the child's outstretched hand before he gracefully lowered his head in silent reverence to the girl. "He says that he is honored to meet you," Jesse went on as she knelt down next to her daughter with a smile at the awe on the little girls face. "P-P-Pr-Pretty," Brigid said shakily as she looked at the beautiful horse before her. "Yes he is a very pretty horse isn't he," Jesse agreed, a silent tear slid down her cheek at the joy of hearing her daughter speak for the first time since her father's death. She looked up at her companions as they both smiled as well.

Soon Aragorn, Legolas, Èowyn and the king joined the group. Théoden looked to Boromir and quietly asked, "What has brought such joy to you?" "The little one has spoken," the Gondorian said not turning his attention from the child now talking quietly to horses. "Oh what a wondrous thing!" Èowyn cried as tears of joy slipped from her eyes unhindered. "That it is. That it is indeed," the king agreed with a smile as he walked over and knelt down next to the small child his knowing gaze locking with that of her new mother's.

It was not long before the orphaned little girl had wrapped the King of Rohan around her little pudgy finger and was quite content to ride with him upon his great horse Snowmane, while her mother was scouting ahead for danger. The unusual pair garnered a lot of attention by many of the king's loyal subjects. The smile that they saw on Théoden's face was one that they believed they would never again see and it brought joy and hope to many of their hearts.

Èowyn found her own heart lightened by the new found joy the little girl had brought to her grief stricken uncle and for once the smile she wore upon her face was a genuine one. Looking ahead she caught sight of the elleth responsible for helping to bring such relief to her family and one small child, she was scouting ahead with Háma and they were both looking in the direction of a ridgeline that ran along the banks of the small lake they were passing. Suddenly she saw her new friend visibly stiffen and draw her bow. It was then that she saw what had made the elleth react the way she had, a warg was bounding over the ridgeline heading straight toward Háma's unprotected left side. Before she had a chance to scream she witnessed Jesse shooting the foul creature then shoulder her bow and withdraw her knives. With a speed that she had never before seen she witnessed the elleth's skill as she quickly dispatched with the orc that had ridden upon the warg.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked as Aragorn ran toward him. "Wargs! We are under attack," Jesse said as she ran up as well and retrieved her daughter from Snowmane's back. "All riders to the head of the column," the king ordered quickly as he nodded to the elleth standing next to him in agreement before he rode over to his niece, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste." "But I can fight," she defended pleadingly. "No! You must do this... for me," he said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Èowyn, please I need you to take Brigid and get her to safety," Jesse said coming to the king's rescue, "My place is here with my friends but your people need you to lead them. I need to know she is safe Èowyn please," she begged locking her pleading gaze with that of the niece of the king. "Make for the lower ground," Èowyn announced to the refugees as she took a crying Brigid into her arms, "I will guard her with my life," she added looking at the tears that glistened in Jesse's eyes. "I know you will," the elleth replied smiling gratefully at her friend, she then kissed Brigid on the top of her head and whispered, "I will see you soon sweetie. Don't worry about me," looking back up to Èowyn she ordered, "Go.. Go.. Quickly." "Stay together," the shield maiden ordered as she carried her precious cargo toward the refugees.

"Come on Gimli," Jesse said as she sprang onto Swiftwind's back, "We can't let Legolas have all the fun." "Yes!" the dwarf yelled as the pair joined the rest of the riders. Legolas continued to fire into the on coming warg riders until Jesse and Gimli arrived and he jumped gracefully onto Arod's back in front of his dwarven friend. The pair of elves never stopped their firing as they cleared a path through the on rushing army, giving the men of Rohan a better advantage.

As the battle continued Jesse saw Gimli become pinned under a fallen warg and rider. From her position she was unable to help the dwarf as another warg began to advance on his trapped form, thinking quickly she shouted a warning to Aragorn who was much closer and the ranger dispatched the warg efficiently with a spear to its unguarded chest. Looking around as the numbers of the enemy began to dwindle her gaze fell on that of the king. He was doing will against an orc that had been knocked from its mount but this left him unguarded from the rear and the now rider less warg was preparing to launch itself at Théoden. Using the same move she had used during the warg attack near Moria, she launched herself onto the creatures back and severed the main arteries of its neck with her twin blades felling the beast less than a foot from the stunned king of Rohan. The pair locked eyes and with a quick nod they both rejoined the fight.

As the battle came to an end the survivors began the grim task of searching and tending to the wounded. At the sound of Legolas calling for Aragorn, Jesse looked up from the wounded man she had been tending to and looked around her. Reaching out with her mind she searched for the missing ranger and realized he had already been swept miles from them by the current of the river that ran swiftly below them at the base of the plateau. Her mind reached even further and she felt the now calm brush of Brego's thoughts in her mind. Once she was sure that the horse would go and aid her friend she walked to the edge of the cliff to join Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," the king ordered as he looked to his trusted guard Gamling, before he turned and looked at the shocked prince of Mirkwood adding sadly, "Come." "He is right Legolas we need to get the wounded to Helm's Deep," Jesse said as she looked up into her friend's eyes, "Keep this Aragorn will want it back when he returns. Because I know this will not be his end," she added closing his hand around the Evenstar pendant that had been ripped from their friend's neck. "She is right Lad," Gimli agreed taking comfort in Jesse's words. With one last look at the river below them the four of them turned and headed back to the king and his men.

After helping one of the injured men onto Swiftwind's back Jesse mounted and turned the horse to join Théoden, Gamling and Háma. Théoden looked turned his attention to her as she approached and silently nodded his head to her before he announced, "We ride." Jesse allowed Swiftwind to guide them over the rough terrain as she reached out her mind once more to check on her absent friend. What she found lightened her heart greatly. In his unconscious dreams Aragorn's mind had returned to his love. This simple fact brought a smile to the elleth's face as they made their way toward the stronghold of the Rohirrim.

As early afternoon approached the king got Jesse's attention, and he pointed toward the massive stone structure at the base of a deep ravine in front of them. Spurring their horses into a quick gallop they made their way toward the imposing structure and as the gates swung open to receive them Jesse let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she looked down at the weakened man before her. Near the end of their ride to the king's stronghold, the man began to burn with fever and lost consciousness.

When they came to a stop Théoden dismounted speaking quickly to his niece, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," he said as he helped Jesse with the injured man on her horse. "I am going to need to assist your healers with his wounds they are much to grave for the medicine of men," she said gravely locking her gaze with the king, "His fever burns much to high for the herbs your people use." "Your assistance is greatly appreciated in this matter dear Lady," the king said graciously as a stretcher arrived to bare away the injured man. "I will instruct the healers in the use of the few herbs that I have with me," Jesse said with a determined smile, "I only wish that we had more. I fear we will need them sooner rather than later," she added as she walked away with the men carrying the wounded man.

Once inside the caves Jesse quickly set to work having a few women set to work boiling water for various healing teas and having others preparing bandages for the wounded that were already there as well as the more she was sure would come far to soon. The healers of Rohan were very quick in learning the uses of the few herbs that she had with her as well as herbs in their own stores that were good for more than just seasoning their food.

It was late in the afternoon when she finally emerged from the caves certain that the man she had brought with her would survive and that the healers were prepared as much as possible for the coming battle. Walking along the battlements she allowed herself a chance to just breath the open air and look out over the surrounding country. Èowyn was watching over a sleeping Brigid and she needed a few moments to clear her mind for what was to come. It was there that Legolas found her a few minutes later. "_Do not despair for him Legolas_," she said as she turned to face the elf that had become her good friend, "_He is on his way back to us as we speak_," she added turning her attention back toward the direction she knew the ranger would come. "_You are able to sense him_?" Legolas asked hopefully, his face brightening with the prospect. "_Yes, I am, and you listen up good. He will not only return to us but he will return with much needed information about the movements of the enemy_," the elleth advised with a determined air. "_I will hold to your council, my friend_," he said with a soft smile then ruefully added, "_With such council you shall make a great queen of our people_." Looking up into his laughing eyes Jesse couldn't help but smile and say, "_Don't go getting cocky my princeling friend. You will someday be finding yourself leading our people as well_." Turning back toward the countryside below Jesse could see the form of a lone rider approaching at a great rate of speed. "Legolas, look," she said pointing toward the ranger as he sped toward them. "He has returned," the prince breathed as he ran down the stairs leading toward the gates with Jesse in tow.

"_You're late_. You look terrible," Legolas said as he took in Aragorn's weary form, causing both the ranger and Jesse to laugh. "State the obvious why don't you Legolas," she said as she hugged the tired ranger and added, "I see Brego found you like I asked him too." "Yes he found me, though I did not know you had sent him. Thank you," Aragorn said smiling appreciatively down at the smiling elleth. "Well if I had left it to you, you would still be walking. Now wouldn't you?" she said with a playful smile, "It is good to have you back Aragorn," she added as they began to walk toward the king's hall, where the king was going over the defense plans with Boromir, Gamling, and Háma.

As the group made their way into the king's chambers there was a collective gasp from everyone within upon sight of the ranger they all believed to be dead. "A great host you say?" Théoden asked looking up from his maps to Aragorn once the shock had worn off. "All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn supplied as he looked to the king. "How many?" Boromir asked looking toward his friend and future king. "Ten thousand at least," the future king answered, "It is an army bred for one purpose to destroy the world of men." "How long do we have before they arrive?" Jesse asked even though she already knew the answer. "They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said turning his attention to the elleth. "Let them come," Théoden declared with conviction and determination.

Everyone made their way outside and began to walk along the battlements seeing to the preparations. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," the king instructed as they walked, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg." "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk Hai; their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli protested as he walked next to Boromir. "I have fought in many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep," Théoden defended looking down at the dwarf, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown... homes, rebuilt. Within these walls, we will out last them," he said with conviction.

As they came to a stop, Jesse looked to the king, knowing where the conversation was heading and advised, "King Théoden there is one thing I do not believe you have taken into consideration. Grima knows about the defenses of this fortress and he will have told Saruman everything, I am sure of it. The culvert there along the wall is a weak point and Saruman will know how to breach it I am sure. I would advise not putting your men directly over that. If that section of the wall fails you could loose many good men. I won't even try to tell you how to run your kingdom but I do know what a wizard like Saruman is capable of." "I will take your suggestion thank you Lady Jessica, for I do see the wisdom in your words," the king answered graciously. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I need to make certain that Brigid is settled in the caves," she said as she walked away. She knew that they would most likely still argue and Théoden might not take her advice but at least she had tried and for now that was good enough. At least she could make sure that none of the elves that were coming would be placed there.

Making her way down the stairs and toward the entrance to the caves Jesse saw many of men and boys being sent to the armory. It nearly ripped her heart out watching the heart breaking scenes of sons being dragged from their desperate mothers. She couldn't hold back the tears that slipped from her eyes at the thought of so many not returning to their families. 'I just hope Théoden listens to me,' she thought as Èowyn approached her.

"I am to be sent into the caves," Èowyn stated in frustration. "I know it isn't what you want Èowyn but I think you are the best person to guard those people in there. If the battle goes bad, Uruks may get into the caves and the women will need someone to lead them in defense of their children," Jesse said looking into her friend's eyes. "But you are going to fight," Èowyn countered determined to get her way. "Yes but I am a powerful witch on top of being a skilled warrior. I may be able to use my magic to keep your people alive," the elleth replied, "Èowyn there is a battle for you to fight but it is not here. Your time will come and you will be able to fight the battle you so desperately are seeking. It just isn't here," seeing that her friend was about to argue with her more Jesse added, "Èowyn I have the gift of foresight and if I say something is going to happen I am usually never wrong. There will come a time when your uncle is going to need you and you have to be alive to help him. If you fight here tonight you will most likely fall and not be there when Théoden really needs you the most." "I," Èowyn started to say but was cut off. "Don't say anything, just go find your uncle and wish him well," Jesse said as she embraced the now solemn woman, "I am going to go and check on Brigid while I still have the time."

It did not take Jesse long to locate Brigid, she was sitting up on the bedroll that Jesse had laid out for her playing with a rough cloth doll that an older child had given her. "Hey now there is my little bit of sunshine," Jesse said walking over and picking the smiling child up in her arms and hugging her tight, "Oh my sweet little girl. I will be so happy when all of this business is over and your Ada and I can bring you home and let you grow up happy and safe." "M-M-M-M-Momma," Brigid said innocently looking up with happy eyes. "Oh little one," Jesse said with tears streaming from her eyes, "You sure know how to wrap me around your little finger don't you," she added as she tickled the little girl's side playfully.

The happy moment came to an end when Háma walked up and spoke quietly not wanting to interrupt thetender momentbetween mother and child, "My Lady, Lord Aragorn asked me to find you. There is something he wishes to speak with you about." "I will look after the little one for you my Lady," volunteered a woman sitting next to the little girl that had shown up in Edoras, Freda. "Thank you ahhh," Jesse said not knowing the woman's name. "Morwen, my Lady," the lady supplied with a gentle smile, "You were the one to help look after my little ones." "Thank you Morwen," Jesse said thankfully as she looked into the woman's kind but sad eyes. "I will look after Eothain, Morwen," Jesse said with determination, "I will make certain he is by my side." "Thank you my Lady," said the crying woman as she took Brigid into her arms. With one last kiss on her daughter's cheek Jesse whispered, "Momma loves you Brigid," before she followed Háma from the caves.


	18. Story Update

Story Update 

I am sorry it is taking so long for me to get the next chapter up. I have been trying to divide my time between working on my site and the story. I also am to the point where they are fighting the Battle of Helm's Deep and want to give that the attention it deserves. Adding the new characters into the story like I am is making it a bit of a challenge but I promise it is coming soon….

Jubes ZCG


	19. There Is Always Hope

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**There Is Always Hope"**

"You wanted to see me?" Jesse asked as she walked up to Aragorn outside of the armory, where he was helping an old man into a chainmail vest. "Yes, I do need to ask you something," the ranger replied carefully. "Aragorn, you better not even think about asking me to go into the caves," Jesse added cutting the ranger off before he could speak again, "My place is with the rest of the Fellowship and you know that. Now what else is on your mind?" "Very well," he answered not looking very surprised by her answer, "_My next question is can you see what we are facing in the coming battle_?" heasked in Sindarin to maintain some sense of privacy for their conversation in the bustling corridor. "_Yes I can, and it is going to be brutal. Many will not survive this night I am afraid, but know this Aragorn there is hope_," Jesse said carefully, "_We are not alone in this fight_," she added cryptically before turning and entering the armory leaving a very confused but hopeful ranger behind her.

The armory was buzzing with activity when Jesse entered and at first she did not see the person she was searching for, but as she made her way across the crowded room she saw the scared boy near a long table where bows had been laid out. "Eothain," she said as she walked up to the boy who had tentatively picked up a bow that was much to big for him, "You should use this bow here. It is a more suitable size for you and it still holds enough power behind it to serve you well tonight," she advised picking up a bow better suited for the boy. "Thank you my Lady," he said with a shaky voice as he took the weapon from the elleth's hands. "You will do fine Eothain, and I would like for you to stand by me on the battlements tonight," Jesse said as she put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, "You have used a bow before haven't you?" "Yes my Lady, I have. I have used my father's bow to hunt with," he answered honestly, feeling pride that he actually knew how to use the weapon he was holding. "Then I believe we will make a very good team," the elleth replied with a kind smile, "Now let us see about getting you properly attired for tonight," she added leading him over to the armor and chainmail that were lying near by.

Once she had Eothain in what at least would offer him a little protection and still not weight him down to much, Jesse took the boy and went in search of Boromir. It did not take the unlikely pair long to find the son of Denethor II, he was talking quietly with Háma near the king's chambers. "Boromir, I hate to interrupt but I could use a bit of your help," Jesse said as she walked up to the men. "Of course Jesse. What is it you require?" the Gondorian asked turning his attention to the elleth and boy at her side. "I need to give Eothain here a bit of a crash course in the use of a blade and I thought you would be able to help," she explained with a knowing smile. "I would be happy to help," he replied smiling down at the shy and scared young boy, "I believe we should step outside into the open where we will have a bit more room." "Thank you," she replied thankfully, "I promised his mother I would help him as much as I could. She is caring for Brigid for me." "Then let us make certain he is well prepared," Boromir said with a gentle smile.

Eothain proved to be a very quick study in the use of a sword and for that Jesse was immensely grateful. She could still feel the boy's fear but with Boromir's help she was sure the boy would see the end of this battle. Now all that was left to do is wait. 'It won't be long now,' she thought to herself grimly as she left Boromir talking with the boy to go in search of the rest of her friends.

She soon found them in the armory, where it seems Aragorn and Legolas had earlier had an argument and were in the process of mending the broken fences their fight had caused. "I swear I can't leave you guys unattended for a moment and you fall apart," Jesse said with a frustrated smile. "Well said Lass, well said. Now where be Boromir?" Gimli said with a smile as he wrestled to get a Rohirrim made chainmail shirt over his chest, "If there was time I'd get this adjusted," as the heavy metal shirt was finally pulled over him it fell to the floor with a clang, "It's a little tight across the chest." "It is a bit snug isn't it Gimli my friend," Jesse said with a giggle.

The sound of a horn interrupted any further conversation and grabbed everyone's attention, especially Jesse's. "That is no orc horn," Legolas said in astonishment as he looked at his companions. "No, Legolas that is the sound of hope," Jesse answered giving Aragorn a wink. The ranger silently gave the smiling elleth a nod before they all headed toward the door.

As she stepped out into the cool night air Jesse could hear Théoden ask in astonishment, "How is this possible?" It was then that Jesse laid eyes on that of her husband as he replied, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Jesse had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look on Glorfindel's face when Haldir spoke for the both of them before he had a chance. "_Mae govannen, Haldir, Glorfindel," _Aragorn said before he embraced a very surprised march warden, causing Glorfindel to laugh at the shock on Haldir's face, "You are most welcome." Legolas was a bit more reserved as he greeted his fellow warriors. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir finished as he and Glorfindel locked gazes with the king of Rohan once more. "And your aid is graciously excepted," Théoden said humbly as he looked in amazement at the two elven warriors.

It was then that Jesse finally stepped forward and much to her husband's disappointment embraced the Balrog Slayer first and said, "I have missed you Glorfindel. It is good to see you again." "And I you young one," he said with a smile as he kissed her gently on the crown of her head, "But I fear Uruks will be the last of my worries if you delay any longer in welcoming your husband. For I believe he just growled at me," he added causing the elleth in his arms to laugh. "Oh don't worry about him. He's harmless," Jesse said with a laugh,as she thenturned and glanced at her husband who was now fingering the hilt of his sword, and she added, "Most of the time." "Harmless am I," Haldir said taking his wife in his arms and holding her close, "I have missed youmy sweet wife." "And I have missed you as well my love," Jesse said in a strangled whisper as she held tight to him as though if she let go he would disappear and as though it were only the two of them standing there, their lips met in a heated kiss, that spoke of everything they felt.

It was not until Gimli saw fit to clear his throat that the two parted both blushing at the loss of their control at that moment. Turning Jesse looked to the king of Rohan and said proudly, "King Théoden, I would like to introduce you to my great-uncle Glorfindel of Rivendell and my husband Haldir of Lothlórien." "It is an honor meet one of such renowned Lord Glorfindel. Your legend is known well among my people," Théoden said with respect to the golden elf lord before him, "And you Lord Haldir, I have greatly wished to meet one that could steal the heart of such a noble lady. Welcome my good friends. Let us go to my chambers where we may speak more of the matter that is bearingdown upon us."

"Jessica was correct when she spoke of the magic in which Saruman wields," Glorfindel said as he looked at a map of the Hornburg that had been laid out across a table in the king's chamber. "I would agree as well," Haldir said with a nod to the Balrog Slayer. "It is similar to the magic that Gandalf uses in his fireworks only with much more destructive power. It is called gunpowder and enough of it used near that culvert would bring down the wall there," Jesse described carefully. Théoden for his part looked stricken at the thought of the Keep being breached.

Seeing the look of despair take over the king's face Jesse felt she had to speak more, "King Théoden, earlier you spoke of your people's ability to rebuild, walls can be rebuilt as well. If we work together and work wisely we will be able to get through this." "Jesse is right my Lord," Aragorn said as he stepped forward, "There is always hope and we must hold to that." "You speak wisely and I thank you for your council," his face regaining some of the light it had lost at the description of gunpowder, "Both of you."

"We have brought with us a supply of healing herbs from both Imladris and the Golden Wood," Haldir said as he, Jesse and the king were left alone for a moment, "As well as two of our healers." "I have briefly been able to teach the healers of Rohan to use some of our herbs but I fear we will need all of the skilled healers we have before the end of this night," Jesse said seriously as she looked up at her husband. "Larien and Amras will do all that they can to assist your healers," Haldir said with certainty as he looked to his wife's knowing face. "My people owe a great debt for the aid of your kin this night," Théoden replied sincerely as he locked his gaze with that of the proud elvin warrior. Jesse could not withhold her smile as her husband and the king of Rohan shook hands. 'Well at least we are on the right track,' she thought as she watched the pair.

Once all of the archers had been given their orders and were assisting in the final preparations for the coming battle, Jesse and Haldir took a few moments to sneak away from busy battlements to be alone. "The Lady came to me in a dream and said that Larien would be coming with you," Jesse said as she sat held tightly in her husbands arms, "And that when the battle was over she would look after Brigid for us while we are away helping Aragorn." "She spoke to me of this as well," he said as he ran his fingers through her long raven hair, "It brings me comfort that the young one will be safe while we are continuing the fight." "It does me too, I was so worried about Brigid. She has been through way too much already as it is," she said as her hand began to caress his cheek, "She called me Momma, in the caves earlier," she added as she looked into the eyes of her husband.

A brush of his lips against her own was all of the encouragement she needed as the fire of their bond kindled anew in their small secluded hideaway. As his hands found their way to her waist, a sound from just outside of the door caught both of their attention causing them to pull away from one another abruptly. "I am certain I saw them head this way Lad," Gimli's gruff voice found its way to their ears. "Perhaps my good dwarf they have gone to the caves to see to preparations there," Jesse could make out the amusement in her beloved uncle's voice as he answered the distracted dwarf. Jesse had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her friend as she heard Gimli making his way toward the caves muttering about putting bells around her neck. '_I believe my love that we have been discovered_,' Jesse's voice laughed its way into her husband's mind. '_Alas I believe you are correct my beautiful wife. Our safe haven is no longer as peaceful as it once was_,' Haldir answered in a long suffering tone, '_and that impertinent uncle of yours is awaiting us_.' A casual tapping sound on the door was their answer as Glorfindel's cheery voice came through the thick oak door, "You may come out now. The dwarf has left."

As the blushing pair of younger elves stepped out into the main corridor the Balrog Slayer found it difficult to maintain his straight face and a merry laugh slipped from his lips as he took in the somewhat rumpled form of Lothlórien's march warden and his great-niece's blushing cheeks. "Oh behave," Jesse said laughing at the smiling face of her mother's uncle, "Now why were you and Gimli looking for us?" Gaining control of his mirth quickly, Glorfindel replied solemnly, "The enemy has been spotted nearing the mouth of valley." "I am so going to turn that damned wizard into something neutered when I see him," Jesse swore under her breath as the three of them began to make their way out of the fortress, "His timing totally sucks," taking a calming breath she spoke again to her husband and uncle, "Alright let's go to work."

Taking their places along the wall Jesse found Boromir and Eothain quickly and introduced the scared boy to her husband and uncle. "Just remember what Boromir and I told you and you will do just fine," Jesse instructed as looked out over the advancing Uruks, "And try to aim for the neck it is the best way to take one of these things down. Their armor is very thick just about everywhere else." "The Lady speaks wisely," Glorfindel said turning and smiling reassuringly down at the scared boy, "Heed her words and you will do well young one."

Rain began to pour down on them as Aragorn voice rang out giving orders to the elven archers lined upon the Deeping Wall in their native Sindarin, "_Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none_." Somewhere from the other end of the wall an arrow was released early and as if in slow motion Jesse watched its trajectory as it embedded itself in the neck of one of the Uruks and the creature fell to the ground dead. "At least it was not a wasted arrow," she said out loud over the outraged screams of the creatures below them.

When the order finally came for them to begin to fire Jesse glanced to her side at how well Eothain was doing. He had quickly grown accustomed to the bow in his hands and was doing very well for one so young. "Get ready Eothain here come the ladders. Shoulder your bow and get your sword ready," she instructed as the first of the siege ladders landed against the wall. She took a moment to fire off a few more shots with her bow before following her own advise and pulling her twin knives from their sheaths.

As the Uruks began to pour over the side of the wall she found it difficult to keep track of where her friends were. She took comfort that she could at least feel them in her mind and they were all still well. Eothain and Glorfindel were just to her left working well as a team. Ducking under a Uruk's sword she swiveled on her feet quickly and brought one of her knives up slicing through its throat. Not stopping her momentum she freed her knives and engaged another of the foul creatures.

Over the den of the noise she could hear Aragorn shouting but she was unable to make out what he was saying until suddenly the fortress was rocked by a massive explosion. Finishing off another Uruk she turned and saw the gapping hole in the Deeping Wall right where she had said it would be. Swearing under her breath as she watched Uruks pour through the breach, she made her way toward her husband as he fought four opponents. Working side by side they easily dispatched with their enemies just as Glorfindel and Eothain came up to them.

As more and more Uruks advanced toward the quartet, Jesse heard Aragorn shouting to her husband, "_Haldir, to the Keep!_" "_To the Keep_!" Haldir ordered to the elves that were within hearing range, "_To the Keep_!" Jesse's world seemed to slow to almost a stand still as the events began to play out. Seeing an Uruk come up the steps behind Haldir she screamed an order to her uncle who was closer, "Glorfindel! On the left!" Seeing the Balrog Slayer take down the advancing Uruk that would have stabbed her husband's unguarded left side she turned just in time to catch the downward strike of another Uruk's weapon, that would have surely killed her love, with the edges of her crossed twin knives. She used the momentum in reverse and pushed the creature back right into the waiting sword of Boromir. With a quick nod of thanks she yelled to Haldir and Glorfindel, "It's time to get the hell out of here!"

As the group of five began to move toward the entrance to the Keep they were inundated with more and more Uruks forcing them to have to fight their way through the massing hordes. It was beginning to become monotonous for every step they made forward they were forced to take two back, until finally Jesse had had enough and decided to use magic to help them. "Guys gather around me close and hang on. I don't want us to get separated when I do this," she ordered as they tightened up their formation around the elleth. Conjuring as much power as she could afford to use Jesse sent out a large spherical charge from her opened palms, temporarily clearing a path before them. "Alright run!" she shouted as the charged died away in her hands. They ran as quickly as their legs could carry them, toward the door of the inner fortress. A small group of elves on the walls above them provided much needed cover fire as the Uruks began to recover from Jesse's magic all too quickly.

As the door was slammed closed behind the tired group the reality of what had almost occurred on the battlements caught up with Jesse and she fell sobbing into Haldir's strong embrace. All he could do was hold her and whisper comforting words to her in Sindarin. "Promise me that from now on no matter where one of us goes we go together," she said in a choked whisper through her tears, not even taking notice of the hard metal of his armor against her skin as she buried her face against his chest. "I promise my love. I will always be at your side from now on," he replied stroking her hair gently. Silently Glorfindel ushered a very confused Boromir and Eothain away from the pair to allow them the privacy they so needed at that moment.

"Allow them a moment," the golden elf lord said when they had gotten a ways away from the now silent pair of younger elves. "What has caused Jesse this distress?" Boromir asked looking back at his still crying friend. "The knowledge of what events would have occurred this night had you and I not been here weigh heavily upon her mind," Glorfindel explained to the concerned Gondorian that had become like family to his great-niece, "Had I not journeyed with my kin from Rivendell and had you not survived your battle at Amon Hen, then Haldir would have been killed and our dear Jessica would have faded from the grief of that loss." Shock colored Boromir's face as the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower explained what would have taken place without the elleth's intervention to him. "Will she be alright my Lord?" Eothain asked still somewhat confused and worried for the elleth that had been sokind to he and his little sister. "She will be fine in a few moments my young friend," Glorfindel said confidently as he looked over at his niece and her husband, as the young married couple now talked quietly still maintaining their fierce hold on one another, 'Thank Elbereth, they have survived this together,' he thought to himself alone with a contented smile.

It was not long before the Balrog Slayer was proven right and Jesse and Haldir made their way over to where he stood with Boromir and Eothain. "How are you feeling my dear?" he asked as she walked over and wordlessly hugged him. "I am better thanks," she said with a still somewhat teary smile, "Now let's get back to work. Eothain I have a very special job I want you to do for me with those boys over there," Jesse added motioning over several young boys that had made it back into the Keep to join them.

As Jesse and her companions entered the main hall of the Keep the sound of a massive battering ram hitting the large oak doors echoed through the hall. "It is over the fortress is taken," Théoden declared dejectedly hanging his head in despair. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn argued approaching the despairing monarch, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" silence answered his question and he asked again, "Is there no other way?" "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling said in frustration. "Háma take these boys with you and tell them to make for the mountain pass. Barricade the entrance and guard it to buy them sometime," Jesse instructed locking her gaze with Aragorn briefly. Wordlessly Háma nodded his head to the elleth and led the small group of boys toward the entrance of the caves.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" the despair in Théoden's voice broke Jesse's heart. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said looking to Théoden once again. "For death and glory," the king said a light of determination glowing in his eyes. "For Rohan. For your people," Jesse said adding her own voice to the matter. "The sun is rising," Gimli said looking to a small window near the ceiling. "Yes. Yes!" Théoden's inspired voice rang through the air, "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time!" "Yes!" Gimli cheered as several horses were brought into the hall saddled and ready to ride. "Gimli get your ass up there and blow that horn," Jesse yelled as she jumped gracefully onto Swiftwind's back and was quickly joined by Haldir and Glorfindel on borrowed horses of their own, "This fight is about to take one hell of a turn." "Let this be the hour that we draw swords together," Théoden said as Aragorn rode up along side him, then turning he placed his helm back upon his head drew his sword holding it aloft and cried, "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin, and the red dawn!" Glancing over at her husband Jesse said with a gleam of fire in her eyes, "What do you say we go and kick some serious Uruk-Hai ass?" "With you my love always," he responded matching her intense gaze with one of his own.


	20. The Dawn of a New Day

Sorry it took me so long to get this update guys. I had a bit of a run in with a bad case of writer's block. I promise I am going to try to get the updates going properly again. Thanks for sticking with me and giving me all of those great review. I love hearing what everyone thinks…

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"**The Dawn of a New Day"**

As one they all charged out following the king of Rohan and Aragorn. The sound of an immense horn split the air startling the Uruks giving the riders the opportunity they needed to slash their way through the evil army and make their way down the causeway. The riders still found themselves vastly outnumbered by the enemy but as the sun began to crest over the ridge a lone white rider became visible. "Hot damn Gandalf's here!" Jesse exclaimed as she continued to fight the creatures that had not taken notice of the wizard who had now been joined by Éomer.

King Théoden turned his attention to the top of the ridge and as he laid eyes upon his nephew he announced thankfully, "Éomer!" Gandalf and Éomer led the charge of new riders down the steep embankment and as the sun came over the hill blinding the Uruks, another blast of the massive horn resonated through out the valley while the riders of Rohan charged down into the foul minions of Saruman.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer shouted as his riders drove fleeing Uruks toward a dark and ominous forest that seemed to have sprung to life out of no where. Riding up to join Éomer, Théoden could not withhold his gasp of awe at the trees as they seemed to devour the Uruks that had run under their canopies, "What witchcraft is this?" "That good king is not witchcraft," Jesse answered as she gazed down at the trees in respect, "But a power much older and the answer to their presence here lie away from here." "The Lady Jessica speaks the truth," Gandalf agreed as his knowing gaze shifted from the trees to the smiling elleth on his right, "Our answers lie in Orthanc where I believe much has occurred since I was there last."

By mid-afternoon the survivors of the battle had already began to clean up the mess left behind the rampaging Uruk Kai. Men and elves worked together to tend to the bodies of their fallen kin, while the women and healers tended to the wounded left from the battle. Everywhere the sounds of distraught women and children could be heard as the bodies of their loved ones were discovered among the carnage. No one was left untouched by the battle or its aftermath.

Jesse found herself working in the caves alongside Aragorn and the healers treating the wounded. The only bright side she was able to find in the things she had seen was that the number of deaths had been much less than they would have been without her warnings and the arrival of the elves. The boys that had stood guard over the women and children were now assisting in carrying the linens, herbs and water for the healers. Jesse was pleased with how well the healers of Rohan were working with the elvin healers. It gave her hope for the success of uniting the two races when the war was finally over.

"Jesse," Èowyn said as she walked up to the elleth who was tending to a wounded boy, "Have you had anything to eat today?" "No I haven't Èowyn but I plan to as soon as I am done here. Haldir and I are going to try to spend a little time with Brigid before we have to leave," Jesse replied as she finished tying off a bandage she had wrapped around the boy's head. "If you would like I can have someone bring a small lunch to my chambers so that the three of you will not be disturbed," Èowyn suggested as Brigid came running up to them. "That would be lovely. Thank you," Jesse said as she bent down and picked up her excited daughter, "But I wouldn't want to put you out of your own room." "Nonsense!" Èowyn exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, "Now I want the two of you to go find your husband and then meet me in the main hall." "Alright you win. We are going," the elleth said with a laugh before she turned and began to make her way out of the caves.

'_My love where are you_?' she asked reaching out to Haldir with her mind. '_Glorfindel and I are in the king's chamber speaking with Mithrandir and the king_,' he replied, '_is there something that you need my love_?' '_No, Brigid and I are under the strict orders of Èowyn to find you then meet her in the main hall_,' she replied smiling to herself as she felt his amusement through their link, '_She is arranging for us to use her chambers so that we may be able to spend sometime with our daughter over a small lunch before we have to leave for Isengard_.' '_We should be finished with the travel arrangements by the time you arrive_,' Haldir said, the thought of his new family bringing a smile to his face.

The smile that had found its way to the normally stern face of Lothlórien's march warden did not pass the notice of a very amused white wizard, king, and Balrog Slayer. "If I may ask my friend what has brought this rare smile to your face," Glorfindel asked a twinkle of laughter ringing in his voice. Pausing to glare at the Golden elf-lord Haldir stated, "My beloved wife and daughter will be joining us shortly." "I have not yet had the privilege of meeting the newest addition to my family. Estel has told me she is a most beautiful child," Glorfindel said the smile still firmly in place. "She is a beautiful child and has done well since coming under the tender care of the Lady Jessica," Théoden said with a smile as well. "Lady Èowyn has arranged for Jesse and I to spend sometime alone with Brigid over lunch, before we depart for Isengard," Haldir said turning in the direction of the doors at the sound of a child's happy voice.

As Jesse stepped into the Théoden's chambers she set Brigid down on the floor but before she could take the child's hand, Brigid ran toward Haldir with a bright smile on her face. Kneeling down the smiling march warden opened his arms to the excited little girl and picked her up. "I hope we are not interrupting anything," Jesse said with a smile as she walked up to the smiling group. "Not at all Lady Jessica," King Théoden assured with a smile, "I am pleased that my niece has arranged for the three of you to have some time alone as a family before we are to depart." "Mama says we are gonna have lunch," Brigid said looking toward the king of Rohan with a smile. "Glorfindel you will be happy to know that Brigid helped me to patch up Eothain this morning and he was hoping to get the chance to speak with you before we are to leave," Jesse said as Haldir wrapped his free arm around her. "I am most pleased to hear that his injuries have been tended to and my thanks to you both," Glorfindel said with an appreciative smile to his niece, "I will make certain that I see him before we are to leave." "Might there be a budding healer in our midst?" Gandalf asked with a knowing smile and a glint of knowledge in his voice, as he looked at the smiling child in Haldir's arms. "Considering she will grow up surrounded by some of the best healers Middle Earth has to offer, I have no doubt that she may become a healer," Jesse replied matching the wizard's knowing gaze with one of her own. "Mithrandir I believe you have finally met your match in our dear Jessica," the Balrog Slayer commented with hint of laughter in his eyes. "For once I must agree with Glorfindel, though it aggrieves me to admit it," Haldir said with a pained expression, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Now I believe on that note the three of us should go meet Èowyn," Jesse announced still laughing softly at the expression on her husband's face. "Go enjoy your meal with your daughter before we have to depart," Théoden said with an understanding and grateful smile, "You have both earned a brief rest and my people's sincere gratitude."

As promised Èowyn had a variable feast laid out for the new family in her private rooms and they wasted no time enjoying that simple comfort before the war would disrupt their lives once more. "Our healers will be remaining in Rohan after we depart for Isengard," Haldir said as he watched Jesse tuck their now sleeping daughter into Èowyn's large bed. "Yes the Lady told me as much when I spoke with her on our way to Helm's Deep. She said that Larien would be looking after Brigid while we are away and that when the time comes she would bring her to meet with us," Jesse said as she walked back over to her husband and sat down in his lap, his arms going around her slender, before she added, "I know the healers of Rohan will need their help to treat the wounded from the attacks and last night's battle." "We will not be separated from her long my love," Haldir said comfortingly as he saw his wife's gaze drift over the sleeping form of their new daughter, "And when this war is over we shall bring her home to Golden Wood." "I know," she said looking up into his gentle face, "You are right. I just don't like having to be parted from her now. I think I finally understand why it was so easy for Grams to take me in and love me like one of her own," she added caressing his cheek gently.

A knock on the door interrupted any further talking between the pair, "I guess it is time," Jesse said as she got up and walked over to answer the door. Opening the door she found a somewhat bashful Gimli and a smiling Legolas. "Lass, Aragorn sent us to let you know that it is about time for us to leave," the dwarf said softly noticing the sleeping child in the room. "Thank you Gimli," she said gratefully when she noticed where his gaze was resting, "Legolas would you please send for Larien? I don't want Brigid to wake up alone." "We saw her on our way here. I shall be right back," the Prince of Mirkwood said softly as he gave the elleth before him a gentle smile before turning and heading back down the corridor. "Has the little Lass been sleeping long?" Gimli asked his eyes not leaving the small form lying in the middle of the large bed. "No she just fell asleep a few minutes ago," Haldir answered as he put a comforting arm around his wife and pulling her closely to him. "She knows that Haldir and I have to leave and we have already said our goodbyes," Jesse said her voice tight with barely restrained emotion. "Awww, don't you worry Lass," the dwarf said laying a gloved hand on Jesse's arm, "She'll be just fine." "Gimli is right my love," Haldir agreed, "She will be well cared for while we are away."

Late evening found Jesse and her companions making their way through the mysterious forest that now blocked the end of the valley. Many of the company were unnerved by the presence of the ancient trees and the tension was thick in the air that surrounded them. "Éomer you can relax these trees will not harm us," Jesse assured as the anxious man rode up along side her and her husband. "How is it that you know this lady? We all stood witness to their actions against the Uruks," he said looking around nervously. "That is precisely my point. They were sent to aid us with our enemies and as long as we do not harm them they will allow us to pass unhindered," she assured with a comforting smile, "Don't worry you will get your answer once we reach Isengard." "I will trust your word Lady Jessica but I will feel much better once we are safely on the other side of this strange forest," he acknowledged.

The moon had already risen by the time they came out of the forest at the edge of the River Isen. A thick and oppressive fog surrounding the banks where they made camp for the night a feeling of unease settled over many in the group. Once the horses had been cared for and the group settled down anxiously around the camp fire. "Jessica perhaps now is the time for a song," Gandalf suggested as he puffed thoughtfully on his pipe. "I think I might have one that everyone will enjoy," she said as she sat with her back against Haldir's chest and his arms wrapped around her securely. Closing her eyes she allowed the melody to flow into her mind and she began to sing.

"My dad chased monsters from the dark

He checked underneath my bed

And he could lift me with one arm

Way up over top of his head

He could loosen rusty bolts

With a quick turn of his wrist

He pulled splinters from his hand

And never even flinched

In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry

But the day that grandpa died, I realized

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible

And then there was my junior year

Billy had a brand new car

It was late, the road was wet

I guess the curves was just too sharp

I walked away without a scratch

They brought the helicopter in

And Billy couldn't feel his legs

Said he'd never walk again

But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed

And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible

So don't tell me that it's over

Don't give up on you and me

'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless

If you believe:

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible."

(The Impossible "Joe Nichols")

"As always Jesse that was beautiful," Aragorn said with an approving smile as the song came to an end. "You have a wondrous talent Lady Jessica," Éomer agreed with a bow of his head toward Jesse. "Thank you," she said with a soft smile as she snuggled closer into her husband's loving embrace as a yawn made its way from her lips. "Now if you will excuse us I believe it is time for my beautiful wife to find her rest," Haldir said as he helped Jesse to stand up and they made their way toward their bed.

As she lay there in her husband's arms Jesse couldn't not hold back the tears of shear relief that fell from her eyes. He was alive and they were together again. Everything that they had been forced to go through finally seemed to have broken the dam that had been restraining her emotions for so long. Feeling the wetness of his wife's tears as they began to soak into his tunic he pulled her closer to him and with a soft and gentle voice asked, "What is it my love? What has caused your tears?" "I guess it has all just caught up with me, especially now that we are together again and you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. You are everything to me now," she said in softly in emotionally strained voice. "Do not cry my love. We are both safe and together once more and I will be hard pressed to be separated from you ever again," he assured gently kissing the top of her head, "I know what it is you feared for I saw it in your mind but it has not come to pass and we are both safe. Now dry your tears." "I love you Haldir," Jesse said as she lifted her head from his chest and looked into his beautiful gray eyes. "And I love you my Jesse," he replied capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

With the dawn the company was once again riding toward Isengard, the oppressive fog that had blanketed the ground was beginning to lift and with it the spirits of the riders. Feeling the need to reconnect with her friends Jesse urged her horse forward so that she was riding between Aragorn and Boromir. "Fancy meeting you boys here," she said with a smile. "Good morning Jesse," Aragorn greeted with a smile at the joy radiating from the elleth next to him, "I do believe the sparkle has returned to your eyes." "Yes I must agree with you Aragorn," Boromir supplied sharing a knowing smile with his future king, "One must wonder what could have brought on such a change in our dear friend." Laughing at their antics Jesse just smiled and enjoyed the company of her good friends.

As nightfall neared they made their last camp before reaching Isengard. Jesse sat happily in her husband's arms as she listened to Gimli and Legolas argue over who had killed the most Uruks in the battle of Helm's Deep. The friendly rivalry that had grown between the Mirkwood Prince and dwarf brought a smile to her face and lightness to her heart. Looking around the campfire she watched as Boromir and Éomer talked quietly while eating their dinner and Aragorn would often add to the pair's conversation with his own thoughts as he puffed on his pipe. For now all of her friends were safe and for that she was immensely grateful. She knew that they would be soon tested once more but at least for now they were safe and soon they would see Merry and Pippin again. Suppressing a yawn she snuggled closer to Haldir's chest and allowed the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep.


	21. Story Update2

Sorry it is taking me so long to get this story updated guys.. Between babysitting my nephews and throwing out my back I haven't been able to get the next chapter finished yet. I am working on it but it is taking longer because I can't sit in front of my pc for very long at a time with my back. I promise I will try to get it done soon… Thanks for the wonderful reviews..

Jubeszcg


	22. Salted Pork

Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated. I had a major case of writer's block that could have choked a cave troll, but I think I have made it worth your patience with the way this chapter turned out. I to be able to be back in the swing of things now (Don't have to baby sit accept for occasional weekends and holidays now).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"**Salted Pork"**

The warmth of the early morning sun pulled Jesse into the waking world and energizing her with its warmth. "Good morning my love," Haldir said as he pulled her closer to his body, "Did you sleep well?" "Good morning," she said with a sleepy smile as she kissed the side of his jaw, "Yes I did and how about you?" "With you in my arms my sleep was most relaxing," he replied taking her lips in a passionate caress that left them both breathless. "See now that is how I like to wake up in the morning," Jesse said with a breathless laugh. "I must agree. It is a most enjoyable way to start the morning," Haldir agreed as he place gentle kisses along the edge of one of her ears causing her to shiver in pleasure. "I wish we didn't have to get up. I would really rather stay here in bed with you," she said as she pulled his head down to meet hers in another passionate kiss. "Alas I believe that will be most difficult, for that uncle of yours is heading this way," he sighed in defeat.

Jesse easily stood up from their makeshift bed and smiled at Glorfindel as he approached the younger elves. "Good morning Jessica," the Balrog Slayer said as he approached and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Good morning Glorfindel," she replied as she slipped her arms around her husband. "I shall tend to your horses while two of you have breakfast. We shall be leaving shortly," Glorfindel said smiling as he walked over to Swiftwind and the horse that Haldir had been riding.

Soon the group was once again heading toward Isengard and Jesse found herself once again between Glorfindel and Haldir listening to her great uncle tell the story of his battle with the infamous Balrog. Smiling every time she caught sight of her husband's bored expression. She found it impossible to withhold her laughter when he let out a sigh of relief when the story had reached its conclusion. Her laughter quickly died however when the party came over a ridge and Isengard came into view.

"What could have caused such a thing?" King Théoden asked in astonishment of the sight before him. "I believe two small pebbles started an avalanche. Wouldn't you agree Mithrandir?" Jesse said sharing a knowing glance with the wizard. "I believe you are most correct Jessica but I believe the tale should wait until we meet with the gate keepers of Isengard," he agreed his eyes twinkling with merriment as they began their decent toward the gates or what was left of them.

It did not take long for the elves in the group to see the two small figures lounging near the remains of the massive gate. Jesse tried to withhold the giggle that came from her when she caught the definite sound of Merry's voice singing. Sharing a knowing smile with her husband and Glorfindel she smiled merrily as they approached the gates and she watched the reactions of her friends.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry declared proudly gesturing toward the ruined gate, "We are the door wardens. I am Meriadoc, son of Saradoc, and my companion, who, alas! Is exhausted, is Peregrin, son of Paladin. Far north in the Shire is our home. Saruman is within entertaining a guest, a gentleman named Wormtongue; otherwise, I'm sure he would be here himself to receive such noble and excellent guests."

Shaking his head and laughing Gandalf replied, "Doubtless he would! And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention be spared from plate and bottle?" Sharing an amused glance with Théoden the wizard waited patiently for the hobbit to respond. "No good sir, the matter escaped him," Merry answered causing Jesse to laugh lightly with the irony of the situation. Shaking his head gravely Merry added, "He has been much occupied. Our orders come from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words and I have done my best."

"And what about your companions? What about Legolas and Me?" Gimli cried unable to withhold his excitement any longer, "You woolly-footed rascals! A fine hunt you have led us on! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? I am so torn between rage and joy that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!" Looking back over his shoulder at he dwarf friend Legolas laughed and added, "You speak for me, Gimli. Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine." Turning back toward the hobbits Legolas smiled in genuine relief at the site before him.

"One thing you have not found in your hunting and that's brighter wits," Pippin supplied sleepily as he opened one eye and began to pull himself to a sitting position. Looking out over the company of riders he looked for the faces of his friends before he went on, "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!" "Well earned!" Gimli exclaimed earning laughs from all of the riders, "I cannot believe that!"

Smiling the King of Rohan sat up straighter on his horse and looked around at the various smiling faces in the party and said, "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting for dear friends." Turning toward the wizard at his side he asked, "So these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf? The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now here before my eyes stand yet another of the folk of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call Holbythan?"

"Hobbits, if you please, my lord," Pippin said with a smile as he bowed low in respect of the King of Rohan. "Hobbits, your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting. Hobbits! No report I have heard does justice to the truth before me," Théoden replied smiling down at the hobbits.

"You do not know your danger, Théoden," Gandalf said with a chuckle, "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers and great-grandfathers and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undue patience. Some other time would be more fitting for the history of the hobbits of the Shire. Where is Treebeard?" "He is away to the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink of clean water. Most of the Ents are with him, still busy at their work," Merry replied as he waved his hand toward the steaming lake where sounds similar to that of an avalanche could be heard. "And is Orthanc left unguarded?" Gandalf asked in alarm. "There is water," Merry went on to explain, "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Quickbeam, I think is by the rock, near the foot of the stair."

"It is past noon," Gandalf began, "and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as maybe. Did he leave me no message, or has bottle and plate driven it from your mind?" "He left a message," answered Merry brightly, "I was to say that if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best quality there, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants," he finished with another bow.

Laughing Gandalf looked toward the King and asked, "Well, Théoden, will you and your company ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treebeard you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, the eldest and chief of the ents."

Once Gandalf and the King's company set out toward the northern wall Jesse and the others made their way forward toward their small friends. "Well Merry, Pippin, aren't you going to even say hello to your friends," Jesse asked with a smile, "I mean you did lead us on one hell of a chase." "Hello Jesse," Pippin said smiling up at the elleth with a big smile, "Let's go have lunch," he added with grin, causing everyone to laugh when his stomach growled in agreement.

Soon everyone was sitting around the ruined wall feasting on various treats that the hobbits had acquired from Saruman's stores. "Now I believe is the time for tales," Aragorn said as she sat back and began to pack his pipe. "Yes, we know what happened up until the Rohirrim attack on the Uruks at the edge of Fangorn but what happened after that," Jesse encouraged as she leaned back against Haldir and they shared an apple.

"Well," Merry began as she munched on a hunk of bread, "when the riders attacked we were able to get free and we ran into the forest to hide. A couple of the Uruks chased us and we had to climb into a tree to get away," he paused for a moment and looked around before continuing, "But the tree wasn't really a tree." "No it was Treebeard," Pippin picked up the story from there, "At first we thought he was going to bring us to Saruman but then we met up with Gandalf. Then Treebeard brought us to his house for the night. Then we went to meet the other ents at the Entmoot. An' the ents they just kept on talking about if they wanted to help fight Saruman or not. They finally decided that it wasn't their place to get involved and Treebeard was gonna take us to the edge of the forest so that we could make our way back to the Shire." "But Pippin," Merry picked up again, "talked Treebeard into taking us south instead of north. Sayin' that it would be the last thing Saruman would expect. When we got to the edge of the forest and Treebeard saw what had been done to all the trees he was some mad. He sent off some of the trees sayin' that they had business with the Orcs, don' know what that was about. Then he called the other ents and they attacked Isengard."

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are very proud of you two," Jesse said with a smile as she looked at the pair of hobbits, "You guys did a lot of good. The Uruks from Helm's Deep would have gotten away if it had not been for the trees that Treebeard sent to help us and I can safely say that we are all very glad that you guys are ok." "I could not agree more Jesse," Boromir said with a lazy smile.

"Well now you know what we did, now what happen to you lot?" Merry asked as he looked around at faces of his friends, "How is it that Haldir and Lord Glorfindel came to be with you and what happened in the battle? And what happened in the forest after the Uruks took us. Last I was able to see one of them was fixin' to shoot Boromir. " "That is Jesse's tale to tell," Boromir said nodding his head to the elleth that had saved his life. "Well go on Jesse tell us," Pippin encouraged listening eagerly. "I had a dream while we were still in the Golden Wood. I knew that at some point Boromir was going to get into trouble and when the Uruks showed up I knew that my dream was coming true. I just did the first thing that came to mind and shot out the Uruk's bow string," Jesse replied trying not to make a big deal of what happened. "And for that I will be forever grateful," the Gondorian commented his eyes locking with that of the elleth responsible for saving his life.

"I think now would be a good time for me to tell you guys about another dream I had while we were still in Imladris," Jesse began, ready to tell her friends about her conversation with her father, "Now that everything has come to pass from the dream I believe it is safe to reveal it to you. I am sure that Aragorn and Legolas remember me waking quite shaken the morning of the Council. Well you see I had a very special type of dream that night and I was able to speak with my father who has been reborn and is living in the healing forests of Lórien in the Undying Lands. My father told me a great deal of things that the Valar had asked him to. Among that was that at some point the Fellowship or at least part of it would find themselves in the Lands of Rohan and that King Théoden and his people would be forced to take shelter in the Hornburg. He told me of Saruman's treachery and of the attack on Helms Deep by his Uruks. He said that if we did not get help then all of those in the Hornburg would be killed. He told me to tell Lord Elrond that the elves should remember our old alliances and lend aid to Théoden and his people. He said that elven archers from both Lothlórien and Rivendell should be sent to help. Glorfindel volunteered to lead the elves of Imladris and Haldir led the elves of the Golden Wood."

"Well ain't that somethin'" Pippin said in awe. "You really got to talk to your father, Jesse?" Merry asked with a smile. "Yes I did Merry and I am glad I have at least had the chance to speak with him at least once in my life," she replied being pulled into her husband's comforting embrace. "Lass you and that elf of yours are forgetting about the little lass," Gimli reminded with a grin as he drank his mead. "Well, Jesse what is Gimli talkin' about?" Pippin asked getting excited. "Haldir and I have adopted a little girl. Her name is Brigid and she is about three years old. She was orphaned in the attack that took King Théoden's son, Théodred. She already has this lot wrapped around her little finger," Jesse said as she motioned to their companions. "I can't wait to meet her," Pippin announced happily. "Me neither Pip, and she can't ask for a better mother than our Jesse," Merry agreed with a smile.

As the sun reached its highest point in the sky the group finished up their lunch and made ready to meet with Gandalf and the others. Jesse found herself a bit anxious to get the meeting with the traitorous Saruman over with. She knew her presence in the group would affect the meeting but she was not certain how and that made her nervous.

Gandalf, Théoden, and his riders were waiting for them when they approached the fortress tower. Gandalf glanced at Jesse and gave her an encouraging smile when he saw how nervous the elleth was. "Jessica I would ask that you take your place next to Aragorn when we speak with Saruman for as the new leader of your people it is your rightful place. If he challenges you do not hold back. You have the blood of the Istari in your veins have power that not even he will be able to match. The Valar have given you many gifts, many I believe that you yourself are not even aware of yet. Show him the face of a high priestess and future queen of the eldar for that is what you are," the wizard advised with a gentle smile. "I do remember making a promise to Boromir that I would turn him into something," Jesse replied with a nervous laugh as she rode up next to the future king of Gondor.

"As for the rest of you be on your guard. Even in defeat Saruman can be dangerous," Gandalf added looking up toward the top of the tower where two figures could be seen looking over the edge. "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said from his place behind the Prince of Mirkwood. "No Gimli we need him to talk. He has information we need," Jesse said soothingly as she stared up at the traitorous old wizard on top of the tower, "He may know what Sauron is planning." "Jessica is correct. He was deep in the enemy's council. We must get him to talk," Gandalf agreed.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman's voice drifted down to them in an almost pleasant manner.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace," Théoden declared, angrily looking up at the old wizard.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!," Saruman grumbled angrily, "What do you want, Gandalf Grayhame? Let me guess. They Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" he added turning his attention to Gandalf.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands now are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf calmly called up to his tarnished former friend.

Pulling a palantíri from his robes the evil wizard held it aloft and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "So you have come here for information. I have some for you. Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" his gaze shifting from the stone in his hand to that of Aragorn, "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king," then his eyes fell upon the only elleth of the company and his sneer reappeared in full force, "So the Heir of Gil-Galad yet lives. The Dark Lord should never have trusted that weak minded elder to complete the task he was given. No matter she shall not live to see the elves united," he said as he raised his staff and fired a blast of flame from it, toward not Gandalf or Jesse but toward Haldir. As the flame was about to connect with the March Warden's unprotected chest it was diverted harmlessly around his body as though he were encased in shield much like Jesse had seen many times with her nephew Wyatt and had been able to use on many occassions herself. Once the flames died away everyone looked in astonishment at the completely unharmed but very surprised Haldir.

Turning toward the wizard that had just tried to kill her soul mate with power and a barely suppressed rage sparkling in her eyes and tears streaming down her face she spoke in deadly calm but commanding voice, "Saruman you shall never again harm another. Your staff is broken!" and before everyone's eyes Saruman's staff burst into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Soon a cowering Wormtongue appeared from behind the now enraged wizard. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down!" Théoden called up to his former counselor.

Saruman still incensed by the actions of the elven princess said in a condescending voice, "Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires. "

"Grima, come down! Be free of him," the king of Rohan called, not yet ready to give up on one of his people. "Free? He will never be free," Saruman declared in fury, causing Wormtongue to cringe back. "No….No… No," Grima mumbled shaking his head from side to side in denial. Striking the trembling former counselor across the face and knocking him down the defeated wizard ordered, "Get down, cur!"

Not one to give up easily Gandalf called to the other wizard, "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Turning his back to Wormtongue, not noticing the dagger that Grima had withdrawn from his robes, Saruman began to challenge Gandalf, "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," he said, before lurching forward as Wormtongue began to stab him repeatedly in the back. Suddenly an arrow launched from Legolas's bow found its way into Grima's chest killing him instantly, and everyone watched as Saruman's body began to tumble down the side of his tower before finally coming to rest on the spike of one of his own water wheels.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf told all of those that surrounded him, as the wheel began to rotate slowly submerging Saruman's body under the murky water, but not before the palantíri fell from his sleeve. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here," Treebeard's rumbling voice proclaimed as he slowly made his way over to the group, "Young trees, wild trees."

A sudden splashing sound caught Jesse's attention as she turned just in time to see Pippin picking up the palantíri. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed seeing the object in the young hobbit's hands. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf said as he rode Shadowfax up to the hobbit, "Quickly now." The white wizard made quick work of wrapping up the seeing stone and hiding it from Pippin's view. "We have finished our business with Isengard. It is best that we be on our way," the wizard advised before turning to look up at the ent that was standing near by, "We shall leave Isengard in your capable care my Lord Fangorn." The group slowly began to follow Gandalf's lead as he turned and began to make his way toward the gates of Isengard.


	23. How Does She Do That!

Thanks for the reviews. I just want to remind everyone that if it is in _italics _that means is being said in Sindarin.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"**How Does She Do That"**

It was late into the evening when they made camp for the night and everyone began to relax around the fire to enjoy their dinner. It was then that Jesse found herself being questioned by her friends. "How'd you do that, Jesse?" Pippin asked still in awe of what he had seen her do in Isengard. "To be honest Pip, I don't really know how I did it. I have done that shield thing before but long ago and I have never been able to shield someone that I am not touching before. As for the bit with Saruman's staff I honestly don't know. That one is new," she said looking at her young hobbit friend.

"Jessica, how much do you know of your mother's family?" Gandalf asked calmly as he puffed on his pipe. "Well I know that she was Glorfindel's niece, but other than that I do not know very much," she replied looking down sadly. "It is quite alright my dear," the wizard assured her, "You have more than enough time to learn about your parents more. However I think I should be the one to tell you of this. You see your mother was the daughter of Glorfindel's sister Eáránë and Alatar the Blue. Your mother did not possess any of her father's abilities but I believe that you possess not only his ability to shield himself and to manipulate what you would call matter. I must say I was quite impressed with which you dealt with Saruman's staff not to mention the way you have used your transfiguration gift in your journeys with the Fellowship. Your grandfather will be very proud," he added taking a thoughtful puff of his pipe once more before speaking again, "Now as for being able to shield your husband that is in itself quite simple to explain. You merely used your bond with Haldir to protect him. By harming Haldir, Saruman would have been harming you and the shield was naturally triggered to protect you where most needed."

"Ummm... Wow," Jesse replied in awe, "I thought that Alatar and Pallando went to the east." "They did. They did. However I believe that we have not seen the last of that pair on this side of Middle Earth. Alatar was quite taken with the legends surrounding the Avari elves and Pallando would not see his dear friend journey so far alone in his grief over your grandmother and mother who he believed lost to him in the destruction of Gondolin. Of course we know she survived the city's destruction and traveled with other survivors to dwell in the Mouths of Sirion, where your mother met and fell in love with your father," Gandalf replied with a smile. "Wow! So my powers are more or less Istari powers then," Jesse said shaking her head in shock. "Yes they most definitely are though you also have gifts from your father's side of the family but that can wait for another time. It is late and we must be on the move again quite early on the morrow," the wizard advised, "I suggest we all take our rest."

As Jesse laid herself down in her husband's loving arms she tried to wrap her mind around all she had been told. It was very overwhelming. She did find it comforting to know that her shield would not only protect her but Haldir as well. She still couldn't believe that her grandfather was Alatar the Blue. 'Maybe that explains my love of the color blue,' she thought with a laugh.

"I must admit you do look quite fetching in that baby blue gown of yours," Haldir said with a quiet laugh, "I have heard rumors that Alatar possessed the purest green eyes anyone in our people had ever seen. It is of no doubt to me that you have inherited those from him as well. For your eyes are nothing like I have ever seen before and I find myself lost in their depths every time I look upon your lovely face," he added seriously as she turned to look up at him. "I love you so much Haldir," Jesse admitted in a soft whisper as their lips met in a soft but passionate caress. "And I love you my beautiful wife. Now rest you know what is to come this night and you shall need your strength to help those that need it," he advised as he pulled her closer to his body.

Near midnight shouts echoed across the camp waking everyone from their slumber. Jesse was on her feet and at Gandalf's side in an instant. "Oh Pip what you have done yourself now?" she asked as she looked down at the hobbit in concern. "Gandalf. Forgive me! Jesse!" Pippin cried with tears pouring from his eyes. "What did you see Pip," the elleth said as she placed his head in her lap. "I saw a tree. A white in a courtyard of stone, and it was dead. The city was burning," he cried still terrified from the experience. "What else did you see?" Jesse asked looking up at Gandalf. "I saw him. He asked me my name but I didn't answer. He hurt me," he sobbed. "Pip did you tell him anything about Frodo and the Ring?" Jesse asked as gently as she could, knowing what was worrying Gandalf. "No," the hobbit replied shaking his head from side to side. "Merry come look after Pip for me," Jesse called to the worried hobbit next to her husband.

Once she was sure that Merry was looking after Pippin, she motioned for the others to join her on the other side of the fire. "He is telling the truth Gandalf. The subtle shielding I have been using on the minds of the Fellowship kept him from looking to deeply into Pippin's mind. Sauron however believes that Pippin is the one that carries the Ring and will no doubt try to come after him. I would advise taking him to the White City. The rest of us need to move with all haste to Helm's Deep because I have a feeling something is coming," Jesse explained glancing quickly at her husband for support. "Gandalf you should be the one to bring Pip, because they are going to need you there before this is over." "You are correct Jessica I shall be the one to bring Pippin to Minas Tirith. We must leave with all haste," the wizard agreed looking with approval towards the elleth, "You have done well this night Jessica, I am proud of you." "Thank you Mithrandir, coming from you that means a great deal," Jesse replied with a soft smile and a bow of her head.

Turning to Aragorn, Gandalf spoke again, "Aragorn you must take the stone, and keep it safe. It may prove to be a dangerous charge but I am sure you can accomplish it. If need be ask Jessica for council upon its use, for it is only her council I would trust in this matter." "I will and I shall look to Jesse for council for I trust her judgment as well," the ranger said as he took the wrapped stone from the white wizard. "The time is short Aragorn but I have faith you will do well. You must look to the Paths of the Dead for aid and look for the black ships. Now I must make for Gondor with all haste. Jessica walk with me," Gandalf said as he began to make his way toward where Pippin was already waiting near Shadow Fax, "You have something you must tell for I see it in your eyes." "Yes. Gandalf I do. No matter what the enemy must not know that Boromir is alive. Unfortunately that means that Denethor and Faramir can not be told. Faramir would feel the need to tell his father and Denethor would unwittingly offer the information to the Dark Lord," she replied with a sad smile, "You will have to tell this to Pippin before you get there, so that he does not reveal too much. Oh and Gandalf him swearing himself to the service of Gondor is not a bad thing either."

Walking up to the trembling hobbit Jesse bent down and picked him up. "Now Pip, Gandalf will keep you safe and do me a favor and try to stay out of trouble," Jesse said with a kind smile as she kissed the top of his head giving him one final squeeze before handing him up to Gandalf, "Ride hard Gandalf and don't look back," she added meeting the eyes of the Istari as his horse bolted away and soon disappeared from site.

"Merry, I need your help," Jesse said as she walked over to the small disheartened hobbit. "What do you need Jesse?" he asked eager to help any way he could. "I need you to be ready to dowse the fire as soon as I tell you. We can't let what's coming see us but I am not sure we will be ready to ride out in time. Can you do that for me?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as best she could. "Yes Jesse I can do that, don't worry," he said with a tentative smile. "I knew I could count on you Merry," she said with a bright smile before she turned to help with the preparations, "Oh and Merry don't worry it will all work out in the end. I promise."

"Is he going to be alright?" King Théoden asked as he walked up to the elleth, concern for the young hobbit written on his noble features. "He will be," she replied turning her attention to the king, "He will be." "We are nearly finished with our preparations," Théoden assured as he watched the color drain from Jesse's face and her body tense up. "That is good to know good king because the enemy is nearly here," she replied turning her attention to everyone, "Everyone quiet now and dowse any torches," she ordered before turning to the hobbit waiting by the fire, "Merry quickly now dowse the fire. Then stay with King Théoden!" No sooner had all of the fires been extinguished and the camp smothered in an eerie quiet did a dark shadow cover the moon and the sounds of flapping wings could be heard, as the creature made its way toward Isengard.

"The fell-beasts of Mordor have crossed the river. Is this what you sensed coming upon us Jesse?" Aragorn asked in a shaky voice as he walked up to her alongside Haldir and Glorfindel. "I am afraid it was, Aragorn. I could sense the beast's mind," she replied walking quickly into her husband's open arms and giving a little shiver, "And I really don't want to do that ever again." "Will you be alright, Jesse? I had no idea it could affect you so," the ranger asked concerned at the paleness of her normally colorful features. "I will be Aragorn but anyway we do not have time for me to shake it off. We need to ride now as fast as we can from this place to the safety of the Hornburg," she said stepping away from Haldir and making her way toward Swiftwind, who was standing next to Snowmane.

Soon the entire company was racing across the open plains of the Riddermark making their way toward the safety of the Deeping Wall. Jesse found herself sandwiched between her very protective husband and equally protective great uncle. "I am fine you two. Swiftwind's calming thoughts have helped me rid myself of the effects of that creature's foul mind," she assured glancing between the two of them.

Suddenly Éomer's voice rang out in alarm, "My lord there is a company of riders heading our way! As if the dark-lord was driving them himself!" The company swiftly pulled to a halt and all waited tensely with the exception of Jesse and Haldir who knew the identity of the unknown riders.

"Halt!" Éomer called out as the riders came within his site, "Who rides in Rohan without the King of the Mark's leave?" "I am relieved to hear that we have finally made within' the King's realm. We have ridden in search of this realm. I am Halbarad Dủnadan, Ranger of the North, and my company is in search of Aragorn son of Arathorn. For he is one of our kin," the leader of the riders called out with relief in his voice.

"Halbarad, you are a most welcome if not somewhat unexpected sight," Aragorn greeted smiling broadly at his old friend, as he moved his horse around to look upon the company of riders. "All is well King Théoden; these are Aragorn's kin from the north," Jesse added riding up beside the shocked king, "And if my eyes are not deceiving me I believe the twin son's of Lord Elrond Peredhil, Elladan and Elrohir." "Then come forward and welcome!" Théoden declared with a pleased smile, "We make for the Hornburg and there you shall find rest from your travels and what feast can be prepared."

As the now larger company continued to ride toward the Keep, Jesse found herself suddenly surrounded by the twins' smiling faces. "I did not believe it when Ada told us but now I see he was not joking," Elladan began a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Yes it would seem our dear Jesse has bound herself to our good friend Haldir," Elrohir finished shaking his head in disbelief. "Tell us dear Jesse how is it possible that one of Haldir's personality could so attract your attention," they said as one bringing a laugh to all around them. "Well it is quite simple really," Jesse said laughing as she gave a quick wink to her husband who was scowling behind her in the direction of the twins. "Really do tell then for we long to hear the tale," Elrohir encouraged ginning madly. "Well my heart was no longer my own from the moment," she began taking her time to drag out the response, "He scowled at Gimli." Her words left the twins speechless and everyone else in the company laughing boisterously.

"Oh dear," Jesse laughed as she looked from twin to twin, "Aragorn I believe I have broken them again." "I believe you have and it is still a wonder to witness," he laughed smiling over his shoulder to the giggling elleth, "Not even the Lord Elrond could manage that task," he added turning his attention to a smiling King of Rohan, "Jesse has a most unique way of dealing with the twins. It brought many smiles and much mirth to Rivendell before we departed on our journey." "It is good to hear such laughter in these times for it warms my heart," the king replied turning to look ahead of himself once more. "Jesse is good at making people feel better and laugh," Merry said from his place behind Théoden, "She always knew how to keep us from feeling scared or to cheer us up when we felt bad, especially when we thought we had lost Gandalf." "I understand young hobbit for she has done much the same for me. I am still grieving my son but I am no longer lost in that grief," the king declared quietly but with conviction in his voice.

It was mid-morning when the tired group finally rode into the Keep, and exhausted company was finally able to let their guard down. Théoden quickly arranged to have a meal prepared and everyone quickly refreshed themselves before lunch. Jesse found Aragorn outside of the room that had been prepared for him and suggested, "If I were you Aragorn I would sit down and have lunch before you decide to look into that stone. You will need all of the strength you have to bend it to your will." "Your council is sound and I will listen," he said with a soft smile. "Good now escort me to lunch because I am starving and Merry just might eat everything if we don't hurry," she said with a laugh trying to lighten the burden that seemed to be weighing on the future king of Gondor. "But of course my lady," he said with a cocky grin as he bowed deeply and offered her his arm. "Oh just save it for Arwen," the laughing elleth said as she swatted him lightly on the back of the head before taking his arm, causing the ranger to burst with laughter.

Gimli looked up at the pair as they made their way into the king's hall and asked, "What has gotten the two of you laughing now?" "Oh I just sent him back to charm school is all Gimli," Jesse replied with a laugh as she took her seat next Haldir. "Well done Lass," he said raising his mug of ale in salute. "Arwen has her work cut out for her with that one I can tell you," she replied shaking her head sadly, "But then he did have the twins and Glorfindel as role models when he was growing up so what can you expect really," she added with a wink at the Balrog Slayer. Everyone around the table laughed with the exception of the twins. Glorfindel, who was laughing the loudest of them all, looked around shrugging his shoulders, "I shall not argue with my niece's logic for I am the first to admit that I am a bad influence."

A few hours later it was time for King Théoden and his men to set out for Edoras for the muster of the Rohirrim and Merry was going to go with them. Jesse knew what the hobbit was going to have to face before they would see one another again and though she knew he would survive the battle to come, she still felt great sorrow for the loss of even more of his innocence. The knowledge of what lay in store for Théoden though brought tears to her eyes and she watched as the King's company finally disappeared from site she buried her face in her husband's chest and sobbed. No one questioned her tears and for that she was immensely grateful.

"_Something will happen to one of them will it not_?" Glorfindel asked once everyone had made their way back inside leaving just the three of them. "_Yes, Merry will be injured but survive_," Haldir explained quietly so no one else could hear, "_However King Théoden will not survive the next battle. The knowledge of that is what has caused her such distress. She respects the kin_g_ a great deal but she knows that she can not interfere with his destiny. It is his time_." "_He is a good man he will be greatly missed. At least he still has Éomer as an heir. He will make a strong and wise king,"_ the Balrog Slayer replied sadness tingeing his voice. "_That is what I keep telling myself, but that doesn't mean I will miss him any less_," Jesse said her voice still shaking from her tears as she tried to pull herself together. "_Are you alright now my love_?" Haldir asked as he gently wiped the last of her tears away, she nodded her head and he continued, "_Then we should go back inside, the dwarf is pacing the battlements he is so worried_."

No sooner had Jesse set foot back within the Deeping Wall then she was rushed by a very concerned dwarf. "Lass you alright?" Gimli asked looking up at the elleth with worry. "I will be just fine Gimli. I am going to miss Merry and Pippin is all," she said with a smile, "Now we best get ready to leave because Aragorn is going to want to head for Dunharrow soon."

"Jesse I have someone I would like you to meet," Aragorn said as he came up to Jesse as she was standing next to Swiftwind waiting to depart, a couple of hours later, "Halbarad my friend this is the Princess Jessica of the Noldorim." "Just call me Jesse. It is really nice to meet you Halbarad," Jesse said with a smile as Swiftwind gave her an indignant nudge, "And this ever patient horse is Swiftwind." "It is lovely to meet you Jesse and you as well Swiftwind," Halbarad said with a laugh as he gave Swiftwind a scratch between the ears. "Swiftwind says that he is happy to meet you as well," Jesse said with a laugh before turning to the horse in question and adding, "There I told him you can settle down now."

Soon the rest of the company was ready. "We make for Dunharrow," Aragorn called out as someone sounded a long note on a horn. They rode swiftly across the planes heading for the distant White Mountains and the path that would lead them down the Paths of the Dead. Jesse looked forward to being reunited with her daughter if only for one night. "Let's get to Dunharrow shall we," Jesse said looking toward her husband, "I want to hug my daughter." "Of course my love," he said with sharing a smile with Glorfindel at the light shining in Jesse's eyes.


	24. I See Dead People

I do believe I have solved my writer's block problem now. Let's just hope it stays that way. I have been thinking of this story so much lately that it has even invaded my dreams. I have even began making avatars for the characters, and you can find the link to them in my profile. Now on with the story. I do hope you enjoy and remember to please review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**"I See Dead People"**

The sun had already set the following day when the company finally rode into Dunharrow. Èowyn was waiting for them as they dismounted from their horses and greeted, "Welcome my lords to Dunharrow. I shall have rooms prepared for you and you shall rest in comfort before you continue your journey." "Thank you my lady, for we are sorely in need of a bit of rest before we continue our journey in the morning, but please do not trouble yourself overly much," Aragorn said with a smile and a bow of his head. "It is no trouble I assure you my lord," Èowyn commented with a smile before turning her attention to the elleth standing next to the future king of Gondor, "My lady, your daughter will be most delighted to see you. She is in the hall under the care of the Lady Larien, if you will all follow me."

The group made their way into the hall and could hear the bright laughter of a small child, the sound bringing smiles to everyone's face. "Now that is a beautiful sound to be sure," Boromir said with a smile as he spied the source of the sound sitting at the table with her caretaker. "It is music to my ears my friend," Jesse said smiling broadly as she and Haldir began to make their way over to the laughing child. "To mine as well my love," Haldir said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, and led her toward their child.

"The lady has a child?" one of the younger rangers asked in astonishment. "Yes, she and Haldir adopted her shortly before the battle at the Hornburg," Aragorn replied as he smiled at the scene before him. "Yes the little one lost her father in the attack that took the life of King Théoden's son Theodred. Her mother was lost shortly after her birth. She had no one left and was under the care of the Lady Èowyn," Boromir supplied as he watched Brigid cuddled safely in her new father's arms. "Larien, a healer sent by the Lady Galadriel, has been watching over her while we journeyed to Isengard to confront Saruman, and will continue to look after her until we have finished our task," Legolas added with a gentle smile. "Aye, but it is good to see the little Lass again," Gimli agreed happily. "That it is my friend," Glorfindel said smiling, "That it is." "It would seem that she has stolen not only the hearts of her adopted parents but all of your hearts as well," Halbarad laughed softly. "That she has old friend, but it is a theft I shall not weep for," Aragorn agreed laughing, "Now let us not tarry here longer." "Aragorn is right what are we all standing here for lets go see the little Lass," Gimli said bring laughs form all of them, as they all began to make their way toward the small family.

Dinner in the hall that night was a somewhat boisterous affair. Stories shared among friends and for the entertainment of the young child in their company. "Lass give us a song," Gimli said as he watched Jesse cuddle her sleepy child, something for the little Lass." "Ok Gimli let me think of something," Jesse said as she felt Brigid nod her small head in agreement.

"You think you own whatever land you land on

Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You learn things you never knew

You never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

And the heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle in a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or let the eagle tell you where he's been

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

How high does the sycamore grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper - skinned

We just sing with all the voices of the mountain

Need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

All you'll own is earth until

You can paint with all colors of the wind."

(Colors Of The Wind "Vanessa Williams")

"As always that was quiet beautiful Jesse," Aragorn said with a smile as he took a puff from his pipe and nodded his head in the direction of a now slumbering Brigid, "And I believe that Brigid has declared it time for bed." "Thank you Aragorn and you are most correct. It is time for this little one to be getting into bed," Jesse said quietly as she handed her sleeping daughter to her husband, "Good night everyone," she added in a whisper as the small family left the hall and made their way to the rooms that Èowyn had arranged for them.

After tucking their daughter into her bed in the room she shared with Larien, Jesse and Haldir made their way to their room across the hall. "How are you feeling my love," Haldir asked as he helped his wife with the ties of the simple gown that Èowyn had loaned her for dinner. "Much better now that I have been able to see Brigid again," she answered as she allowed him to slip the dress from her body, quickly followed by the simple shift she had warn underneath, before adding with a mischievous smile, "And now I get to enjoy another advantage to this small pit stop on our journey." "And what would that added advantage be, might I ask," he asked playfully as helped her to remove his tunic and she made quick work on the ties of his leggings. "That would be a night alone with my husband in the comfort of an actual bed instead of a bedroll in the middle of a crowded camp," she laughed softly as he began to nibble at her ear, before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her the short distance to the bed, "And I plan to take full advantage of it," she added before her mouth was claimed in a heated kiss.

As he began to pepper her skin with small nibbling kisses and his hands began to explore the contours of her body, she felt as if her entire body was set on fire. "I love you so much," she whispered almost in a whimper as she wrapped her legs around his hips and their bodies finally joined. Lifting his head Haldir looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "And I love you, my beautiful Jesse," before he claimed her lips once more.

It was in the early hours of the morning when Jesse and Haldir rose to prepare for the next leg of their journey. They were both eager too finish their tasks in time to be able to spend a bit of time with their daughter before they would have to set out. Putting the finishing touches on her braids, Jesse walked over to her and placed her arms around her husband's waist. "I will be so glad when this is all over and we can forget the armor and weapons and just raise are daughter in peace," she said with a sigh as she reached up and fastened the broach that held his cloak in place. "As do I my love," he agreed pulling her closer to his body and kissing her until they were both breathless.

As they stepped out of their room Jesse was nearly knocked to the ground by an enthusiastic three year old. "Momma! Papa! "she exclaimed happily as she was swung up into her father's arms. "How is my little one this morning?" Haldir asked as he kissed her fondly on the crown of her head. "Hungry!" she exclaimed drawing laughs from her parents as well as Larien. "Well then," Jesse began before her stomach grumbled loudly, causing everyone to laugh again, "Well then we had better find us both some food. I bet knowing your Uncle Gimli he has probably managed to find you an apple. He knows how much you love them." "Momma's tummy silly," the child laughed looking up at her laughing father. "Yes little one, that it is," he agreed with a smile as he pulled his wife to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist he added, "We best get to breakfast then."

As predicted when they arrived in the dinning hall Gimli was sitting at the table with a pair of bright shiny apples. Once the small family had taken their seats he said, "Aragorn tells me that King Théoden and his riders should be arriving sometime later this morning and I figured the little Lass here would want to give her Uncle Merry an apple too," as he handed the apples to the smiling toddler. "That is a wonderful idea Gimli," Jesse agreed with a smile as she watched her daughter tuck one of the apples into the small pocket of her little gown, before taking a hearty bite of the other. "The best way to a hobbit's heart, to be sure," Haldir said with a laugh as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Soon the hall was bustling with activity as the rest of the company made it to breakfast. Aragorn however did not look as rested as everyone else which concerned Jesse greatly. "_Aragorn did you sleep last night_?" Jesse asked in concern. "_I did but this morning I looked into the stone_," he said quietly so only she could hear. "_What did you see_?" she asked now understanding his fatigued state. "_He now knows that you and I both live_," he began taking a sip of his coffee, "_However I know why it was that Gandalf said to take the Paths of the Dead. There is an enemy advancing on Gondor from the coast_." "_The Corsairs of Umbar_," Jesse said calmly as she looked up at her concerned friend, "_Don't worry Aragorn this will work. Besides worrying gives you wrinkles and you are already eighty-seven you don't need anymore_." Laughing the ranger looked at the elleth's mischievous smirk, and said, "_My lady I bow to your wisdom_." "_Oh go get ready to go already_," she laughed swatting him on the arm.

While the rest of the company were preparing for the journey through the Paths of the Dead, and packing supplies Èowyn had supplied, Jesse went in search of the White Lady of Rohan herself. She found her in the dining hall directing the preparations for the Kings arrival. "Èowyn I need to talk to you for a minute," Jesse said as she stepped into the hall. "Of course Jesse what can I do for you?" Èowyn asked as she sent a maid on her way to the kitchens. "I told you last night of us finding our two missing friends, Merry and Pippin. Well while Pippin has gone to Minas Tirith with Gandalf but Merry will be arriving with your uncle as his new squire. What ever happens, Èowyn I need you to promise me that you will not leave Merry behind when you go? I know you plan to disguise yourself and ride with the King and you should, he will need you. You just have to bring Merry with you, because you will need his help to do what you need to do," Jesse said softly. "How is it that you know?" Èowyn asked in alarm. "I have the gift of foresight, Èowyn, and I am not about to tell anyone. You have to do this. Théoden is going to need you but you just have to promise to take Merry with you," the elleth assured laying a gentle calming hand on her friends shoulder. "I promise to bring him with me. You have my word," Èowyn replied solemnly.

Now satisfied that Èowyn would play her part in the battle to come, Jesse made her way outside where Brigid and Haldir were waiting for her. "Did you say what you needed to the Lady Èowyn?" Haldir asked as she came up to him and gave her a comforting hug, when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I did. I just wish I could spare her the pain of what is to come," Jesse said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you do my love," he whispered softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head gently.

Pulling herself together Jesse stepped back from the safety of her husband's arms and knelt down in front of her daughter and said, "Now my sweet little one, Momma and Papa have to go away for a little while but I promise you that Larien will bring you to us as soon as she can. Can you stay here with Larien for me Brigid, just for a little while longer?" Jesse asked hugging her daughter close to her body as she tired to fight her tears. "Otay Momma," the child sniffled softly, "I miss you." "Oh! Baby we miss you to when we are gone but I promise that as soon as we can we are going to be together again and we will take you to live with us and your uncles Rúmil and Orophin," Jesse said hugging her daughter even tighter as she was joined by her husband. "Your mother is correct little one," he said softly as he brushed some loose curls of her hair behind her tiny rounded ear, "You will live with us in our house in the trees." "Otay, Papa," the small girl said as she patted his cheek with her tiny hand.

As the company began their journey down the Dimholt Road, the twins rode up on either side of Jesse and Haldir. "Are you well Jesse," Elladan asked in concern when he saw the sadness in the elleth's eyes. "I just didn't like having to leave her behind again," Jesse said softly tears still shining in her eyes, "I will be alright soon." "That is good. For we do not like to see such sadness in your eyes, you are as dear to us as a sister," Elrohir replied smiling comfortingly, "Is she not brother?" he added looking toward his twin. "That she is brother," Elladan agreed before addressing his foster brother who rode at the head of the column of riders, "What say you Estel?" "I agree most heartily," Aragorn agreed turning his head to smile fondly back at the elleth. "What about us Lad?" Gimli cried out from his place behind Legolas, "The elf and I love her like a sister too." "That we do my friend," Legolas agreed smiling back at his dwarven friend, "What say you Boromir?" "Aye," the Gondorian responded smiling, "I always longed for a sister and now I shall have one." "Just great now I have a bunch of little brothers to look out for," Jesse cried out in a suffering tone, causing her friends to cry out indignantly, "Well I am older than all of you guys. As if I didn't have enough to do already," she added sharing a wink with her husband who was struggling to withhold his laughter, causing the rangers that rode in their company laugh loudly, before she added seriously, "But seriously guys thank you, and yes Elladan I do feel much better now. "Then we have fulfilled our duty as your brothers," he said with a smile as he reached over and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The Grey Company rode through the morning and as the sun had reached its highest point in the sky they reached the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Jesse could feel the presence of the dead within the bowels of the mountain, their thoughts almost crowding her mind. 'I come with one who may free you from your torment, do not hinder us!' she commanded them using her mind, 'I am the daughter of Ereinion Gil Galad, High King of the Noldorim. We mean you no harm.' She could feel the presence of the King of the Dead reaching out to her mind, 'Welcome daughter of Gil Galad. Your father is known to us and was greatly respected. We shall allow your company to pass, however the Heir of Isildur must summon us himself.'

"Aragorn," Jesse called as she walked up to stand beside him, "They have agreed to allow us to pass unhindered but the only way they will help is if you summon them." "Are you certain of this?" he asked, then looking down into her smiling face he added, "Of course you are certain." "Answering your own questions now Aragorn. You do realize they say that is the first sign of senility," Jesse responded with a giggle.

As they began to enter the doorway they were forced to carry torches to light their path as the darkness practically began to swallow them up. Jesse was struggling to calm the frightened horses but eventually she was able to calm them. Everyone could feel the presence of the ghosts surrounding them but still the path ahead of them was left unhindered.

They walked for what seemed like forever, but finally the pathway ahead opened up into a great cavern with buildings carved into the walls that reminded Jesse of the ancient city of Petra in her old world, but she knew that this city was more of a Necropolis. This was a city of the dead and the dead were still there. Looking up she noticed a thrown on the other end of the large chamber. Still sitting in the thrown was the body of the once great king.

"Look! Aragorn over there," Jesse called out pointing in the direction of the thrown. The pair led the rest of the company to the body of the king, and Aragorn withdrew his sword. Holding it aloft, he cried out in a strong voice, "Hear Me! I am Elessar Heir of Isildur. I summon you to the Stone of Erech to fulfill your oath!"

Before their eyes a ghostly form of the king appeared before them. "We shall fulfill our oath, Heir of Isildur. Follow the path before you and it will lead you from this mountain," the voice of the ghostly king's voice echoed and an icy wind blew out their torches, "Go now we shall follow."

Following the instructions of the dead king, they soon found themselves free of the oppressive darkness and the light of day nearly blinded them. "Mount up we must ride for the Stone of Erech before we the end of this day and we still have many miles to travel before we reach it!" Aragorn called out and the company set off at a break neck pace across the countryside. Jesse noticed that as they passed the small villages that lined their path the residence would quickly lock themselves away in fear of the ghostly army.

Jesse found herself unable to withhold a laugh when she thought of something that Phoebe would have said had she been with them. "What has you so happy my dear?" Glorfindel asked from his place on Jesse's right side. "I was just thinking of something that my sister Phoebe would say if she was with us right now," she said with a smile as she allowed Swiftwind to speed across the open fields. "And what would that be?" he asked enjoying the elleth's mirth immensely. Laughing Jesse responded giving her head a little nod back to their ghostly companions, "I see dead people. It is a line from a movie she and I saw together."

It was late into the night by the time the Grey Company reached the Stone of Erech. The riders and horses were all exhausted but they still had much to do before they would be able to rest that night. Jesse watched with pride as Aragorn walked up to stand in front of the stone and unfurled the banner that she had seen Arwen working on in secret while they were still in Rivendell. "Here me Oath Breakers, I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor. My company rides for Pelargir, where the black ships of the Corsairs lay in birth ready to sail to aid the Dark Lord's army in its attack on Minas Tirith. Aid us and when the land is free of the enemy I shall hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" "We fight," the spirit army cried out as one.

"You spoke with the King of the Dead earlier didn't you?" Aragorn asked Jesse as they sat by the fire eating dinner. "Yes," she responded taking a drink from her coffee before she continued, "He said that he was honored to meet me for he knew of my father. He knew who you were but that you would actually have to summon them to fight." "You seemed to be the only one that is unaffected by our ghostly companions why is that?" he went on to question. "Oh that is very simple," she declared with a smile, "I am used to seeing the dead. Where I grew up I was taught at an early age spells that would allow me to summon the ancestors of the Halliwell family. After Grams died I used the spell quite often to get advice from her and Aunt Patty. I even summoned my sister Prue after she died," she paused as she cuddled up against her husband's side, and then continued, "I have been exposed to the presence of those that have past on since the day I was left on the doorsteps of the Manor. I even know how to vanquish evil spirits but let me just say that can be a nasty business. I did however discover something new today. I was able to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of the ghosts today even before you summoned them and I have never been able to do that before." "That is a most impressive gift," the future king of Gondor commented before lighting his pipe.

"Give us a song, Jesse," Boromir suggested with a pleading smile. "Ok let me see but just one because we all need our rest for tomarrow," she said as she tried to think of a good song. Closing her eyes, she thought of a song that she had heard the day before she left for Middle Earth, and began to sing.

"She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh"

(Jesus Take the Wheel "Carrie Underwood")

"That was most beautiful my love," Haldir said with a smile and he held her close to his body. "I quite agree," Glorfindel agreed with a smile as he watched Jesse yawn, "I never tire of hearing you sing. It brings back memories of your father, for his voice like yours was most wondrous to hear." "Thank you," she said sleepily before adding, "I think my use of my powers today kind of drained me a bit, so I think I am going to turn in," and topping it off with another yawn.

After a course of good-nights from those around the fire Haldir led his wife to their bedrolls that were already prepared. Laying down she cuddled close to his body enjoying the warmth it provided her. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, not even noticing the sounds of Gimli's snores that had taken over the night and robbed many of their slumber.


	25. It’s Always Darkest

Thanks for all of the great reviews, as always your reviews help me make sure I am going the right direction with the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**"It's Always Darkest"**

The sun had barely begun its journey through the sky when the horn was sounded to begin the day's ride and they began to race across the open plain once more. As they rode Jesse found herself worried about what was happening throughout Middle Earth. Trusting Swiftwind to stay on course with the other riders, she allowed her mind to reach out to the Lady of Light.

_As before Jesse found herself within the Lady's glade, standing before her mirror. "You are worried of what is happening elsewhere in our world," Galadriel said as she stepped forward holding a silver pitcher, "Would it give you comfort to know what it is I have seen?" "It would my Lady," Jesse said in a quiet voice, her eyes looking pleadingly into the Galadriel's ageless face, "I am so worried about my friends and I need to know if what I have done so far has not caused harm to the way things should happen," "All is as it should be," the Lady of Light assured, "Frodo has stayed his course and is still moving toward Mount Doom. The Lord Denethor has no knowledge of his eldest son's survival, and the Lady Èowyn has done as you asked of her and taken young Meriadoc with her on her journey to aid the White City. Young Peregrin has become member of the Citadel Guard."_

_Sighing with relief Jesse met the eyes of the Lady once more and asked, "Has the Golden Wood been attacked?" "Yes our wood as well as Imladris has been attacked by the enemy's forces. The wardens of this wood fought bravely and defended our home successfully, though the land and our people shall bare the scars of these attacks, time shall heal the wounds." "Are Rúmil and Orophin alright?" Jesse asked knowing that her husband would wish to know if his brothers had been hurt. "They are both of good health. Fear not child our family is still whole," Galadriel assured walking over to the younger elleth and gently brushing a lock of hair behind her pointed ear, "You have done well Jessica and because of you many lives have been saved and still many others shall be. Now you must go for Haldir has become concerned for you." "Thank you my Lady," Jesse said in gratitude before closing her eyes and pulling her mind back._

When she opened her eyes she was back with the Grey Company and Haldir was looking at her with concern. "Where were you that I could not reach you my love," he asked his voice laced with anxiety. Looking into his confused eyes Jesse said in a voice that only he could hear, "I needed to speak with the Lady. I will tell everyone what I found out when we camp but I just needed her wisdom to guide me. I am sorry I worried you. It still requires all of my concentration to establish the link with her mind over so great a distance." "It worried me when I could not feel you as strongly through our link," he said honestly his eyes noticing the slight fatigue in her green eyes, "The link was difficult to maintain was it not?" "Yes it was but at least Lady Galadriel was able to give me the council I needed to put my mind at ease," she replied with a weary smile. "Do you have any lembas bread, it will restore your strength until we are able to make camp?" he asked still worried about her well being. "No I ran out on our way to Helms Deep before we were reunited," she admitted bashfully, "We were forced to leave much behind when we set out after Merry and Pippin." Reaching into his saddle bags he withdrew a wafer of the elvin way bread and handing it to her, before he commanded, "Eat this it will help you to feel better." "Yes sir," she said with a playful smile as she dutifully ate the bread before taking a drink from her water skin, "That is better, thank you." "I know," Haldir replied with an arrogant smirk, causing her to laugh.

That night as they sat around the fire Jesse decided that she needed to tell Aragorn about the conversation she'd, had with the Lady Galadriel, so she silently moved from her seat between Haldir and Glorfindel to sit next to Aragorn. "I have to tell you something," she said as she watched the flames of the campfire. "I am listening," he replied as he glanced in her direction before taking a puff of his pipe. Deciding it was best to just tell everyone at the same time she cleared her throat loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Maybe it is best that I tell everyone at once," the elleth said calmly. "You have our attention Lass," Gimli said looking concerned from his place next to Legolas, "Go right ahead."

Taking a deep breath she started to speak, keeping her eyes focused on the fire, "Today I used my mind to talk to the Lady Galadriel. I know everyone is worried about what is going on with our friends and families, so I asked her for help. She has been keeping tabs on everyone through her mirror and was able to tell me quite a bit that eased my mind," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts more, "She assured me that Frodo and Sam are still making their way towards their goal. Merry is fine and in the care of Èowyn. Pippin and Gandalf have reached the White City. King Théoden and his men are making their way toward the Minas Tirith. Boromir, Faramir and some of his rangers were under attack by a Nazgul but Gandalf chased it off so he is safe for now as well," she heard his deep sigh of relief before she began to speak again, "The borders of both Rivendell and Lothlórien have been attacked by the enemy but the wardens were able to drive them away. She said that the enemy has left scars in both forests but with time they will heal. I also asked her about Rúmil and Orophin because I knew they were going to guarding the borders and she said that they were both fine." She looked up and met the sad but relieved eyes of her husband and tried to assure him through their link. Glancing at the twins she noticed they were both leaning heavily on each other for support. "For now we at least know that the ones we care about are safe. We just have to keep that in mind and finish this," she added with conviction. "Jesse is right," Aragorn agreed, "We must take strength from her words and finish our task." There was a chorus of "Ayes" through out the camp.

The next morning as Jesse was just strapping on the last of her weapons, when she was approached by the future King of Gondor, "Thank you for your words last night. It helped to ease my mind a great deal," he said with a smile. "That was the whole reason I spoke with the Lady. We all needed to have a bit of reassurance. We were all worried but you and I, Aragorn have much more resting on our shoulders. We have to look out for everyone at the same time and it can get disheartening at times," she replied with a comforting smile, "Do you remember what I told you when we were still on the Anduin. We are going to have to work as a team if we want our peoples to truly flourish. We can't do it alone." "I remember well your words and I promise you will not have to do this alone," he vowed before giving Jesse a quick hug, "After all why would I abandon my sister." "It's nice to have family isn't it?" she said with a laugh, "Even if we do have the twins to contend with." Her words bringing a hearty laugh from the rangers mouth, "That it is. That it is."

With the sound of the horn, the Grey Company continued speeding toward Pelargir, running the horses to the point where they nearly stumbling with exhaustion. They made camp again well after the moon had risen near Lebennin and ate a quick meal before settling down for the night. Lying cuddled in her husband's protective embrace Jesse began to dream walk once again but this time it was much different. This was something that had happened long ago and it was not of her doing.

_As the world came into focus around her, Jesse realized she was standing on an unnaturally dark battle field. Ahead of her she could see many humans and elves fighting for their lives against an army of dark creatures. One elf held Jesse's attention as he fought bravely against the orcs that came against him. She knew immediately that the elf was her father and tears flooded to her eyes as she realized what she was witnessing. _

_Her body trembling with anguish she watched as her father and a man faced off with a tall imposing figure. "No I don't want to see this!" she screamed out in anguish and pain, "I can't watch him fall," her voice now barely a whimper, "I can't. I can't." She watched helplessly as Sauron knocked Elendil aside as if he were nothing at all and he clasped a mighty hand around her father's neck. She could smell the scent of burning flesh as her father was literally burned to death from the inside. "Nooooo!" she screamed as she watched her his body fall to the ground lifeless and a cruel laughter rang out around her blocking out all other sound._

_Suddenly the was a brilliant flash of light and the world around her shifted and she found herself unable to hold herself up, falling to her knees in aguish and disorientation. Gentle hands clasped her arms and helped her to stand and a gentle hand raised her chin. Standing before her was a beautiful elleth with long golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky. "The enemy can not reach your mind here. The power of the Valar will protect you," the elleth declared in a soft and calming voice, before looking skyward and asking, "Why must she face this alone?"_

_Soon another familiar figure appeared in the glade and he ran to Jesse's side and pulled her into his arms. Haldir looked down at his still trembling wife and asked, "Jesse what has happened? I felt your mind ripped from our link," turning his attention to the elleth he asked, "What has happened to her?" "The enemy was the cause of her anguish, Haldir of Lórien," the explained calmly, "He forced her to witness something that occurred long ago, the death of her father, my husband. The Valar were able to break the hold he had on her mind but not before she was forced to watch Ereinion's death at the hands of Sauron himself. She was brought here so that she and I could speak, and I asked them to bring you here. She needs the comfort of her husband, and though I am her mother, only you can give her that which she needs most."_

_Pulling her thoughts together Jesse spoke up in a soft voice, "All Sauron managed to do was make me want to see him fall even more. I'll be damned if I allow that monster to live to hurt anyone else I love." "You are most definitely you father's daughter. Such determination to protect those you love. Oh my beautiful daughter," the former Queen of Noldor said with a soft laugh that sounded like bells, "How I have longed to see your face. You have made your father and I so proud." _

"_I remember this glade," Jesse said softly, "This is where Ada and I talked on my first night in Rivendell. Oh Nana!" she cried as she stepped from her husband's protective arms and embraced her mother's form. Smiling happily Aredhel embraced her daughter as tears of joy ran down her face, "Oh my sweet daughter. You have made me so happy. So much has happened to you since you have returned to our world. Now married to the ellon you love and now a mother as well. I had lost hope of seeing my child again and now I have her in my arms," turning her attention to the ellon that had taken her daughter's heart she said, "You have come far from the young nervous ellon I met so long ago Haldir, and it pleases me that I can now welcome you into our family," she smiled as she looked upon Haldir's proud features, "Though Ereinion did do a bit of grumbling when we heard of your bonding. He believed he should have been there to intimidate you at least," she added with a playful look that was often found on her reborn-uncle's face. "Tell Ada that Gimli did that for him," Jesse supplied with a laugh, "I believe there was even a mention of cutting off body parts with an axe." _

"_I believe his words were something along the lines of ,'Elf you hurt the Lass and I shall hack off your bits with me axe.'" Haldir corrected causing both elleths to laugh with mirth. The sound of more laughter was heard from the edge of the clearing, causing all of them to turn and see Ereinion Gil-Galad making his way toward them. Seeing her father Jesse ran toward him and he wrapped her in his arms. "Oh daughter I so wish you had not been forced to witness that," he said as she cried into his chest. "It was horrible," she said in a teary voice, "I always knew what happened that day but knowing it and seeing it are so different. How is it possible that you can be so whole now after something so horrible?" "Time and love daughter can heal many wounds. Even ones as grievous as those," he replied stroking her hair lovingly, "Your mother was my saving grace. Her love is what truly healed me. As I believe you have witnessed with your own love, if I am not mistaken," he added locking gazes with Haldir. Noticing where her father's gaze had been drawn Jesse whispered, "Be nice Ada. He is my soul."_

_Walking with Jesse still held close to him the former High King looked the younger ellon over with a critical eye before slowly placing his daughter's hand into Haldir's. "You will have to do I suppose," Gil-Galad said with a suffering tone earning himself a smack on his right arm from his daughter and one on his left from his wife, "I do believe you were mistaken my beloved wife." "Why is that Ereinion?" she asked taking his arm with a smile. "I believe she is more your daughter. With a smack like that she takes after your mother. Though that elleth always seemed to aim for my head," he said with a laugh earning a whack on the back of his head from his wife._

_Jesse looked at her mother and asked, "Nana is there a way for me to keep Sauron from being able to pull this stunt again?" "The Valar have awakened your ability to shield your mind from his tampering. He should not be able to do this to you again," her mother assured with a comforting smile, "It will be morning soon and the two of you will need to wake soon. I am so glad that we have been given the chance to speak. It gives me comfort to know that my daughter is alive and doing so well." "Will we ever be able to talk like this again?" Jesse asked almost pleadingly, "I don't want to loose you guys again." "Do not worry," her father assured taking her in his arms, before adding, "The Valar will allow us to speak with you again from time to time." After hugging her parents one last time Jesse took Haldir's hand and closed her eyes as the glade and her parents began to fade from her view._

Opening their eyes Jesse and Haldir found them selves surrounded by a company of concerned men, elves, and one dwarf, "It is about bloody time!" Gimli exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "You had us worried Lass." "I am sorry Gimli, I had no control over it," Jesse began knowing they all needed to know what had happened, "Sauron pulled my conscious mind from my body, and forced me to witness my father's death, but the Valar were able to break the hold he had on me and they brought me to my parents in the Undying Lands so that I could pull myself together." "They also brought me to Jesse using our link, so that I could comfort her," Haldir supplied looking toward his wife still concerned for her.

"Are you alright Jesse," Glorfindel asked in concern as he knelt down next to her. "I am fine, Glorfindel, I promise," she assured trying to reassure the Balrog Slayer, knowing well where his fear was coming from. Glorfindel had once told her that he felt that he was given a second chance at a real life because she had returned to their world. She was now the only true surviving family he had left. Reaching up she gave her great uncle a hug and whispered softly in his ear, "Your not going to loose me that easily, I promise," releasing him slowly she turned to the rest of the company and said in a strong voice, "I promise guys I am fine. I am pissed off and plan to pay that monster back for what he did to my father but I am fine. Now I don't know about the rest of you but there is no way I am going to be able to sleep anymore tonight, so how about some breakfast, so we can get a good start today."

Once the company had split off to go about getting a start on their day, Jesse looked up at the sky and felt like her blood had frozen in her veins, the stars were gone. "Aragorn!" she called in alarm standing up and running towards the ranger. "What is it Jesse? You're as pale as a ghost," he said with worry when she reached his side. "Look up at the sky and tell me what you see," she ordered sharing a worried glance with Haldir who had followed her over to Aragorn. "I don't see anything," he said not understanding her alarm. Locking her eyes with him she said, "That is precisely the point. The stars are gone, some darkness has covered them. Aragorn we need to ride and ride hard. If Mordor's darkness has come this far we are running out of time."

With a nod to the elleth in agreement, Aragorn began to shout out orders. It did not take long to get everyone ready to ride, taking Jesse's advise everyone was given a piece of lembas bread from the supply that Haldir and Glorfindel still had with them. It was not much but it would provide them with the energy to make it to their destination and soon the horn was blown signaling them to ride. The only time they slowed their pace was to allow the horses to rest, yet they did not stop and by the next morning they were able to see the signs of the destruction the Corsairs had reaped onto the city of Pelargir, the city was on fire.


	26. Vanora Daughter of Halbarad

Thanks for the support, it means a great deal. I am going to have to take a bit before I can add the next chapter however, because I want to make sure that I handle the battle and it's aftermath correctly. Please stay with me, I will do my best to get it up. I just want to do the battle justice.

On a side note can anyone tell me where the names Ganis and Vanora came from?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

**"Vanora Daughter of Halbarad"**

"Army of the Dead I call you by the Stone of Erech. Now is the time to fulfill your oath," Aragorn shouted, everyone watched in awe as the army that had been following them silently seemed to take on solid form and surged forward towards the black ships. The dead hunted down every ounce of resistance and my late afternoon none of the pirates were left alive.

Suddenly the King of the Dead appeared in front of the Grey Company and bowed low to Aragorn and Jesse, "The enemy has been defeated." "Then go I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn declared with a strong voice, locking gazes with the leader of the dead. "Be at peace and thank you for your help," Jesse said softly as she bowed her head to the ghostly king.

As the dead army began to fade away the voice of the dead king brushed against Jesse's mind, "Look to the largest ship Lady. There is one long thought dead held captive there in need of your aid." "Aragorn we have to get to the largest ship," Jesse said in concern, "The king of the dead just told me there is someone being held captive there in need of our aid." "You heard Jesse," the future king of men called out, "There is someone in need of our help on board that ship."

The company made quick work of getting to the largest of the black ships and were ordered to spread out and began their search. Jesse was standing next to Haldir on the bow of the ship when a young ranger approached them, "My Lady, I have found a young women in the captain's cabin," he paused shaking his head sadly, "She appears to have been abused greatly and would not allow me to touch her," he added taking off his cloak and handing it to the elleth. "Show me," Jesse ordered in alarm, "Haldir find Aragorn she may need healing," turning her attention to the ranger she asked, "What is your name?" "Ganis, Lady," he replied as he lead her toward the cabin, "In here," he added opening the door for her. "Thank you, stay out here unless I call for you alright," the elleth said softly, "The poor thing is probably scared shitless, after everything that has happened to her."

The sight that greeted Jesse when she stepped into the tiny room made her blood boil. There in front of her was a young woman that looked to be barely twenty-five chained to the end of a bed, in tattered cloths that barely covered her body at all. "It is alright no one will hurt you now I promise," Jesse said softly as she walked slowly toward the terrified woman. She knelt down beside the girl and wrapped her in the cloak that Ganis had given her, and whispered, "Let me see about getting you loose first shall we," standing up she examined the lock that bound the girl to the bed, it was a simple lock she thanked the Valar, "I am going to have to use one of my daggers to open this lock," she added gently. Receiving an understanding nod from the shivering girl she withdrew one of her daggers from her boot and set to work picking the lock. It came open with a loud click, and Jesse was able to free the girl's raw and bleeding wrist from its confinement.

Standing up she looked the girl over and looked around the room for something to transform. "I think it best we get you cleaned up, before I try and treat that wrist of yours," she said as she walked over to a small table that was across the room. Soon the table was replaced by a simple small bath tub, "I will be right back. I am going to ask Ganis to bring me some water for you to bath in," she said as she made her way toward the door.

Opening it she was greeted by several concerned elves, men, and Gimli was shifting from foot to foot in worry. Seeing the anger in Jesse's normally calm eyes increased their worry. "How is she Jesse?" Aragorn asked in concern. "I am not going to lie to you guys," the elleth replied in a soft voice that was edged with anger, "She has been treated abhorrently. Her wrist is going to need treatment from where the shackle was around her arm to tightly, there is some bleeding and a bit of infection that I can see," she paused gathering her thoughts before she spoke again, "I am going to need herbs to treat her wounds, and Ganis would you please fetch me some water for her to bath? I am also going to need some cloths from my pack for her to wear."

Once everyone else had set off to get what she needed and to prepare the ships to sail, she locked eyes with Aragorn and whispered, "Aragorn that girl was raped," she paused to allow him to absorb her words before she added, "I looked into her mind and it has been going on for several years now. She was taken from her family in the North as a child," she paused again and looked deeply into the ranger's eyes before asking the question she already knew the answer too, "Aragorn did Halbarad have a daughter?" "Oh by the Valar no!" he exclaimed in a choked whisper, "Not little Van. Please not her." "I am sorry my friend," Jesse said softly seeing the aguish in her adopted brother's eyes, "I am so sorry but at least now she is safe and we will help her to heal." "She was barely three summers when she was taken," he said softly wiping his hand across his face, "We believed her dead like her mother." "Give me time to see to her bath and her injuries before you say anything to Halbarad. She is in a fragile state right now and doesn't need to be crowded until she gets her bearings again," she asked softly giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze when he nodded his head in agreement, "I am going to need to get some food into her as well but ask Ganis to bring it after the bath water. She already has seen him and it might not frighten her as badly," she added before turning and going back into the room to tend to the girl.

A soft knock on the door alerted Jesse to the arrival of the bath water, "My Lady, I have the water that you have asked for," came Ganis's nervous voice through the door. Walking over she opened the door and helped the ranger to bring in the water and pour it into the tub. "Thank you Ganis," she said with a reassuring smile. "Here," he said handing her a bundle of cloth that he had under his arm, "I was told to bring you these herbs and bandages for her injuries," he paused as he pulled a pack off his shoulder, handing it to her as well, "Your husband was unsure what you would need for the girl so he sent your cloths pack." "Thank you," she assured with a grateful smile, "That will work just fine. In about an hour I am going to need some food for her. Can you see to that for me?" "Of course My Lady," he replied softly.

Once the young ranger had left the room Jesse helped the girl into the steaming tub. She placed some athelas into the water along with some lavender to help the girl relax and heal. The familiar sent of the athelas brought a smile to the girl's lips and she whispered softly, "I remember that smell." The declaration brought a smile to Jesse's face and she asked, "Do you remember where you know that smell from?" as she helped the girl to wash her hair. "It was before," the young woman whispered softly a tear trickling down her cheek as the memories of so long ago began to come back to her, "Momma would use this when I was sick. They hurt Momma when they came," she choked out rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Papa was not home when they came." "Some one once told me that sharing your memories is one of the best ways to allow yourself to heal," Jesse advised as she stroked the girls hair comfortingly, "Can you tell me your name?" "My name is Vanora," the girl replied softly, "Thank you for helping me." "It is nice to meet you Vanora," Jesse replied smiling, "I think I know your father, "Does the name Aragorn mean anything to you?" "Yes, he was Papa's friend. He brought be candy from the elves," she answered smiling at the memory. "Vanora, I know Aragorn quite well. He is actually my adopted brother and a very dear friend," Jesse said with a smile as she watched the girl's eyes light up at the mention of her friend, "I also know your Papa pretty well. He and some other rangers have been traveling with me," she went on to explain as she helped the girl from the tub and gave her some cloth to dry herself with. "Papa is here?" Vanora asked with a trembling voice but a smile on her face. "Yes, he is on this ship," Jesse replied as she brought the girl a pair of her leggings and a tunic, "You and I are about the same size so these should work alright for you until we can get you some others. If you would like I can ask Ganis to get your father to bring you some lunch, once we get you dressed and get that wrist seen to that is, would you like that?" "Yes, please," Vanora nodded softly tears running down her cheeks as Jesse combed her hair gently. "Then as soon as we get you fixed up that is exactly what I will do," Jesse declared as she began to braid the girls hair into a simple plait to keep it out of her way.

Jesse was able to tend to the wounds on Vanora's wrist easily and once she had it bandaged up she stood up from her place next to the girl on the bed. "I will be right back with your father and lunch," Jesse said with a smile as she walked to the door and quietly slipped out of the room. She found Halbarad standing at the bow of the ship with Aragorn, by the looks on their faces she was pretty sure Aragorn was telling his friend about Vanora. "Aragorn," Jesse said as she walked up to the pair, "She wants to have lunch with her father." "I will have lunch sent to the cabin for you my friend," Aragorn said looking toward his old friend, "Go and see to your daughter." "Thank you for your help Jesse," the older ranger said with a gracious smile. "It was my pleasure Halbarad. I know well some of what your daughter has been through, because I was stolen from my parents as well. Now go and see to your child. You have a long time to make up for," she said smiling as she stood next to Aragorn.

Once the Jesse and Aragorn were alone she said with a laugh, "I believe you will be requiring a great deal of elvin candy." "She remembered the candy," he said in astonishment. "Yes she did and the mention of your name actually brought the first true smile to her face," the elleth replied, "You made quite the impression on the child." "I can not believe she remembered that," he whispered an astonished smile on his face. "Let me know if she needs anything else," Jesse said with a smile, "I am going to go find my husband and have some lunch with him."

It turned out that several of the captives of the Corsairs wanted to remain on board the ships and help in the fight against the Dark Lord. With the added help they ships began to make good time even though they had to sail against the current of the river. Jesse allowed her mind to wander towards what would be waiting them when they arrived. She knew the battle would be going badly and the armies defending the city would need all of the help they could get. She knew that Théoden would be dead by the time they arrived and the thought made her weep. She knew that at some point Halbarad would get into trouble and she vowed that she would not let him fall. She could almost smell the smoke from the burning city. It was going to take time for the city to heal the wounds of this battle but Jesse knew they would succeed and the city would be better than it was before.

Without the stars the night seemed strangely empty as the ships slipped silently through the water. There was a subtle smell of smoke on the air that only the elves could recognize but soon everyone would be able to smell the burning fires in the White City. A faint orange glow could be seen on the horizon in the direction they were heading.

Jesse was standing at the bow of the ship leaning on the railing and looking towards the distant glow that was slowly getting larger. "The city is burning isn't it?" came a voice from behind her, that she recognized as Boromir's. "I am sorry Boromir," she whispered as she saw the sadness in his eyes, "It is." "You are holding something back from me," he said calmly, "I would know what it is." Jesse looked toward the Gondorian that she had come to love as a brother before they had even left Rivendell. She knew she could not withhold what was going on from him any longer but she did not want to hurt him either.

"Boromir do you remember when I told you guys about the dream I had where I got to talk to my father that first night in Rivendell?" she paused and waited until he nodded his head, "Well he told me that I had to save two lives specifically to be able to accomplish what we need to do to defeat the Dark Lord and make it possible for men and elves to work together. He told me that I had to save you and Haldir," she paused to let what she said sink in and to gather her thoughts, "You would have died at Amon Hen under the influence of the Ring. I couldn't let that happen to you. You're my friend and I didn't want you to have to go through that you're like a brother to me," she whispered with tears streaming down her face, "The problem is that the enemy had to believe you died. That is why I didn't stop you from throwing the horn into the river." "How does that cause Sauron to believe me dead?" he asked knowing there was something else.

"Because, Faramir found the horn on the banks of the river and now he and your father believe you dead," she stopped talking when she saw the look of anguish that appeared on his face, "Boromir for quite a while now your father has been using the Arnor Stone, and just like Saruman he has been influenced by the power of the stone. If he had known that you survived then the Dark Lord would have found out as well, when he used the stone. I couldn't let that happen. I am so sorry. You have to believe me if I could have changed this I would have," she added pleadingly not bothering to wipe away her tears, "I couldn't let the enemy try to take you from us some other way."

"My father believes me dead," he whispered turning from her too look toward the glow of the burning city he called home. He slowly turned around and looked at the crying elleth, "I know you can not fix everything Jesse but I am thankful you gave me the chance to live," he said opening his arms pulling her into a comforting hug. Looking up into his eyes Jesse whispered, "There is something else you need to know Boromir. Your father has gone mad from using the stone. Osgiliath was taken night before last and your father ordered your brother and what was left of his rangers to retake it. It was a suicide mission Boromir, they never stood a chance. Faramir was the only one to make it back to the White City alive, but your father was so lost in his grief he would not believe it. He tried to burn himself and Faramir alive on a pyre but Pippin and Gandalf were able to save Faramir before it was too late," she explained softly, "But when we get to the city and the battle is over we have to get Aragorn to him as quickly as possible. Aragorn is the only one who will be able to really call your brother back from death. If we get Aragorn to him in time he will survive." "My father is dead though is he not?" the Gondorian asked sadly his tears falling into Jesse's hair. "I am so sorry Boromir," she whispered trying to comfort her friend as best she could. "The grief brought upon my family has not been of your doing Jesse," he stated softly, "You did what you had to do to ensure the survival of our world, and for that I could never find fault." With his arm still wrapped around Jesse, Boromir turned back toward the railing and together they watched as the glow of the fires slowly grew closer as their destination drew nearer.

That is where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Glorfindel and the Twins found them a little while later. Stepping over to cuddle into her husband's comforting embrace, Jesse looked toward Aragorn to see worry written on his face as well. Taking a deep breath she spoke with a calm and sure voice, "Aragorn do you remember what I told King Théoden when I told him about the wall coming down at Helms Deep. Well I am going to tell you the same thing just incase you have forgotten. City's can be rebuilt and we will make it in time to help them. I won't lie to you and tell you that when we get there things are going to just peachy but we will make the difference they need to win this." "As always you council is greatly appreciated Jesse and I will try to remember it," the now calmer ranger replied with a bow of his head, "We shall reach the port of Harlond by mid-morning."

"How are Halbarad and Vanora doing?" Jesse asked changing the subject from the death and destruction waiting for them in the White City. "They are well and were having a quiet dinner together when I last saw them," Aragorn answered with a smile, "It is good to see my old friend smile again. When we thought Vanora lost with her mother in the fire set by the raiders, he lost much of his will to live." "I am glad they are able to finally heal," the elleth said with a soft smile.

After saying good night to their friends, Jesse and Haldir made their way toward their bedrolls that had been laid out for them on the deck of the ship. "Tomarrow is going to be a long and trying day," Jesse said as she laid her head over her husband's heart, "I need you to do me a favor in the morning." "Of course my love," he replied pulling her body closer to his own. "On the battle field I am going to need you to help me keep an eye on Halbarad. I know in the books it was written that he was killed during the battle but I am not sure how and I have every intention of keeping that from happening. Aragorn will need him in the future," she whispered so only he could hear her words. "I will do all that I can to watch over the ranger, my love. Now rest you shall need your strength for the battle and to help those that need healing," he vowed kissing the top of her head gently before her eyes closed and sleep took her.


	27. That Only Counts As One

**Sorry had to make a small change to the end of this chapter. It was missing something vital to the story...**

* * *

I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter done. For some reason writing the chapters about the battles seem to take me the longest. It is so hard to do them justice, especially after seeing them on the big screen. Thanks for your continued patience.

I do want to take the opportunity to answer a question that was posed to me about the way that Jesse aged while she was in the modern world. The way I see it she aged differently than elves normally would because she was taken to a world where they and their magic did not exist, and quite frankly I needed her to grow up with the Halliwell sisters for the story to work. While I try to stick with Tolkien as much as possible there are just some things you have to do to make the story flow right.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

**"That Only Counts As One"**

Jesse awoke with a start early the next morning, and she could already hear the distant sound of the battle they were racing toward. She had dreamed of the battle the night before but was still at a loss as to how she was going to save Halbarad. She knew the basics of what was to happen but the books had never really touched on how he had been killed, so now she was at a loss. She sat up carefully and looked toward the now much brighter glow of the burning city. Though dawn had already come the sky was still covered in a hazy darkness that seemed to blanket the whole of the world. Closing her eyes she tried to focus her mind on the ranger she knew she had to save.

_Suddenly she found herself standing amid the battle raging across the fields that surrounded the White City. Before her she could see Aragorn slashing his way through the enemy, the twins were fighting side by side just to her right, Glorfindel was coming to the rescue of a fallen rider of Rohan, and Legolas and Gimli were making an effective if not unusual team as they fought their way across the battle field. Turning around she saw her husband battling with large Orc and to his left was Halbarad battling for his life against a particularly large and vicious rider less warg. He was so intent on his opponent that he did not see the Easterling coming up behind him with spear. Just as the Easterling was about to launch his attack on the unsuspecting ranger, an arrow embedded itself in his eye, and he fell over dead. _

With a jolt Jesse was pulled from the vision by the feel of Haldir's arms wrapped around her. "Do you now know what it is you must do?" he asked in a soft whisper as he placed a gentle kiss against her temple. Turning so that she could look at his face she replied, "I think I do, but I will still have to keep a close eye on him during the battle to make sure I am in the right place at the right time." "The enemy will have Mûmakil, perhaps you can use that to your advantage," he suggested with an almost sly smile, "The poor creatures were forced into their slavery to the Haradrim. They may be willing to listen to you, and they would surely make a formidable ally in the battle to come." Laughing Jesse wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh my love, that is absolutely brilliant, and I have to say a bit sneaky as well. The twins would be so proud!"

"What exactly would we be proud of?" Elladan asked as he and his brother walked up to the pair. "Yes, please enlighten us?" Elrohir agreed with a smile as he and his twin crossed their arms over the chests and lifted enquiring eyebrows. Looking up at the identical mischievous elves Jesse could not withhold the laughter that escaped her lips. "We will tell you but first we need to gather the others because they need to know what we are going to try to do as well," the elleth declared once she was able to catch her breath.

It did not take long before everyone was gathered near the bow of the ship, ready to hear the plan that Jesse and Haldir had devised. "What is it Jesse?" Aragorn asked as she and Haldir joined the group. Looking around to make sure that everyone is listening Jesse began to explain, "I used my gift of foresight to see what we are going to face today and Haldir and I were able to come up with a plan to counter some of the stuff we are going to have to deal with," she paused for a second and met the gaze of future king of Gondor, then continued, "There are going to wargs, Haradrim, Orcs, Uruk-hai, and Mûmakil. Since I am able to speak with animals Haldir suggested that I use my gift to turn the Mûmakil against their slave masters and the other forces of Sauron. I think if we are able to offer the creatures the option of making a new home among us they will be willing to help us defeat the enemy." "They would make a formable ally, Estel," Glorfindel advised, "The animals did not ask for the slavery that was forced upon them by their masters. I am sure we could find a place that would allow them to live in peace." Aragorn looked around him, his mind going over the possibilities, then replied, "If the Mûmakil are willing to lend their aid I would be honored to find them a new home." Everyone laughed at the huge smile that lit up the face of the only elleth in their company.

Everyone was ready for battle when the ships finally reached the port of Harlond. Jesse felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest she was so anxious, her thoughts drifted to what she knew they were going to find once the battle was over and quickly wiped away a tear that came unbidden at the thought of the loss of the King of the Mark. Sensing his wife's thoughts Haldir quickly wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "I love you Haldir," she whispered softly as she looked up into his comforting gray eyes. Placing a gentle kiss upon her lips he replied just as quietly, "and I love you as well my beautiful Jesse." The couple's quiet moment came to an end as the ship slid against the dock with a soft bump. Jesse watched with pride as Halbarad unfurled Aragorn's banner, and with a sound of the horn the small army began their race toward the besieged city of Minas Tirith.

Before she even reached the actual battle field Jesse began to reach out her mind toward the Mûmakil. Finally after a small struggle to get past the anguish the creatures had suffered at the hands of the Haradrim, she was able to get her thoughts across to the animals and in a move that undoubtedly took many by surprise especially the Haradrim the animals began to turn against their former masters. Jesse used her mind to call out to the creature nearest to her and with a quick nod to her husband she began to scale her way up the side of the huge beast.

Once she had made her way onto the back of the Oliphaunt, she rapidly began rid the animal of its unwanted human riders. Finally taking out the man that was struggling to regain control of the animal, Jesse used her mind to guide the now willing Mûmakil toward the enemy that was causing the most trouble for the weary Rohirrim. Looking around Jesse's eyes fell upon the scene that she had witnessed in her vision earlier that morning. Pulling her bow from her back and notching an arrow, she took aim and waited for her shot. She could see Halbarad fighting the warg near her husband, just as the ranger dealt the killing blow to the warg, the Easterling that Jesse had been waiting for finally showed himself. Taking a deep breath the elleth released her arrow and it sailed down toward its waiting target. With a nod of her head to the thankful ranger Jesse asked the Oliphaunts to help finish off the remaining enemy.

With the aid of the Mûmakil on their side, the defenders of the White City began to rally and by late afternoon the enemy was either surrendering or on the run. Jesse used her mind to ask the animal that she was riding one last favor, taking a page from Peter Jackson's book she slid her way down the trunk of the massive creature, landing with a satisfied giggle in front of a scowling Gimli. "That only count's as one," he yelled with a glare before he joined the elleth in her laughter, "Well done Lass!"

All laughter died as Jesse's eyes fell upon the body of King Théoden, still pinned beneath his loyal horse, Snowmane. Walking slowly toward the fallen king Jesse took no notice of anything around her, not even noticing the presence of Legolas. She knelt down and smiled sadly at the look of peace on Théoden's face, as her tears began to flow. "_May you find your rest in the Halls of your father's my friend_," she whispered in Sindarin.

An anguished cry from across the battle field brought her out of her sad reverie. Looking up she saw the new King of Rohan cradling the seemingly lifeless body of his fallen sister. Standing up she began to make her way toward the distraught Éomer. Kneeling next to him she gently placed her hand against the throat of Èowyn, feeling a faint pulse she smiled sadly and looked up to meet the now hopeful gaze of young woman's brother. "She is still alive my friend," she whispered softly, "All is not lost yet. Take her to the Houses of Healing and I will take Háma with me to see to your Uncle." "Thank you dear lady," he replied with a gentle nod as he gathered his sister close to him and gently picked her up. For a moment she sat there and watched silently as Éomer slowly made his way toward the broken city gates. "Come my friend let us tend to your fallen king," the elleth said sadly as she stood up and began to make her way toward Théoden once more now with Háma by her side.

As the pair reached the body of the fallen king they were joined the members of the Fellowship as well as many of the members of the Gray Company. "The Lady Èowyn?" Aragorn asked as Jesse walked up stand in front of a tired Pippin. "She still lives," the elleth replied softly, "Éomer has taken her to the Houses of Healing," she added kneeling down before the youngest of her hobbit friends she spoke again, "Pippin I need you to search the field for Merry. He would not have let the Lady Èowyn come here alone. Ganis, would you please help him?" "Of course Lady Jesse," he replied with a quick nod before walking off with Pippin. "How can you be certain Merry rode with Rohirrim?" Boromir asked with worry. "Because my friend, had Merry not fought by Èowyn's side she would not have been able to defeat the foe she protected her dying Uncle from," Jesse replied gravely as she pointed to what was left of the Witch-king of Angmar, "Glorfindel you were correct in one thing you said about the Witch-king. No man could kill him; it took a Lady of Rohan and a hobbit of the Shire."

Once the shock of Jesse's declaration had lifted, the solemn group carefully lifted Snowmane's body from his fallen master. Jesse found two spears near the king's body and with Háma's donated cloak she fashioned a stretcher to allow them to carry Théoden into the city. Her task done Jesse turned her attention to Aragorn and Boromir and said, "Aragorn you and Boromir need to pull the hood of your cloaks up so that it will cover you faces. I know that you, Aragorn, do not want to enter the city until our battle with Sauron is over but there are many in the houses of healing that will need your skill. Most importantly Èowyn, Merry, and Faramir need you. Only you will be able to help free them from dark hold inflicted on them by the Witch-King. And Boromir, the enemy needs to still believe you died so we don't want anyone in the city to see you. We can tell your Uncle and Faramir in private but we must keep your survival a secret until all of this is truly over," turning her attention to Legolas and Gimli she asked, "Would you to please go with Halbarad to retrieve Vanora from the ship, just in case there is any trouble left." Finally the remaining group slowly made their way into the city carrying the body of the fallen King of Rohan.


	28. The Hands of the King

I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter done. Thanks for your continued patience and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

**"The Hands of the King"**

When the group finally arrived at the houses of healing Gandalf quickly led Jesse, Aragorn and Boromir towards rooms that were set back down a secluded hallway, while the others spread out and tried to assist wherever they were able. The first room they came to was occupied by Faramir. Prince Imrahil was standing at the end of Faramir's bed looking toward his ill nephew with great sadness. When he noticed the newcomers he turned toward Gandalf pleading silently for the wizard to do something. "Not all is lost my friend," the white wizard said softly laying his hand gently on the man's shoulder, "I have brought aid," he continued motioning toward Aragorn, as the ranger lowered his hood, "Allow me to present Aragorn son of Arathorn, the Lady Jessica of the Noldorim, and," he paused motioning for Boromir to remove his hood, "I believe you remember your own nephew." "How is this possible? We thought you dead," the prince asked in surprise as he gazed at the solemn face of Boromir.

"Gandalf," Jesse said softly bringing the wizard's attention to her, "Perhaps if you could get us some boiling water then you could explain things to the Prince. We might need Boromir's assistance in tending to his brother." "Wonderful suggestion Jessica," Gandalf replied as stepped from the room.

While waiting on the return of the white wizard, Jesse went about preparing the other things she thought they would need. There was a small bowl already sitting next to the bed on a small table. She quickly emptied out its contents and set it next to Aragorn. "I don't have very much athelas left but it should be enough for Faramir, Èowyn, and Merry. Let's just hope that no one else needs it," Jesse said as she placed a small pouch of the precious herb next the bowl. "Yes, let us hope," Aragorn agreed as he gently pulled away the bandages that hid the young man's wound.

It was not long before Gandalf returned with the water they needed and the room was soon filled with comforting scent of Athelas. The ranger carefully dipped a cloth into the bowl of water now mixed with the crushed herb and gently began to wipe the wound that threatened Faramir's life. Once the wound was cleaned he rinsed the cloth and began to wipe Faramir's brow speaking softly in Sindarin. After a few moments when there had still been no change Aragorn softly summoned Boromir to his side, "Call to him Boromir, and give him a reason to return to the land of the living." "Faramir, brother," the Gondorian called softly, "you must come back little brother there is still so much left for you to do. Come back to me Faramir," he pleaded with tears streaming down his face. "Boromir," croaked a voice from the bed, "I thought you were dead." "There is much we need to speak of little brother but for now just rest," Boromir replied smiling happily down at his little brother.

"Boromir, now that Faramir is going to mend we must go to the others, you probably should pull your hood back up for now just incase anyone comes in here. I will come back and check on you guys before I leave," Jesse said with a smile as she hugged her friend quickly before turning and exiting the room with Aragorn.

The scene that met them in Èowyn's room was much the same as Faramir's. Éomer sat at the edge of his sister's bed clutching the hand of her unbroken arm. Soon the room was filled with the soothing scent of athelas as Aragorn began to treat Èowyn much the same way he had Faramir. "Now call to her Éomer," the ranger encouraged as he gently stroked her brow with athelas dipped cloth.

"Sister come back to me please… I can not rule our people without you to help me… Please Sister hear me and come back…. I need you," the new King of Rohan pleaded as silent tears streamed down his strong face.

At first it was subtle but slowly Èowyn began to stir and her eyes began to flutter erratically. "Brother? Éomer?" she mumbled as her eyes finally began to focus on her brother's face.

Jesse smiled at the reunion and gently placed a hand on Éomer's armored shoulder, "See that she gets plenty of rest. I will check on you before I leave the Houses of Healing. We need to go tend to Merry now," she ordered softly as she and Aragorn made their way out of the room quietly.

Last they entered Merry's room and Pippin rushed over to Jesse, "Jesse! Strider! Merry, he's awful sick," the young hobbit cried desperately, as Jesse put a comforting arm around him.

"That is why we are here Pip," she gently soothed the distraught hobbit, "Thank you for staying and watching over them for me Ganis," she added with a smile toward the young man that was standing at the end of Merry's sick bed.

Jesse and Aragorn treated Merry with the Athelas, like they had done for Faramir and Èowyn. Ever so slowly the young Squire of Rohan began to breath better and his eyes popped open with a start.

"Strider? Jesse? I'm hungry. What time is it," Merry groggily declared as the smiling elleth helped him to sit up against a pile of pillows. It was hard to believe how close this young hobbit had really come to death.

Laughing she shared smiles with Aragorn and Ganis as she said, "Well that answers that. Merry is going to be just fine if he is thinking about his stomach." She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his brow and added, "You had us scared my young friend.

"Just rest my young friend and we will see that you receive a meal," Aragorn replied with a smile, "Jesse and I must go and aid in tending the wounded. We shall check on you later." He led Jesse toward the door with one last smile at the two small hobbits that had already been through so much and would face much more before the end.

As they stepped out into the corridor they were greeted by the sight of Gandalf having a heated discussion with a man who seemed to be the head of the Houses of Healing. Clearing her throat to get their attention Jesse asked them what the problem was. As it turned out Toramir, the senior healer of the Houses of Healing and personal healer to the House of Stewards was not happy that someone had treated his Lord Steward behind his back.

"Okay let me get this straight," Jesse said breaking into their argument, "This healer," she sneered, "Is feeling slighted because someone dared to save Faramir's life when he had left him for dead. I would suggest Lord Healer that you thank the Valor that this Ranger had the skill to save your Lord Steward instead of this imagined slight against your talents as a healer and start tending to those that are still in need of healing."

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?" the still affronted healer asked with disdain as he looked down his nose at Jesse and Aragorn's somewhat dirty and battle weary appearances.

With a smirk Gandalf made the introduction with twinkling eyes, "Toramir Healer of the House of Stewards and Chief healer of the Houses of Healing allow me to present the Crowned Princess of the Noldorim Jessica Halliwell, daughter of the High King Gil Galad, wife of the March Warden Haldir of Lothlórien, Niece of Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, and Granddaughter of Alatar the Blue," he paused as if in thought before adding, "Oh yes I left out Member of the Fellowship and future Queen of the Elven race."

Toramir's face drained of color as the white wizard listed off Jesse's various titles and positions. Jesse had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out right at the look of panic that took over the senior healer's face. Toramir quickly excused himself and fled into the outer healing ward.

"That was cruel Gandalf. Much deserved but cruel all the same," the elleth laughed as she shook her head, "Did you really have to use all of my titles?" She turned and led her tow companions into the outer ward, "I never realized I had so many. The really sad part is I think you forgot some but I can't think of them now. Now lets get to work there are still a great deal that need our help before this night is over." She soon found herself going from one patient to the next treating the myriad of wounds and injuries the people had sustained in the battle and the events leading up to it.

As she removed an Easterling arrow from a young Rohirrim rider's shoulder with a little help from Háma and Glorfindel, she realized that the sun had already risen and they had finally treated the last of the wounded. Tying off the young man's bandages she lectured him on what he should and shouldn't do with the injury.

Haldir joined them as she stood up, "The Lady Ioreth has arranged for us to use the bath house attached to the Halls of Healing to freshen up. There will also be a meal served in the dinning hall. She has also arranged for a maid to assist you and provide you with a gown to wear."

Soon Jesse was being tended by Aniese, a maid in the Houses of Healing. "I have brought you a gown so that your other clothing can be cleaned and mended," Aniese said as she presented Jesse with a dark green silk gown. All along the collar, arms, and skirt tiny seabirds had been carefully embroidered into the fabric. "My sister Aranel is seeing to the needs of the Lady Vanora. The poor dear was right tired when her father brought her into the city," the maid said as she tied up the laces on the back of Jesse's gown.

"Vanora has been through a great deal. We found her held captive on the lead Corsair ship. She had been missing and believed dead for almost twenty years," the elleth replied sadly as she brushed out her hair before braiding it in a herring bone plait. "The King of the Dead led us to her when we raided the ships," she added as she smoothed out her skirt.

Stepping out of the bathing chamber Jesse was greeted by the sight of Glorfindel and Haldir having another of their numerous debates. Clearing her throat loudly to get their attention she declared with a smile, "I can't leave the two of you alone for a minute. Now let's go get something to eat. I am starving."

Haldir led them down a long corridor that opened up into a large dining hall. Platters of various breakfast foods were set out for them to choose from. Taking a seat they began to fill their plates with a selection and dug in to the first meal they had had in nearly twenty-four hours.

After their breakfast Jesse, Haldir, and Glorfindel visited Faramir, Èowyn, Merry and Vanora to check on their condition. Boromir, Éomer, Ganis, and Halbarad joined them as they made their way out of the city. A tent city had been made ready just outside of the city beyond the broken gates to house the armies that had come to the aid of the white city.

Once she and Haldir were safely tucked away in their bedroll Jesse allowed herself to finally let go of the tenuous hold she had maintained on her emotions since she woke up on the ship the morning of the battle. In the safety of her husband's loving arms she was finally able to allow herself to grieve and let the tears fall. Haldir murmured words of comfort in Sindarin as he comforted his emotionally exhausted wife. He knew that the day's events and the powerful emotions that his wife had picked up would be hard on her, so he allowed her to cry.

As her tears began to subside they found themselves driven to strengthen their bond and when they finally found their rest the power of that bond caused their bodies to glow with a timeless ethereal light. For a few short hours they were able to finally find a little peace. They knew that when they awoke they would have to help in the care of the wounded and the clean up of the damage done to the city but for a little while at least they had a little peace.


	29. Oh Brother…Why Me?

I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter done. Thanks for your continued patience and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**"Oh Brother…Why Me?"**

By late afternoon Jesse and Haldir were gathered with the others deciding on their next step. Jesse sat quietly listening as everyone seemed to have an opinion but none of those opinions held up for very long. They just seemed to go around in circles, all saying the same thing over and over again.

Aragorn finally had enough and yelled, "Enough!" Once he had everyone's attention he continued more calmly, "Now, we know from Faramir that Frodo and Sam past through Osgiliath and Ithilien a few days ago. By my estimation they must be getting close now but it is as Gandalf and Jesse have said the Dark Lord is bent on reclaiming the ring. Therefore we must find a way to draw his attention elsewhere."

"Aragorn is right," Jesse said as she stood up next to her friend, "An army stands between Frodo and Mount Doom. They will not stand a chance at success if we do not help them."

One of Denethor's former councilors stood up angrily and shouted out his disagreement. A few others agreed with him but most of the others were looking to Aragorn and Jesse to lead them. The majority took little stock in what the former councilor believed for he was notorious for his lack of action in the past.

"Which would you rather do sit here and wait for Sauron to get his ring back and then destroy all that is right and good in this world," the elleth began glaring at the pompous old man and taking a deep calming breath before continuing, "Or do something to stop him. Haldir and I have a daughter waiting for us in Rohan and I refuse to sit back and let that bastard take over the world and destroy her future."

Aragorn laid a calming hand on her shoulder as he began to speak, "I propose we march on the Black Gate. Give the Dark Lord a more obvious threat to focus his attention on. Draw his eye to us and away from Frodo." No longer was he a mere ranger. Now he was the full embodiment of the word king and Jesse beamed with pride.

Gandalf shared a smile with Jesse from across the tent and called for a vote to be held. The only ones to vote against the march on the Black Gate were the three former councilors to Denethor. They were still grumbling about the plan when the meeting finally came to a close around dinner time.

As Jesse was leaving the tent to join her friends by one of the campfires she was stopped by Prince Imrahil. "I was wondering if you would consider aiding us tomarrow with the clean up effort. My nephew has told me that you have the ability to communicate with the Mûmakil and I was hopping that you may be able to convince them to help with the massive stones and weapons that litter the battle field," he explained with a hopeful smile that reminded Jesse of Boromir.

"Of course I will," she replied with a smile, "I am positive that they will want to help restore this land. Only three of their herd was lost in the battle so they should be able to make quick work of the clean up," she finished as she and the Prince approached the fire.

Dinner was filled with stories and songs from all over Middle Earth. Jesse found herself mesmerized by the differing tales. When Éomer sang a ballad about Eorl in his rich deep voice, she was moved to tears by its simple beauty. She could almost see the story unfolding within her mind's eye.

After he had finished his song the new King of Rohan looked to the elleth that was quickly drying her eyes and asked, "Will you not favor us with a song Lady Jesse?" There were several shouts of agreement from those she had traveled with.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts but finally she replied, "Ever since I first laid eyes on Edoras I have been thinking about this one song that I learned as a child." Closing her eyes she began to sing in the most haunting voice they had ever heard her use,

"There is a place on the east  
Mysterious ring, a Magical Ring of Stones  
The druids have lived there once they said,  
forgotten is the race that no-one knows.

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

The circled tomb of a different age  
Secret lines carved on ancient stone.  
Heroic Kings laid down to rest  
Forgotten is the race that no-one knows.

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

Wait for the sun on a winter's day  
and a beam of light shines across the floor.  
Mysterious ring, a Magical Ring.  
But forgotten is the race that no-one knows.

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

Rum de rum 'rud a derimo  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

(Newgrange "The Celtic Women")

"That was most beautiful Jessica," Gandalf commented as he puffed casually on his pipe. The smells of burning pipe weed filling the air around the old white wizard.

Aragorn sat up straighter and after lighting his own pipe agreed, "Gandalf is right that was a very beautiful song. Though it sounded more like the songs of this world than the ones you normally sing from your previous home."

"It was written by the Celts. They were an ancient culture in my old world. I think they may have had ties to Rohan. The cultures mirrored eachother in several ways. In fact there were quite a few cultures that seemed to have a decidedly Rohirrim influence. The Celts, Norse, and Sarmatians for instance were well known for their cavalry. Their lives depended on the success of their horse herds. The tribes were nomadic and moved to wherever the grazing was abundant," she explained pouring herself a cup of coffee, "I left a book on Sarmatia back in Rivendell. There history is very fascinating."

"I would be most interested in reading this book when the opportunity presents itself," Éomer said deeply interested in what he was hearing. It gave him the hope that he so desperately needed in these uncertain times.

Before she turned in for the day Jesse made her way up to the Houses of Healing to visit her friends. Her first stop was to check on Vanora. Aragorn had asked her to make a special delivery to the young woman on her next visit. The young woman's plight had been on her mind through out most of the day and Jesse hoped that she was adjusting well.

The young woman in question was sitting on the edge of her bed and her hair was being brushed out by Aranel, Aniese's sister. Aniese was sitting in a chair by the fire mending what appeared to be Jesse's outer tunic. All three women looked up and smiled as the elleth stepped into the room. Jesse smiled at them in greeting and walked over to the bed and sat down gracefully next to Vanora.

She reached into her waist pouch and withdrew a small cloth wrapped bundle. Handing the bundle to Vanora she said, "Aragorn asked me to bring this to you." Inside the bundle lay about a half dozen pieces of a toffee type candy that reminded Jesse of her Grams's homemade caramel. "He said that it was very similar to the candy he used to bring you when you were little," she explained with a smile at the look of sheer delight that was on the young woman's face.

After visiting with Vanora for another half hour Jesse made her way to Merry's room. The hobbit was sitting up in bed with Pippin giving him a detailed account of his adventures in Gondor. The eyes of both hobbits lit up when the elleth stepped into the room.

Merry still had a hint of darkness around his eyes that would take time to completely fade, but she had no doubt that it would. Having grown up surrounded by hobbits Jesse knew that her little friend would heal from his experiences but he would be forever changed from the innocent hobbit that left the Shire almost six months before.

"How are you feeling Merry?" she asked as she walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't come and visit sooner but several of us were meeting too decide the best way to help Frodo and Sam on their mission. From what Gandalf and Pip learned from Faramir and what I can still sense from them, they are getting close to their goal."

"I am just really tire Jesse but at least I don't feel so cold anymore," Merry replied the fatigue evident in his voice. He shifted a bit in the bed and asked, "What do they plan to do to help Frodo?"

She looked at the anxious expressions on the faces of both hobbits and answered them honestly, "Day after-tomarrow an army will set out from Minas Tirith and head for the Black Gate. There will be riders going from Rohan, Gondor, Dol Amroth, and Arnor," she paused for a moment then with a wink continued, "And of course a few elves, a dwarf and a wizard. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and I will ride at the head of the army. That should get Sauron's attention don't you think? We believe it will draw his eye to us and away from Frodo and Sam. I don't think he will be able to ignore the presence of the King of Men and the daughter and heir of one of his greatest enemies."

The tow hobbits looked at one another and held a silent conversation before they seemed to have come to an understanding and Pippin announced, "I am going to ride with you Jesse. The Shire should be represented too. Merry can't go so it has to be me."

"I think you could do some good on this trip. I also know that you can handle yourself in battle. After all are you not the guard of the Citadel. I already know jus who you should ride with and I will talk to him in a little while," she said with a gentle smile as she gave the youngest hobbit a hug before turning her attention back to Merry and asking, "While we are gone Merry I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Halbarad's daughter Vanora. We rescued her from the Corsairs and she is now staying here in the room across the hall from you. I would feel better if I knew someone I trusted was here to keep her company."

Merry replied wit a smile without even having to think about it, "Of course I will but maybe you should introduce us before you leave with the army, so that she will feel comfortable with me around. Legolas told us what happened to her."

Thinking about it for a moment Jesse excused herself fore a bit and made her way back across the hall. She returned to Merry's room with Vanora at her side only a few minutes later. After the necessary introductions the hobbits preceded to tell Vanora about the Shire and the race of hobbits. Jesse smiled at the ease the hobbits had at making everyone feel comfortable with their presence. Before leaving them Jesse made Merry promise to get a good nights rest and asked Pippin to escort Vanora back to her room.

Her next stop was Èowyn's room. Stepping into the room she was greeted by a sight that nearly broke her heart. The Shield maiden was curled up on her bed weeping brokenly. Not wasting a second the elleth rushed to the woman's side and enveloped her in a comforting embrace.

They sat like that for several moments before Jesse spoke in a soft lilting voice, "Let it out sweetie. I know how important he was to you and you have every right to be sad. I was the same way when my Grams died."

"Thank you I needed that," the woman said getting herself together a few minutes later, "I know he is in a better place and he is with Théodred again…"

"But that doesn't stop you and your brother from missing him and feeling the loss," Jesse said completing Èowyn's sentence, "Do you understand now why I told you what I did when you wanted to fight at Helms Deep. If you had not been there on the battle field the Valor only know what that monster and his beast would have done to your Uncle. You made his last moments in this world one of peace with his precious niece at his side. You and Merry did save King Théoden, not from death but from the hands of the enemy."

Before Èowyn could reply they were by a knock on the door that heralded the entrance of Éomer. At seeing the drying tears in the eyes of both his sister and the elleth who had done so much for his people and his family, he strode across the room and knelt by his sister's side, "Are you alright my sister?" Èowyn told her brother the reason for her tears and he wrapped his arms around her and gave Jesse a grateful smile. "Thank you for helping my sister he whispered before burying his face in his sister's hair.

After a few moments Jesse excused herself with a promise to visit the next day and made her way to her last stop of the night. The Prince and Boromir were just entering the corridor as well and invited the elleth to join them.

As they stepped into the room Boromir was able to lower the hood of his cloak and he walked over to a side table to pour them each a cup of coffee. "Faramir, I would like you to meet the Lady Jessica. She traveled with me as a member of the Fellowship and is wholly responsible for introducing me to my lady love, the beautiful Idril," he said with a smile.

"I however can not be held responsible for his mooning like a love-sick school boy over her," Jesse responded with a laugh, "It is nice to meet you Faramir. Boromir has told me a lot about you." She took a seat in one of the chairs that Imrahil had pulled up around the bed and took a sip of the coffee that Boromir handed to her.

"It is nice to meet you as well my Lady and I believe I owe you my thanks as well for I have not ever seen my dear brother so happy," the youngest son of Denethor replied with a smile. He absent mindedly rubbed his side drawing the elleth's attention to his wound that he had received from the Witch King.

"Is your wound giving you trouble? I still have some of the herbs I used on it last night," she asked in concern.

Faramir smiled and replied with a shake of his head, "No it is fine but thank you for treating it and your concern. Tell me of how you met my brother. I am most interested to hear that tale." With that began the story of how the Crowned Princess of Noldor saved the ass of the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor. "So a princess of the elves enters the feast on the arm of a man and a dwarf. I would think that that would have surely caused quite the stir in Rivendell, did it not?" Faramir asked in astonishment.

"Oh you could have probably heard a pin drop in Mordor," she said laughing, "You know I still tend to get that reaction just about everywhere we go," she added happily as she took a sip of her coffee.

Boromir looked to Jesse and asked, "How are the ladies Èowyn and Vanora? I ended up spending my time here and with Merry, so I have not heard anything of how they fare."

"The Lady Èowyn is suffering over the loss of her beloved Uncle. I did what I could to help her and I left her in the care of her brother. Vanora is doing very well considering what she was put through as a captive of the Corsairs. She was actually visiting with the hobbits when I left. I asked Merry to keep her company while we are gone. Pippin is going with us and before you say anything yes he has a part to play. I would actually like for him to ride with you," she said standing up and refilling her coffee cup.

Her Gondorian friend took a deep breath before he responded, "If the little one is set on going with us then I would feel better if he rode with me. I will trust your word that he has a part to play for you have yet to lead us astray."

A knock on the door stopped anymore of their conversation as Boromir quickly pulled up his hood while the Prince went to answer the door. He stepped back to allow Glorfindel and Haldir to enter the room.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that really my husband and great-uncle actually getting along," Jesse exclaimed in mock shock eliciting chuckles from the brothers and their uncle, "I think Mordor just froze over because that is the only way Haldir and Glorfindel can get along."

"My love I have finally discovered how he was able to kill the Balrog," Haldir said stepping over to his wife and pulling her into his arms, "He annoyed it to death! I am positive!"

Laughing Jesse kissed him on the cheek then turned to a smiling Balrog Slayer, "Why must you torment him so? Shame on you Glorfindel you're supposed to be the mature one!" With that she burst out laughing. "Faramir allow me to present my great uncle Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower and my husband Haldir the March Warden of Lothlórien."

After seeing his wife yawn for the third time Haldir said their good byes and led Jesse out of the room. By the time they reached their tent Jesse was practically asleep on her feet. Carefully he helped her out of her gown and then gently lay her down upon their bed. On instinct she cuddled up to his body, when he joined her in the bed and he wrapped her in his arms. Closing his eyes he gently kissed her temple then followed her into the dream world.

The next morning Jesse and Haldir were up and going before what should have been dawn. They had eaten a quick breakfast and were hard at work by the time the city had begun to come alive.

While Haldir worked with Aragorn and the twins to get preparations for the next days march completed, Jesse was in the company of the gigantic Mûmakil. The herd had only lost three of their brethren in the battle so they now numbered three dozen strong. The animals were using their considerable size to remove the debris that littered the battlefield. It had not taken Jesse long to get the Prince's request across to the dominant bull of the herd and so by mid-morning she was able to help Glorfindel and Háma to determine just how many healthy horses they had available, and Jesse was taking care of treating the minor injuries that had not already been treated with the help of her two companions. Their final count was just under on thousand horses and though many were still going to have to go on foot at least in Jesse's mind they were better off than they could have been.

At lunch Aragorn announced that their route had been decided and by late evening the supplies should be ready. There was some discussion about using the Mûmakil at the Black Gate but Jesse said that with the likelihood of close-quarters combat that animals that large were just not feasible or safe.

When she and Glorfindel finished their lunch they rod out to check on the progress of the herds clean up efforts. The creatures had made good progress on removing the massive boulders and other large debris from the field. She took four of the largest bulls to Osgiliath where they were put to work pulling large rafts into position to create a temporary floating bridge across the Anduin River.

After dinner she made the trip into the city to visit with her friends one last time before the scheduled march the next morning at dawn. Éomer, Boromir, Pippin, and Halbarad escorted her back to the came once they had all said their farewells and Haldir was waiting for her by the fire when she returned.

The couple retired to their tent after a little coffee and conversation with their friends. Sometime later as they lay sated wrapped in each others arms they whispered words of love before surrendering to the pull of sleep. In their dreams they continued to express their love and the bond was strengthened even more.


	30. A March Into Darkness

**Chapter Eleven Chapter Twenty-Eight **

**"A March Into Darkness"**

At dawn, or what should have been, the Army of the West was beginning to gather outside the city. Jesse and Haldir finished strapping on their weapons and armor and made their way to where their horses were waiting. As they rode up to the head of the column, where their friends were waiting, Jesse noticed that Glorfindel was holding a standard and was whispering furiously with Legolas and the twins. She knew the color of the still bound banner looked familiar but she could not place it.

When they noticed the elleth and her husband Glorfindel acted as the spokes-elf for the group and said, "Before I left Imladris Lord Elrond gave me this to carry for you should the need present itself that we would want to draw the attention of the enemy," he paused and released the binding on the banner, "Personally I do not believe that anyone should bare this banner but you my beloved niece," suddenly the breeze picked up and the banner unfurled for the first time revealing a sight that brought tears to Jesse's eyes, "For only should the daughter of Gil Galad bare this banner into battle against the foe that slew her father." There fluttering in the breeze was the banner of the High King of Noldor, not since he fell in the Last Alliance had it been seen.

"Glorfindel," she said in a choked voice as she climbed from her horse and rushed to her uncle's side. Wrapping her arms around the golden elf lord in a strong embrace she choked out, "Thank you for bringing my father's banner for me."

They were soon joined by Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Éomer, Pippin, and Imrahil. Aragorn's eyes lit up at the sight of Gil Galad's, Rohan's, the House of Stewards', and Dol Amroth's banners fling alongside his and he walked over to Jesse smiling. "It is a wonderful thing to see that banner out of storage and flying as it should," the ranger said as he put a comforting hand on the elleth's shoulder, "The army is ready so we should take our positions."

Once the leaders of the army had taken their positions at the head of the column Aragorn gave the signal and Elladan blew a long clear note on the horn signaling the army to move out. Those that watched from the city felt a surge of pride at the sight of the massive army on the move.

By mid morning the army had reached Osgiliath and crossed the floating bridge to the other side of the Anduin. They traveled through out the day eating their lunch on the move so they could cover as much ground as possible before nightfall and they would be forced to make camp.

By nightfall when the call was given to make camp Jesse recruited Pippin and Gimli to help her to get dinner going. While the friends ate their dinner they discussed what they would most likely face once they reached the Black Gate. Jesse warned them about the Mouth of Sauron and some of the things he may try to say. She warned Pippin that no matter what the Mouth said he needed to keep his head and let her, Aragorn, and Gandalf handle the guy. She cautioned them that the Mouth would say just about anything to get a rise out of them and that nothing he might say could be taken for truth no matter what evidence he might have with him.

After dinner the watches were assigned and everyone not on watch settled down in their bedrolls. The elves stayed around the fire talking after the others had retired and Elrohir asked Jesse how she knew about the Mouth of Sauron. She explained the books she read as a child and how the Mouth was described. She told them that some of what he might say was mentioned in the books and that she wanted them and especially Pippin, to be prepared for it. "For the most part his focus will be on me, Aragorn, Gandalf, and probably Boromir, since he will finally be able to stop hiding behind that hood," she told them as she took a sip of her coffee.

Later as she and Haldir lay in their bedroll he asked, "When are you going to talk to Aragorn and Boromir about your idea for uniting our people with the world of men?"

"I plan to talk with them tomarrow when we make camp. Boromir told me that he already told Faramir and Imrahil that he did not want to be named Steward. He wants to make his home with our people and marry Idril," she replied running her hand lightly over his chest eliciting a playful growl from her husband. She silenced him with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wishing they had a bit more privacy than a crowded camp.

At mid-morning on the next day's ride Jesse was beginning to feel uneasy. The woods they were traveling through were entirely too quiet and it seemed as though the very earth was holding its breath. She placed a restraining hand on Aragorn's arm and whispered, "There is a trap up ahead, about a dozen Easterlings."

Turning from the elleth he motioned Halbarad and eight of the Dúnedain rangers to gather around him. He told them what was going on and gave them their orders before sending them to circle behind the enemy. Before long the elves could hear the sounds of a scuffle. It did not last long and soon Halbarad and his men returned. Once the rangers were back Aragorn gave the order and they were on their way again.

When they made camp Jesse took Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Imrahil aside. "I have something that I need to talk with you about. Boromir and I have an idea of a way that we can better unite the worlds of men and elves. We need someone to act as a representative between the two races and I believe that Boromir should be that person," she explained, "I guess you could call him an ambassador."

"You have thought a great deal about this haven't you?" the future king asked as he puffed thoughtfully on his pipe. At Jesse's nod of agreement he turned to Boromir and asked, "Would you be willing to give up the Stewardship to take on this new office?"

Boromir smiled and answered sincerely, "I would if my king would allow it to be so." Even with the hood of his cloak obscuring his face, Jesse could still see his eyes sparkling with a new determined light.

"I believe that this would help the two races to learn how to work together," Gandalf contributed as he nodded in approval while packing his pipe. He locked gazes with the elleth and smiled happily.

"Well what do you say Aragorn?" Jesse asked as she bumped his shoulder with her own, "Who else would we choose then someone we already love and trust as a brother to act in this position?"

The ranger smiled, "I agree there truly is no one else that we could trust with this task than our brother. Once we have both been crowned we shall make the appointment official."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she agreed smiling happily, "We could always make it part of his wedding feast," she added winking playfully.

The Prince laughed, "I look forward to meeting the elleth that has managed what no woman in all of Gondor has been able to do. Now I must ask does this most wonderful lady have a sister for his brother."

A sly grin over took Jesse's face as she replied, "No I am afraid our dear Idril is an only child but," she paused dragging out the suspense, "Fortunately for us Éomer is not an only child. I asked Faramir to look in on the Lady Èowyn while we are gone."

Those around the elleth roared with laughter as the true meaning of her words sank in. "I bow to your genius my Lady, "Boromir announced with a laugh as he stood and gave her a low bow.

"You my Lady are a wonder, "Imrahil said smiling as he poured Jesse a fresh cup of coffee. "I look forward to introducing you to my dear wife and daughter," he said laughing.

As she cuddled next to her husbands body that night she told him of what was decided during her meeting with the others. He was highly entertained by her match-making efforts and her plans for the new king of Rohan. "Will my Lady wife be adding Match-Maker to her list of titles?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I just might," she replied playfully giving him a jab in the ribs, "I am good at it and I do have the advantage of being able to see a person's soul and match it with its mate. Seriously though I just have always been able to feel when someone is lonely and I know how that feels. I used to be so lonely that I honestly think I may have been fading. Then I met you and I got my soul back," she finished in a voice tight with emotion as he pulled her tightly against his body as though he was shielding her from the world and kissing her lips with the utmost tenderness.

"_I love you my beloved wife,"_ he whispered softly in Sindarin, "_You are my soul as well." _Pulling their blanket more firmly around them he kissed her softly on the temple and encouraged her to go to sleep.

The next morning they were on the road again and by mid-day they had reached the remains of a settlement that had fallen under the armies of Sauron. The taint the very earth suffered under the foul creatures made all of the elves feel decidedly uncomfortable, especially Jesse who could see the souls of those that had died there trapped by the evil.

She looked toward Aragorn her face pale and advised, "Aragorn the earth is crying out in pain. We need to set the fields on fire to cleanse the land of this evil. The souls that died here can not rest until we do."

The future King of Gondor wasted no time in giving the order after seeing the anguish on Jesse's face, "You see the souls of the dead do you not?" he asked sadly, "Can you help them?"

Grabbing an arrow out of her quiver she snapped the shaft into six equal pieces, transfiguring them into white pillar candles and said, "I am going to perform a blessing. It will guide them to the other side." She dismounted from her horse, set up a circle out of the candles, and lit them after stepping into the circle. In a strong and musical voice she began to chant in Quenya,

"_**Victims of this evil blight,**_

_**Gather to this guiding light;**_

_**Hear these words and heed my calls,**_

_**Take your place in Mandos's Halls."**_

A breeze sprung up and circled the elleth as she repeated the blessing. It became a sort of whirlwind and began to rise upon the elleth finishing her third cycle of chanting. One by one each of the candles were blown out as the whirlwind rose skyward and disappeared. Jesse sighed tiredly as she waved her hand making the candles return to their previous form, and declared, "It is done."

Haldir and Aragorn rushed to the side of the now very exhausted elleth as she fell to her knees. "What do you need my love?" her husband asked worriedly.

"In my healing kit there is some medicinal chocolate I need a piece of that, some lembas and water," she replied shakily as Elrohir rushed to get what she asked for. She quickly ate the food, the color returning to her cheeks, before explaining, "I underestimated the number of souls trapped. It took more than I thought it would."

Kneeling in front of the elleth and assessing her condition for himself, Gandalf declared proudly, "You have displayed your true strength once again my dear. Those you have freed today have suffered for far to long. Now their souls will be able to move on to the next life and heal."

Once the fire had done its work they moved on again. When they made camp that night Jesse ate a large dinner with her friends each trying to get her to eat a bit more, then quietly retired for the night where she fell into a deep rejuvenating sleep.

For the next four days they traveled east, every step taking them closer to the final confrontation with Sauron. As they got closer the darkness that permeated the land began to affect the men, some of them loosing heart to the point they could go no further.

Aragorn told them that it was alright if they could go no further and they were given the task of retaking Cair Andros and holding it. Some of the men were speared on and decided to stay with the army but about two hundred men were eager to take on a job they knew they could accomplish and departed in the direction of their new assignment.

On the ninth day since they left the safety of Minas Tirith they made camp a short three hours march from the gate. The night watch was the largest it had ever been since leaving the White City. Jesse spent most of the evening giving Pippin some last minute advice on what the hobbit would face the next day. She explained the weak points on trolls, orcs, and Uruks. She even put a strengthening spell on his small sword. She also gave him two of her six small throwing knives and told him how to use them for close quarter combat.

Curling up next to her husband to get a couple of hours sleep Jesse thought of the last conversation she had had with her father and mother in her dreams. She thought of what the Dark Lord had forced her to witness and she vowed to herself that she would see him fall.


	31. The Gates of Hell

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**"The Gates of Hell"**

The Army of the West arrived at the Black Gate in the mid-morning of the tenth day. The commanders, their banners waving in the wind, were riding proudly at the head of the army as they took up a commanding position in front of the massive set of black iron gates.

The captains rode toward the gate in challenge, their standards seemed to slow their movements as if taunting Sauron to come out and play. Aragorn called out a regal demand, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

Suddenly the gate began to grind open just enough to allow one lone black robed rider that made his way toward them. His eyes were completely white and he wore a spiked iron crown-like helmet on his head. When Jesse looked at his aura it was almost pure black with malice. He sneered evilly at them then spoke, "My lord has bid me to come forth to issue the terms in which he shall accept your surrender."

Gandalf gave a roaring laugh and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I see your master has sent his court jester. We shall not accept your master's terms," the old wizard said in a firm voice.

Sauron's lieutenant snarled angrily showing a mouth full of rotten teeth, "You that have come to my Master's door gray cloaked and hooded reveal yourself," he demanded when he seemed to notice Boromir's hooded presence.

Boromir looked to Jesse uncertainly before he slowly lowered the hood of his elven cloak. Jesse could not withhold her laughter at the shocked and angry look on the face of the dark spokesman when the son of Denethor II revealed himself. "Surely your master did not expect me to sit back and allow him to take the life of a man that will help unite the races and bring this world into the next age," she said with a tone of mock surprise, "I shall never allow him to take the life of another that I call family."

"So the elf King's daughter does live. My Master crushed your father and he shall do the same to you. The reign of elves on these shores is over," the dark lieutenant sneered.

Jesse though she was steaming on the inside just snorted and replied, "Well at least he has a goal," she took a cleansing breath to regain control of her emotions. Gaining her bearings she witnessed the lieutenant pulling a bundle wrapped in a familiar elven fabric.

"Then perhaps you care nothing for the pain the little spy has suffered?" the evil ambassador asked snidely just as Gandalf ripped the bundle form his evil hands.

Jesse laid a stilling hand on Pippin who looked in horror at the gray bundle. "He is lying through what's left of his teeth," she said giving the hobbit a gentle smile, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't let him have it."

Trying another tactic the lieutenant turned his attention to Aragorn, "Are you willing to risk the spy on the word of this creature?" he asked motioning toward Jesse.

"The Lady's word is above reproach. Yours however is not," the ranger declared with conviction, "Your master's terms are unacceptable. We demand that he come forth and answer for his crimes."

"My Master will never answer to the heir of the disgraced House of Isildur," the lieutenant sneered, his unseeing eyes almost glowing with evil.

He turned toward where Pippin sat behind Boromir as if to verbally attack the hobbit as well but before he could open his vile mouth again Jesse began to chant,

"_**Let the object of objection,**_

_**Become but a dream,**_

_**As I cause the seen,**_

_**To become unseen**_."

No sooner had the elleth finished her spell then the Mouth of Sauron was silenced, when his mouth literally disappeared. "Cool! It worked," the elleth exclaimed earning chuckles from the others.

"You have delivered your master's message. Now deliver ours to him for we shall not suffer your presence any longer," Aragorn ordered his chuckles ending as he became suddenly deadly serious.

A sudden sense of dread filled Jesse. She looked into the mind of the dark lieutenant and realized that there were three hidden archers with their bows trained on herself, Aragorn, and Éomer. The hidden archers were just waiting for a signal from the lieutenant to open fire and eliminate the leaders of the West.

She knew that she only had one chance to get this right. Looking to her left she grabbed onto Éomer's arm and then to the right to Aragorn's arm. "Boromir take that guy out!" she screamed as she brought up her shield around herself and the two men she was hanging onto. No sooner had the shield sprung to life around the trio then arrows began to rain against the bubble harmlessly. Haldir, Legolas, and Elrohir quickly fired arrows of their own taking out the hidden assassins and Boromir, not having to be told twice, had removed the Mouth of Sauron's head from his shoulders.

Noise from the gate opening again got their attention and Aragorn gave the order for them to rejoin the army. As they did Sauron's evil army began to pour through the now open gates and surround the Army of the West.

Jesse dismounted from Swiftwind's back and took up position between Glorfindel and Haldir. Withdrawing her twin blades from their scabbards on her back she locked gazes with first her husband and said, "Be careful my love." Then turning to meet Glorfindel's gaze she smiled and ordered, "Stay safe. I don't want to test if the Valor will let you come back a second time."

The Army of the West stood ready waiting for the order to fight. Aragorn, his sword held ready, looked down at Pippin, who stood ready at his side, and simply said, "For Frodo," before leading the charge into the enemy ranks. The army surged forward following the young hobbit that ran head on toward the enemy, after the future king of men.

Jesse with her husband and great-uncle by her side charged her way into the enemy making her blades sing with the speed in which she was wielding them. Out of the corner of her eye Jesse saw Ganis being overwhelmed by orcs. Leading the way she cleared a path to the young ranger's side just as he was beginning to falter under the constant onslaught. Kicking out viciously with her left foot she made it to the young man's side with Haldir and Glorfindel right behind her. Using a quick healing spell she healed the head wound that was causing the young ranger the most trouble, "There. That should help a bit," she declared as she finished the spell and took up the fighting again.

A howling screech from above heralded the arrival of the deformed dragons rode by the ring wraiths. Several of the men were affected by the malice that Morgoth had infused into the beasts. Reaching out with her mind she was shocked at what she sensed.

Not only did she sense the eagles winging their way to lend aid to the Army of the West but she also sensed something even more ancient. Jesse sensed a true dragon. '_I have been waiting for you daughter of Gil Galad. We shall speak more after the Evil One is nor more_,' the dragon's deep voice rumbled through her mind.

No sooner had the dragon's voice left her mind then a huge ball of fire came over the mountain behind them and slammed into one of the Wraith's winged beasts roasting both it and its rider. A gigantic red and gold dragon came roaring into view as it sent another ball of flame into a pack of wargs that were attacking a group of Swan Knights.

Jesse stood back to back with Ganis as Uruks surrounded the foursome, and used her elven reflexes to keep the enemy at bay. From the distance she heard Legolas shout out Aragorn's name. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pippin jump onto the back of a huge mountain troll and slam his short sword into the back the creature's vulnerable neck. The creature seemed stunned for a moment, and then as if in slow motion it began to fall forward crushing several unsuspecting orcs. Pippin just barely managed to jump clear of the doomed troll.

As the small hobbit regained his footing with the help of the twins, he looked up as a loud screech filled the air heralding the arrival of four magnificent giant eagles. With a wide grin he announced, "The eagles have come!"

The eagles quickly began to help the dragon in attacking the fell beasts and their equally foul riders. As the eagles plucked the riders from their flying mounts the dragon would blast the twisted winged worms from the air with a blast of his fire breath.

A deep guttural rumble resounded across the battle field as Jesse fought her way to Gandalf's side. "Frodo had done it!" she exclaimed when the earth beneath their feet began to shake violently and fire exploded from the top of the distant Mount Doom.

Sauron's eye was immediately drawn to the now erupting volcano but it was already to late. The small hobbit that had taken the burden of the One Ring across Middle Earth and far from the peace and safety of his beloved Shire had succeeded where no one else could. Frodo had destroyed the ring.

The Dark Lord's massive black tower began to crumble and fall. A vicious scream ripped trough the air and the great eye seemed to implode on its own self. What was left of the tower exploded with enough force as to raise the gate from its massive hinges. The minions of the now defeated Dark Lord, that had survived the battle, began to flee for their lives from the victorious Army of the West.

Gandalf climbed on to the back of the greatest of the eagles, Gwaihir, and took off into the sky leading the other eagles on a search for the true heroes of the day. Jesse watched them fly away saying a silent prayer of thanks to the Valor for the survival of those she loved. She knew that Frodo and Sam would both need extensive healing when Gandalf brought them back, so she asked Ganis to prepare a place where the two hobbits could be treated.

Those with any healing skill quickly set to work tending the wounded while others set up a temporary campsite, took care of the horses, rounded up those that had been captured or surrendered, and set up heavy patrols. It would take several hours before anyone would be able to truly rest.

After making certain that Frodo and Sam had been tended to, upon their arrival, and eating a quick dinner, Jesse made her way to where the dragon lay curled up against the mountain side watching the activity around the camp with his ever watchful ancient eyes. '_Greetings my lord dragon_,' she greeted telepathically as she stepped up next to the massive dragon, '_I apologize that I was unable to greet you properly any sooner._'

'_There are no apologies needed Daughter of Gil Galad. Your skills as a healer were in great demand and more important than mere pleasantries_,' his rumbling voice assured, '_You were merely doing what needed to be done and I find no fault with that_.'

'_Please do not think I am not thankful for your help because I am, we all are, but how is it that you knew of our need?_' she asked taking a seat on a boulder near his giant head. She knew she should probably feel nervous but for some reason she felt as though she knew the dragon lord. It was as though in another life they had been connected somehow.

The dragon shifted bringing his great wings closer to his body and began to explain, '_I am Pyre, the lord of the Northern Dragon Clan. From the time of my clan's creation, we have been tied by our honor to the ancient and noble House of __Fingon. As guardians of the line Fingon and later Gil Galad we vowed to protect the heirs to the line. My sire was guardian to your father; servants of the Dark Lord killed him in the battle before Gil Galad's fall. I was still a hatchling at the time and unable to assume my sire's position as guardian. My time was not supposed to come until you reached your majority, but you were taken before that could happen. The Brown Wizard alerted me to your return some days ago and I have been searching ever since. Three days ago the Eagles told me of the battle that was to come and invited me to travel with them to aid you.'_

'_It is not your fault that you were to young to protect my father from Sauron or me from Gideon. You were there when it was needed and that is all that counts. Many more could have fallen had you not gave us aid,' _she told him honestly.

As she sat thinking of all he had told her she did not notice the approach of Haldir and Glorfindel. The Golden elf lord smiled in recognition of the now massive dragon, "_**Hello Pyre it is good to see you once more. I had feared all of the Northern Clan lost. When we found the ancient nesting caves in ruin we feared the worst**_."

'_Only five of my clan survived the destruction of our nesting grounds. The clan has not yet recovered from the loss of so many of our brethren. I was the only young one to survive the destruction of the nests. The hunting has not recovered from the darkness of the Dark Lord's last reign so my clan only numbers ten_,' Pyre rumbled sadly.

Wiping a tear from her eyes Jesse suggested, "_**Perhaps now that his ring is also destroyed your clan can recover. Thank you for helping us and for what you have told me. It means a great deal**_." She stepped up to the huge dragon, laid a gentle hand on his massive brow and said, "_**That monster killed both of our fathers but now thanks to two brave little hobbits he has paid for his crimes. Now it is up to us to repair the damage he has done to our races. If we work together I believe we will be successful**_."

The trio of elves continued talking with their new dragon friend for a little longer before going back to their duties in the camp. Jesse spent the rest of the night tending the large variety of minor injuries that were sustained by the army. She found herself thanking the Valor repeatedly that there were not a larger number of serious injuries. They had been lucky in having only lost approximately thirty men. She knew they had Pyre to thank for that small number. His aid had given them the advantage they needed to prevent greater losses.

After watching his wife treating the wounded for nearly the entire day and night, Haldir convinced her to get a few hours of rest before she actually fell asleep on her feet. Closing her tired eyes she found herself swept into the dream world and an all too familiar forest glen.

_Opening her eyes she found herself standing once again in the healing forest of Lórien near the gazebo where she first spoke with her father and standing just outside of the gazebo were both of her parents. At the sight of her parents she rushed into their open arms._

"_Frodo has done it, Ada," she said looking up into her father's smiling eyes, "Sauron has finally been defeated." As her parents led her into the gazebo she told them about the battle for Minas Tirith and the events after the battle, "You should have seen the look on Gandalf's face when he tormented that sad excuse for a healer with all of my titles. His eyes were sparkling like his fireworks. It was all I could do to keep a straight face. The fact that Gandalf forgot a few of my titles just adds to the hilarity. Glorfindel and the twins actually pouted that they had missed it. I really can't wait until he finds out that dingy ranger he insulted is his king," she laughed causing her father to laugh along with her._

"_I have no doubt that it will be most entertaining when this healer learns of his mistake. Mithrandir has a most interesting sense of humor," the reborn High King said still chuckling, "I am most pleased that you have inherited my sense of humor. My mother-in-law has a dreadful sense of humor," he added earning a smack on the back of his head from his wife._

_The former queen of Noldor turned to her daughter and asked in concern, "After the trials of these last weeks, how are you my daughter?" her true worry for her daughter coming to the surface._

"_I have had my moments. I won't lie but for the most part I have been doing alright. It would be different if I had to do all of this by myself, but I have had a great deal of support," the younger elleth answered, "Everyone has been really supportive, especially Haldir and Glorfindel." She paused thinking of what else she wanted to say, "For so long the only people I could truly count on were Grams, Uncle Victor, Leo, and my sisters, but now my support system is huge, and I don't always have to be the strong one anymore," she added seriously causing her mother to smile at her heart felt honest answer._

"_Soon you shall find a young hawk. His fëa will be tied to your own and will be a symbol of your connection to the Valor. I believe you refer to such animals as familiars. He and the __Mearas known as Swiftwind shall forevermore be your guides, protectors, and allies. Trust their council for it is through them that the Valor shall offer you their wisdom," her father began to explain, "I only know of two others who have been bestowed such gifts from the Valor; Glorfindel was given Asfaloth and Mithrandir can look to Shadowfax for guidance and friendship."_

_She smiled at the continued presents of the horse she had grown to love and trust in her life. "What about Pyre?" she asked her mind going to the dragon she had just met, "How did his clan become tied to our family?"_

"_His clan allied themselves to our house after one of our ancestors protected one of their nests from the servants of Morgoth. Pyre's ancestor died defending Gondolin's survivors when they made their escape from the fallen city," he explained solemnly, "Pyre's father was one of my most trusted friends. His body lies trapped with our kin in what is now called the Dead Marshes. Firetooth was very brave and loyal to not only me but my friends as well. He became trapped while he was attempting to save Oropher and __Tuor, Haldir's father. I lost three that were as brothers to me that day."_

_Closing her eyes briefly Jesse could vaguely feel the torment of those souls trapped in the Marshes were feeling, reopening her eyes she answered, "Ada, I promise I will do everything I can to free those trapped in that vile place. There has to be a way. We just need to find it."_

"_You will find the answer to their freedom where you least expect it," the former queen advised her daughter, "Look to your past for the answers you seek. Those trapped in the Marshes suffer much the same plight as those you freed from the ruined village, but I would suggest three."_

_Jesse's eyes lit up as an idea struck her, "Arwen is going to bring my stuff with her when she comes to Gondor. My personal Book of Shadows may have something that could help. I'll have to talk to Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, they may be able to help," she said with excitement._

"_You will need to wake soon my daughter," her father said softly as she placed a gentle kiss against her brow, "We will speak again. Your mother and I are proud of what you have accomplished. A large number of people have survived the war because of what you have done."_


	32. update

Sorry it has taken me so long to update guys. I am in the process of moving and have not had the chance. I promise to get something up soon and I am positive that it will be worth waiting for. Thanks for all of the great reviews......

Jubes-zcg


	33. To Take A Breath

Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys but I hope you like it. I promise it won't take so long for the next few chapters. You know that I love your reviews so send them my way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty

**To Take A Breath**

* * *

It was decided that the Army of the West would set up a more permanent campsite in the relative safety of the Forests of Ithilien. Riders were sent to Minas Tirith baring word of the Army's need for aid and the black ships were drummed into service fairing supplies and healers to assist the recovering army. Among those that sailed to Ithilien were Meriadoc Brandybuck and Vanora daughter of Halbarad, now released from the Houses of Healing.

Jesse was thrilled to find out how her friends were doing since she had last seen them and accompanied Pippin and Halbarad to the makeshift dock to welcome them when they disembarked from the ship. Bending down to the hobbit's level she hugged him and said, "It is about time you got here Merry. Pippin was at a loss without his partner in crime. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a lot better now," he replied as she returned the elleth's hug, "Lady Éowyn asked me to bring you this," he added as he pulled a roll of parchment from his bag, "I also have letters for King Éomer and Boromir."

"They rode out with the patrols this morning but they should be back before dinner," she responded as she took the scroll. Standing she welcomed Vanora, who looked much better than the last time she had seen the young woman. "You look like you are doing much better Vanora," she stated with a happy smile.

They young woman smiled shyly from her place in her papa's arms, "I am feeling very well. The Lady Éowyn, Lord Faramir, and Merry have been most kind. I am also happy to be with Papa again."

"I am glad to hear it," Jesse responded with a smile, "Why don't we get you guys settled in your tents and then find some lunch. Pippin's stomach was growling louder than a warg just before you arrived."

After lunch Jesse took out Éowyn's letter and found a quiet place in the trees that surrounded the camp. Settling down with her back against an ancient oak she carefully unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_When they told me that the ships were going to be bringing supplies to the camp I asked Merry to bring letters to you and my brother. I hope that you and those we care for are all doing well. I would have come to Ithilien but I find myself wanting to remain in the city. I have grown most fond of the Lord Faramir. He has been most kind and helped me to recover from my distress. We have grown very close._

_Faramir has asked me to become his wife and I have said yes, but that we can only be married once my Uncle has been laid to rest and Éomer has been crowned King officially. Only then will I feel right leaving my brother's side._

_I look forward to seeing you when the army returns to the city. I have been helping Faramir to prepare for Aragorn's return. Merry has just returned to retrieve my letters so I must end here to allow him time to make his way to the ship. Be safe._

_Your Friend_

_Éowyn _

As she sat there Jesse couldn't help but smile over what Éowyn had said in her letter. She already knew that the White Lady of Rohan would fall in love with Faramir but hearing it from Éowyn herself brought a smile to her face.

She was still smiling when Haldir found her upon his return from the patrols. "What word from the Lady Éowyn has brought such a smile to your face my love?" he asked as he took a seat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"She has agreed to marry Faramir," she answered smiling as she kissed her way from his jaw to the tip of his ear, eliciting a low growl from her husband. Running her hand across his chest casually she said, "Frodo and Sam will be waking up soon. What is there not to smile about?"

Taking her hand he brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle before he responded, "All acceptable reasons to smile to be sure." Bending down he captured her lips in a sensual kiss while running his hands along her sides and asking, "Are you cold?" when she shivered in anticipation, "Why do you shiver my love?"

"Shut up and kiss me," demanded the elleth as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, that left them both gasping for breath. Gathering herself for a moment she stood and led Haldir deeper into the woods, away from the prying eyes of the busy camp to a small rock grotto. "Now where were we?" she asked with a smile once they were safely hidden away.

Silently Haldir responded by dipping his head down and kissing his way across his wife's exposed collarbone, as he began to loosen the ties of her gown to gain better access to the treasures beneath.

Jesse made quick work of her husband's tunic and began working the ties of his leggings loose as she moaned, "Yep that's were we left off." Stepping out of her gown when it pooled around her feet she finally managed to get the ties of his leggings undone and they joined the rest of their cloths at their feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his face to hers in a heated kiss, moaning as she lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist finally making their bodies one.

Kneeling down onto his knees he lowered her to the ground gently laying her on the pile of their discarded cloths. Kissing his way to her pointed ear where he began to suckle on the sensitive point, causing her to moan into the flesh of his shoulder, her world exploding into a shower of colors.

As they lay there holding each other, their rapid heart beats finally returning to normal Jesse whispered tiredly, "I don't think I could move right now even if I wanted to." Cuddling closer to his warmth she tried to smother a yawn unsuccessfully as her eyelids grew increasingly heavy with exhaustion.

"Sleep my love," he whispered kissing her gently as he pulled his cloak over them as a makeshift blanket. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to join her in the world of dreams. His last conscious thoughts were of the elleth in his arms and the daughter waiting for them in Dunharrow, before sleep fully claimed him.

The couple finally made their way to camp just before dinner earning more than a few knowing smiles from the others. Sitting down in the spot left for them by the fire Jesse announced, "Sam will be waking tomorrow. Frodo will take a little longer because of the effects of the ring and Shelob's venom, but no more than a couple of days."

"That is good news," Pippin declared smiling happily, "And Sam will be happy that Frodo is doing so good considering. Don'tcha think Merry?" he added turning his attention to his best friend.

Looking thoughtful for a minute the older hobbit finally answered, "Your right Pip. Sam won't relax till he knows Frodo is going to be alright. He is going to be alright won't he Jesse?"

"I won't lie to you guys," she cautioned, "Frodo's little body has been through a lot. Even before Shelob got him, he was suffering the wound in his shoulder that the Witch-King gave him. The venom just made it worse. I have to wait until he is stronger to try anything else but I am afraid he may always have problems with that shoulder. Unfortunately there are no guarantees. If there is one thing I can promise, it would be that I will do everything in my power to help him," the elleth said solemnly from her place at her husband's side.

The effect her words had was clearly written on everyone's face, especially Merry and Pippin. "It ain't your fault Jesse," Pippin said honestly, "You aren't the one who stabbed him on Weathertop. You've done everything you could to help Frodo and the rest of us."

"Pippin is correct, Jesse," Aragorn agreed digging his pipe out of his pack, "Had you not been here Frodo would be suffering even more. You have eased that and I have no doubt that what you have done already will make a great deal of difference."

"Your right I know, guys," she conceded with a sigh, " I already know that I have managed to change some of what was written in my old home. I just hope that I will be able to do more for him."

"I have no doubt that you shall be most successful," Gandalf assured as she puffed thoughtfully on his pipe, "You will have a most positive influence on what would have been young Frodo's fate," he added, his eyes locking with those of the elleth for a brief moment.

Aragorn puffed on his pipe for a few minutes before declaring, "We shall hold a feast in honor of them both as soon as Frodo is able to leave his recovery bed. Their deeds must be recognized and celebrated."

"We definitely have reason to celebrate," Jesse agreed with a smile as she sipped on a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Still feeling a bit tired she lay her head against Haldir's shoulder and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the sounds of her friends' voices.

The next morning found Jesse sitting at the bedside of a slightly groggy Sam. "Take it easy, Sam. It will take a bit for you to get your bearings back," she advised placing a restraining hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "Your body has to adjust to being awake." She reached over and poured a small amount of water into an earthenware cup. "Here this should help a bit," she said as she placed her arm under his shoulders and helped him to take a drink, "Sip it slowly. You don't need to make yourself sick with too much too fast," she cautioned.

Once he was finished she helped him to sit back on a mound of pillows. "How's Mister Frodo?" he asked his voice thick with sleep, "He was fixin' to give up. He was so tired."

"It will be a couple of days yet before he wakes up," the elleth replied with a reassuring smile, "I have done what I can for him until he is a lot stronger. He is just going to take a bit to build up his strength."

Before the hobbit could say anything to her response the tall figure of Haldir entered the tent carrying a satchel. "Hello, Haldir," Sam greeted with a smile when he realized who had entered the tent.

"Greetings," the ellon replied smiling gently in return, "It is a most welcome sight to see you awake." Opening the satchel he produced a set of hobbit sized leggings and a matching tunic and said, "Mithrandir, Aragorn, and Prince Imrahil are holding council so I shall help you to change into some fresh cloths."

"Thank you my love," Jesse said smiling, "I am sure Same would like to get out of this bed. I know the rest of the Fellowship is very anxious to see him up and around. He should be fine sitting by the fire without tiring too much."

Soon the two elves were assisting Sam out of the tent and over to the fire where many of their friends were sitting. The moment their presence was noticed Merry and Pippin rushed over and took over helping their friend to the fire.

Once settled Sam realized who was sitting around the fire. He smiled and exchanged greetings with each person in turn until his shocked eyes fell Boromir. "How? Mister Faramir told us that you had died," he asked shock, "He had your broken horn for proof."

"Jesse saved my life the day we were separated. The horn was broken in the battle so I left it behind, adrift in the river," the Gondorian answered smiling, "I have seen my brother since then. He now knows of my survival."

"Mister Frodo will be really happy to see you," the hobbit replied with a relieved smile, "What happened after me and Mister Frodo left?"

The group took turns telling Sam about their adventures. He listened with rapt attention as Merry and Pippin told him about their adventures with Treebeard and the other Ents. He was delighted to hear about Brigid and how Haldir and Glorfindel had led the elvin army to help defend Helms Deep. He was thrilled by Pippin's description of Jesse's actions against Saruman and the Mouth of Sauron. He eagerly listened as each story was told with unwavering attention.

After lunch Jesse decided that it was time to talk to Gandalf about what she and her parents had discussed. She found the white wizard in the tent where Frodo lay still unconscious from his ordeal. I need to run something by you," she said as she sat down on the edge of the small hobbit's bed, "I was able to speak with my parents in the dream world again and I learned something that I need your opinion on."

Sitting back in his chair the old wizard lit his pipe, "Then by all means tell your tale my dear and I shall offer what advice I can," he replied interest sparking in his eyes. He was thankful for the advice and warnings the Valor sent to Jesse via her parents.

Taking a deep breath Jesse began to explain what she and her parents had discussed about the Dead Marshes and her theories, "I think they mean for me to turn that spell into a power of three spell. I've been thinking about it and I think the best chance we would have for success would be for you, myself, and probably Radagast to work the spell. I will need to consult my Book of Shadows but I think the three of us would have enough power. What do you think?" she finally asked.

"I believe that you may have a very interesting but not impossible plan. Alatar's power is very strong within you. I have no doubt that there is enough power within you to free those that have been trapped inside the Marshes," he replied puffing thoughtfully on his pipe, "You were correct in thinking to take council with the Lady Galadriel and Lords Celeborn and Elrond. Their participation is I believe critical."

Two days later Frodo finally regained consciousness. The first thing he saw as his eyes finally focused was Gandalf and Jesse standing side by side at the foot of his bed. Jesse made her way to his side and checked him over quickly before helping him to sit up and take a drink of an herb infused water. "Welcome back Frodo," she said with a smile, "Just take it slow and let yourself wake up. I want you fully awake before I let that bunch waiting outside in here."

"Sam has only just left your side. He only left for his afternoon meal because Jessica enlisted the aid of Merry and Pippin," Gandalf supplied with a chuckle when he sensed whom Frodo's mind had drifted to.

Dinner that night was joyous affair for the members of the Fellowship and their friends. They each told Frodo all that had happened since Amon Hen. Frodo much like Sam was delighted to learn of Boromir's survival and as the evening wore on it seemed as though the weight of the world had been lifted from the shoulders of the group, allowing them to for a time at least completely let their guards down. Stories were shared and the bonds of friendship that began in Imladris months before were strengthened.

The following morning with Sam and Gandalf's aid Frodo was led into a large open field. At one end of the field was a raised dais, where before a large throne like chair stood Aragorn and Jesse. Shakily the two hobbits approached the pair and started to kneel. Quickly Jesse stepped down in front of Sam and Aragorn in front of Frodo, and as one they stopped the hobbits' actions. "Oh no my friends you bow to no one," Aragorn declared as he and Jesse knelt in reverence before the two stunned Halflings. Their actions were soon copied by everyone else within the field.

Standing again Jesse and Aragorn led the still shocked hobbits to stand upon the dais and in a clear and strong voice Jesse called out, "Behold two that without whom our world would have surely perished. Praise them!" At her words shouts of praise rang out through the massive number people crowding the field.

"Let it be known that from this day forth all shall sing praise to their bravery and sacrifice. Praise them!" Aragorn called out standing as strong as the ancient kings of old. Another cheer rose up from the crowd as they paid homage to the two small Halflings.

Celebration and feasting were the order of the day and by the end of the day even Merry and Pippin had to admit they could not eat another thing, earning much laughter from those that knew them best. No one seemed to want the day to end as they sat around the high table exchanging stories and jokes.

It was within the field of Cormallen and the surrounding forests of Ithilien that the Army of the West took its rest and recovered from their injuries. Finally though on the morning of May ninth the army began to make its way toward Minas Tirith, toward home.


	34. Return of the King

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Return of the King

On the first day of May in the year 3019 of the third age, Aragorn approached the makeshift gates of Minas Tirith. He was flanked by Boromir and Gandalf and followed by the Fellowship and Captains. He was dressed regally with the white tree embossed upon his black leather breast plate and a white silk cape, that fluttered in the spring breeze.

Jesse found herself openly weeping with joy when Frodo, at Aragorn's insistence, presented the crown of the king to Gandalf and the old wizard placed it upon the new king's brow, with the declaration of, "And now come the days of the King. May they be blessed!"

A cheer rose up around them and was echoed through out the entire city. Many were surprised when the new king named Faramir as Steward instead of his older brother but the love the people had for the youngest son of Denethor allowed them to accept their King's decision. Trumpets sounded welcoming King Elessar as he entered the White City and as the King's precession slowly wound its way through the levels of the city Jesse found herself thinking back to the first time she had met Aragorn and he had helped her with an exhausted Frodo.

"What has captured your thoughts my love?" Haldir asked as he walked proudly at his wife's side. His elvin armor gleamed brilliantly in the early morning sun giving the people that surrounded them a rare glimpse of what a true elvin warrior really looked like.

Smiling serenely Jesse replied, "I was just remembering the first time I met Aragorn. He was still trying to fight his destiny back then but now he has finally become the King that he was always meant to be. He has come a long way from the ranger that helped me to tend to a tired hobbit all of those months ago in Imladris. Now all he needs is his queen but she will be here soon."

Upon reaching the seventh level of the city the precession made its way toward the King's Hall and Aragorn stepped up onto the top step. "Today is the day for which we have all fought and died for. Today we begin to reclaim what has been lost for much to long. Let us now look toward the future of all of the free peoples of Middle Earth and usher in a time of peace and rebuilding of friendships among the races," Boromir, Jesse, Éomer, Frodo, Gimli, and Gandalf joined Aragorn, Faramir, and Prince Imrahil upon the top step and he continued, "Today the free peoples of our world are united as one and are ready to begin the rebuilding of Middle Earth."

A shout of, "Long live King Elessar! Long live peace!" rose up through the masses of people crammed within the Courtyard of the King. From his perch on top of one of the high towers, Pyre let out a huge blast of his fire breath, his joy mirroring that of the people below. Far below in the field surrounding the White City the sound of joyous Oliphaunts rang out. The giant eagles did an aerial fly by that reminded Jesse of something she had once seen in an air show.

"Even the animals are blessing your reign my friend," the elleth shouted over the din to the newly crowned Aragorn, "You give them hope as much as you do the rest of us."

That day the entire city celebrated their new king. It was well past midnight when Jesse and Haldir were shown to the set of rooms that Faramir had arranged for them. The rooms located in the royal family's wing of the hall were quite literally built for a princess and left Jesse and Haldir both a bit shocked.

"I don't know about you but this may take a bit for me to get used to," she said with a laugh. She walked across the room and opened a door that led to another smaller bed chamber than the one she and Haldir had been given. A child's sized canopy bed was standing across from her drawing her thoughts to her daughter waiting in Dunharrow. Walking over to the bed she picked up a cloth doll that lay upon the pillows and hugged it to her chest.

Coming to his wife's side Haldir wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Soon my love. Very soon we will journey to Dunharrow and bring our little one to join us here." He pushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck causing a shiver to travel through her body.

"Éowyn said that they plan to set out for Rohan in a couple of weeks. She and Éomer want to get things settled before they bring King Théoden home for burial. I want to travel with them as far as Dunharrow. It's over now and I want to hold my baby," she said with a wilted sigh as she leaned into his welcoming body.

"I will speak with Éomer in the morning to make arrangements for the journey. The twins have also mentioned traveling with the Rohirrim. They wish to join up with their sister's party," he replied as he gently steered his wife back into their bedchamber, "You will have our daughter in your arms soon my love."

The next morning a late breakfast was set up in the King's Hall for the King and his guests. Jesse and Haldir were some of the first to arrive as they joined Glorfindel, Legolas, Gandalf, and the twins at the table. They were discussing the couple's plans to travel to Dunharrow when Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam joined them with Faramir, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli not far behind.

After breakfast Jesse, Gandalf, Boromir, and Faramir joined Aragorn in the King's study. The main topic of conversation was Boromir's role as an ambassador between the races of men and elves. Prince Imrahil soon joined them and it was decided that while in the world of men Boromir would maintain a residence in his beloved Osgiliath once the city had been rebuilt.

Jesse suggested that Aragorn consider allowing Legolas to set up a community for some of the elves that wished to remain in Middle Earth, in the forests of Ithilien. "I think that it would offer us yet another way in which we can foster cooperation between the races. Once Legolas's father leaves these shores to join his wife and mother in the Undying Lands many of the elves living in Mirkwood will not want to remain there," she said accepting a cup of coffee that Boromir offered her.

"I believe Jessica is correct. Many of the Mirkwood elves that remain on these shores will want to follow their Prince. Mirkwood I am afraid will take a great deal of time to heal from the darkness that has so long corrupted its roots. It will take time and its people will need a safe home," Gandalf agreed from his place near the large open window where he puffed thoughtfully on his pipe.

"Could the ents be of any help to Mirkwood?" Boromir asked taking a seat next to Jesse, "I know they are currently working to heal the damage done by Saruman to Fangorn."

"When next we see the ents we will have to ask," the elleth replied, "It may be something they can help with. They do understand trees far better than even elves."

"My lord what shall we do about the Oliphaunts that are still aiding in the cleanup and rebuilding effort?" the Prince asked looking toward Aragorn, "They have sacrificed much to aid us during and after the battle."

Sighing the newly crowned King of Gondor glanced first to Jesse then began to speak, "Jesse and I will talk with the creatures soon. We owe them a great deal. I would prefer to make them part of any decision we make regarding their welfare. I had however considered the land between the Morthond and Ciril Rivers. Only small villages exist there and I believe the people and Oliphaunts could work together to make their lives much easier."

"I believe that your plan will work out the best for all involved and I can see a great relationship building between the people of those villages and the Oliphaunts," Jesse agreed as she sipped her coffee, "Those grass lands are an ideal environment for such large creatures."

The group emerged from the study just in time for dinner and was unsurprisingly the last to arrive at the table. Dinner conversation centered around the imminent arrival of the Swan Prince's wife, daughter, and youngest son. Jesse found herself looking forward to meeting Lothíriel after hearing Boromir and Faramir's descriptions of their much beloved cousin.

After dinner Haldir and Jesse stepped out into one of the few small gardens that survived the attack on the city. With the fall of Sauron and the destruction of the ring the darkness that had enveloped the earth had finally lifted revealing a beautiful full moon and a sky full of stars. The couple walked casually along the small stone path that meandered through the multitude of colorful spring flowers that filled the small space, enjoying each others silent but comforting presence.

It was mid afternoon the following day when Halbarad knocked on the study door and alerted Aragorn and Imrahil to the arrival of the Prince's wife. The Dol Amroth party rode into the Citadel courtyard and was quickly presented to the King by a beaming Imrahil. Jesse and Éowyn quickly found themselves becoming fast friends with Lothíriel. The young princess having grown up surrounded by boys had much to her parents' despair had become as much a tom-boy as Jesse and Éowyn. To Jesse's immense glee Éomer became practically catatonic when he was introduced to the out going young woman, earning raised eyebrows from both the Prince and Aragorn.

At the conclusion of the day's meetings Jesse made her way up the set of steps leading to where Pyre had taken up temporary residence behind the King's Hall. She found her new dragon friend dozing in the warmth of the late afternoon sun. '_Hello my friend_,' she greeted as she stepped up next to the massive dragon's head.

She told Pyre about what had been going on since they arrived in Minas Tirith. They talked about the plan to travel to Dunharrow to bring Brigid to the White City and the dragon informed the elleth that he would be going with them. '_I will be able to see any danger that may occur better from the air. With a small child to protect it will be a great advantage,_' his voice rumbled through her mind.

'_Your presence would be a welcome addition my friend,_' she replied with a smile, _'I look forward to introducing you to my daughter.'_

As the days passed Jesse noticed the attraction growing between Éomer and Lothíriel. The new King of Rohan could often be found escorting the young Swan Princess on evening walks around the citadel gardens, when he was not involved in the various meetings that were being held.

Jesse when she was not busy aiding Aragorn could often be found visiting with Frodo and continuing to treat his injuries from his quest to destroy the ring. She was confident that she would be able to give the hobbit a better chance at dealing with the damage that had been done to his small body. She knew that he would have to eventually go to the Undying Lands but she did her best to buy him more time.

On the morning of May twenty-fifth the Rohirrim departed from the White City. Joining them were Jesse, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Glorfindel, and the twins. Pyre soared overhead keeping watch for any signs of a threat.

They traveled for three days before they reached the refuge of Dunharrow. Riding up the narrow trail that led to the main hall, they were greeted by the sight of several small children playing in the small patch of grass near the doors of the hall under the watchful eyes of Larien and a few of the women of Rohan.

As the travelers came to a halt and Pyre landed the children ran forward to greet them. One small girl with a head full of golden ringlets ran toward Jesse and Haldir with a wide smile, "Momma! Pappa!" she screamed with delight as she ran into Jesse's waiting arms.

"Oh my darling girl how I have missed you," the elleth cried as she held the child close, "We have missed you so much." Mother and daughter were soon swept into Haldir's arms as the rest of the riders and Pyre looked on.

Looking toward the huge dragon that lay near by Brigid asked Haldir, "Pappa what tat?" As she pointed curiously toward Pyre.

"That little one is our friend Pyre. He is a lord of the dragons and is sworn to protect your mother," Haldir replied smiling down at the little girl still held in his wife's arms, "Would you like to meet him, little one?" He laughed happily at his daughter's enthusiastic nod, "Then let us go and greet him," he declared picking the girl up and escorting his small family to the dragon's side.

"Pyre I would like you to meet our daughter Brigid," Jesse said as they walked up the massive dragon lord. She laughed musically as Brigid bravely walked up to the massive reptile and placed her tiny hand against his large brow, earning a deep rumbling laugh within her mind from the dragon.

'_You have a beautiful child Princess. She will grow to be a strong woman, I have no doubt_,' Pyre declared in his deep growling voice within the elleth's mind.

They were all shocked with the small child announced, "I heaw dwagon Mamma," turning back to Pyre she declared proudly, "I be stwong like Mamma." She further surprised them by placing a wet kiss on Pyre's scaly brow.

"How is it possible?" Éomer asked in astonishment, "Did Gandalf not say that it was rare to hear the thoughts of dragons?" The new King of Rohan looked down at the small girl who was obliviously still chatting with the dragon completely unaware of the surprise of the adults around her.

Still shocked Jesse answered, "It is very rare for anyone without elvin blood to hear dragons. Éowyn told me that Brigid's birth mother was from Gondor. Perhaps there may be a chance that she is of Númenórean decent. That could explain how she can hear him. I honestly have no idea."

Háma cleared his throat and revealed, "Since the child came to live within the Golden Hall I have noticed that she seemed to have an effect on the animals around the Hall. I had thought it child's play but now I wonder if it was not more."

"I think that I am going to have to speak with the Lady Galadriel again," the Noldor Princess said with a laugh, "She might be able to shed some light on this." She walked over to her daughter, knelt down and asked, "Baby can you hear the horses too?" At the child's happy nod she suggested, "Well then it looks to me like you already are like me, because I can hear them too. What do you say we go and have some lunch and you can tell me and your Pappa what you have been doing while we were away?" With a goodbye to Pyre the group made their way into the hall for the mid-day meal.

7


	35. Letter From Beyond

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Letter From Beyond**

* * *

That night after dinner Éomer asked Jesse and Haldir to join him in the sitting room connected with his chambers. Once they were seated he began to speak, "Before we departed from Dunharrow my uncle wrote three letters. Éowyn and I each have one and the third belongs to you Jesse." He handed her a rolled parchment sealed with what the elleth had to assume was the seal of the late King of Rohan.

"_Lady Jessica,_

_I feel that my time in this world is coming to an end. I have left letters for both Éowyn and Éomer should the battle I ride to go ill. I have faith that they both are more than prepared to lead my people._

_I write this letter to you for I feel that I owe you my immense gratitude. You have made these last days bearable and have given my family great comfort. We could have easily fallen victim to our grief were it not for you and I thank you for what you have done._

_It saddens me that your father never had the opportunity to witness what an amazing lady his daughter has become. I have no doubt that you would have made him very proud. _

_You and your precious daughter have brought a joy that has been absent from this family for many years. I have no doubt that she will have a wonderful life in the care of you and your husband. My court scribe has just completed the official declaration of adoption and it now bears my seal. _

_I shall close this letter to you now as we are to ride soon but before I do I feel I must say this. If I had been blessed with a daughter I would have wished her to be like you. You shall make a wonderful Queen to your people when the time comes for you to take on the task. Thank you dear lady for all that you have done for my family._

_Theoden King"_

Jesse could not withhold her tears as she read Théoden's final words to her. She could almost here his voice within the written words. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer to the Valar for the fallen king.

"Uncle asked that I give you this," Éomer said handing the elleth a fine scroll bound in a brilliant forest green silk ribbon. Carefully opening the scroll she realized it was Brigid's adoption decree. "He has also left instructions that Swiftwind be officially gifted to you. He also left instructions that Brigid also receive Snowmane's son. He is a strong and even tempered colt and will someday be as magnificent as his sire. He will grow with the child and they will develop the strong bond that is well known here in Rohan. My sister has saw to obtaining a child's size saddle for her," he added with a smile.

That night as she snuggled against her husband's broad chest Jesse found herself dreaming of the future. She saw herself teaching children of all of the races, in a large ancient looking castle. She witnessed herself standing alongside Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lord Celeborn welcoming students of all ages. A tall handsome ellon who reminded her vaguely of Legolas seemed to be organizing the children into four separate groups. The entire vision gave her an immense sense of peace and hope.

As she came back to herself she found that the sun was just starting to turn the sky a blazing pink. Haldir was still sleeping peacefully, his handsome features relaxed in deep sleep. Carefully she reached up and began to trace his strong jaw with soft kisses, while running her hands softly across his bare chest.

"Good morning my love," he whispered with his voice still fogged by sleep as he ran his hands down his wife's body. Pulling her body flush with his, Haldir swept her up in a passionate kiss.

Their bond flared to life allowing them to feel each other's pleasure, making them both gasp at the sheer intensity of the extra stimulus. As they reached their mutual peak their combined auras glowed so brightly they were forced to close their eyes.

"That was new," she whispered tiredly as she lay with her body still held tightly against his, "A most pleasurable something new, I really must say." Her body was still thrumming in the aftermath of their love making.

The sky was a brilliant blue when the couple emerged from their room and enjoyed breakfast with their friends. The Rohirrim were due to depart for Edoras that day. Elrohir and Elladan would be traveling with them, as they traveled to rendezvous with Arwen and her escort. There was a great deal of activity through the main rooms of the hall as the people were getting the last minute supplies ready for the trip.

After breakfast Éomer led Jesse, Haldir, and Brigid to the stable yard. Standing proudly already saddled was a handsome cloud white colt. Háma's youngest son was holding onto the bridle and whispering softly into the young horse's ear and rubbing his neck soothingly.

Kneeling down in front of Brigid, Éomer began to speak, "My Uncle asked me to make certain that you had a horse of your own to carry you to your new home with the elves. Would you like to meet him?" At the child's excited nod he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to where the colt was waiting.

"He is absolutely gorgeous Éomer," Jesse sais as she walked up to the colt and ran her hand through his silky mane. She could easily see signs that he was descended from not only Snowmane but Shadowfax as well, "He is descended from Shadowfax's line isn't he?"

"Yes Shadowfax was Snowmane's sire. He has his grandfather's regal bearing does he not?" the Rohirrim King agreed, "He will be a most worthy companion for the little one. By the time they have both grown I have little doubt that they will be a wondrous pair."

Soon Brigid was sitting proudly in the saddle looking as though she was born on horse back. At Jesse's urging she was riding around the small paddock allowing herself to bond with her new horse. Glorfindel, Éowyn, and Háma soon joined them and they all watched as Brigid and the colt trotted around the enclosure.

"It is almost as though Thundercloud and the little miss were born for each other," Háma said in awe of what he was seeing, "They already move as one. Even for those from Rohan that normally takes years to accomplish."

"Aye," Glorfindel agreed resting his arms on the fence rail casually, "It is most amazing to see. The little one handles herself as though she has been riding for years. I have no doubt their bond will be very strong."

As the Rohirrim were preparing to leave Éowyn approached Jesse accompanied by a woman that the elleth had seen both in Dunharrow and Helms Deep. "Jesse I would like for you to meet Háma's wife Gwyneth. She has found a few of her daughter's old things for Brigid to use," the shield maiden said as she handed Jesse one the two satchels the women were carrying.

"My little Wyn has out grown a few of her dresses and toys. I thought the little lass could use them. There is also a riding outfit in there for your trip," Gwyneth added as she set the second satchel at Jesse's feet, "I wanted to find some way to thank you for savin' my Háma on the way to the Hornburg. I thought for sure that I had lost him when them wargs showed up. Thank you my lady. I would have been lost without my husband."

"I am just glad I was there to help him," the elleth replied honestly, "And thank you for the cloths and toys. I really appreciate them. Until we reach the White City I had no way of getting my daughter any cloths, and please thank your daughter for me as well."

Eowyn then gave her elvin friend a soft bundle of cloth with a smaller cloth wrapped package on top, "This is a traveling cloak that will keep Brigid warm while you are traveling. The little package is just a little something for her from my brother and I."

After saying goodbye to Éowyn, Éomer, and the twins the remaining group made their way back into the hall to finish their own travel preparations. Jesse found herself helping Legolas to find a horse for Larien to ride to Minas Tirith. She had noticed that the Mirkwood Prince's gaze would often wander toward the elvin healer since their arrival in Dunharrow.

"So you seem to like Larien," she said casually as she looked over a smoky gray mare. She could not help but notice the fain blush that crept into the ellon's pale complexion, "If it helps I think she is pretty fond of you as well."

Sighing loudly Legolas sat down on a bench that lined the wall of the stable and replied, "My father would never approve. As the heir to his throne he would only allow me to marry a high born lady. A healer no matter how noble the profession would not gain his approval."

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that she is also Lord Húrin, only daughter. I have to say though that if your father would force you to marry for social standing alone and sentence you to a loveless marriage then he has managed to loose my respect before even meeting me. Love would only strengthen you as it has me. I do not believe I could rule our people without my husband at my side. He makes me stronger," she said with conviction.

"At least your advise makes better sense than Gimli's," he replied getting up and walking toward the mare Jesse was looking at, "This mare would suit Larien. She has a very calm disposition for such a young horse. This will be a perfect mount for Larien to use on our journey to the White City."

Laughing softly as she imagined the advice Gimli would have given Legolas, she said, "Gimli is better with an axe than he is with words. I have no doubt that his advice was at least similar in intent as mine." Guiding the mare back into her stall the elleth then turned her attention back to her friend, "Talk to her Legolas. Don't turn from what could be love. Being alone is a sad thing to be and I do not want that for you. If need be I will help you with your father."

The following morning Jesse was awake before the sun. After checking the supplies one last time she sat down to enjoy a cup of strong coffee. She was soon joined by her husband and daughter as he carried the still yawning child. "Good morning my little love," she said softly taking the child into her arms, "Are you ready to ride your horse today?" Taking a small cup she poured a small amount of coffee into it before filling it the rest of the way with fresh milk and handing it to her daughter, "Here baby drink this. It will help warm up your tummy and help you wake up."

Glorfindel soon joined them he cheery attitude causing Haldir to cringe while Jesse and Brigid laughed. Legolas and Gimli arrived escorting Larien, and carrying her and Brigid's bags. Breakfast arrived and the group talked about the up coming trip over steaming platters of sausages, eggs, and freshly baked bread.

Because they were traveling with a small child they took up an easy pace on their journey to Minas Tirith. Brigid handled the trip well and by the fourth day of June they were riding up through the city on their way to the citadel.

The rest of the Fellowship was waiting for them in front of the King's Hall when they finally reached the seventh level of the city. Aragorn walked over to Brigid, whose eyes were large as she tried to take in the huge city around her. "Welcome to my home little one. It is good to see you again," he said taking the excited three year old into his arms and allowing a page to take Thundercloud to the stables.

Once the travelers had had a chance to wash and rest a bit, Jesse went in search of Gandalf and Aragorn. She knew the wizard might be able to shed some light on her daughter's gifts and the vision she had while in Dunharrow. She had sketched a drawing of the ellon and castle she had seen not being able to get them out of her mind.

"Gandalf. Aragorn. I had a vision while I was in Dunharrow and I need your council on it," she said taking a seat in front of the King's desk, "It was a good vision but I just do not know what to make of it." She took a deep breath then began to explain the vision in as much detail as possible.

Upon looking at Jesse's sketches Aragorn gasped in surprise, "If I am not mistaken this is King Oropher. A painting of him resides in the Hall of the Fallen in Imladris. He has been trapped within the Dead Marshes since the end of the Second Age. How is it possible that he could be present in this school?"

Looking briefly to Gandalf Jesse told her Dúnedain friend of what she had learned from her parents. She then explained her theory of how they might free those trapped in the Marshes. "It may take years to figure out exactly what we need to do but at least this vision gives us hope that they will be freed," she finished.

"It was most definitely Oropher you saw in the vision and your description of the castle is a most accurate description of the old palace of Anar, before its partial destruction by the Witch King of Angmar and his forces," the old wizard put in thoughtfully, "The Dúnedain have been rebuilding it for sometime now."

The elleth then told them what had been discovered about her daughter. "She was talking to Pyre and Thundercloud as easily as I am talking to you. I know that her birth mother was from Gondor. Is it possible that she is of Númenórean blood?" she asked looking to the wizard that sat next to her, puffing his pipe.

"I believe that your daughter may have much in common with you my dear. Shortly after his arrival in Middle Earth Radagast took a wife. Sadly she perished during the birth of their only child, a daughter. The babe was raised by an elvin nurse in Mirkwood. She married a man from Dol Amroth and raised her own family there. It is my belief that young Brigid is her descendant. The ability to speak with animals was a gift shared by both Radagast and Alatar," he explained while walking over to one of the large windows that looked out over the courtyard. Below the child was being entertained by the hobbits under her father's watchful eye. "I would say she is as you call it a witch and if I am not mistaken, one with a fair amount of power," he added turning back to the stunned elleth.

"It would seem that Brigid is most fortunate to have fallen asleep in your lap that night on the way to Helms Deep," the new King observed honestly, "You are possibly the only one to teach her how to properly use her gifts."

That night as she was tucking her daughter into bed Jesse's subconscious mind was still on the school from her vision and inspired the story she began to tell her daughter. A story about witches, wizards, and filled with magic. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense….," as she told the story Jesse watched as Brigid seemed to get lost in her words.

She managed to get through the sorting ceremony before her daughter finally lost the battle with sleep and she kissed her gently on the forehead before making her way out of the little girl's room. Haldir was waiting for her when she entered their chamber and as he wrapped his arms around her body he whispered, "That was a most interesting tale my love."

"It is from a series of stories that children love in my old world. My sister Paige had just given me the last book in the series before I left. I I left it in my bag in Imladris. I haven't had the chance to read it yet. I've read the other books multiple times so they are practically committed to memory," she replied in a tired voice as she lay her head against his chest, "That vision I had while we were in Dunharrow brought the story to mind I guess."

She allowed him to guide her toward the bed, their clothing falling to the floor with each step. Gently he picked her up and lay her upon the soft cotton sheets, before joining her on the bed, his hands ghosting over the planes of her body eliciting sounds of delight from his wife. "Haldir please!" she begged her voice shaky as his hands worked magic on her body. That night they made love as though it was their first time all over again. Every touch, every kiss, was like it was all new again. That night as they made love two tiny sparks were lit that would change their lives forever.


	36. Something Familiar

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Something Familiar**

* * *

The morning of June eighth found the members of the Fellowship and their friends riding out of the White City. Casually they made their way into the foot hills of Mindolluin, toward a clearing in the forest that circled the mountain. Boromir had told Jesse about the clearing the night before and she suggested that they take the day off just to relax and enjoy each other's company .

"Aragorn we need a break," she had said walking into the King's study and sitting down across from him, "You my friend need a break. The meetings and councilors will wait for a day. We are all going on a picnic tomorrow, and no you have no say in the matter. In these matters Arwen gave me complete control in her stead."

True to her words she had not given him any say in the matter and the following day found the group lounging the day away in the forest glade. A friendly archery contest was held and Jesse and Gimli took turns teaching Amrothos, Prince Imrahil's youngest son, how to properly throw an axe.

After lunch Jesse helped her daughter to gather wildflowers so that Legolas could show the small girl how to weave her own crown of flowers. The elleth had just stepped into the tree line to pick some wild daisies when she felt it. Something was crying out for help and whatever it was, it was in a great deal of pain, causing the elleth to stumble slightly at the onslaught.

At first she didn't see it but just as she was about to turn and search in the other direction she caught a glimpse of white. There lying in a heap at the base of what she originally thought was a birch sapling was a young red tail hawk. Kneeling next to the frightened bird she sent out a soothing telepathic caress to the injured creature's mind, '_Easy there fella. I going to help you_.'

Once she had the young raptor calmed down she was able to find out that he had been attacked by a flock of crows. Taking off her cloak she carefully wrapped the bird snuggly inside to keep further damage to his wing from occurring, and called out to her husband through there bond, _'My love I have found an injured hawk_,' she told her husband through their link, _'I could really use a bit of help. I fear the crows that attacked him are lying in wait.'_

It was only a few short moments before she was joined by Haldir, Aragorn, and Glorfindel. Aragorn gasped when he saw the young sapling next to the elleth. "Jesse that is the sapling of Nimloth the fair," he said in a choked voice as he looked down at the tiny tree.

"It is so small I didn't recognize it," she replied gazing at the tiny little sapling with awe, "It will not do very well here with so many large trees crowding it so I guess it is a good thing it will be coming with us."

Gently he removed the soil from around the small but precious tree and carefully bundled it up in his cloak to protect it. He was just about to say something else when the crows made their presence known. "Those are no mere crows," he declared in disgust, "Those are Crebain, Saruman's twisted scouts. We will have to find a way to destroy the beasts before they cause more damage."

'_The eagles and I shall hunt the vermin_,' Pyre's deep voice echoed through her mind, _'They are easier to track from the air.'_

"Pyre says that he and the eagles will take care of it. It will be easier from the air," the elleth relayed, "Don't worry Aragorn. Their days of terrorizing the innocent are coming to an end."

"Then we best be on our way with our new charges. Your new friend needs to have his injuries tended and this tree needs to be planted before the roots dry out to badly," Glorfindel suggested just as the roar of a dragon echoed through the forest, "It would seem Pyre has already located his prey."

"So it would seem," Haldir replied as black feathers began to flutter to the ground. He helped Jesse to her feet and the group returned to the glade.

Upon reaching the others Aragorn explained what had happened and what they had discovered. The Gondorians in the group were in awe of the precious little sapling wrapped in their King's cloak. They quickly gathered up their things and headed back to Minas Tirith.

When they arrived men were recruited to carefully remove the old dead tree in the court yard. It was decided it would have a new home in the main courtyard on the first level of the city, as a symbol of all of those lost in the defense of the city. Aragorn personally assumed the task of planting the sapling and Jesse who had finished tending to the hawk, gave the young tree its first drink of water in its new home. All over the city the people were celebrating the discovery of the sapling. The tree became yet another symbol for the future of the people of Gondor and her new King. "_Now everything is ready for your wedding day_," she said with a smile as she looked down at the tiny tree, "_Arwen will be here very soon."_

That night after dinner Jesse sat by the fire mending a small tear in a pair of Brigid's riding pants, on her shoulder sat the hawk, its broken wing tightly bound, and at her feet Brigid lay drawing a picture with pieces of parchment and charcoal Faramir had found for her. "I believe you have found the familiar that your parents mentioned," Gandalf commented as he sat down across from the trio and lit his pipe, "Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

Setting her sewing down the elleth turned her attention to the white wizard and replied, "I have decided to call him Galahad after one of the Sarmatian Knights that served King Arthur. The name just seemed to fit."

Looking down the old wizard looked at the drawing that Brigid was diligently trying to create. It looked as though the child was drawing a picture of her family. He could make out the basic representations of Brigid herself, Jesse, Haldir, and Glorfindel. What surprised him was the addition of two tiny figures that flanked the child's self portrait. "You may feel the need to add the gift of foresight to this young one's list of abilities," he said thoughtfully as he turned a knowing gaze back to the elleth who was now looking in shock at the drawing.

"I wasn't sure," stuttered the shocked elleth, "I thought it was possible but I figured it was only my imagination. I thought I could feel something but it was just so subtle," she placed her hand reverently on her still slender stomach and smiled, "As for Brigid having the gift of foresight I am not surprised really. I think that she will be pretty powerful witch when she grows up."

"With you as her teacher I have no doubt that she will be a most talented young witch. Radagast and Alatar share many of the same abilities so it is not surprising that Brigid and yourself share them as well," he said with confidence as he looked down at the now sleeping child, "Now she will no doubt share her gifts with her brother and sister as well. Congratulations my dear. I am happy for you."

"Thanks Gandalf coming from you it means a great deal," she answered smiling as she looked up and noticed her husband walking into the hall with Aragorn.

Later as she lay curled up in Haldir's arms Jesse allowed her mind to relax. She soon found herself falling asleep her mind however was pulled into the dream world.

As the world came into focus Jesse found herself standing in the Lady Galadriel's private garden. Sitting regally on the matching stone benches were Galadriel and Lord Elrond.

_Decorum was thrown from the proverbial window when the young elleth laid eyes upon the regal elf lord that she had last seen in the courtyard of Imladris and she flew into his open arms. "I have missed you as well child," he whispered as he held the elleth he loved as a daughter, "Much has happened since I last saw you. Our world is now free because of what you and the rest of the Fellowship have achieved. Because of you the cost was not as great as it would have been without your presence." He carefully brushed away her tears and kissed her forehead, "Because of you and Estel the races or men and elves will thrive. Now is the time for you to raise your family and enjoy what you have worked so hard to achieve." _

"_The Valar have given me another message. On the way to the Black Gate I used a spell to release the souls of several innocents from the cursed land of a devastated village. Through another dream vision with my parents I was told that there may be a way of releasing those trapped in the Dead Marshes using that spell. Then later while Haldir and I were in Rohan retrieving our daughter I had what I believe to be a premonition. I saw an ellon that looked vaguely familiar to me. Once we returned to the White City I showed a drawing of him to Gandalf and Aragorn and they told me that it was Oropher," she told them once she had recovered._

"_I am certain what you saw was in fact a vision of things to come for I have seen it as well. To be successful you will need to combine your strength and magic with Gandalf and Radagast. Also I believe that Elrond, Celeborn, and I should be present to act as anchors for the three of you during the casting of the spell," Galadriel suggested._

_Looking toward the older elleth Jesse asked, "When do you think we should do this? Is it safe for the babies?" worry for her unborn children evident in her eyes and voice._

_Smiling gently Elrond answered, "Unlike human pregnancies, there is little cause for worry during the early stages of an elvin pregnancy. When we anchor you to this plane we will have Haldir and Glorfindel act as anchors for your children. Your Istari blood will strengthen the babies and yourself."_

_Relief was clearly written on Jesse's face as she said, "I was worried about that. I want to try to free those people from the Marshes but I would not risk my children."_

"_Be at peace child the children you carry will be very safe," Galadriel assured, "Haldir and Glorfindel have both acted as anchors to myself and Elrond on many occasions so there is no reason to worry."_

"_Alright," Jesse answered wrapping her mind around what they planned to do, "I can ask Pyre to retrieve Radagast. He saw him recently so he should be able to find him."_

"_We will arrive in Minas Tirith on the first day of July," Galadriel said as she stood from her seat and walked toward her mirror, "Your Book of Shadows is among the items that we carry for you. The answer to free those trapped will be in there."_

"_Jessica, dawn will be soon approaching," Elrond advised seriously, "We will see you very soon. Goodbye child."_

Opening her eyes Jesse found herself back in her husband's arms and facing a crying Brigid. "Did you have a bad dream baby?" At the small girl's nod she lifted the quilt and motioned the child under the covers, "That's alright you can stay with your Pappa and I tonight. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Mean birds hurt Gal," Brigid whimpered as she buried her little face into her mother's chest.

"Oh Baby," Jesse sighed, "Galahad is safe. What you saw already happened. Mamma and Pappa saved Gal and Pyre and the eagles took care of those mean old birds. They can't hurt Gal anymore, I promise." Using her mind the elleth sent a sense of calm to the mind of her daughter, allowing the small girl to fall asleep once more.

The next morning after breakfast Jesse made her way to the rocky out crop that Pyre had made his temporary home. In her hand she carried a letter explaining everything to the Brown wizard.

'_I will find the Brown Wizard, Princess_,' the dragon assured before taking to the air and flying north. His form quickly disappearing even from the sight of elves.

Watching as the dragon disappeared Jesse whispered a silent prayer to protect her ancient friend. "Good luck my friend," she said out loud as she turned and headed back to the King's Hall to find Aragorn and Gandalf.

She lucked out and found the wizard and King in the main hall talking with the Swan Prince and Glorfindel. She explained her dream conversation with the Lady of Light and Lord Elrond and about the plan to free the trapped people in the Dead Marshes.

"So Pyre has gone to retrieve Radagast?" Aragorn asked in a thoughtful voice. At Jesse's nod he led them to a large table where a large map lay spread out. The route to Mordor that had been used by the Army of the West was clearly marked out. "If we are to go to the Dead Marshes then we will need to decide our route," he pointed to the section of the map where the Marshes were clearly marked.

Shaking her head in wonder Jesse walked over to Aragorn and hugged him, before saying, "Thank you my friend." Taking Aragorn's lead she smiled turning to the others and said, "If we are going to do this then we need to be prepared. We do not know what condition those people will be in when they are released so we will need healers and supplies. Also I want as much Athelas as possible, it will help in treating many wounds both physical and mental. That is cursed land so we will have to bring everything we will need with us."

"I will see to gathering the Athelas. There was quite a bit of the herb near the glade," Glorfindel volunteered, "Perhaps Legolas and Gimli will accompany me." He bowed cheerfully and left the hall in search of the Mirkwood Prince and the dwarf.

"I will speak with Ioreth in the Houses of Healing," Imrahil spoke up from his place next to Jesse, "I will also ask my wife to coordinate the gathering of healing supplies. She is very talented in that area."

Smiling Jesse suggested, "Have her speak with Larien, she may be of assistance to her," she turned to Aragorn and added, "I will have to do some research to make certain the spell works the way we want it to. Sadly I do not believe any of the dwarves and men that were trapped will have survived. The best we can hope for will be that their spirits find rest and healing in the Halls of their Fathers. Ada told me that Firetooth was trapped while trying to help Oropher and Haldir's father. He may have survived. Dragons are practically as immortal as elves but we won't know for sure until we work the spell. Gandalf do you know if there were any records of that particular battle? Perhaps written accounts from survivors?"

"I believe Faramir will be able to help you find the information you seek. He did a fair bit of research into the Last Alliance some years ago. I would wager he knows the library better than the librarian," Imrahil suggested with a fond smile when speaking of his studious nephew.

"I will ask Boromir to help me with other arrangements so that Faramir will be free to help in your research," Aragorn supplied, "I shall also be meeting with the head house keeper to finish the arrangements for our guests."

Puffing thoughtfully on his pipe the white wizard spoke, "I shall speak with Samwise and Frodo. Their journey through the Marshes may be able to shed some much needed light on what we shall be facing.

After lunch Faramir led Jesse to the city's massive library. He led her past the main section and deep into the bowels of the building where some of the most ancient documents were housed. Lining the walls were rows and rows of scrolls and books that looked as though they had not been touched in over a thousand years.

Taking a giant tome from one of the shelves the new Steward explained, "These are the accounts of several men who survived the last war. We should be able to find something useful in here."

"I hope so," Jesse replied sitting down next to Faramir and looking at the ancient book. "Depending on what we find I may need to rewrite the spell. Right now we plan to use the spell that I used on the way to the Black Gate."

With that the two began the task of sorting through the countless reports and stories. Some of what they found was clearly written by someone who had not actually took part in any sort of fighting and they quickly set those works aside.

It was late on the second day of their search that they finally found what they were looking for. "How about this?" Faramir asked excitement tingeing his voice as he handed the elleth the scroll he had been studying.

The account of a squire was written in the shaky script of the young man who had been clearly changed by his experiences. The squire had been assigned the task of relaying messages between Oropher's army and the regiment of his lord and prince Isildur. No more than fifteen, the boy had barely escaped being trapped in the Marshes himself.

Jesse was moved to tears as she read the account. She could see what happened that fateful night as though she had been there herself. Wiping her eyes she looked to Faramir and smiled sadly before answering, "This is exactly what I needed, and the spell will work. We will owe this squire a great debt that can never be repaid for he has passed long ago but I will see to it that my people know of his role in the rescue of those trapped."

"Lady I must say you shall make a wondrous leader for your people. I am most confident that our two peoples will be able to work as one with leaders like you and my King leading us," the man said honestly, moved by her declaration of respect for a squire that had died more than an age before.

"Thank you Faramir I appreciate that," she replied honored at the man's words. "Would it be alright if I made a copy of this document. I want it to be added to the libraries in Imladris and Lothlorien. I can copy it with a simple replicating spell," she asked looking down at the ancient text.

"Of course my Lady," he replied with a smile.

Once she had made copies of the precious document for both the Imladris and Lothlorien libraries, she and Faramir made their way back to the King's Hall. Just as they were about to enter the hall a large shadow covered them blocking out the bright sun.

* * *

Okay that was the last of the stuff I already had typed out. I will try to have more up soon. Don't forget to leave me some reviews. I love to hear what you guys think.


	37. Going To The Chapel

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Going To The Chapel**

* * *

Pyre was back and sitting atop the massive dragon's back was a brown robed figure that Jesse knew to be Radagast the Brown. Smiling she walked over and greeted the pair, "Welcome back my friend," she said looking first to the dragon, "Thank you for finding Master Radagast so quickly."

'_I am pleased that I could assist you Princess,_' the deep rumbling voice of the dragon echoed through the elleth's mind in response.

"Thank you for coming Master Radagast," she said turning to greet the wizard next, "There would be little hope of accomplishing our mission without your aid."

"It is a pleasure to be of assistance Princess. Yours is a most honorable mission, and it will bring great comfort and relief to many," the wizard replied hopping easily from Pyre's back and bowing to the elleth, "I was pleased to learn of the adoption of your daughter. I could not have hoped for a better family for the last of my kin."

"She is helping the hobbits today. They are planting flowers in the Queen's garden, in preparation for Arwen's arrival. Brigid has the whole of the Fellowship wrapped around her little finger. Gandalf most of all," the elleth replied smiling fondly at the mention of the little girl that had stolen her heart, "She has been a light in the dark for my husband and I."

"I look forward to meeting her. First however I must speak with the King and Gandalf," he said smiling jovially as he followed Jesse up the steps to the King's Hall.

When they approached Faramir who was speaking to his cousin Elphir, Jesse began the introductions, "Master Radagast, I would like you to meet Lord Faramir the Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien, and this," she continued turning to the eldest son of the Swan Prince, "Is Prince Elphir, eldest son of the Prince Imrahil."

Upon entering the King's Hall they were greeted by the sight of an irate Chief Healer being relieved of his position by the King. "From now on the Chief Healer of this city will be the Lady Ioreth," the King declared calmly. Jesse could tell that under that calm regal facade that her friend and brother, that he was truly steaming over something that had been said.

Faramir seeing the worry on the elleth's face motioned for two of the Citadel guards to remove the deposed healer from the hall. "Spread the word to the other guards, Healer Toramir is not to be allowed back into the King's Hall," he ordered.

"Take a deep breathe Aragorn, and tell me what happened," Jesse ordered walking up to the former ranger and sending soothing waves of emotion to heal his frayed nerves. "You handled him marvelously by the way," she added once she had him calmed down and sitting down in his throne.

Sighing, Aragorn began to explain, "Healer Toramir, came to inform me that he would not authorize the use of his healing house's supplies for the treatment of elves," clenching his hands around the arms of the throne he continued, "He then proceeded to tell me that he would not treat a she-elf. Even if she managed to trick the King into marring her."

"You did the right thing, Aragorn. It was his inaction that cost Faramir and Boromir their mother and he nearly killed Faramir with his treatment. Ioreth will be a wonderful master for the Houses of Healing and I would be comfortable with her as my healer, so I know Arwen will love her. Now I want you to greet Radagast and then go find someone to spar with. You need to work out your anger," she ordered patting him on the back in sympathy.

"Forgive my manners, Master Radagast. Welcome to Minas Tirith. Rooms have been prepared for you if you wish to rest from your journey. Gandalf has gone to join the hobbits in the peace of the garden that they are preparing for my future bride and I find myself in need of that peace as well," Aragorn said tiredly.

"Then please allow me to join you in this peaceful garden. For I would like to speak with Gandalf and meet my kin," the brown wizard replied in understanding, "And there is nothing to forgive my boy. I dearly loved my wife and had anyone insulted her as that man did your future Queen, I would have been most displeased. I must confess that you handled that situation far better than I would have."

"Walking into the garden they witnessed a most pleasant sight. Gandalf sat surrounded by half a dozen children, Brigid sitting on his lap, telling the troll story that Bilbo was so famous for. The laughter of the children lightened everyone's mood.

Jesse made her way over to where Haldir sat lounging against a tree repairing the fletching on some arrows, his hands moving expertly over the delicate feathers, and Galahad perched contentedly on the branch above him. Taking a seat next to her husband, she commented playfully, "My don't the two of you look comfortable."

Putting his work aside he opened his arms for his wife. Once he had her settled against his body he replied, "I do not know about Galahad but now that you are in my arms I find myself most comfortable." His lips caressed the tip of her pointed ear and he asked, "Did you find what you and Lord Faramir were searching for?"

"Yes, we did and our people owe the man who wrote this a great debt. No one more that Legolas's father," she replied handing him one of the copies she had made of the scroll Faramir had found.

Rerolling the parchment once he was done reading Haldir stated, "You are most correct my love. We do owe a great debt to this man. He not only risked his life to save one of our kin but he also provided you with the means to rescue the others from their torment. It has always been difficult for me to know that my father was trapped within that cursed place and I could do nothing to help end his suffering."

"It will not be long now, Haldir. Radagast is here and soon the others will be as well. We will help them very soon," she said soothingly as she kissed him softly on the lips, "It will not be much longer."

The days passed and soon it was the morning of July First. Jesse found herself humming Going To The Chapel as she pulled her hair back into an elegant style with the pearl, turquoise, and mithril beads Glorfindel had given her the day before. She wore a beautiful gossamer gown of baby blue that flowed over her form like a waterfall. Her triquetra pendant sparkled like the sun after the thorough polishing from Gimli.

Glancing over at her husband as he finished putting on his armor she could not withhold the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. At his questioning gaze her voice took on a husky quality as she said, "I am just enjoying the view, my love, and I know I will be the envy of every elleth and woman there."

"And you my love will out shine the bride. That gown is most beautiful on you my wife," he replied taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

A gentle knock on the door separating their room from Brigid's heralded the arrival of their daughter. Aniese and Aranel, had taken a temporary leave from their work in the Houses of Healing and readily volunteered to help in preparing the three year old for the day.

Answering the door Haldir swept the small girl up and kissed her forehead before saying, "You look most lovely my little princess. Are you to meet your uncles today?"

Nodding her small head the girl answered, "You, all shiney, Papa." She then turned her attention to her mother and added, "You, pwetty Momma. I get to see Unca Rummy and Unca Phin tday."

"Thank you Baby, so are you. Did you thank Aniese and Aranel?" Jesse answered walking over to join her husband and daughter. "Thank you for your help ladies," she said turning to face the twin maids.

"It was our pleasure My Lady," Aniese answered for the two of them, "The little one has been a joy when she comes to visit the Houses of Healing with the Lady Larien. The light she brings those still in the Houses has been a gift. It was the least we could do."

Once the two maids had left to return to their duties, the small family made their way to the King's Hall to meet up with their friends. Aragorn was pacing nervously up and down the length of the hall and the rest of the group seemed to enjoy the spectacle.

"How long has he been like this?" Jesse asked Faramir when she saw the state Aragorn was in, "And this lot did nothing about it?" she questioned further motioning to the rest of the Fellowship. At the Steward's affirmative nod the elleth walked over and stood in front of her friends with her hands on her hips and said, "I am ashamed of you. The hobbits, Boromir, Gimli and even Legolas but you Gandalf and you Glorfindel. I expected better of you." Having sufficiently chastised the others she intercepted Aragorn and spoke in a soothing tone, "Aragorn relax. I know why you are nervous but you have to calm down. You and Arwen were made for each other. This is right. Everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you, Jesse," he said pulling himself together as a messenger made his way into the hall, "You truly are sister to me and I know that you would not give me ill council."

"My King, I bring word from the guards at the wall. Great hosts of fair folk are approaching the city. They bare the colors of Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood," the messenger stated after bowing to his king.

"Well people you heard the man. They are here. Let's go get this one married off before he has the chance to get nervous again," Jesse ordered with a smile.

The group made their way down to the city gate and as they approached they could just make out the elvin banners coming across Pelennor Fields. Trumpets were sounded as the people of the city welcomed their new queen.

The grip Jesse had on Haldir's arm tightened as she was able to make out the forms of those that she had not seen in so long a time. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy when she laid eyes on Idril to see the once broken elleth beaming with love and happiness riding alongside Erestor.

As the elvin host approached the gate Aragorn stepped forward and bowed to Lord Elrond who was leading the group of elves. "Hail and welcome My Lord Elrond," he greeted solemnly as he rose from his bow.

Jesse watched with pride as Lord Elrond placed Arwen's hand into Aragorn's and blessed their union. She felt a deep welling of respect for what the elvin lord was giving up by allowing his only daughter to marry a mortal man, knowing that he would someday loose his child to death. She could not help but wonder if she would have the strength to make that sort of a sacrifice for her child.

As Aragorn placed the Queen's crown upon Arwen's head a loud cheer echoed through out the city as the people of Gondor their new queen. Trumpets rang out once more and as he had done during Aragorn's coronation Pyre let out a blast of fire-breath as he soared over the city.

Slowly the King and his new Queen led the way up through the city toward the Citadel. When they reached the King's Hall the royal couple turned toward the crowd and Aragorn began to speak, "My friends, thank you for coming to share this day. Please be our guests and join us in the celebration."

Jesse and Haldir lingered by the door until they finally saw Orophin and Rúmil stepping out of the crowd. As they approached the small family they both dropped to one knee before Brigid and bowed low.

Laughing at the antics of her brothers-in-law the elleth told her daughter, "Brigid these are your Uncles Orophin and Rúmil," as she spoke she pointed to each ellon in turn, "Guys this is Brigid." The two younger ellons took turns greeting the small child that had become part of their family.

Orophin stood embraced Jesse and spoke to his older brother, "The Valar have smiled upon you brother. She is truly a beautiful child." Becoming serious he continued, "The Lady has told us of the planned rescue of the souls trapped within the Dead Marshes. Rúmil and I wish to accompany you."

"Thank you brother. Your words mean a great deal," Haldir replied his demeanor much more relaxed than it had once been, "I would never ask you to stay behind from this brother. My only fear is for what we shall find once the curse has been lifted. My beloved has seen Oropher in a vision but not our Ada."

"You are afraid it will be only his fëa that is freed from captivity. At least then brother he will finally find peace and join Naneth in Mandos' Halls," Orophin stated sadly, "At least Brother, we will finally know."

"It may take time my love but he will find the healing he needs and can be reborn when he is ready, my Ada has," Jesse said consolingly wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

Sighing Haldir hugged his wife close and replied, "You are right, I know. It is the unknown that worries me I guess. Not knowing what truly happened to our father has always plagued my mind."

"I must speak with the Lady and Lords Celeborn and Elrond. Why don't you and Brigid spend some time with your brothers," Jesse suggested gently, "You guys need to catch up after everything that has happened."

"Go and speak with them my love. We shall be fine," her husband assured kissing her tenderly on the lips, "There is much that you need to discuss with them. Do not worry for us."

Walking into the hall she located the Lady Galadriel and the two elvin lords in a casual conversation with Gandalf and Radagast. As she was about to step up to the group a very harassed looking Legolas approached her with an older elaborately robed ellon that she assumed must be his father. "Hello Legolas," she greeted with a gentle voice as she picked up on his frazzled emotions.

"Ada allow me to introduce Jessica Elizabeth Halliwell the Crowned Princess of Noldor and a member of the Fellowship of the Ring," the frustration in Legolas's voice was very evident to the elleth and she felt bad for him.

The King of Mirkwood smiled a tight smile as he bowed shallowly in Jesse's vague direction, "Princess, it is a pleasure. My son has told me of your travel with the Fellowship."

"It is nice to meet you, Your Highness, Legolas has spoken of you often," the elleth greeted with a friendly smile that seemed to catch the older ellon off guard.

"How is it that you found yourself involved in so dangerous a quest? I find myself questioning the risk," the elvin king said finally really looking at the elleth. What he saw floored him. He could not believe the amount of power he could sense coming from the elleth. He now realized just how wrong he was in his assumptions about the daughter of his former rival.

Smiling serenely the elleth replied honestly, "The skills I have were needed on the journey. Growing up I was not only trained in the use of several types of weapons but also in magic. I am the granddaughter of Alatar the Blue and I inherited many of my abilities from him."

"While the Fellowship would have succeeded without Jessica's presence within their ranks, there would have been many losses that would have effected all of the races of Middle Earth," Elrond said with confidence as he walked up to stand next to Jesse, "It is good to see you once more child, motherhood and marriage seem to agree with you," he added with a gentle smile as he kissed the elleth's brow in greeting.

Smiling happily Jesse replied, her heart shining in her eyes, "Haldir and Brigid are my strength. I would have not fared so well had I not had them in my life."

"And now you shall only become stronger," Galadriel said mysteriously as she and Lord Celeborn came over with Gandalf and Radagast. "I believe you and Haldir shall be very blessed in the coming years," she added lightly embracing the younger elleth, "You look radiant child."

"As always you are truly Noldor's treasure, my dear," Celeborn stated embracing Jesse as well , "I look forward to witnessing the gift you and young master Took have planned for my Granddaughter and her new husband."

"Pippin has been so excited," the younger elleth laughed, "He has been practicing for almost a month. I should probably find him now that everyone is in the hall."

She quickly located the youngest hobbit and the pair stepped up onto the dais with Faramir and Lindir, who had been part of Jesse's plan since before she left Imladris. The Steward of Gondor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and announced, "The Princess Jessica of the Noldor Elves and Peregrin Took Guard of the Citadel have prepared a special gift for our King and his new Queen." Lindir began to play a beautiful melody on his harp as Jesse and Pippin stepped forward and began to sing,

"From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on."

(_From This Moment On "Shania Twain and Bryan White_")

As they stepped off of the dais the pair were swept up in hugs from both Arwen and Aragorn. "That was beautiful," Arwen said as she embraced her friend, "Thank you, Jesse," tears of joy sparkling in her eyes.

"That was a wondrous gift. Thank you," Aragorn said hugging Jesse as well, "I find myself enjoying the songs from your old world more and more. It was truly beautiful. Thank you both."

As she left the new couple in the company of Prince Imrahil and his wife, Idril and Boromir approached the elleth. "Thank you for saving him," Idril said tearfully as she threw her arms around Jesse, "I do not know what I would have done if I had lost him too."

"You would have faded just as I would have, had Boromir not helped me to save the life of my husband. They are a part of us. The very best part," Jesse replied smiling over the other elleth's shoulder at her husband who had just walked up with Brigid in his arms, "Now dry your eyes. I want to introduce you to my daughter."

"She is most precious Jesse. I am so happy for you," Idril said from her place next to Boromir once she had calmed down and been introduced to the golden haired toddler, "You no longer have to live vicariously through Arwen and I, it would appear."

That night the city of Minas Tirith celebrated. Their King now had a Queen. For the people of Gondor there was a real hope for the future.

* * *

I hope I managed to answer a few of the questions with my last couple of chapters. I promise that there is alot more to come and it will be worth waiting for I promise. Don't forget to review please!!! I love to hear what you think.


	38. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Ghosts of the Past**

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like this chapter and I managed to answer a few more questions. I would love to hear what you think, so send those reviews my way.

* * *

The day they were due to leave for the Dead Marshes Jesse awoke from her place held tightly against Haldir's body. Carefully sliding from the bed she walked over to the window and watched as the last of vestiges of night faded from the sky. Today she would leave her daughter in the care of Princess Lothíriel and ride toward Mordor once more.

Soon Haldir joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his body. "It will work out my love," he said resting his chin on her shoulder, "The city is waking up. Aragorn will be ready to leave after breakfast."

"I am just worried about how the Marshes will have effected those that have survived all of this time. In my vision Oropher was fine but how far into the future was I seeing. I just don't know and the not knowing worries me," she said leaning back into his comforting embrace.

The small family made their way to the King's Hall where their friends and family were waiting. Almost everyone was already there taking up most of the two large tables that were set up in the hall. Upon seeing her Uncle Rúmil, Brigid made a bee-line for the handsome young ellon and was soon perched happily upon his slender shoulders. Smiling at the antics of her daughter and youngest brother-in-law, Jesse made her way over to the table and sat down across from the Lady of Light.

"How are you feeling this morning, child?" the older elleth asked smiling serenely at the young Princess of Noldor, as she passed a cup of steaming coffee over to the younger elleth. "The little one seems most fond of her new uncles," she commented she added smiling as the child's laughter filled the hall.

"She adores them," Jesse replied smiling before taking a sip of her coffee, "She already has them wrapped firmly around her little finger. Erestor has met the same fate and Lord Elrond will be next, I'm afraid."

Laughing the Lady of the Golden Wood glanced over at her husband who was receiving a hug from the small child and said, "As will my beloved husband I am most sure." Turning her attention back to Jesse she asked, "Have you thought of your own coronation child?"

"I would like to at least wait until the twins are born. I know that I can't put it off any longer than that but I want the babies to be born in the Golden Wood. Once I am Queen I do not know what will happen," Jesse answered honestly as she took a bite out of a slice of apple.

"Speak with Elrond of this, dear child. He will be able to offer you the solution you are searching for," Galadriel advised gently, "I do not believe waiting until the birth of your little ones shall pose a problem and I would be most pleased to attend you during their birth. It was I who attended you mother during your birth."

A look of relief came over the younger elleth's face as she heard the Lady's words, "I will speak with him as soon as I am able, and thank you. It is a relief to know that you will be there when my time comes. I guess it is times like this I really miss my sisters."

"They were and always will be your family. That you miss their presence in your life is understandable as well," Galadriel assured with a gentle understanding smile.

Once breakfast was over Jesse and Haldir bid farewell to their daughter, promising to return as soon as they were able. Gripping Haldir's hand tightly she drew strength from their bond as they made their way out to their horses.

"Are you boys ready to go?" she asked walked up to Swiftwind and offered her arm to Galahad, removing him from his temporary perch on her saddle. Swiftwind stamped his feet and gave a pleased whinny as Galahad ruffled his feathers and clucked proudly, their antics bringing a much needed laugh from the elleth.

"I may not be able to read their thoughts as you do but I do believe they are most ready," Aragorn chuckled as he and Arwen walked up leading their horses. "Are you ready?" he asked scratching Swiftwind between the ears by way of greeting.

"Yes, I am ready when you are," Jesse replied with a smile, shifting Galahad to rest on her shoulder, "Are the healers ready?"

"They have just finished loading the last of their supplies. I will give the order to move out in a few minutes. We are only waiting for the last of the horses to be brought around," the King of Gondor explained.

Soon Aragorn was leading the host across the fields of Pelennor toward Mordor. Riding alongside Aragorn and Arwen were Lords Elrond and Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, King Thanduil, Jesse, Haldir, Radagast, and Gandalf. Pyre and the Eagles soared overhead casting large shadows upon the ground as they kept an aerial lookout for signs of trouble.

As they rode Jesse allowed her mind to reach out to touch what awaited them in the Marshes. She could feel the anguish that saturated their souls. Something surprised her though. Through the anguish and torment she could sense hope, as thought the victims of the Marshes knew that help was on the way.

That night once they had made camp Jesse made her way over to where the Lady Galadriel sat by the fire with Arwen to tell her about what she had sensed. "They know that we are coming," she said taking a seat next to the Lady of Light.

"They can feel your presence, child, and have felt you from the moment of your return to our world," Galadriel explained, "They may not completely understand but they can feel the hope you bring for them. You use your mind much in the same way I do, to sooth away pain and suffering for those around you, but your power however is vastly more far-reaching than my own."

"How is that possible, Grandmother?" Arwen asked just as surprised as Jesse, "You make it sound as though Jesse is more powerful than Mithrandir."

Laughing the Lady replied, "Oh Penneth, in many ways she has greater power than a white wizard. It is Jessica's task to see our race into the future, and the Valar have given her the power to perform that task. It is her guidance that will be called upon by not only the race of elves, but the other races as well, throughout the ages to come."

Jesse sat in shock for several minutes. "I know I was powerful but I will never see myself as powerful as Gandalf. I am still learning how to use my powers," Jesse replied with stubborn smile, "Unless you have the knowledge to wield it, all of the power in the world is useless."

"In time child, you shall gain the knowledge as well. The time of the Rings of Power are over. In a few short years the bearers of those rings shall leave Middle Earth and our world will look toward you their leaders, for guidance," the Lady explained further, "The experiences you will face in the future will make you the guiding light of our people."

Soon the others joined the three elleths by the fire and they enjoyed a peaceful dinner. At the insistence of the hobbits Jesse told them the story of how her sisters had once been turned into goddesses. "You have to remember Pip, that at the time I was the only one who knew who Chris really was," she said laughing, "It did not really take long for him to become my closest friend."

"You really do miss him don't ya, Jesse," Sam asked from his place next to Frodo.

"Yeah, Sam, I really do," she answered solemnly as she cuddled closer to her husband's body seeking strength and comfort from their bond.

It was almost three days before they reached the outskirts of the Dead Marshes. At Jesse's urging camp was set up outside of the boundary of the cursed lands. "I do not know how the spell will effect the land and I would rather play it as safe as possible," she explained as Aragorn directed the camps construction with the help of Boromir and Faramir.

While the others were setting up camp Sam and Frodo led those that would actually be performing the spell and their anchors to where Gollum had led them into the Marshes.

Jesse with the aid of Gandalf and Radagast sent a massive wave of soothing energy out to all of the souls trapped. Once she had done that, the elleth began to set up a large circle with six white pillar candles. Lighting the candles she stepped into the center of the circle and was soon joined by the others. Glorfindel and Haldir each knelt at her side, placing a hand each on her trim abdomen, and linked with the twins that she was carrying. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond stepped up behind Jesse and the two wizards, as they stood facing one another.

As one Jesse, Gandalf, and Radagast began to chant their voices rising with each repetition of the spell. Just as they reached the third round of the chant they were all but shouting, as the wind began to blow with an almost hurricane force and the ground began to shake violently. Suddenly the roar of a dragon filled the air and a bright light flooded the Marsh. When the light finally dimmed the Dead Marshes were solid ground once more and standing before the group was about eighty elven warriors and the spirits of hundreds of elves, men, and dwarves.

Jesse gasped when she saw a magnificent blue and gold dragon soaring overhead. Looking down at her husband, who was still kneeling at her side, she found him staring into the eyes of a handsome elven commander. "Go and greet your father, my love." She whispered in a soft voice as she stroked the back of his head, "He is going to need you."

As she watched Haldir walk toward his father she allowed her mind to reach out to touch Aragorn's, '_Aragorn, it worked. Please bring in the healers and send my brother-in-laws and Pyre. Their fathers are alive.'_

Just as she severed the link to the King of Gondor she was approached by three ghosts. One of the ghosts, an ellon, knelt before her with his head bowed and fist over his heart. "Princess, you have returned," he said in reverence.

"The one responsible for my abduction has been vanquished and just as the Dark Lord has been. You can all find the healing and peace that you need in Mandos's Halls, knowing that our world is now free and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way," Jesse said with a gentle smile, "You have had to wait far to long to be free of this place. Take your rest and find your peace."

Slowly the spirits began to fade and disappear upon a gentle breeze that blew across the barren plain. Elrond approached Jesse with a very familiar ellon at his side. "Jessica, I would like for you to meet a very dear friend of mine, Oropher the King of Mirkwood the Great," the Half-elven said with a proud smile.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my Lord," she greeted happily. She could not help but notice just how much Legolas took after his grandfather. Oropher's eyes however told of an even greater wisdom, the wisdom of one who had touched death and survived to tell the tale.

"No child the pleasure is all mine. It gives me great comfort to know that you are safe and whole. I witnessed the pain and anguish that your abduction and the loss of your mother caused Ereinion. The only thing that kept him from fading with your mother was his hope that we would find you one day. You were your father's most precious jewel," Oropher replied with a smile as her upper arms and placed a reverent kiss upon her brow.

A massive shadow covered the ground where they were standing signaling Pyre's arrival and perched upon his back were Rúmil and Orophin. "Jesse, is it true? Is Ada alive?" Rúmil asked excitedly as he leapt off of Pyre's back and ran toward his sister-in-law.

"Yes, Rúmil. He is with Haldir right over there," she said turning him to face the opposite direction. "Go and see him. Tell Haldir that I will see you all as soon as I can but right now you three need to spend some time alone with your father.

Once Rúmil and Orophin had left Oropher spoke up once more, "So you have bound yourself with Tóur's eldest son? He was training to become a warden the last time that I saw him. A natural leader that ellon is, just like his father."

"Yes," she answered glancing over to where her husband was standing with his father and brothers, "Haldir and I married a few months ago. We met when the Fellowship of the Ring entered Lothlórien. I was done for the first time he ever scowled at Gimli. He is the March Warden for the wood now."

"Jessica's bond with Haldir is as strong as the bond I share with my lovely wife. It will be a great asset to them in the centuries to come," Lord Celeborn said as he walked up with Galadriel by his side, "I find myself feeling greatly relieved that they shall be guiding our people in the future."

"You are most fortunate to have such a bond. I often found myself envious of the bond shared by Celeborn and Galadriel. My Serindë, sailed shortly after our son reached his majority. I miss her a great deal but I know that we will see one another again when I am ready to sail," Oropher said solemnly.

Through their bond Jesse could feel the joy that her husband was feeling at having his father back with them and it brought a gentle smile to her face. Turning her attention back to the conversation she replied, "Before I met my husband I firmly believe that I was fading. The separation our fëa were forced to endure when I was taken was slowly ripping our souls apart. When I met my husband I found the most important part of myself. Haldir and our daughter are what make me strong."

At Oropher's look of confusion Lord Elrond explained, "Shortly after leaving Lothlórien the Fellowship went to Rohan to lend aid to King Théoden and his people, as they were under attack by Saruman and his minions. There, Jessica and Haldir adopted a young Rohirrim girl, that had been orphaned shortly before the Fellowship's arrival."

"The Valar have truly blessed us," Haldir said as he walked up with his father and brothers at his side, "Ada this is my beautiful wife Jessica," he added wrapping an arm around her waist and turning to face his father.

"And by mid-spring we will have our twins," Jesse said smiling as she cuddled close to her husband, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir," she added meeting her father-in-law's gaze.

"It is a pleasure to know that my son has found the one his fëa was destined for. I look forward to meeting my granddaughter," a smiling Tóur said walking over and hugging Jesse warmly, "Your father was a most treasured friend and I mourn his passing from this world. It brings me great joy to welcome his most loved daughter into my family."

Soon those that required treatment were being tended to in the camp by the healers. It was then that Jesse was finally free to speak with Pyre and his father. '_Greetings Firetooth_,' she sent out telepathically to the huge blue dragon as she walked up to the pair, '_Welcome back_.'

'_It is good to be able to stretch my wings once more. I am most grateful for your rescue dear lady_,' Firetooth's deep and booming voice echoed through her mind, '_My son has told me of your return and of the role you have played in freeing those of us trapped within that watery prison. It is wonderful to see Gil Galad's little jewel thriving so_.'

Smiling Jesse replied, '_I am glad to finally meet you. Pyre and Ada have told me a great deal about you. I was so happy to see that my father's three great friends had survived Sauron's evil trap. I look forward to getting to know you better in the future._'

'_The Princess has bonded with Lord Tóur's eldest son_,' Pyre rumbled in addition, '_She has a little nestling that remained in the white city of men. The little one is able to speak with us as well_.'

Laughing Jesse explained happily, '_Pyre is a bit proud of my daughter, Brigid. It was because of him that we learned that she has the gift of being able to speak with animals and ultimately her relation to Radagast the Brown. My husband and I adopted her a few months ago in Rohan and we are just now learning of her gifts._'

'_Tell me of your father's fate, Princess, for my worry for him has haunted me greatly during my imprisonment_,' the older dragon requested laying his enormous head down at Jesse's feet.

Sighing sadly the elleth took a seat and began to relate the story of what had taken place after Firetooth had been ensnared in the Marshes. She and Pyre both cried with the anguished Firetooth when he learned of the horrendous way Gil Galad had been killed. '_Ada has been reborn but he and Naneth are residing in the healing gardens of Lórien. I have been gifted by the Valar to be able to speak with them in the realm of dreams. My father and mother helped me to figure out how to free you_.' Thinking for a moment she added, '_It was never your fault Firetooth. If you have need to blame anyone, blame Sauron, and know that because of the actions of two small hobbits he has paid for his crimes_.'

'_I am familiar with the race of hobbits. They made their home not far from our clan's nesting caves. To my knowledge they never venture far from their homeland. How is it that two hobbits were drawn into the dealings of the Big Folk?_' Firetooth asked, trying to draw his mind from the violent death of his charge.

The elleth explained to the dragon about how Isildur had taken the Ring for his own. Then of how the Ring had been lost and later found by the river hobbit called Déagol. She then explained how Déagol had been murdered by Sméagol, and how Sméagol had been twisted by the power of the Ring into becoming Gollum. She told him of how Bilbo had discovered the Ring and how he hid the Ring away in the Shire. Then she told him of how Bilbo had left the Ring to Frodo and of how the four young hobbits had had to flee from the Shire. She told of how they had met Strider, traveled to Rivendell for the Council of Elrond, and of the forming of the Fellowship. As her story unfolded the two dragons listened with their minds enthralled by what they were being told. '_And then Gandalf and the eagles flew into Mordor and got them_,' she finished finally.

By the time Jesse had finished her story the sun had gone down and the stars were shining brightly overhead. Pyre had at some point made a little fire out of tussock grasses with his fire breath. Just as Jesse was about to make her way to where Haldir and the others were she noticed Lord Elrond walking toward her.

'_It would seem that Lord Elrond needs to speak with you, Princess_,' Firetooth commented knowingly, '_My son and I shall leave you to talk privately and scout out the area from above. I find myself needing to stretch my wings a bit more. Should you have need of us you need only call and we shall come. Sleep well dear Lady. We shall see you in the morning_,' and with that the two dragons took to the sky.

"It is good to see my old friends safe and well once more," the Half-elven Lord commented with a gentle smile as he entered the firelight looking skyward at the retreating dragons, "The Lady Galadriel has told me of your wish to remain in Lothlórien until the birth of your little ones. I would love for you to have them in my home but I know that at times like this you need the comfort and guidance of a mother. As your mother's most trusted and dearest friend, the Lady can be that for you. I only wish for you to consider Imladris as a home to you as well."

"Imladris will always be my home that will never change," Jesse declared with confidence, "As soon as the twins are old enough to travel we plan to go to Imladris. We want our children to know both of the places we call home."

Smiling the ellon took a seat next to Jesse by the fire and said, "It pleases me a great deal that you feel that way about my home for it is most deeply a part of me," he paused for a moment thinking of his words before continuing, "Galadriel has told me of your thoughts about where you should settle once your have been crowned Queen. I believe I may be able to offer you a solution to your problem. As you know your parents made their home in Lindon, which became the capital of the Kingdom of Noldor. Perhaps it would serve you to rebuild your father's home. The location would be most convenient for you. It is quite close to the Northern Kingdom of Arnor and would make travel to the school you have envisioned quite easy. Also as it was built along the River Lhûn travel to the other elven kingdoms will be much simpler."

"Restore Lindon," she whispered in deep thought, "That could work but it is what they say in my old world a 'Fixer Upper'. It would take a lot of work but it would be worth it in the end. I would love to live in the place my parents called home." Reaching out to her husband's mind she asked, '_What do you think, my love? Would you be happy there?_'

'I would make my home where ever you are my beloved,' his mental voice whispered through their bond, 'Lindon would make a wonderful place to raise our family.' Through the bond he gently caressed her mind before closing the connection.

"Haldir agrees. We will rebuild Lindon," she said with a bright smile from her place next to Lord Elrond, "I think it would be a good idea to have homes in all of the elven realms but Lindon will be the capital of the new kingdom."

Smiling proudly Lord Elrond replied, "That is a wise choice, and I shall help you to rebuild your father's home. I have little doubt that the other realms will want to provide assistance as well."

"We shall all see Lindon, rebuilt," Oropher announced as he, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Tóur stepped into the firelight, "We owe Ereinion as much, to see his daughter's Kingdom strong." He took a seat on Jesse's other side and continued, "Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, and I will remain in Arda to assist you in any way we can. Your reign as Queen is the future of our race and it is our duty to our people to do anything in our possible to aid that future."

"When your father was slain," Celeborn began, "Our people began to loose hope. When you returned to us child, that hope was restored. Since that time you have saved many lives. Because of you the race of elves will thrive on these shores, and live on in the ages to come. We merely wish to witness that future and offer council and aid when we are needed."

Glorfindel then took a seat across from his niece and added happily, "For the first time in a very long time I truly have a family and I am not about to leave that family anytime soon. You my dear are that family, and I would be a fool to leave that gift behind." As soon as he finished speaking his arms were filled by his weeping niece, "I would never leave you, little one," he whispered wrapping his arms around her slender frame, "Even if I must bear the burden of that husband of yours."

Taking a seat as well Tóur spoke up, "I have missed much of my sons' lives. I believe that I would like to stay and get to know them for the ellons they have become. Now I shall have grandchildren and I know that my beloved will require a full accounting of our sons and grandchildren when the time comes that I do finally sail."

"Someone has to stay and see to it that Glorfindel behaves himself," Erestor said with a resigned sigh causing the crying elleth to giggle against her uncle's shoulder and for Glorfindel to give an indignant grunt, "But alas it is a task that I am most familiar with. After all you will require someone to tend to your libraries."

Smiling over at the stunned elleth, Elrond in his usual sardonic tone stated, "It would appear that you and Haldir shall have a great deal of assistance. It gives me great comfort to know that so many that I hold dear shall be together when I sail from these shores with the other ring bearers."

"I don't know what to say," she whispered in a choked voice, "Except that the future is a great deal less terrifying when I know that you guys will be here. I know that I shall need your council if I am going to make this work."

Upon returning to camp Jesse ran excitedly into her husband's arms. Sharing the cause of her excitement with him through their bond causing those that sat around the camp fire to look inquiringly at the older ellons. "Why is Jesse so excited," Pippin asked being his usual out going self.


	39. Caledonia

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Caledonia**

* * *

It had only been six short days after Jesse had spoken with her father's friends that the host returned to Minas Tirith triumphant with Aragorn leading them through the city. The day before the new King had sent word of their impending arrival and orders to have loggings prepared for the survivors of the Dead Marshes.

As they rode through the city people came out of their homes and shops to cheer for their returning King and Queen as well as the rescued elves. Making their way through the sixth level the healers led away those that were still in their care to the Houses of Healing, while pages escorted those that had been released by the healers to their temporary lodgings, and the Kings party continued on to the seventh level.

That night as they sat around the dinner table a messenger bearing the colors of Rohan arrived carrying a message from Éomer, alerting Aragorn of their expected arrival the next day. "It would seem that we have returned just in time," Aragorn said with a smile as he watched the expressions on Faramir and Lothíriel's faces at the news. "There shall be a feast in honor Théoden King and those that were rescued from the Marshes tomorrow night," he declared, then turning toward Jesse, where she sat with Brigid sitting on her lap, he asked, "Jesse, would you sing something to honor the fallen?"

"Of course I will, Aragorn," she responded with a sad smile, "I believe I already know just the song. I will work out the music with Lindir in the morning, but right now it is time for a certain little someone to seek her rest," she added looking down at her sleeping daughter. "Goodnight everyone," she added as she and Haldir got up and walked out of the hall toward their rooms.

As Haldir lay Brigid in her bed and Jesse tucked the covers around her the small child mumbled sleepily, "Stowy Momma," as she turned her tired blinking eyes toward her mother.

"Okay Baby," the elleth replied smiling, "Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet." As she finished speaking she leaned down and kissed the now sleeping little girl on the forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight Baby."

"It is time for bed my love," Haldir whispered taking his wife's hand and leading her to their room. Once there he proceeded to make love to her well into the early hours of the morning until they both into an exhausted sleep.

_Just as Jesse was about to awaken the next morning she was pulled into a vision. She found herself to be standing within the Halls of the Dead, standing before the stone vault that contained the body of King Théoden. Kneeling before the vault was Merry, great sobs wracking his small form._

Coming out of the vision the elleth sat up in alarm. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and she quickly began to throw on a gown, her actions waking her sleeping husband. "Merry needs me," she said answering his unasked, "I saw him sobbing before Théoden's resting place in a vision."

Then go to him, my love," he answered helping her tie the back of her gown, "I will see to Brigid's needs. Take care of our friend, he needs you more at the moment. We shall see you at breakfast."

Making her way quickly out of the King's Hall she wound her way toward the Halls of the Dead. As she approached she noticed that the massive doors were slightly ajar and a soft light spilled out from within. Stepping into the hall she could just make out the Hobbit's small form kneeling before the dead King of Rohan's vault. Walking quickly over to him she knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"It's okay Merry, I've got you," she whispered soothingly, "Just let it out." Looking skyward she prayed to the Valar that she what she was about to do was the right thing as she pulled out six white candles and stepped away from the hobbit. Lighting the candles she began to chant, "Hear these words, Hear this rhyme, Spirits from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."

Lights began to dance within the circle and the all to familiar form of a man began to materialize, "Hello King Théoden," she greeted sadly, "It is good to see you. I am sorry to have to have summon you away from your wife and son but I did not know how else to help Merry."

"It, my dear Lady," the dead King's voice echoed through the hall, "Is quite alright. I must say this is a most wondrous way in which to speak. What ails the little one?" he added a look of concern covering his face as he gazed down at the hobbit who was now staring at him in awe.

Sniffling Merry took a knee, bowed his head to the spirit of king he had pledged to serve, and said, his voice filled with regret, "I have failed you, My King. I could not stop the Witch King in time."

"You have at nothing my dear boy," Rohan's fallen King corrected as he looked down sadly at his squire, "Rise Squire of Rohan and do your King's bidding one last time." Once Merry had complied he continued, "Serve my nephew as you would have served me and know that you shall always be as dear to me as my own kin. It was my time and I knew of it long before I rode into battle. I can now live in honor in the halls of my fathers, knowing that I did what was right in the end. You my boy have made me most proud and I know that you shall continue to serve my nephew and Rohan to the best of your ability." Turning to face Jesse he spoke to her, "My time here is over and I must now return to halls of my fathers. May the Valar bless you dear Lady, for you have brought many blessings to my family," and then his form disappeared.

"Thank you, Jesse," Merry said wiping his eyes as he walked over to her and hugged her around the middle, "You are a good friend."

"Your welcome, Merry. I am just glad I could help," she replied returning his hug, "What do you say we go and get some breakfast? I'm starving." Gathering up the candles the elleth and the hobbit left the burial hall and headed back toward the King's hall. As they walked Merry peppered Jesse with questions about the spell she had used to summon the King of Rohan. "Since I was to become the High Priestess of the Halliwell coven that was one of the first spells that Grams ever taught to me. It is sometimes critical to be able to communicate with the ancestors and could mean the difference between vanquishing a demon or loosing our lives," she explained as they entered the hall, "I plan to teach the spell to Brigid as soon as we get settled in Lothlórien. I want her to be able to summon help should she ever need it."

"Do you ever think that you will ever be a teacher again? I know you said that you loved it before you came to our world," the hobbit asked as he took a seat at the table, "I think you would make a real good teacher. I don't know if hobbits can learn spells and such but it would be nice," he added as he loaded his plate.

"I knew quite a few dwarves and hobbits that had mastered several aspects of magic in my old world. Magic is divided into groups or fields and we taught all of them at the Magic School. There is Transmogrification, Potions, History, Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, and Herbology for starters. There were also subjects like Spell Creation, Linguistics, and the study of Magical Creatures. I even helped to teach archery, and I am proud to say that none of my students ever missed their targets," Jesse answered taking her seat as well and following the hobbit's example.

Chewing thoughtfully on a buttered piece of bread Merry suggested, "You should open a school here. I bet a lot of people would want you to teach their children. You could probably get a lot of folks to help. It would be a good way to teach the races to get along."

"Merry, has a very good point," Arwen commented with a serene smile on her face as she entered the room on Aragorn's arm. "Does he not, my love?" she added as she locked her knowing gaze with Jesse and she took her seat.

"I could not agree more, beloved," the King of Gondor agreed taking a seat next to his wife, "It sounds like a most wonderful suggestion. Should you decide to explore the idea further, please let me know and I shall endeavor to do all I can to assist you," he added taking a biscuit from the basket in front of him.

Laughing Jesse replied, "I will probably be taking you up on that offer at some point. While I was in Rohan getting Brigid I had a vision that points to the construction of a school, as you well know, but before I can even think about something like that I need to restore Lindon. That is where Haldir and I plan to set up our home."

"When you are ready, Gondor will be ready as well. In the mean time if there is anything Gondor can do to help you restore your father's home please let me know," Aragorn pledged solemnly reaching across the table and grasping Jesse's hand in understanding just as the others entered the hall.

After breakfast Jesse and Lindir sequestered themselves in the Queen's garden were she used her guitar to teach the ellon the song she planed to sing that night. It took no time at all for minstrel to learn the song and so barely an hour after the morning meal had ended she found herself helping Lothíriel to choose a gown for that night.

"We are lucky," the elleth declared as she pulled an armload of gowns from the young woman's wardrobe, "You look gorgeous in all of Rohan's colors. I would suggest you go with the burgundy gown, it is most definitely your color," she added holding up a beautiful burgundy gown that was sure to render Éomer speechless if not completely catatonic.

The Princess of Dol Amroth spoke up from her place by the window, "The Lady Jessica is correct my dove. The burgundy gown will look most lovely on you and your gold cloak will marvelous with it."

"I have some ruby hair pins to use in your hair. I will send a maid with them this evening," Jesse added hanging the burgundy gown up so that it would not wrinkle, "Idril has brought all of my things with her so tonight I will wear the gown I wore on my first night in Imladris. My husband has never seen it so I can not wait to see his reaction."

Leaving Lothíriel's rooms Jesse headed for the King's Hall in search of Erestor and Lord Celeborn. She found the two ellons speaking with Lord Elrond in hushed tones near the large fireplace at the back of the hall. Erestor was the first to notice her and called out, "Come and join us, child."

"I need to speak with you and Lord Celeborn about something, but I believe that Lord Elrond may have some ideas as well," she began taking the seat that Erestor had pulled over for her, "This morning I was speaking with Merry, Arwen, and Aragorn about the school I had seen in one of my visions. I told Aragorn that I would have to wait to form the school after I had restored my father's home but I have been thinking, and there is something I think may need to be done now." Pausing she took a sip of coffee that Celeborn offered to her before continuing, "When we do open the school we will need text books for the students in the subjects that we will be teaching."

Nodding thoughtfully Celeborn responded, "That would be most prudent. We will have need of quite a number of scribes to accommodate the number of learning materials we will have need for."

"Not necessarily," the elleth answered smiling, "There is a very simple spell that was used in my old world before the printing press was invented. I used the spell just before we left for the Marshes to copy the scroll that Faramir and I found. I could easily teach it to those that will be writing the text books. That would make it only necessary to write one original copy of each book."

Turning to face the elleth Lord Elrond added his thoughts, "We will need to consider the need to cater to the different age groups of the students that will be attending the school. The youngest students will only require a more basic type of learning material, while the older students will need more in-depth and challenging instruction."

"I would suggest seven levels of instruction. There will always be an opportunity to develop new materials if we need to expand on that," Celeborn said from his place next to Jesse, "We will need to discuss a list of subjects that will be part of the curriculum. I believe we should speak with Glorfindel and Oropher and make a list of subjects."

"We can speak more of this later as I believe the party from Rohan will be here quite soon," Lord Elrond interrupted nodding toward the messenger that had just entered the hall.

Soon they were all standing in the courtyard in front of the King's Hall watching as Éomer led his party through the seventh gate. Riding in the group was Háma's wife, Gwyneth and their children. Jesse was surprised to see Éothain and Freda riding alongside their mother, the young boy dressed in the livery of a page.

"Wook, Momma, Fweda," Brigid whispered excitedly into her mother's pointed ear. The small girl waved excitedly at her little friend earning chuckles from all of the adults at the looks of pure joy on the faces of the two little girls.

"How would you like to go and greet Freda with me, penneth," Glorfindel offered relieving Jesse of the child's weight, "Speak with our friends, Jesse, I wish to speak with Éothain. I shall watch over her for you."

"Thank you, Glorfindel. Please tell Morwen that I said hello and that I shall speak with her soon," Jesse replied with a thankful smile as she watched her uncle walk away with her daughter in his arms, before she walked over to where Éomer and Éowyn with her husband at her side.

"It would seem the young sister of my new page is more important than I am," Éomer said with a fake pout before he hugged Jesse with a smile and added, "It is good to see you again Jesse."

"And you as well my friend," the elleth replied smiling as she hugged his sister next. "How are you supposed to compete with the likes of Freda?" she added laughing as she returned to her husband's side.

That night Jesse dressed as she had on her first night in Middle Earth. She had just put the finishing touches on her hair when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she found Lord Elrond holding a dark wooden box, just like he had that night all of those months ago.

"Before I left Imladris I commissioned the crafting of these," he said opening the box to reveal two circlets very similar to her own but clearly made with an ellon and small girl in mind, "The Lady Galadriel also has circlets to match the one you wore in the Golden Wood."

"They are beautiful," Jesse exclaimed in awe, "Thank you." Walking toward the door to her daughter's room she called Haldir into their room. "My love, Lord Elrond has something for you and Brigid," she said when Haldir entered the room carrying their daughter in his arms.

While Jesse helped her husband to place his circlet over his warrior braids, Lord Elrond helped Brigid with hers, telling the small girl the story behind the one that graced her mother's brow. The elven lord then produced a miniaturized version of the necklace he had given her mother so many months before and placed it around the child's neck. "Now, little one, you truly do look like a princess," he said kissing the Brigid's temple and picking her up.

The hall was already filling up by the time the small family arrived, with Lord Elrond still carrying Brigid. Taking their seats at the head table they soon found themselves pulled into various conversations.

Jesse found herself drawn into a conversation with Oropher and Thranduil, about the possibility of freeing Mirkwood from the darkness that had consumed its very roots, despite the best efforts of the elves that lived there. "I have spoken with Aragorn and Gandalf about Mirkwood's problem and I believe the best thing to do is to speak with the ents. They did a marvelous job of freeing Isengard from the evil of Saruman. We will be seeing them on our trip home, after Éomer's coronation and I am sure that they would be willing to help heal Mirkwood," Jesse advised honestly.

Taking a sip of his wine, Thranduil considered the elleth's advise before replying, "You pose a good point my Lady. My son has told me of the roll the ents played in the cleansing of Isengard and of the trees sent to aid in the battle of the Hornburg. I must admit that it is a sight that I would have very much liked to have seen."

"Oh it was a very interesting sight. I mean how often do you see an entire forest just get up and move. The fact that Merry and Pippin were the ones responsible for getting the ents involved in the battle is all the more amazing," Jesse replied with a smile, "When we rode up to the gates of Isengard and found Merry and Pip lounging on the broken wall eating and smoking it was a bit of a shock to many in our party."

"My grandson has told me that you were most impressive in the way in which you handled that traitorous wizard, Saruman," Oropher commented looking toward his old friend's daughter, "Is it true that he had a hand in your abduction?"

"It seems that way," Jesse answered, "I always thought that Gideon would have had to have had help here to pull off what he did. I believe Saruman may have switched sides a great deal sooner than anyone may have realized. I think we will have to wait until we can get into his former home before we will know the full depth of his treachery."

"Sadly I believe that you are correct my dear," Thranduil said shaking his head, "We may never know all of his crimes I fear. I suspect that you may be correct however in your belief that he aided in your abduction. It would take someone of considerable power to take you from your parents."

"That is what I think. The spell that Gideon used to take me was created by someone with a real ability to use magic. You could actually feel the power behind the words. The Elders do not have that type of power," Jesse said, then sighing sadly she added, "He was also most likely the one to curse the athame that Gideon stabbed and killed my friend Chris with."

Taking a moment Jesse cleared her thoughts and excusing herself from the two ellons, she made her way over to where Lindir and the other musicians were set up. Aragorn seeing that they were ready, stood and addressed the crowd, "Tonight we honor those that have given their lives fighting for the freedom that we now enjoy. The Princess Jessica has agreed to something tonight to honor their sacrifice," bowing his head toward Jesse he retook his seat.

The musicians began to play a beautiful melody and Jesse stepped forward and began to sing,

"I don't know if you can see

The changes that have come over me

In these last few days I've been afraid

That I might drift away

I've been telling old stories, singing songs

That make me think about where I've come from

That's the reason why I seem

So far away today

Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Now I have moved and I've kept on moving

Proved the points that I needed proving

Lost the friends that I needed losing

Found others on the way

I have kissed the fellas and left them crying

Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying

I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying

Somewhere with the wind

Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Now I'm sitting here before the fire

The empty room, the forest choir

The flames have cooled, don't get any higher

They've withered, now they've gone

But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear

And I know what I will do tomorrow

When hands have shaken, the kisses float

Then I will disappear

Let me tell you that I love you

That I think about you all the time

Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home

But if I should become a stranger

Know that it would make me more than sad

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had."

(Caledonia "Celtic Woman")

As the last strains of the music faded away Aragorn stood once more, raised his goblet, and said, "To the fallen!" All around the hall his words were echoed by everyone in attendance. Through out the night the musicians played songs honoring the fallen from not only the recent War of the Ring but also the Last Alliance. Lindir and the other elves sang laments for the elves that had been lost, a balladeer from Minas Tirith sang of those brave Gondorians that had fallen in defense of the White City, Éowyn sang a sorrowful song honoring the riders of Rohan that would never again ride the endless plains of their home, Gimli sang a dirge in honor of the dwarves that fell during the Last Alliance, and to the surprise of just about everyone in the hall Thranduil accompanied him.

The next morning after breakfast, Jesse, wearing the circlet that Lady Galadriel had brought for her attended a meeting in the King's Hall. The purpose of the meeting was the damage that had been suffered by Rohan to its food supply. If they were not given aid it was very likely that many of them would parish in the coming winter.

"My King, an old portly lord spoke up clearing his throat pompously, "Surely you do not expect us to deplete our own food stores to aid Rohan? How would that profit Gondor? What of our own people's needs?"

Imrahil, having recognized the Prince of Tolfalas, who had come to power during Denethor's reign actually laughed at the fat man's words. "Forgive me, Sire," he said first turning to bow in Aragorn's direction before turning to the self-important prince, "Your stores alone could feed the people of Gondor for three years at least. Rohan sacrificed her own King in order to come to Gondor's aid. We owe Théoden King's memory that much at the very least," turning back to his king he declared, "Twenty wagons worth of food and supplies are on their way to Minas Tirith. They should be here before we are to depart for Rohan my King."

Jesse gave Éomer's hand a reassuring squeeze, then standing she began to speak for the elves of Middle Earth, "Healing supplies have been sent to Dunharrow, Edoras, and Helms Deep. They should arrive at their destinations any day now, if they haven't already. Also building materials will be sent as soon as they have been made ready. I also have a message from Pyre, the Lord of the Northern Dragons, and Gwaihir, the Lord of the Great Eagles, they will scout out the land from above and find locations where game is still plentiful."

"The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain have sent word that stone masons have been sent to help in the reconstruction, "Gimli said proudly from his place across from Jesse, "And a group of our best metal smiths are being made ready and will leave by the end of the week."

One by one the other Lords around the table offered what they could to help the people of Rohan. Seeing Éomer's discomfort at having to ask for help, Jesse reached out her mind and spoke gently to the young King's mind, '_Éomer, you have nothing to be ashamed of. When Gondor needed aid Rohan answered the call. It is only right that they help you now. Now as for the aid the elves sending, don't you dare deny that Rohan has not given me the most precious gift it ever could. My daughter is Rohirrim after all_.'

As the meeting broke up Jesse, Imrahil, Éomer, Gimli, Faramir, and Boromir accompanied Aragorn into his study where they could relax and speak more freely. "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you, all of you, for what you have done for my people," Éomer said honestly as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the King's large desk.

"You are my friend and brother, I could never turn a blind eye to the needs of your people," Aragorn began, the others nodding their heads in agreement, "Rohan answered Gondor's call when we were in need of aid and because of that your uncle is among the honored dead. You have no need to thank me my friend."

"Just accept that your friends want to help, and go with it," Jesse declared patting Rohan's new king on the shoulder as she took her seat and accepted a cup of coffee from Boromir, before continuing to speak, "There is no way in the world that I could rebuild my father's kingdom without the help of others. Sometimes we just have to accept that we can not do everything on our own."

Laughing Gimli raised his pipe in silent salute to the elleth and added, "A bit of advice Lad, never argue with an elf witch," causing Jesse to laugh hysterically and Boromir and Aragorn to chuckle as well.

At Faramir's look of askance Jesse explained, "When we first entered Lothlórien Gimli warned the hobbits of the Lady Galadriel by calling her an elf witch of terrible power. The reason I thought that what my dwarf friend just said was because very soon Lothlórien will be the home of an actual elf witch," she paused for a moment looked the young Gondorian directly in the eye and finished with a very simple, "Me." Her words lightening the moods of everyone in the room, none more so than Éomer.

That afternoon found Jesse relaxing in the Queen's Garden with the other ladies that were currently residing in the King's Hall, with Brigid under her mother's watchful eye talking with Galahad under a small tree near by. The ladies were discussing the wedding of Idril and Boromir that was to take place the next day. The ladies were helping the elleth to put the final touches on her wedding gown.

"Idril, everything will be fine, I promise," Jesse soothed, the nervous elleth, "You and Boromir are perfect together. Your soul-mates for goodness sake. You can not get better than that."

"I know you are right. I fear I am just being silly," Idril agreed with a sigh, as she leaned her head onto Jesse's shoulder, "I do not have an Ada to present me to Boromir tomorrow."

"Is that all that you are worried about? Oh, Idril, that is probably the easiest problem to solve. Lord Elrond would gladly step in for your father. So would Glorfindel and Erestor for that matter," Jesse told the other elleth, the other ladies nodding their heads in silent agreement.

Smiling Arwen agreed, "Father would gladly present you. You are a part of our family, as is Jesse. You are as much sisters to me as Elrohir and Elladan are my brothers."

"Do you really believe he would?" the worried young elleth asked as she stitched a small white tree onto her wedding gown.

Smiling gently Galadriel enveloped Idril in a motherly embrace and said, "Of course he will child. Fear not, you shall be presented as any elleth should on her wedding day. The standard bearers have already been chosen. You are a part of our family and shall be presented as such."

"Idril, what do you think that Haldir and Glorfindel are doing today? They are shining their armor so that they are ready to carry the standards tomorrow," Jesse commented as she tied off a stitch. At Idril's disbelieving look the future queen went on, "And so are Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. We are not about to let you get married without being properly presented to your future husband. Then after the human portion of the day, you and Boromir can be married in the way of the elves."

Looking confused for a moment Éowyn asked, "How is the way of the elves marry different from the way humans do?"

"Elves to no simply marry, child," Galadriel began delicately, "Ours is a bond of both the physical body and the elven spirit, the fëa. Our marriage custom is to bind body and fëa simultaneously," she paused for a moment as her words sank in and the White Lady of Rohan blushed, "By binding in this fashion we become one for all time and not even death can separate us." The words of the Lady of the Golden Wood left Éowyn blushing profusely and the other ladies to to laugh hysterically.

That night after having told her daughter of how Harry Potter had defeated Voldamort for the second time in his young life and tucking the now sleeping toddler securely under her covers, Jesse joined her husband in their bed. As she snuggled against his warm body and her mind relaxed into sleep, she was pulled once again into the Healing Gardens of Lórien. This time however she would not make the journey alone.

* * *

Don't forget to send me your reviews.


	40. My Best Friend's Wedding

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

_

* * *

_

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It is a long one let me warn you. This one definately has some adult content so be warned. You know I want to know what you guys think so let me know. I did do a bit of the unexpected in this one but believe me it was needed. **By the way when their is bold print that means the Valar are having their say.** I will try to update soon.

* * *

As her eyes opened Jesse found herself standing once more in the presence of her mother and father but this time she was not alone. Standing next to her were Haldir and Brigid, both looking slightly confused. "Who tey be Momma?" the little girl asked yawning as she raised her arms in a silent request to be picked up by her Papa.

"_They are my Momma and Papa, Baby," Jesse answered with a smile, "Naneth? Ada? How is this possible?" she added turning toward her parents._

_Smiling Ereinion enveloped his daughter in a strong embrace and began to explain, "The Valar have decided to reward you for all that you have managed to do since your return to Middle Earth. They have made it possible for your mother and I to welcome our first grandchild and for us to share the joy of the little ones you will soon be blessed with."_

"_The twins you will be having have been blessed by the Valar and shall be most treasured by our people, for within them they carry a spark of what until now has only been glimpsed by the first born who dwelled here before Morgoth's treachery," Aredhel began to explain further as she took her granddaughter into her arms, "They shall carry within them the surviving sparks of the two blessed trees."_

_Laughing and shaking her head Jesse replied, "Well that explains why I felt so compelled to name them Telperion and Laurelin." She then grinned and added, "Naneth and Ada, I would like you to meet, Brigid, your granddaughter. Oh and Ada she has now added Kings Oropher and Thranduil to her list of elven lords she now has wrapped around her little finger."_

"_I fear I must confess to having to be added to that list," the former High King said laughing as he tickled the small child's side making her giggle, "But at least I shall have most prestigious company on that list," turning back to his daughter and son-in-law he added, "She is most beautiful." Turning he led them to a small brook where a blanket had been laid out for them. Taking a seat he spoke again, "Though this visit is meant to be a gift to our family the Valar have asked that we relay a message to you once again. Tomorrow the eldest son of Denethor II shall bind his spirit to the fëa of an elleth as dear to you as a sister. The Valar have decided to offer you a choice. You may keep your reward for yourself or you may choose to give it to Boromir of Gondor and the Lady Idril as a binding gift."_

"_It is up to you, my love. Boromir is your oldest friend in this world and claims you as his heart-sister, and you made Idril a part of our family," Haldir said honestly when his wife looked toward him._

_Looking back toward her father, Jesse answered having made the only choice she ever could. The only choice her heart could have ever made. The only choice her heart would have allowed her to make, "There is only one choice. Without Boromir I would have lost my husband at Helms Deep. I choose to give my reward to Boromir and Idril. They deserve the Valar's blessing every bit as much as Haldir and I do."_

"_Then at the moment of the binding of their bodies and spirits, Boromir shall be given the gift normally reserved for the first born. Boromir son of Denethor shall be made immortal," said a beautiful elleth with delicate sculpted features, "Hello, my son."_

"_Naneth?" Haldir asked in shock, "How? When?"_

_Smiling the elleth approached the still stunned March Warden and answered, "I was released from Mandos's Halls the day your father was given back his freedom." As she finally reached him, he was released from his temporary paralysis, and he enveloped his mother in his strong arms, "I am so very proud of you my son."_

_Slowly the little girl who had been happily sitting new grandfather's lap got up and walked over to her father. "Up pwease," she said as she raised her little arms into the air. Once her father had complied with her request she lay her tiny hand on his cheek and asked, "Papa, who tat be?"_

"_Princess, this is my Momma," he explained to the little girl that was looking up at him with innocent blue eyes, kissing her on the end of her little nose and making her giggle. Turning to face his mother he pulled Jesse to his side and said proudly, "Naneth, I would like you to meet my beloved wife, Jesse, and our daughter, Brigid."_

_Smiling Elenwë approached Jesse and enveloped the younger elleth in a warm hug, "It is a joy to meet you child. I can tell that you have made my son very happy." Turning toward Brigid she continued, "And such a beautiful child. I am so happy for you my son. You have a stunning family and soon you shall two more children."_

"_Ada, is there no way for Tóur, Orophin, and Rúmil to be here. They need this chance as much as we do," Jesse asked her father as she stepped back to allow her husband to speak with his mother, "They should be here too."_

"_Jesse had no sooner finished speaking then her mind was filled with a beautiful lilting voice, '__**You are most correct, Jessica Halliwell. The entire family should be present to share in this gift. You, yourself have the power to bring them here, as long as you are present. Reach out to their minds and allow your mind to be a bridge for them.**__'_

_Reaching out first to her father-in-law and then each of her brother-in-laws, she guided them one-by-one to her. Tóur was the first to arrive and he wasted no time in rushing to his beloved wife's side. As their father was pulling their mother into his arms Orophin and Rúmil appeared. At the two confused younger ellons's looks she walked over and whispered, "It is alright guys. We are in the Healing Gardens of Lórien and that elleth over there would very much like to see her two youngest sons."_

"_You have done a wonderful thing by bringing them here," Aredhel said as she walked over to her daughter with Brigid happily perched on her hip and Gil Galad at her side, "For her to truly heal, Elenwë, needed to see her husband safe and her sons strong and happy."_

"_I hope so," the younger elleth told her mother, "I just worry that this may have made the separation more difficult for them to endure. I do not want to make things harder on them. I do not want to make things worse," she added as her father put a comforting arm around her._

'_**Fear not young one**__,' the voice echoed through Jesse's head once more, '__**Because of you they shall remain strong. You have shown them that all is not truly lost and that there is always hope.**__'_

_Once the voice had left her mind again, Jesse , led her parents toward where her husband's family were talking. As they approached Gil Galad called out to his old friend, "It would seem, old friend," he paused with a subtle wink in his daughter's direction, "That your son has married my only daughter. If my memory serves you and I are now kin."_

"_Aye my brother, we are and happy I am that your daughter has bonded with my son. Her presence has made our lives most enjoyable and now she has reunited me with my beloved Elenwë," Tóur replied with the first easy going smile Jesse had ever seen on his face not caused by his granddaughter. "It is good to see you have found your Queen, as well, my friend," he added grasping the former High King's forearm. Turning his attention to his daughter-in-law who was now being held by his eldest son, he added, "Thank you for bringing my sons and I here. This has truly been a most treasured gift."_

"_You belonged here just as much as I did," Jesse answered bowing her head respectfully from her place in her Haldir's arms, "I only wish it would last longer for you but the sun will be rising soon and we will have to return to the waking world. I promise though that if the Valar will allow it, I will do this again."_

_All to soon it was time for them to leave and before long it was just Jesse standing before her parents and mother-in-law. "It is time for you to wake my darling. We will visit you in your dreams again when the Blessed Trees blossom once more," __Aredhel__ said as she hugged her daughter one last time._

Opening her eyes Jesse found herself in her husband's arms and staring into his endless gray eyes. Silently he dipped his head down and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss. "I love you my beautiful wife," he whispered haggardly as they broke for air, before claiming her lips once more.

As his hands began to move over her body she replied, "And I shall always love you, my husband," her own hands working their own magic on the delicate points of his ears. Soon the only the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their love making.

The sun had just barely made it into the sky when the couple woke for the second time. This time however it was to the sound of someone knocking on the door to their rooms. "No, I will get it," Jesse said, when Haldir went to get up, before getting up, pulling on the gown she had worn the day before, and walking to the door, "It is Boromir and he needs to talk to me. I will be back before breakfast."

Blowing her scowling husband a kiss she slipped giggling out of the door. After clearing the door behind her she turned to face a very nervous looking Boromir. Smiling gently she took his arm and led him to the door leading to the Queen's Garden.

"I am sorry if I woke you, but I did not know who to talk to," Boromir said as they stepped out into the garden. Taking a seat at a small tea table, he explained, "I worry that Idril will be giving up her life if she marries me. I do not want her to have to make the same choice that Queen Arwen had to make when she married Aragorn."

"Arwen and Aragorn are a very special case," Jesse began to explain, "Arwen's father is half-elven, meaning that he and his twin brother were the sons of a elleth and a mortal man. The Valar allowed them to choose to live as elves or as men. Elros, chose to live as a mortal man and became the first King of Númenor. Lord Elrond however chose to live as one of the first born. Because he made that choice, his children were also given the choice. Idril does not have that choice and she will always be an elf. Unlike Arwen, she will never grow old and wither as humans do. Now it is possible for Idril to fade if she were to loose you but had she not met you she would have faded from the grief of the loss of her family. You gave her back her will to live. For her, Boromir, there is no sacrifice to be made. You are her soul-mate. With out you she is incomplete. Believe me, one life time as a human with the man you love is far better than eternity alone." She debated on telling him about the wedding gift the Valar were giving them, but she decided to wait until she could tell them both.

The pair were just stepping into the corridor leading to Jesse's rooms when Haldir exited the room with Brigid perched in his arms. The small child squealed at the sight of her favorite surrogate uncle, "Unca Bomir, I gets ta be princess tday," she exclaimed excitedly.

Taking the child from her father, Boromir, deftly swung her up onto his shoulders and answered, "I have heard of that, little one, and I am certain that you shall be one of the prettiest princesses today. Now will the little princess allow me to escort her to the morning meal?"

"You siwwy, Unca Bomir," Brigid exclaimed with laughter lighting her eyes.

As they walked down the corridor people would stop and smile at the interaction between their beloved Captain and the small child. As they passed a group of older maids, Jesse over heard one of their comments, "He will make such a wonderful father someday."

Entering the dining hall they quickly took their seats and began to fill their plates. As they ate Jesse and Arwen discussed the plans for the day. "Aniese and her sister, Aranel, are going to help Brigid to get ready so that I am free to help Idril. I think it just may take all of us to keep her calm. I have already had a long talk with Boromir to calm him down this morning," Jesse said with a smile.

"He feared what should happen if he died. Did he not?" Arwen asked quietly so that their conversation remained private, "My husband was the same before we wed, but my situation is very different from Idril's."

"I explained all of that to him. I also told him that Idril had been fading and that his love has saved her life. That one happy human life time was worth much more than fading from grief as she had been. What he does not know yet is that when their bonding is complete, he shall be immortal. It is a reward from the Valor," Jesse explained softly, "They offered me a choice and I gave my reward to them. If Boromir had not been at Helms Deep I would have lost my husband. It was the least I could do for him."

"You made the right choice, Jesse. I shall grow old with my husband. Idril did not have that luxury," the Queen of Gondor assured, "He was the first person you met when you arrived in this world, and he is as dear to you as a brother. It was the right choice. When do you plan to tell them?"

Sighing, Jesse, leaned forward and whispered, "Not until they have bonded. I am certain that we will know when he is immortal. I do not want to risk anything getting messed up, so it is best to wait until it is done."

After breakfast Jesse and Arwen along with the other ladies, made their way to Idril's room, where the elleth was waiting nervously. The ladies set about helping Idril into a relaxing bath of lavender and honeysuckle filled water. The warm fragrant waters having worked their magic, Arwen helped the bride to be to wash her hair.

After making certain that Idril was all ready Jesse, excused herself to get ready as well. Haldir was already in their rooms waiting for her. Taking her hand he led her into their wash room where a steaming tub was waiting for her. Tugging the ties on the back of her gown loose and allowing the garment to pool to the floor, he whispered huskily into her pointed ear, "Now it is your turn to be pampered, my love." Shivers ran down her spine as he lifted her into his strong arms, placed her into the steaming water, and gave her the bath of her dreams.

Jesse was just placing her circlet on her head when Aniese arrived with Brigid. The little girl was dressed in a beautiful pastel pink dress and carrying a small basket filled with spring flowers. Her blonde curls were pulled back to allow the curls to cascade around her own circlet and down her back.

"Are you ready to throw flowers at Uncle Boromir and Aunt Idril, Baby?" Jesse asked as she knelt down in front of her daughter. Looking up toward the young maid she said, "Thank you, for helping out again, Aniese. Where is your sister?"

"She is speaking with one of Lord Elrond's sons, my Lady. My sister and I are to go to the feast with Lords Elladan and Elrohir," the young maid replied bashfully, her cheeks tinted a slight pink, causing Jesse to chuckle softly.

"I had wondered what those two were up to yesterday," Jesse commented with a smile, "Well then I hope you have a nice time and thank you, again."

"It was an honor my Lady. My sister and I will miss the little one when she has gone. She has been a true joy," the young maid said before she left the room.

Haldir escorted his wife and daughter down the hall to where the bridal party was gathering. Jesse and Lady Galadriel draped a long shimmering silver cloak over Idril's shoulders, pulling the hood up to hide her features. As tradition dictated the bride could not be seen until she was presented to Boromir on the steps of the King's Hall. Using the door to the Queen's Garden the bridal party made its way through a servants' corridor to the entrance of the seventh gate where the other elves, residing in the White City, were waiting.

The standard bearers took up their positions and the bridal precession began to move up toward the hall. As they reached the courtyard Jesse could make out the forms of Boromir, Aragorn, and Faramir standing on the top step. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the way the King and Steward were trying to keep the groom from fidgeting.

The party of elves divided revealing a regally dressed Lord Elrond and the silver cloaked Idril at his side. Slowly the pair began to make their way forward and as they reached the step they turned to face each other.

"Today my house looses another of its treasures, but I know that my lose shall be the gain of all of Middle Earth. May the Valar bless you and this good and noble man you marry today," Lord Elrond said in his calm deep voice as he removed the cloak from Idril. Smiling gently at the young elleth he placed a kiss upon her brow before turning and speaking to Boromir in a much more commanding tone, "I, Elrond Peredhil Lord of Rivendell present the Lady Idril daughter of Gelmir to Lord Boromir son of Denethor to take as his bride. May the blessings of the Valar rain upon their union." As he finished speaking he placed Idril's hand into Boromir's and a cheer rang out through the crowd. Flowers rained down over the couple as Brigid enthusiastically threw them from her basket.

The doors of the King's Hall were thrown open at Aragorn's signal and the King and Queen led everyone inside where a feast had been laid out. The musicians began to play and soon the afternoon was filled with joy and laughter.

As the meal came to a close Jesse stood up and made her way to the center of the dais and began to speak, "Idril and Boromir are two of my oldest and dearest friends in Middle Earth. I can honestly say that I was there the day they met. When I found out that they were going to marry I started to think about just the right song to sin for them. I hope you like it." With that Lindir began to strum his harp and the room was filled with a beautiful melody, as Jesse began to sing,

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

'Cause I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing."

(I Don't Want To Miss A Thing "Aerosmith")

As the elleth's voice began to fade Faramir stood, raised his goblet high into the air, and shouted, "To Boromir and Idril!" An echo of 'Boromir and Idril!' made its way around the hall as Jesse retook her seat.

It was still very early in the evening when Boromir and Idril left the hall and feast still going strong. Jesse and Haldir also bid goodnight when Brigid began to yawn. "We had better get her to bed. Tomorrow is going to be just as long as today," Jesse said with a smile as Haldir pulled her chair out for her, "We will see you guys in the morning."

Tucking her daughter into bed that night she began to tell her daughter yet another chapter in the life of Harry Potter, "Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room." Kissing her little girl on the cheek the elleth walked into her own room and her husband's arms.

"Tomorrow we shall honor your Wiccan family's heritage and you my beautiful wife shall need your rest," the handsome March Warden whispered as he helped her out of her gown.

Raising her arms and looping them around his neck she replied, "Tomorrow we finally have the wedding we have dreamt about all of our lives. I can't believe it is finally happening."

"It is happening, my love, and soon I shall take you and our daughter home," he answered picking her up and carrying her to bed, "And we will welcome our little trees in the spring."

The next morning Jesse and Haldir woke with the sun. As she was getting out of bed he told her, "I am to meet my family outside of the stables and we will ride ahead to the glade."

"Okay, I will see you at sunset. Brigid and I will have a very full day, "she replied walking over to where Haldir was standing, "The crystals are in the bag of supplies. We can set them up after the others leave tonight," she went on wrapping her arms around his neck once more and kissing him passionately one last time, "I love you."

"Enjoy your day, my love. I shall see you this evening," he said before slinging the pack of supplies over his shoulder and walking out of the door saying, "And I love you my beautiful wife."

Pulling her robe on Jesse walked into the bathing chamber and began to run a bath for Brigid. Once she had the tub filled with warm bubble filled water she went to her daughter's room and began to gently wake her up. "It is time to get up, Baby," she cooed running her fingers through the little girl's messy hair, "You get to spend the day with me today. Your Papa, Uncles, and Grandpa will meet us in the forest later today."

"Otay, Momma. I's hungwy, Momma," she answered her little voice heavy with sleep. Holding up her arms she allowed her mother to pick her up.

"Alright lets go and get you a quick bath and dressed. Then we will go to breakfast. Okay, Baby," the elleth said carrying the small girl into the wash room.

After getting dressed Jesse and Brigid set out for the King's Hall. Along the way they met up with Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lord Elrond, Glorfindel swinging Brigid up onto his shoulders. "How are you this morning, my dear?" Elrond asked as a guard opened the door for them.

"I am fine. I am just looking forward to tonight," the elleth answered with smile. Taking the seat that Erestor had pulled out for her at the table she went on, "Since Grams is not here, Lady Galadriel is going to be performing the ceremony with Gandalf. She is after all the ultimate matriarch of the Halliwell line. I think Grams would understand."

"You once told me that the Halliwells were one of the four most powerful families. Who are the others?" Erestor asked as he sipped his morning coffee.

Thinking for a moment the elleth answered as she buttered toast for her daughter, "Well there are the Halliwells, or Warren line, as some call it. Then there are the MacLeod, the Bloom, and the Yashida lines. The Yashida family is also known as the Pendragon line. All four families are distantly related, so they can all trace their lines back to a common ancestor. My guess would be Lady Galadriel."

Thoughtfully the Lord of Rivendell sipped his tea before asking, "They are descended from my daughter's line as well, are they not?" Setting his cup down he sat back in his chair and looked across the table at the daughter of his dearest friend.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, they are," she answered as honestly as she could, "I believe it is that connection to the race of elves that has kept those four families so strong. In my old world they are the leaders of the light and protect the innocent from the darkness, sometimes to the death." Taking a drink of her coffee she added, "I believe one of the reasons that Gideon chose to leave me on the Halliwells'

doorstep is because they have a tendency to live very short lives. Lady Galadriel believes that he had set out to separate me from Aragorn, Arwen and the others but by leaving me on the Manor doorstep he unknowingly left me with their descendants. In a way he only made me stronger because I had the opportunity to learn magic properly and used that magic to help vanquish him."

"And then you came back to us," Glorfindel said looking proudly at his beloved niece, "Now I must ask a question. For it has intrigued me from the moment the little one told me. Who is this Harry and what is a quipich?"

Laughing Jesse explained the bed time stories that she had been telling her daughter. "And it is Quiditch, Glorfindel. It is a game played on flying brooms in the story."

"Hmmm," Erestor commented thoughtfully, "You say a human woman wrote a complete series of stories based on this fictional magical world?" When the elleth answered yes he continued, "Perhaps this school she called Hogwarts is based on something that actually existed. We have been discussing the formation of a school, have we not?"

Laughing Jesse poured herself some more coffee before replying, "As insane as that sounds, you may have a point. There is a great deal of similarity between the real magical world and the one in the one J. K. Rowling wrote about. The four founders could easily be compared to my father, you Erestor, you Glorfindel, and Lord Celeborn. Erestor you could have easily inspired Hufflepuff. You are loyal to the core and I know for a fact that you are the reason Imladris runs so smoothly. Lord Celeborn would have inspired Ravenclaw. He is known as Celeborn the Wise after all. Glorfindel you would have to be the inspiration behind Slytherin, brilliant on the battlefield, cunning, and down right sneaky. I happen to know that you were the one to teach the twins the fine art of pranking, and before you say Slytherin was evil. I do not think so. Snape is one of the good guys in the stories and I happen to be a big fan of he and Draco Malfoy."

A gentle tug on Jesse's sleeve interrupted her from saying more. When she looked down at her little girl, Brigid declared proudly, "Momma be Gwippindor. She bwave and, she be weader too."

"That is very true, penneth. Your mother is a very brave elleth and she is a leader of our people," Elrond agreed with a kind smile as he placed a kiss on the crown of the little girl's head.

Smiling and hugging her daughter close Jesse whispered, "Thank you, Baby. It means a lot to me that you that you think that about me." Looking up she noticed Idril and Boromir entering the hall, "Good morning, you two." She knew the moment that she looked at her friend that the Valar had given him the gift of immortality. Glancing over at the Lord of Imladris she noted that he, too had picked up on the change in the young Gondorian.

"Would you care to share with me how this has happened?" Elrond asked softly so their conversation could not be overheard.

Turning to face Lord Elrond, Jesse told him about the choice the Valar had given her. "I actually had no idea what they had planed to do until I made the choice," she admitted softly, "You have to know that if I could have I would have done the same for Aragorn and Arwen."

"I know you would have, child, and I do not fault you for your inability to do just that. Idril's fate would have been far worse. No dear one, you made the best choice you could have ever made," he said confidently, "I do however believe you should tell them what the Valar have gifted them with before someone who does not know what truly happened says something."

Looking over toward Boromir and Idril she quickly excused herself and made her way over to them. "Guys, I need to speak with you alone for a few minutes," she said as she walked up to the new couple and motioned for them to follow her into the antechamber. Once the door was firmly shut behind them and they had taken a seat she began to speak, "The night before your wedding I was allowed to dream walk with my parents again. The Valar were going to reward me for what I had managed to do since I returned to Middle Earth. They presented me with a choice to keep the reward or give it to the two of you as a wedding gift. I chose to give it to you and at the moment marital bond was complete they gave Boromir the gift of immortality."

For a moment they sat shocked by what they had just been told. "I do not know what to say. That you would give up a gift from the Valar for us means more than a mere thank you is worth," the Gondorian whispered in a choked voice. Standing he walked around the table on shaky legs, knelt before his elven friend and said, "You introduced me to my beloved, you have saved my life, and now you have given me this most precious of gifts. Thank you my friend, my heart-sister," before pulling the now crying elleth into his arms.

"How could I not? You have been my friend from the moment that I stepped into this world. You helped me to save my husband's life. You treat me as a sister," Jesse said honestly as she hugged him back, "Idril is as much a sister to me as Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are. How could I not give you this chance at forever?"

Silently with tears in her eyes and a happy smile upon her face, Idril, stepped up to Jesse and embraced the other elleth. After a moment she stepped back into her husband's arms and said, "Boromir and I have decided that we would like to live in the Golden Wood for a time. We would both like to help you rebuild Lindon, and I wish to be with you when the time comes for your little ones to be born. We plan to speak to the Lord and Lady of the Wood this afternoon."

"Aragorn has ordered a house to be built for us in Osgiliath but we wish to make out home with the elves of Lindon," Boromir explained with a smile, "From time to time we shall have to travel to the White City but our home will be Lindon, if her Queen will permit it."

Laughing Jesse smacked the now smirking Gondorian on the back of the head and said, "As if you ever had to ask. You guys are family and family is always welcome." Pausing for a moment she wiped away the tears and added, "Now we had better get back out there and get breakfast because today is going to be a long one."

Two hours later found Jesse putting the finishing touches on her hair when a knock came on the door of her chambers. Idril who was in the outer chamber waiting for her answered the door, admitting Oropher, Erestor, Glorfindel, Celeborn, and Elrond. Standing back she said, "Come in my Lords. Jesse will be out in just a moment. She is just finishing up."

"Actually I am done," Jesse said with a smile as she entered the room, "Aniese and Aranel, will be here soon with Brigid." Walking over to where her father's friends were standing she asked, "Are the other's ready to go?"

Smiling Oropher stepped forward and while embracing the elleth answered, "All is prepared, my dear. The rest of the bridal party is waiting outside of the city gates. Boromir is waiting with the King and Queen in the courtyard."

Next Celeborn stepped forward and after hugging Jesse as well, he began to explain, "As your oldest living male relative, Glorfindel shall be presenting you. We however would also like to act as your escort to the glade."

Pulling something from the pocket of his robes Elrond stepped over to the daughter of his former king and took hold of her right hand. "This was also left in my keeping after your father's death. I believe that he would want you to have this on a day such as this," he said as he slid a beautiful garnet studded gold signet ring. The face of the ring was decorated with a stylized griffin, its talons clutching a large garnet star.

As one Glorfindel and Erestor stepped forward and draped a golden cloak around Jesse, fastening it with a broach that matched her father's ring. "Now you are ready, child," Glorfindel said with a smile as he carefully raised to hood of her cloak to hide her face.

Less than an hour later found Jesse atop Swiftwind's back making her way toward the city gate. As the bridal party rode through the city people would line the streets throwing flowers into its path.

When they reached the gate the rest of the party took up positions around the golden cloaked elleth, her daughter, and her escorts. The banner of Noldor was flying proudly at the head of the company, being carried by a beaming Lindir. Overhead two massive dragons, five giant eagles and one small hawk soared.

As they rode into the glade the bridal party began to separate revealing the bride and her escorts. Slowly her escorts dismounted and Glorfindel helped Jesse from Swiftwind's back, while Elrond helped Brigid. The small child took her place next to Lindir. As the pair walked forward she threw white rose petals along the ground for her mother to walk upon with her bare feet. Next came Celeborn and Oropher, followed by Elrond and Erestor, all four ellons dressed as the elven Lords they were, their swords at their sides. Finally Glorfindel walked forward and golden draped Jesse on his arm.

As she walked forward Jesse could feel a deep sense of completion as her childhood dream played out. When she finally reached the alter, Jesse turned to face her great-uncle, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"The moment I saw you riding next to the son of Denethor, I recognized you and knew that I was no longer alone. Since that day you have brought a light into my life that I believed to have died with your mother. No matter where the future leads you child that I shall always be there for you," the Golden elf lord whispered for his niece's ears only, as he released the catch on the broach holding the cloak around her neck. As the golden fabric fell away revealing the beautiful elleth beneath, he turned to face Lady Galadriel and Gandalf, and in a strong voice said, "I, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower present my great-niece, Jessica Elizabeth Halliwell, Crowned Princess of Noldor and daughter of Gil Galad High King of Noldor to Haldir of Lothlórien, March Warden of the Galadhrim and son of Tóur to be his bride. May the Valar's blessings grace their love," with that he placed Jesse's hand into Haldir's and stepped back next to Brigid.

Galadriel raised her voice and began to speak, "Today we honor the family that raised our beloved Jessica, and bind her to Haldir in the Wiccan tradition of a hand fasting."

As the ceremony began all of those present within the glade could feel the power of the Valar as they passed their blessings upon the union. When the pair broke from their kiss a cheer rang out through the crowd of well wishers. As one the couple turned to face the crowd and Haldir bent down and picked up their little girl. One by one people streamed by to congratulate the couple before going to their horses and leaving the glade.

"Be good for Larien, tonight Baby. Papa and I will see you tomorrow morning when we get back," Jesse said as she kissed her yawning daughter and handed her up to the healer. Stepping back into her husband's arms she spoke again, "Thank you again for watching over her."

"I enjoy watching over the little one. She is a joy. We shall see you in the morning," Larien said with a smile as she rode away with Brigid in her arms, Legolas and Gimli riding beside her.

Soon it was just Jesse and Haldir left within the glade. From behind the alter he pulled the bag of crystals that he had brought with him that morning. At Jesse's instruction he helped her to place the protective crystals evenly around the glade. As the last one was set into place a clear blue dome of light briefly shimmered overhead.

"Now what does Wiccan tradition require of us, my love?" Haldir asked as he walked toward his wife. His hair blew gently around him as he took her into his arms.

Smiling she looked up into his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and replied, "Now husband we do exactly what we did that night in the garden of my father's watch tower under the stars."

"Hmmm," he growled deep within his throat before capturing her lips with his own and kissing her passionately. Slowly he allowed his hand to run up her side and around her back until he was able to loosen the ties of her gown. "Beautiful," he growled when the fabric fell away from her body, "So beautiful."

Slowly she began to pepper his jaw line with small nibbling kisses. Working her way down to his neck she unclipped the broach holding his cloak in place and began to work the ties of his tunic loose. As she worked on getting rid of his tunic she moved her kisses up the side of his jaw until she reached his ear and whispered, "I love you, Haldir."

"And I love you my beautiful, Jesse, " answered as she picked her up and carried her over to where the moonlight streamed down on a patch of soft clover. As he gently lay her down on the soft green blanket he whispered soft endearments in Sindarin, placing soft kisses against her warm flesh. Slowly he worked his way down her body worshiping her from as he went.

A gasp escaped her lips as he began to focus his attention on her breasts with his lips as his hands were working their own magic on the rest of her body. Pulling his tunic over his head she quickly undid the ties of his leggings and pushed them down over his hips.

When their bodies finally became one it was as though a million stars exploded as the light of their combined fëa filled the forest glade. For a moment time itself did not exist and the world ceased to turn. A warmth filled their entwined bodies as the One smiled with joy at the pure love that radiated out from the two young elves and his blessings rained down upon the pair.


	41. A Tale of Two Kings

Thanks for all of the great reviews. As always I love hearing what you guys think. Keep'em coming. I hope I am answering some of your questions and that you like the way I am handling this. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**A Tale of Two Kings**

* * *

The three days following Jesse and Haldir's hand fasting were hectic as preparations were made for King Théoden to be brought home to Rohan fro burial. Jesse, with the help of Larien and Vanora, had finally finished getting her family's things packed for the trip the day before they were set to leave.

Jesse took great delight in seeing how well the young woman had blossomed since having been reunited with her father. The elleth also noticed how Vanora's entire face would light up whenever the young ranger, Ganis, would be around, and she pointed out her observations to the Queen of Gondor. "I am telling you Arwen, it is as though the past twenty years never happened, whenever that boy is around. They are like the human equivalent of Haldir and I. Their souls are so perfectly matched," she said with a smile as she and Arwen sat and watched Brigid run around the Queen's Garden on the sunny afternoon of the second day of August.

"My grandmother has marked it as well," the Queen of Men replied with a serene smile, "She told me that she foresaw Halbarad bouncing grandchildren on his knee in the near future."

Laughing as she watched Brigid playing with one of the small kittens that wandered the castle, Jesse replied, "It will give Halbarad something to do while his King is busy building his own family." Pausing she closed her eyes briefly then added with a smirk, "After all in about twenty years Brigid will need a husband."

"I could not ask for better for my son, than that precious daughter of yours," Arwen answered with a knowing smirk of her own. "I wish I could be there with you when your little ones are born," she added with a sigh, "But I believe travel will be most uncomfortable for me come spring."

"Does Aragorn know?" Jesse asked in excitement as she hugged her now nodding friend, "I am so happy for you. Now I wish that I could be here for you, myself, but I know you will have the best care possible. You have no reason to worry about me either. I shall have your grandmother, Idril, Larien, Lórwyn, and Ailinel, there with me and I will be just fine."

"I told Estel this morning," the Gondorian Queen answered, "He is convinced that I shall have a girl. It has lifted the sadness that has plagued him over the coming burial of Théoden King."

Sighing Jesse glanced back toward her daughter before revealing to Arwen, she and Merry's conversation with the spirit of the dead king. "It was the only way I could think of to help Merry. He was grieving so deeply. I feared for his health," she explained shaking her head sadly.

"You did what you believed to be right. The Valar allowed the spell to work, so they must have approved of your actions. Do not worry over much for it my friend. I have little doubt that you acted correctly," Arwen advised hugging Jesse once more.

That night after tucking her daughter into bed, Jesse curled up next to her husband and allowed her mind to relax. That done she began to focus solely on the tiny life forms she carried and what she found astounded her.

Before she could only feel two tiny flickers of life where she knew her babies to be, but now she could sense who they were. The little flickers had grown into two of the most perfectly radiant flames. "Hello my little darlings," she whispered softly, placing her hand over her stomach.

Another hand soon joined hers and Haldir bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "They are strong like you, my love," he whispered with a smile, "Now rest. All three of you need to keep up your strength for the journey home." Then pulling her closer to his body he kissed her one last time and whispered, "Goodnight, my love. I love you."

"Goodnight, Haldir, my love," she answered with a sleepy smile, "I love you too." Closing her eyes once more she allowed herself to fall into the realm of dreams. Dreams of the day she would get to hold her babies in her arms.

Morning came and with it the sad task of bringing King Théoden's body out of the Halls of the Dead. As the wagon carrying the body pulled up in front of the King's Hall, Jesse led Brigid over to where Haldir was waiting with their horses. Climbing onto Swiftwind's back she solemnly raised her arm to allow Galahad to land on it before turning to face the wagon once more. She watched as Háma helped Merry into the wagon, where the young squire would perform his last duty to the fallen king, by carrying his sword through the journey back to Rohan.

Once everyone was in position the signal to move out was given. All through the city people stopped what they were doing to pay respects to the king that had sacrificed his own life to come to Gondor's aid.

The funerary precession moved at a gentle pace. The wagon baring Théoden's body as well as the supply wagons unable to move as quickly as the riders could. It was a four day trip from Minas Tirith to Dunharrow and finally in the early afternoon on the fifteenth day of August they reached Edoras.

It seemed as though all of Rohan had journeyed to bid Théoden a final fare well. The people cried as the king's body was carried down the hill toward the burial mound that had been constructed for him. As Éowyn began to sing a haunting funeral dirge and Théoden's body was placed within the tomb, tears streamed down Jesse's face.

That night a feast was held in honor of the fallen king. At Éomer's request Jesse sang Newgrange and by the time she finished singing everyone stood transfixed as the elleth honored their beloved king. A minstrel stood and began to sing a ballad about the kings of Rohan. When he finally reached Théoden's name everyone stood raised their glasses and mugs high and shouted, "Théoden King!"

Stepping out a side door Jesse walked along the veranda of the Golden Hall until she reached the point where she could just make out the shapes of the newest burial mound. A single bright moonbeam was illuminating the mound and within the light stood a lone ghostly figure. For a moment the figure stared at the Meduseld and then ever so slowly the spirit began to fade into nothingness. "Farewell, Théoden King," the elleth whispered, her voice choked with tears, as a cloud covered the moon and she could no longer see the figure.

"My lady is everything alright?" Háma asked as he stepped out of the main doors and walked toward the elleth that was looking toward the burial mounds. Looking in the same direction as the she-elf trying to see what had caught the elleth's attention so completely.

Turning to face the door warden she answered with a sad smile, "I was just saying good bye to King Théoden in my own way, is all." Turning back to face the tombs again she continued, "Over the years I have had to say good bye to many that were dear to me. Sadly it never gets any easier, no matter how many loved ones I bury."

"You were raised by humans, were you not?" Háma asked as he stood next to the she-elf that had saved his life. The man and elleth stood together facing the tombs of the fall kings for several moments, the only sound was that of the crickets. "My wife and children are all I have left in this world," he confessed with a sigh, "If I were to loose any of them, I fear I would not survive the loss."

"Humans are more resilient than my race gives them credit for. You guys can survive and go on after loss. Elves as a rule can not do that. You are stronger than you realize, my friend," she answered with conviction, "It is like my Grams always used to say, 'What does not kill us, only makes us stronger,' and I believe that with all of my heart."

"You have given me much to consider, my lady," he replied with a smile as he bowed his head in respect to her. Turning at the sound of the doors opening, he saw Haldir exit the hall carrying a sleeping Brigid in his arms. "I wish you good night, my lady, for I must see my own family home before it gets to late," he said with a kind smile and a bow of his head as he turned to go back inside.

"Goodnight Háma, and thank you for keeping me company," Jesse answered with a gentle smile. Turning her attention to her husband she told him, "Théoden has finally made the journey to the halls of his fathers. I could not let him go without saying goodbye one last time. In the short time I knew him he became another father-figure to me."

"There is no shame in the grief you feel at his loss, my love. He was a good and honorable man," Haldir responded wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, "Come it is time to retire for the night. We shall all have a long day tomorrow. You will need your rest."

"Your right," she agreed soaking up his comforting presence, "Brigid needs to be put to bed." Looking back one last time at the burial mound of the former king Jesse smiled sadly and then allowed herself to be led back into the Golden Hall.

The dawn sun streaming through the window was how Jesse woke on the morning Rohan would crown its new king. Rolling over so that she could face her still sleeping husband she carefully began to lay gentle kisses upon his face and whispered, "It is time to wake, my love. Today Éomer becomes king and we have much to prepare." When she heard a disgruntled growl come from his slowly waking form she decided to have a bit of fun. Sliding her hands up until they rested just below his jaw line, and she began to draw them upward, passing lightly over his sensitive ears until the growl was replaced by a husky moan. "We must be there for our friend," she added bringing her lips to his in a passionate caress.

Rolling his wife over so that her body was pinned beneath his own, Haldir began to lay a trail of kisses down her throat toward the valley that lay between her breasts. "That was a most interesting way in which you chose to wake me, my love," he growled as he lay a steaming trail of kisses down her body, "Most interesting indeed."

"Well husband I do so enjoy keeping you on your toes," she whispered breathlessly, "It is ever so much fun after all." Any other words she would have said died on her lips, for she was over come by the sensations he was making her feel. Her world exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors and she felt as though her entire existence only for the moment their bodies became one.

A couple of hours later when they finally emerged from their room they found their daughter enjoying breakfast with the four hobbits and Gimli. The dwarf was cutting up an apple for the small girl at his side when he noticed the child's elven parents, "Good morning Lass. Elf."

"Good morning, Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pip," the elleth replied with a laugh, "Good morning, Baby. Did you have a good sleep?" she added turning her attention to her daughter who was happily chewing on pieces of apple.

"Mmmhmmm.." Brigid replied around a mouth full of apple slice. Taking a drink from her small wooden cup she said happily, "Unca Mewwy gaves me a apple an Unca Gimwe cuts it up." Holding up a slice of the juicy fruit she showed how Pippin had taught her to dip the pieces into a small bowl of honey.

Smiling Jesse took a seat at the table and fixed herself a plate. As she poured herself a cup of coffee she looked over at her little girl and asked, "Your Aunt Éowyn told me yesterday that there is a new litter of puppies in the stables. Would you like to go and visit them tomorrow?" When she received an enthusiastic nod she added, "Well then lets get finished with breakfast and get you all cleaned up. Uncle Éomer gets his crown today and we can't have a sticky princess there."

An hour later found Jesse, Haldir and a much cleaner Brigid standing with their friends watching as the crown of Rohan was placed upon Éomer's brow. The people gathered cheered for their new king and celebrated the new found hope they had for the future. A picnic style feast was laid out on the steps of the Meduseld and the new king and his friends enjoyed the warm summer's day eating and dancing.

As the hour began to grow late Éomer stood and silence fell upon the crowd. "My friends I would like to first thank you for coming here to share this day with me. I would also like to share some most joyous news with you. In four months time my beloved sister, Éowyn, shall wed Prince Faramir of Ithilien, Steward of Gondor. Please help me to congratulate them on their most wonderful announcement. "To Éowyn and Faramir!" he shouted his deep rich voice carrying over the crowd.

The crowd roared their approval of the match between their beloved Shieldmaiden and the young Steward, and congratulated the betrothed couple with all of their hearts. As she watched the people of Rohan celebrate the union between Gondor and Rohan, Jesse caught a small glimpse of another union that would strengthen the two kingdoms even more, as she watched Éomer dancing with Lothíriel. Closing her eyes she could clearly see a clear spring day in the very near future when the young king would wed the only daughter of the Prince of Dol Amroth. For the next three days Jesse spent as much time as she possibly could with Éowyn, Lothíriel, and Arwen, for she knew that it would be at least a few years before she would see all of them once more. It was with a heavy heart that on the morning of the twentieth day of August that she bid goodbye to her friends. As she was about to leave she whispered softly in Arwen's ear, "When Lindon is rebuilt, you had better come and visit me, and I will not take no for an answer. Your people will not leave you behind, my friend. You may have chosen to live as a human but that does not me we shall turn out backs on you. You will always be welcome in my home and in my kingdom. Do you understand?" Silently with tears streaming down her face the other elleth embraced Jesse and nodded her head in understanding. "You will always be my heart-sister," Jesse declared finally as she turned and climbed onto Swiftwind's back before joining the others.

The five day journey to Helms Deep was a surreal experience for those that had fought in the battle of the Hornburg. For a moment as she stood atop the wall where she had once awaited battle, Jesse had a brief memory flash of the night that her world almost came to an end. Wrapping her arms around her now slightly bulging middle she turned away from the clean up still going on and headed back inside to search out her husband and daughter.

"It's just hard being here again," she confessed as she curled up against her husband that night. "I don't think that I could stay here for very long so soon after…" her voice trailed off as her mind would not allow her to go on and she buried her face into his chest.

Wrapping his arms protectively around her, Haldir, placed a soft kiss on her head and replied, "We will leave this place tomorrow, my beloved, and we will only return when you are ready too. You have my word. Now try to get some rest. I shall be here to guard your dreams."

The next morning before leaving the Hornburg, Gimli took Jesse and Legolas down into the Glittering Caves. While they had been staying in Edoras the dwarf and the new King of the Mark discussed the possibility of a dwarven settlement in the caves.

As they were looking around Jesse noticed small veins of mithril running through out the caves making them sparkle and glitter all the more and showed them to Gimli, whose eyes were not as strong as the an elf. If possible the dwarf grew even more excited at the prospect of mithril.

"Lass, that was quite the find down there. Did that Dailin friend of yours teach you that?" he asked as they rode toward Isengard later that day. Sitting behind Legolas on Arod's back the dwarf was telling anyone who would listen about Jesse's find.

"Yes, Gimli, Dailin did teach me how to look for ore veins. With my eyesight I was able to spot veins that dwarven eyes would never see. When I was younger I would make a game out of it," the elleth replied with a smile as she tried to keep from blushing. "Legolas probably saw it. He just did not know what to look for."

That night camped along the banks of the River Isen Merry and Pippin told the story of how they had met Treebeard and the other ents. As their story unfolded those around the fire listened with rapped attention and Jesse could not help but smile as her two young friends acted more like the innocent hobbits they had once been.

"They will be a guiding force for the future of the Shire," Galadriel assured with an understanding smile, "Because of them the Shire shall grow and prosper. Do not worry penneth. They shall be well."

"Yes they will," the younger elleth agreed with a soft smile, "They will do very well and the Shire shall be better for it." Looking back at where the four hobbits were answering questions about their beloved Shire she noticed how Frodo was behaving and added almost silently, "But Frodo will be sorely missed. It will devastate them when he goes and the world will be a darker place without his light."

"Yes, child, he shall be missed," the Lady of the Golden Wood replied, "But they will have you to guide them through the loss, and I believe that the Fellowship shall endure. In your heart you know that the Fellowship shall one day stand together again. No, this shall not be the end of the Fellowship of the Ring." As she finished the Lady embraced Jesse and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

'_Perhaps, my love, we should plan on escorting our kin to the Gray Havens,'_ he suggested that night when his wife shared her earlier conversation through their bond. '_Then we would be able to escort the remaining hobbits back to the Shire_,' he added as they lay in their tent.

'_I would like to be able to see those I love so dearly, safely to the Havens_,' she agreed smiling sleepily up at her husband, '_It would be nice to spend some time with Merry, Pippin, and Sam as well and Arnor is not so far away that I could not oversee the construction of the school._'

'_It will also give the children time to grow a little before we must do more traveling_,' he commented lightly, '_And we shall be near those close to us. For now though, my love, rest. Tomorrow will be yet another long day of travel and you must maintain your strength._' Carefully he reached over their sleeping daughter and kissed Jesse tenderly.

* * *

I already have a start on the next chapter so hopefully it will not take me too long to update.


	42. Namárië

I am sorry this took so long but I suffered from a bout of writer's block and have been in the process of moving. I hope you guys like this new chapter and I hope to have more soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Namárië**

By mid-day on the twenty-seventh the tower of Isengard was in sight. Jesse took up her place next to Aragorn much like the first time she had rode up to the obsidian tower to confront Saruman. Looking around she could see the drastic change the ents had made in the once blackened and waterlogged place.

Young trees had been carefully planted and were thriving under the gentle care of the tree herders. Fruit trees were now growing where Saruman's war machines once stood. The Isen now flowed as it should and the ground was now dry and fertile for planting.

As they approached the tower Treebeard walked toward them and bowed his head in greeting to the riders. "Saruman's filth has been cleansed from the earth and the trees have agreed to return to Isengard," the ancient tree herder said in his low booming voice. Turning toward Merry and Pippin where they sat on their ponies decked out in the finery of Rohan and Gondor he continued, "Greetings my small friends. It is good to see you well." Finally he turned his attention toward Jesse and smiling the ent said, "The Princess has begun to grow her own saplings," his knowing gaze drifting to the elleth's slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, my Lord Fangorn, come this next spring my husband and I shall be welcoming our little ones," Jesse answered with a smile before motioning to Brigid, who was looking up at the tree-like creature in awe, "And this my Lord, is our eldest child, Brigid. After hearing Merry and Pippin's stories of their adventures with the Ents, she was most excited to meet you."

Slowly Treebeard bent down so as to not spook Thunder Cloud and spoke gently in his rumbling voice to the small girl, "Greetings, little one. Welcome to Isengard."

A brilliant smile lit up the girl's face and she replied, "Hewo Ward Tweebeawd." Bravely she dismounted from her horse, walked up to the tree herder, and shook one of his branch-like fingers in greeting. "I be's big sissy, soon," she announced proudly, "They be wittwe twees."

"Jessica, is what she says true?" Elrond asked as all of the elves and Istari in the company looked in shock at the slight bulge in the Princess of Noldor's middle, "How is it possible?" Giving his horse a gentle nudge he rode up alongside the smiling elleth and looked at her with a raised eyebrow that he normally reserved for his children.

"Ummm," Jesse replied nervously, "Yes, Sir, it is. I learned the identity of my babies during my last dream walk with my parents. Haldir and I's children carry the essences of the two blessed trees of Valinor." Pausing she thought back to what she had learned from her parents and mother-in-law and added, "Naneth and Ada told us that they each posses the surviving sparks of the blessed trees."

Galadriel smiled serenely and commented, "The Valor have truly blessed Jessica and Haldir's union with a most wondrous gift. When their time comes the twins shall be great leaders of both elves and men."

"It is a good sign that the future is safe and that the race of elves will endure in this world," Celeborn agreed with a smile. Turning to face Treebeard he bowed his head in respect and greeted the ent, "It is a great pleasure to meet you Lord Treebeard. I was most pleased to hear of the awakening of the Ents and look forward to getting to know you."

"And why, my lovely niece, have you not told us of this sooner?" Glorfindel asked as he looked at the smiling younger elleth with a pout, "You could have at least let your own Uncle in on it."

"What do you guys say we go into the tower and get started looking through Saruman's things?" Jesse suggested in hopes of distracting the others, "We really need to do that, don't you think?"

Clearing his throat Gandalf decided to come to Jesse and Haldir's rescue and agreed, "Jessica is correct. We really must see the true depths of Saruman's treachery." Turning to the blushing elleth he added, "That however does not mean that Haldir and Jessica will explain things to us later."

Before long Jesse and the others had made their way into Saruman's inner sanctum and the true depths of the fallen Istari's duplicity were revealed. From his place near a cluttered bookcase Erestor called out to the others, "I believe that I have found something." When he was sure that he had gained all of their attention he began to read, "Sauron believes that the child of the High King must be eliminated. To that end I have taken it upon myself to reach out to another that has the same belief. The one known as Gideon has offered a much needed solution to my problem. With my assistance he will take the child from her parents and remove her from Middle Earth."

"That no good son of a bitch," Jesse growled as she looked at the book from next to Erestor, "He was in on it all along. Now I wish that I had done more than blow up his staff. That bastard cost my mother her life." Taking up reading where the older ellon left off she continued, "It is Sauron and I's hope that this shall be enough to weaken Gil Galad once and for all and ultimately be the end of the elves in Middle Earth."

"It would appear that Saruman has been at this for a very long time," Aragorn stated as he looked at Jesse with sympathy, "It saddens me that his treachery could not have come to light sooner." Shaking his head the King of Men walked up to the now crying elleth, hugged her close and whispered, "I am truly sorry, my heart-sister, for that is what you are to me. You must remember that had they not done what they did, you may never have met your other family."

Taking a deep calming breath Jesse gave Aragorn a watery smile and replied, "You are right, Aragorn, I know. It is just difficult for me to think of all that I missed with my parents because of what that monster has done. I don't know what I would have done without the Halliwell family in my life." Pausing she hugged him back and whispered, "And you are a brother to me as well my friend."

After several long hours of searching the group finally retired for the night and as she lay curled into Haldir's body Jesse's mind continuously went over the words from the dark wizard's journal. She had deep down already known that Saruman had played a key role in her abduction. She was unsurprised that Sauron had basically ordered her kidnapping in order to hurt her father. She could even make sense out of Gideon's involvement. She still however could not allow her mind to rest.

Sensing his wife's distress Haldir reached out to her mind and used their bond to help her to relax. '_Rest my love_,' he whispered softly into her mind, '_You must rest._' As their bond wrapped them both in a cocoon of love the young couple fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning found the travelers leaving Isengard and making their toward Fangorn Forest. It was with a somewhat heavy heart that Jesse faced this day. She knew that Legolas, Gimli and, Thranduil would break away from the group and with them the other Mirkwood elves. As the group neared the edge of the ancient wood, Jesse prepared herself for yet another farewell.

"Gimli," Jesse began, "I want you and Legolas to take care of each other. Don't let him get to serious. You know how he gets."

"Aye, Lass, I'll watch over him," the dwarf agreed with a laugh, "You make sure that elf of your takes care of you and the little Lass."

Laughing the elleth reached up and kissed the dwarf on the cheek and answered, "I will I promise." Turning her attention to Legolas she ordered, "You had better come and visit when the babies get here. I know that Larien, will be happy to see you." Laughing she watched as the tips of the young ellon's ears began to turn pink with embarrassment and she added, "Why, Legolas, is that a blush I see?"

As the final farewells were said the remaining members of the Fellowship watched as two of their group rode away. "I am really going to miss those two," Jesse sighed as she watched the Mirkwood party disappear into the trees, "It is going to be entirely to quiet without their constant bickering."

"Though I am loath to admit it to anyone, even myself in fact," Haldir began with a resigned sigh, "I too shall miss the dwarf. He is a true and loyal friend."

"Ohh, don't worry my love," Jesse replied with a soft smile, "Your secret is safe with me." Pausing for a moment she allowed him to help her onto Swiftwind's back before continuing, "But we will see them both again, perhaps in the spring."

That night as they made camp Jesse went in search of Aragorn, finally finding him sitting quietly on a rock overlooking the plains of Rohan. "Aragorn," she called out softly, "I need to talk to you." When the former ranger motioned for her to take a seat next to him, she began, "In a couple of days, your group will split off from ours and continue on to Arnor. I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Of course you need only ask," he replied lighting his pipe and taking a long drag from it, "We are family are we not?"

Smiling she took a deep breath and asked, "I guess we are now aren't we." Taking a breath she went on, "I need you to promise me that you and Arwen will be there for my carination. As you just pointed out we are family now and I want my family there with me."

"Morgoth himself, could not keep me away," the king of men replied with a smile as he hugged the elleth, "And I know that my wife shall wish to be there as well." Thinking for a moment he added with a slight grin, "Besides, we will want our children to get to know each other."

The next two days moved all to swiftly for Jesse's liking and soon, she and the other members of the Fellowship were bidding farewell to Aragorn and his party, and with them Pyre and Fire Tooth. For the hobbits it was an even more difficult parting and as they watched the King of Gondor ride away, Frodo said, "He has been with us since Bree. This parting will be the hardest. I still remember the night we met him and Sam didn't like the look of him."

"You will see him again, I promise. After all I do expect you guys to be at my carination as well. If it were not for the four of you I probably wouldn't even have a kingdom to rule," Jesse said with a smile as she kneeled down to the level of the four young hobbits, "No, you guys will definitely see Aragorn again."

It was only one day later near the Gap of Rohan that Jesse and Boromir were saying their final farewells to Gandalf and the hobbits. It was also time for Jesse to say goodbye to Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lord Elrond. Saying goodbye to the three of them was by far the hardest for the young elleth. In her mind she knew she would see them again but the parting was still a difficult one for her heart to take.

"Wild wargs could not keep me from being there when you welcome you twins," Glorfindel declared with a smile as he wrapped the elleth in a comforting embrace, "After all I wouldn't want the little ones to become as bull headed as their Ada."

Laughing through her tears Jesse replied, "Be safe and behave, Erestor is going to start getting grey hair soon enough with Elladan and Elrohir as it is."

"I shall see you when you and your family are ready to travel to Rivendell, child," Erestor whispered as he too hugged Jesse as well, "You have done very well and I know that your father would be most proud."

Finally Elrond stepped forward and embraced the daughter of his dearest friend and one that he had come to love as a daughter as well, "My house will always be a home to you, Jessica, and you shall always be known as a member of my house. You have become as dear to me as my own children and it is with a sad heart that I part with you now." Pausing for a moment he wiped away some of her tears and continued, "When you are ready for the next step in your journey, know that I shall be there to help you in anyway I can."

As she stood watching them ride away she whispered a silent prayer to the Valar to look over those that she called family. As the last rider disappeared Jesse turned and walked straight into Haldir's comforting arms. "We will see them again, my love," Haldir whispered as she held her close. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head he continued, "The Lady is ready to move on. Soon we shall gaze upon the beauty of the Golden Wood once more. Soon, my love, I shall hold you and our children in our home." Gently he guided her toward Swiftwind and helped her onto his back, "Soon my love you shall rest within the comfort of your on bed."

That night around the fire Galadriel and Celeborn approached the younger couple and sat down. "The time of the ring bearers is coming to an end on these shores, as you know," the Lady of the Golden Wood began, "And soon Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, Frodo, and I shall sail into the west. You will be the guiding light for our people here on these shores, Jessica and you as well Haldir. Our people shall look to you for guidance and protection. When that time I wish for you, Jessica, to have my mirror."

For a moment Jesse found it hard to speak from the gravity of the Lady's words and she sat there silently thinking of what to say. "My Lady, I can not find the words to express how much the faith you have in me and I hope that I can be worthy of such faith," Jesse replied sincerely as she was wrapped in a hug by the older elleth. Closing her eyes for a moment she allowed her mind to wander for a moment and caught sight of something in the near future. _First she saw the ring bearers boarding the swan ship that would spirit them away to the west and herself, Haldir, Brigid, Erestor, Glorfindel, Oropher, Lord Celeborn, and the hobbits watching the ship as it faded over the distant horizon . Then slowly the scene changed and she saw the ship returning with many more ships. People were cheering in the streets surrounding the harbor as dozens of elves poured from the ships. She saw herself and Haldir standing next to Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and two men she did not recognize greeting her parents, the ring bearers, Legolas, and Gimli as they disembarked from their ship. _As the images faded she opened her eyes once more and smiled serenely, sharing a knowing look with Galadriel.

"What did you see my love?" Haldir asked as he looked into her eyes.

"She has glimpsed the distant future, Haldir," Galadriel supplied with a matching smile as she leaned into her husband's body, "Jessica has seen the ultimate out come for the sacrifice she made when she returned to Middle Earth. She has seen a most wondrous future for us all."

Smiling Jesse cuddled closer to Haldir before saying, "We definitely have our work cut out for us but in the end it will be worth it." Glancing down at her swollen stomach she whispered, "It will all be worth it in the end." It was at that moment that the babies she carried decided to make their presence known and Jesse felt the first stirrings of movement from them, "It is all worth it," she whispered as she placed his hand on her belly.

As the sun reached high into the sky, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn led their party into the outer borders of the Golden Wood. The familiar sounds and sights of the forest brought a sense of peace to Jesse's fëa as she rode along side her husband and daughter. "We are almost home, Baby," she said looking over to the excited child, "Soon you will get to see your new home."

"Is we weawy gonna' live in a twee, Momma?" the small girl asked as she looked all around her at the enormous trees that made up the Golden Wood.

Laughing Jesse shared a smile with her husband before answering, "Yes, Baby, we will live in a house built high in the trees."

Finally the gates of the city came into view and the party was allowed through. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and had come to welcome home their Lord and Lady. "We have finally come home, my love," Haldir said as they bid their good nights to the others and led their daughter toward their home. "Welcome home my little dove," Haldir said as he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her up the winding staircase to their home, "Welcome to Lothlorien."

That night once they had tucked the still very excited Brigid into her new bed, Jesse and Haldir also retired to their own bed. As the people of Lothlorien sung with joy over the return of their beloved rulers, the young couple made love to one another and as they finally allowed themselves to fall into a peaceful sleep, they knew that though they had a great deal of work ahead of them that they would always have each other.


	43. update2011

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have had just way to many things going on to think about my writing. I promise I am back to work on the story and I will update as soon as I can…


	44. Dragon's Fire

I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I refused to go to sleep tonight until I had it up. I have reached a part in the story where there is no longer a perfectly set story line for me to follow so it took a bit to change gears as it were. I hope you like it and I promise I am back to writing so the next chapter isn't going to come out next year. Let me know what you think….

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**Dragon's Fire**

The month of September was coming to a close and Jesse and Haldir were spending their days watching as their daughter took to her new home like a fish to water. As the last days of the month were slowly creeping by Jesse watched the skies for any sign that Pyre and Firetooth were coming. Finally on the last day of the month one of the Lady's guards found the future queen lounging with her daughter in one of the Lady's rose gardens, practicing the child's letters.

"My Lady," the young guard said nervously, "Our Lady has asked that you go to the clearing near the ruined tower. Our Lady has said that you my Lady have three guests waiting there."

"Thank you," Jesse said with a smile, "Would you please see that my husband is told also? I am sure he will wish to greet my guests." Once the guard had left she turned to her daughter and asked, "Shall we go and greet our friends, my little dove?"

Soon Jesse and Brigid were entering the clearing and beheld a magnificent sight. Before them were three massive dragons, Pyre, Firetooth, and a beautiful teal and silver colored female.

"Look Mamma, Py and his Papa is here," Brigid said with a smile as she ran to Pyre's side, "Hewwo Py. Hewwo Fitoot. Hewwo Pwetty Dwagon."

At the child's innocent words all of the adults present in the clearing began to laugh merrily. Not able to calm herself enough to speak Jesse greeted her friends using her mind just as Haldir entered the clearing accompanied by his father, Boromir, and Idril, _'Hello Pyre, Firetooth and you must be Starfire? Pyre has told me a great deal about you.' _

'_Greetings Princess Jessica,' _the female dragon greeted in her mind_, 'my mate speaks well of you as well. You have blessed us greatly by releasing his father from those dreadful marshes.'_

'_It is good to see you once more, Princess;' _Pyre growled his greeting into her mind as well_, 'The Lady of the Wood has offered my father, my mate and I, the use of the caves across the glade as dens. My mate is ready to lay our egg and the caves will shelter and protect her and our hatchling well.'_

Smiling Jesse looked toward the female dragon for a moment before answering_, 'Our children shall grow together my friend.'_

"Your clan shall always be welcome in our home, Lord Pyre_," _Lady Galadriel said with a radiant smile_, "_For as long as the elves remain you shall be able to look to the Golden Wood for safety and peace._"_

That night as she laid her head down to sleep, Jesse could not help but smile at the memory of Brigid with the dragons. She was such a unique child. Most adults would fear to go near such large creatures but Brigid showed absolutely no fear in the presence of what most would call monsters. Her actions had already become the talk of the city.

"She has found her place among our people, my love," Haldir said from his place next to her, "She has earned their respect and love, without even making the attempt. They will see her as one of our own now."

"I know even the elleths that handled our marriage less than well, have shown their admiration of her," Jesse agreed with a grin, "I still remember the looks on their faces the morning after we bonded."

Laughing into her hair her husband said, "Yes that was a most enjoyable morning. Though, I do remember being threatened with an axe before I was even able to break my fast."

"Admit it you miss Gimli already," she laughed teasing his ear with the tips of her fingers, "You and Gimli became good friends before it was all said and done."

"Only to you my wife, shall I admit such things," he responded pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his own. "Now wife, it is time to sleep," he added breathlessly as they came apart, "Morning shall come before you know it and you must maintain your strength."

The month of October came and the air became colder as fall began to take hold of the world around them. Jesse and Haldir had settled into their lives and enjoyed watching as their daughter flourished in her new home, while eagerly awaiting the birth of their twins. Haldir, no longer wishing to be parted from Jesse, had decided to step down as March Warden of the Golden Wood and Amras, Lórwyn's brother, had been chosen to take his place.

"Are you sure that you want to give up being March Warden?" Jesse asked as she lay curled against his body the night following the announcement, "You loved being March Warden."

"Yes I did," he replied honestly, as he took her into his arms, "But I love you and our children more. I do not wish to be parted from you any longer. It was another life time for me, my love. I no longer need to hide myself from life as I once did." Bending his head, he kissed her with all of the passion and love she had unlocked within his heart before he continued, "My place is at your side now, my love, and I wish to be no where else."

Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, Jesse whispered softly, "I love you so much. I don't even want to think what my life would have been like had I not found you. You and Brigid are everything to me now." Running her hand along the plains of his muscular chest she looked up into his gray eyes and added, "You are my heart, my soul, and my world. I love you, Haldir."

Days later as Jesse was preparing dinner for her family, a knock sounded on the door of their home. "Rúmil, would you get that for me," she called out, as she bent to retrieve the roast from the oven, "I have my hands full right now." As she placed the steaming pan onto the table she could hear Idril's strained voice from the sitting room. Wiping her hands on wash cloth she quickly went to see what was wrong. Stepping into the room she found Idril near hysterics and her poor clueless brother-in-law nervously shifting from foot to foot not knowing what to do. Coming to his rescue she ordered, "Rúmil be a dear and finish setting the table and send Orophin to get Boromir and Haldir for dinner, and tell them to bring your father as well." Once she was certain that the younger ellon had gone to do what she asked, Jesse turned her attention to Idril, "What is wrong Idril?"

"Something is dreadfully wrong Jesse," her friend replied, "I do not know what to do." As she spoke Idril paced from one side of the room to the other worrying her hands in the folds of her dress, "I fear that I have become ill."

Taking a moment to center her mind, Jesse reached out to Idril's aura and found that her theory was correct. Trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, Jesse informed her terrified friend, "Idril you are not sick. You my dear sweet Idril are suffering from something that happens to most females when we find love. You my dear are pregnant. You will be fine in about eight months. Congratulations."

"I am with child," Idril asked in shock, "How?"

"Idril, I think you know how," Jesse laughed as she guided her still shocked friend to the settee and taking a seat next to her, "Your little ones will come in early summer." Taking a moment to allow her words to sink in she finished by saying, "Tomorrow I want you to pay Larien a visit and have her check you over, but for now I want you to take a deep breath and relax. Dinner is just about ready and Boromir will be here shortly."

"What about the wedding? Boromir can not miss his brother's wedding," Idril all but cried, her emotions still a bit frayed, "How can I travel to wedding now?"

Placing a calming hand onto her friend's back, Jesse replied, "I do not see any reason why you will not be able to attend the wedding. It is to be held in Rohan and that is not overly far for you to travel this early on. Now Larien will know for sure but I do not believe that you shall have to worry over much about traveling that far."

That night Jesse found it hard to sleep, her mind constantly turning over the events of that evening. She was over the moon with joy for her friends and she looked forward to sharing the adventures of motherhood with Idril. Laughing softly into his wife's hair, Haldir whispered, "You need your rest my love. Our little ones need their mother to be strong and rested."

"I know, it is just that at about this time last year I was wondering how in the world I was going to save Boromir from that damned ring," she whispered as she turned to face her husband, "Now look at him. He is happy, with a wife, and now they have children on the way. It's just mind boggling to me is all." Pausing she curled further into the warmth of his body, before saying, "A year ago I could have never believed I would have you and our family. I would not have believed that I could be so happy."

Kissing the top of her head gently he added his own thoughts; "It was much the same for me. I used my position as March Warden to hide myself from my loneliness. I would spend more and more time on the borders trying to escape it." Placing his finger under her chin he gently tilted her head so that he could look into her beautiful green eyes and added, "When the Lady told me of the Fellowship's coming to the Golden Wood, I could never have believed I would find the elleth that haunted my every dream." Pulling the quilt over them he whispered softly, "Now sleep my love. The hour is getting late. You and our little ones need your rest and dawn shall come far too soon."

As the month of October slipped passed Jesse found herself thinking of her sisters more and more. Halloween was coming up and she found her memory going back to how she had once celebrated the holiday. For the Halliwell family it had always been a day to remember the matriarchs of the family line, a day to bless those that had come before them. She could still remember the first time she had helped Grams to light the candles. It had been a bitter-sweet day; Aunt Patti had been killed only three months before and they were to light a candle for her.

"What is wrong my love," Haldir asked her after they had put Brigid to bed the night before Halloween, "You have been lost in your thoughts for some time now and I worry for you. You seem so far away."

Sighing as she walked over to the window that gave her the best view of the nearly full moon, she tried to explain, "Tomorrow is Halloween. It was a very important holiday to the Halliwell family. It is a day when we remember all of those that we have lost, and I guess with all of the people we have lost in the last year I have just been thinking a lot about it." Turning to face her husband she continued, "After Grams died and my sisters got their powers, it was my job to say the blessing for those that had died. I have been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Perhaps you should think of performing the blessing then," Haldir suggested pulling her into his comforting embrace, "I believe that it would be good for Brigid to learn of such things as well."

A brilliant smile lit up her face, "I love you so much," Jesse cried, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, "I am sorry I have been so out of it lately. I guess I am just still adjusting to not having my sisters with me."

"I have missed that smile," he whispered before taking her lips once more in passionate caress, "I love you my beautiful wife. Never forget that."

The following morning Jesse went to speak with Idril about her plans for that night. Since coming to Middle Earth the other elleth had become as much a sister to Jesse as Piper, Paige, Phoebe, or Prue and she wanted her friend to be there.

"Of course I would like to be there, Jesse!" Idril exclaimed in exasperation, "Boromir and I have been so worried about you lately. You seemed so sad." Handing Jesse a cup of coffee she asked, "Will you ask Pyre and the other dragons to come. He has been worried for you as well."

Taking a sip of the warm liquid Jesse replied, "I am sorry I worried you guys like that. I did not mean to." Pausing for a moment she took another sip before adding, "I would love for Pyre and the others to be there. I was actually thinking of using the clearing near their caves."

That night as the full moon rose into the sky Jesse led her family and friends into the clearing where Pyre, Firetooth, and Starfire were waiting next to a pile of dried timber. Once everyone had entered the circular clearing forming a ring around its perimeter, Pyre puffed a small blast of his fire breath into the pile setting it ablaze and bathing the clearing in a warm glow. Walking up to each person Jesse handed them each a slender white candle. Starting with Haldir she lit his candle and the tiny flame passed from one person to the next until everyone's candle was burning brightly.

Taking a deep breath Jesse walked into the center of the circle of her family and friends and began to speak, "When I was growing up I was taught from a very early age to look to those that came before me for guidance and council. Tonight is about that. Halloween for the Halliwell family was a night to celebrate the lives of those we had lost." Pausing for a second she turned and looked into each persons eyes before continuing to speak, "On Halloween we light candles for those we love that have died as a way blessing them. In this past year we as a whole have lost many. The war has left few untouched by its fury." Closing her eyes Jesse thought of all of those people that she had lost throughout her life, before she began,

"_In this night and in this hour, _

_I call upon the ancient power,_

_Bless those that have been lost in the fight,_

_And guide them to your saving light,_

_Blessed be."_

As the last lines of her blessing left her lips one name rang out in her mind, '_Chris_,' before she blew softly onto the flame and it fizzled from existence. All around her one by one the others extinguished their candles and joined her in the center of the clearing.

That night surrounded by her family and friends the hole that had existed within Jesse's heart since the day that Chris had died, healed.


	45. New Update Coming

I know it has been a while since I have updated and I apologize. I blame Stephanie Meyer for distracting me with the likes of Emmett, Jasper, and all of those yummy wolf boys. LOL.. I promise that I have not given up on this story, and I hope to be updating more frequently now. I have to say that the Hobbit movie has lit my inspirational fire once again. I want to thank all of the people that have stuck by this story. I will post another chapter very soon...

Jubes


	46. Their Momma's Eyes

I hope you guys enjoy... Happy Mothers Day! Let me know what you think and I promise that I am already working on the next chaper.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Their Momma's Eyes**

* * *

As dawn approached on the first day of March, Jesse's mind was plagued with dreams. Her mind was racing through images at lightening speed; she could barely focus on one before it was quickly replaced by another at a dizzying rate. One by one the images came filling her mind with whispers of what was to come. Forcing herself to focus she was finally able to latch onto images and slow them down enough to try and make some sort of logic out of them.

_The first image she was able to hold onto was one she had seen before. She watched as images of the school passed before her mind's eye. She was able to pick up more details that she had not been able to see before. Once again she witnessed Oropher Sorting the students into their houses. She was able to make out more faces among the students as well as the teachers that she recognized._

_Once more her mind shifted and the image of what she guessed to be the rebuilt City of Lindon appeared before her. She could see the gleaming towers of her future home and the rolling landscape that surrounded the beautiful city. Before the gates a massive lake stretched out for miles giving the landscape an even more regal appearance. She could make out distant mountains in the background where dragons flew in lazy circles. She saw herself standing before the massive mithril gates, surrounded by her family and friends from all over Middle Earth._

_Again the image changed and she could sense that this was a distant future but that it would someday be very important. As she watched a massive army prepared to set out from Minas Tirith. Among the army she could see banners for Gondor, Rohan, Imladris, Lothlórien, Dol Amroth, Mirkwood, as well as the banner Glorfindel had once carried for her into the Battle of the Black Gate. She knew in her heart that she and many that she loved were among the army. Worry filled her heart at the thought of another war._

_Another image flashed before her and she watched as a group of men and women fled before an advancing army. She witnessed the men that had led the refugees making a stand on the surface of a frozen lake. She watched as the largest of the men heroically ran to the center of the lake and began to frantically bash the surface of the ice with an axe, in an attempt save his companions. Just as the enemy began to fire countless arrows toward the brave man, Jesse saw a flash of iridescent blue and herself appear behind the man enveloping him with in her shield._

_Next she saw images of herself and Haldir standing with her sisters, Leo, and the two unknown men once more, watching as dozens of swan ships sailed into the Harbor of Mithlond. She watched as those she knew would be long dead walked down the gang plank of the most regal of the ships. She watched her mind crying out with joy as the Fellowship stood complete once more._

The images faded from her mind as Jesse awoke to the feeling of the rising sun bathing her face with warmth. In her heart she knew that they would still have struggles to over come but ultimately they would succeed and she would be reunited with all of those she loved.

"It was a good dream, was it not, my love?" Haldir asked as he looked down into his wife's smiling face. With a gentle hand he wiped away the tears of joy that were falling from her green eyes.

Sitting up Jesse looked deep into his eyes, before she answered a brilliant smile lighting up her face, "It had a wonderful ending at least, but I believe that it was a bit more of a vision. There was a lot that confused me and worried me but in the end it had a wonderful outcome. I will have to speak with the Lady about all that I have seen. It was all a bit confusing and some of it worries me. Still it does ultimately give me hope." Reaching up she placed a soft kiss at the corner of her husband's mouth and continued, "Glorfindel, Mithrandir, and Radagast will be arriving sometime this afternoon. It would appear that my great-uncle is most adamant that he not miss the birth of our elflings.

"I must admit that he seems far happier since your return," Haldir said as he pulled her body against his and gave her a proper kiss before he continued, "Though he took great care to always seem carefree for his friends. I can only imagine how he must have felt to be the last living member of his family." Placing a line of kisses along the shell of her ear, he implored, "However I beg of you. Do not tell him I said that. He will become even more insufferable than he already is."

Later that morning Jesse went in search of the Lady Galadriel. Wandering her way through one of the more secluded of the Lady's gardens she found the older elleth lounging with her maids. When she noticed Jesse she set down her needlepoint and excused herself. "My Lady, I am in need of your council," Jesse began, as Galadriel led her into an adjacent garden, "I had a very confusing vision. There was just so much that I saw, that I find it difficult to understand."

"Tell me what has you troubled my child, for I can sense that you have been worried by what you have seen," Galadriel said calmly as she took a seat on a bench and motioned for the younger elleth to take a seat as well, "I have seen much that is to come within my mirror."

Taking a seat Jesse began to explain her concerns, "I saw so much that my mind almost could not keep up. I have had intense visions before but never anything like that. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before." Sighing softly she rubbed at her bulging stomach as one of her twins moved around excitedly within her womb, "It almost felt like I was viewing the visions of two people. The closest I have ever come to that is when Phoebe and I would have simultaneous visions."

Smiling gently the Lady of the Galadhrim replied, "That is actually very close to what has actually occurred. It would appear that at least one of your elflings, the elleth I believe, is beginning to come into her own gifts and because you are so in tune with your younglings you are privy to her visions as well. I experienced much the same shortly before the birth of my beloved daughter. It would seem that you are destined to be the matriarch of a very powerful family of your own."

"I can only hope that I handle it as well as you and Grams have. It is actually quite an intimidating prospect," Jesse replied with a smile as she continued to run her hand soothingly over her swollen middle, "They are feeding off of my excitement over Glorfindel's arrival. They also know that they will be born soon and are most anxious." Turning to look into the brilliant blue eyes of the Lady, she asked, "My Lady I also saw all of the allied realms preparing to go into battle. We were ready to ride to war. What evil are we going to have to endure now?"

Pulling the now crying Jesse into her arms, the Lady answered, "I have seen what it is that you have seen and I am unsure of the answer myself. I do know that this shall not come to pass for a very long time. I also believe that this shall lead to the separating of Middle Earth and, that the Earth you know shall take its place." Placing a gentle kiss against the younger elleth's temple she continued, "I think that what you and I have seen shall ultimately lead to your being reunited with the family that you left behind when you came here to fulfill your destiny."

"I guess the thought of another battle again so soon, just sort of scared me a little, especially so close to the birth of my babies. Prue called it my momma bear complex," pausing Jesse smiled a sad smile at the memory of her dead sister, "I have always had the need to protect all of those close to me." Looking toward the Lady she asked, "So this vision was a way of letting me know that I am on the right path, so to speak.'' Laughing softly she added, "I guess I can blame the hormones."

Laughing with the elleth next to her the Galadriel advised with a smile, "Worry not child, I understand. All ladies be they elleth, woman, or hobbits, experience the heightened emotions that come from impending motherhood. I myself went through it. It is all to be expected, for one such as yourself, who not only experiences her own thoughts and emotions but that of others. You will be fine; your time has nearly arrived." Giving Jesse one more motherly hug, Galadriel stood and helped the younger elleth to her feet as well, before speaking again, "Mithrandir, Radagast, and Lord Glorfindel have arrived and are awaiting us within my home. Let us go and greet them, for your great uncle is most anxious to see you."

Soon Jesse found herself standing within the same receiving room the Fellowship had, all of those months before, only this time she had entered at Galadriel's side, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her great uncle and her good friends. Smiling brightly she waited as the Lord and Lady greeted the visitors.

"Welcome my Lords and most treasured friends," Celeborn greeted with a smile, "It is wonderful to have you here once more." Looking toward the maids that had entered the room he continued, "Rooms have been made ready for you, so that you may rest and refresh from your journey before the mid-day meal."

Once the official greetings had been made Glorfindel wasted no time in hugging his niece. "You look absolutely radiant my dear one," he said with a smile, "How are you feeling? You do not have much longer to wait now."

"I feel wonderful," Jesse replied happily as she returned his hug enthusiastically, "I still remember how miserable my sister Piper was at this stage of both of her pregnancies and am thankful the Valar have spared me. The babies are quite active and have all ready been able to use some of their gifts."

Laughing Gandalf greeted Jesse with a hug as well before stating simply, "It is no surprise with the power that you carry within you, Jessica. It was to be expected that your children would inherit your powers. Though showing their power before birth is most astounding."

After greeting Radagast the elleth explained, "They have been adding to my empathic and telepathic powers, and at least one of them added to a vision I had this morning. I really shouldn't have been surprised though. Aunt Patty had visions while she was pregnant with Phoebe, and Piper was practically invincible while she was pregnant with Wyatt." Placing her hand lovingly over the swell of her abdomen, she added, "It is however very comforting to know a little of what they are thinking and feeling."

After promising to attend the noon meal with her uncle and friends, Jesse made her way toward her home in the next tree, not for the first time, she found herself thankful for the numerous bridges that interconnected the city. Singing softly to herself as she stepped into her home she could not help but laugh at the scene that met her eyes. Every available surface of the sitting room was covered in butterflies of every color, shape, and size, and there in the center of all of the chaos laid her daughter and husband laughing hysterically. "Do I even want to know how this happened?" she asked when she was finally able to stop laughing herself, "When I left this morning I am certain that our sitting room was most definitely butterfly free."

"Our daughter was practicing the spell you taught her yesterday," Haldir began to explain between a few more laughs, "And everything was fine. Until that is she sneezed. It was all down hill from there I am afraid." Standing up with as much dignity as an ellon could with butterflies still fluttering around his braids, he walked up to his wife and pulled her into his arms before continuing, "One moment she was playing with one small butterfly, and the next we had been invaded by hundreds."

"Be glad it was only butterflies. When I was her age I filled the entire Manor with frogs," Jesse laughed as she waved her hand casually and the flying intruders were returned to the grains of rice they had originally been, "It happens to us all when we are learning. The only problem is that with the power that Brigid, I, and even my nephew Wyatt have, it just happens on a much larger scale." Waving her hand again the grains of rice disappeared altogether. "Accidents happen and we learn from the experience," pulling her daughter into a hug, she added, "And just think of the funny story this will make at the mid-day meal, when we tell my Uncle and the others about how Lothlórien was invaded by butterflies." Pausing she placed a kiss on the end of Brigid's nose and then instructed, "Now why don't you go and play with the doll that Uncle Rúmil gave you, until it is time to eat."

"She has been looking forward to showing our guests all of the things she has learned," Haldir said as he led Jesse to sit on the lounge. Pulling her to cuddle against his side he asked, "Was the Lady able to help ease your troubled mind?"

"Yes and she also helped me to realize that the twins are already coming into their gifts. They are amplifying my telepathic and empathic powers," she replied softly, "I really wasn't that surprised. Wyatt was the same way when Piper was pregnant with him." Closing her eyes she allowed the memory of the time Piper and Leo were forced to switch bodies by their unborn son. When she felt Haldir's surprise she told him, "He wanted them to stop arguing. It did have the desired effect. They did eventually learn how difficult the other's life truly was and they were restored to their own bodies." Laughing softly she added, "Poor Leo, no male is truly ready for the experience of pregnancy. That is just not something males are equipped too handle." Looking up she could not withhold the giggle that escaped her when she saw his indignantly raised eyebrow, "Do not look at me like that. I was not including you in that statement. Because of our bond you have always felt my discomfort. I will say this however. Be thankful I am not human. For them pregnancy is often far more difficult. With both of her pregnancies Piper had mourning sickness twenty-four seven. She was miserable."

Growling playfully Haldir pulled her even closer to his body and kissed her lips passionately he ordered, "Behave wife." Placing his hand lovingly over their growing twins he continued, "I look forward to the day we may look upon the little ones that you carry. I am most thankful that it shall not be a long wait."

"I can not wait either," she said softly, "I can not wait until I can hold them in my arms." Rubbing soothing circles over her enlarged stomach Jesse sighed, "I miss playing my guitar. I have been unable to hold it properly for months now and I miss it. The vibrations from it would sooth the babies better than anything." Moving his hand to rest over where their son was kicking she continued, "Your son wishes to say hello," with a second kick on her other side, she added with a laugh, "And your daughter does not wish to be left out. They do not have the room to be too active lately but they still like to let you know they are still in there."

The days that followed were a time of peaceful anticipation for the whole of the Golden Wood. Not since the birth of the Evenstar had an elfling been born and the coming birth was looked upon with great joy. Finally as the evening meal was being served in the dining hall on the evening of the 28th day of March, Jesse began to experience the first painful twinges of labor. Reaching out with her mind she told her husband, _'Haldir, I believe that it is time.' _As he helped her to stand, she turned her mind to that of the Lady's_, 'My Lady, it is time.'_

"Haldir, please take Jessica home. Idril, Larien, and I shall join you shortly," Galadriel commanded, nodding in approval when she saw her former March Warden sweep his wife up and carry her from the hall. Turning to kneel before the couple's wide eyed toddler she soothed, "Do not fear little one. Your father will return to you shortly, and until then you shall stay with your Grandfather and Uncles. Your Naneth will be just fine and by morning you shall have a younger brother and sister." Standing she placed a kiss upon Celeborn's cheek before motioning for Larien, and Idril too follow her, as she gracefully exited the hall.

In the early hours before the dawn of March 29th all of the forest seemed too hold its breath in anticipation of something monumental. From the smallest rabbit to the mammoth mellorn, all of Lothlórien was silent and still, all except for those gathered around the home of Haldir and Jesse. It was there in the home she shared with her family that Jesse labored to give birth to her twins. Outside with his sleeping daughter in his arms, Haldir waited impatiently with the other males of their extended family. Finally as the first rays of Anor struck the forest the cries of two newborn elflings broke the silence of their forest home. All around the city elves stepped from their homes to sing with joy for the two tiny elflings that had just joined their number.

Looking down as Brigid began to stir in his arms, Haldir whispered softly, "Listen little one, our people are singing for your brother and sister," placing a kiss on the crown of her head he looked to the door of his home in anticipation.

"Relax my son," Tóur told him gently, as he looked with sympathy toward his eldest son, "They are merely preparing Jessica and your children for you. It takes time." As the Lady stepped out of the talan he walked up he took his still sleeping granddaughter from her father's arms and continued, "We will watch over Brigid and see that she gets her morning meal. You see to her mother and the new elflings."

"Give Jesse my love and tell her that I shall stop by after she has had a chance to rest," Glorfindel said with a bright smile, "Take care of my niece, Brigid shall be well looked after." Patting Haldir on the back, the Balrog Slayer added, "You have been blessed this day, Haldir, and I can not think of one more deserving." Turning he led the others down the walkway in the direction of the dining hall.

Jesse was sitting propped up in their bed an elfling in each arm. Her brow still wet with perspiration she cried out with joy, "Haldir, look at what we did." Looking down at her drowsy newborns she could not stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "Have you seen anything more perfect?" she whispered in awe as her eyes met his. Motioning for him to sit beside her she carefully placed their son into his arms for the first time and said, "Here hold Telperion, while I feed his sister."

"He has your eyes," he whispered through the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of his first born son, "But he has my coloring in all else." Looking to his newborn daughter as she sleepily opened her bright green eyes, "And Laurelin is the image of you. They are both most beautiful." Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Jesse's lips he finished, "Your Uncle was right. I truly have been blessed."

Once she had finished feeding both of her children, Jesse looked to her husband and asked, "Lay with me and rest for a bit. They will probably only sleep for a couple of hours and I crave to being held in your arms." Once they were comfortably tucked in their bed she sighed, "Now I will be able to sleep."

The days that followed were quite hectic for Jesse and Haldir, as they learned the best way to care for two newborns at once. Already used to caring for Wyatt and Chris allowed Jesse to adjust quite quickly and it was not long before she was back to her regular routine. I was not uncommon to see her conducting Brigid's lessons in one of the Lady's gardens, the twins sleeping peacefully in their padded basket. Often Idril could be found with them relaxing as her own pregnancy moved into its final stages.

"Have you and Haldir decided when you will go to Imladris?" Idril asked as she sipped a cup of tea and rubbed her swollen abdomen in an attempt to settle her restless unborn child, "Boromir and I wish to travel with you when you decide to go. Larien told me yesterday that I should expect my little one near the beginning of the summer."

Setting her mending aside the other elleth looked to her friend and surrogate sister and replied, "We have talked about it and have decided to go with my Uncle and Radagast when they leave. We will probably leave sometime near the end of summer. I want to spend as much time as I can taking council with the Lady Galadriel. She will sail in a few years and I want to learn as much as I can before she does." Taking a moment she reached over and adjusted the blanket that covered her sleeping twins before continuing, "The Lady and I discussed it and we will perform a Wiccaning ceremony for Brigid as well as the twins on the first day of May. That is an important holiday for witches and I thought it the perfect day to give my children the blessings of their ancestors. That is also the day that they will receive their full names." Seeing a look of confusion the other elleth's face she explained, "The Wiccaning will make them official members of the Halliwell Coven. They will receive their middle and surnames of that day as well. For a Halliwell witch our middle name is just as important as our first. It is a symbol of our ancestors, as well." Picking up her mending again she quoted, "Grams always said, 'You can't deny a child their ancestral blessings. It is a witch's compass for good. It sets the witch in the direction of good or white magic.' "

"Momma, Auntie Idwil, Wook what I can do," Brigid cried out from where she was sitting under an arbor of tea roses. When the two elleth turned their attention toward her, she began to scrunch up her little face in concentration. After a few seconds her doll began to rise into the air, before leveling off too hover three feet above the ground.

Smiling Jesse watched her daughter levitate the rag doll and encouraged, "Very good, my little dove. Keep practicing and you will be able to show your Ada at dinner tonight." Turning her attention back to Idril she told the other elleth about Brigid's lessons, "Her powers have been expanding. It's sort of like a witchy growth spurt. By the time she is six they should level off until she becomes a teenager. Haldir and I have been working with her to learn control. If she learns basic control now while she is still so young, it will be instinct for her later on in life."

_That night as she closed her eyes in sleep Jesse's mind was pulled into a familiar landscape. Standing before her with joyful smiles were her parents. Looking around her she realized that she was alone and she closed her eyes in concentration. Soon Haldir and their children joined her in her dream walk. "Naneth, Ada, I would like to present your newest grandchildren," turning her youngest daughter in her arms and handing the sleeping elfling to her mother she continued, "This little angel is Laurelin, and the handsome little ellon that Haldir is holding is Telperion." _

"_Let me see my grandson," Erenion said with a proud smile, as he was handed his first grandson, "A fine little ellon, daughter. As handsome as his Grandfather, this one is." Placing a reverent kiss on his grandson's brow the former High King looked at his eldest granddaughter as she yawned and was picked up by her father, he asked, "How are you enjoying your new little brother and sister, my dear little one?"_

_Rubbing her eyes Brigid grinned and replied as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, "I be's a big sissy now. Momma lets me make magics, see." Scrunching up her face she proceeded to levitate his circlet off of his head, "See I makes magics now. Just likes Momma."_

"_She is taking to her lessons, like a fish to water," Jesse laughed proudly, "She has already preformed transfigurations that I would normally teach someone three times her age." Brushing a golden curl from her daughter's eyes, she continued, "I even caught her and Haldir mounting their own invasion of Lothlórien, with conjured butterflies." Placing a placating kiss on her husband's cheek she laughed, "Glorfindel has taken to catching butterflies and letting them go within Haldir's and my bedroom." _

_Reaching out Jesse allowed her mind to connect with that her great uncle and soon the Balrog Slayer was standing confused next to her. "Erenion, Aredhel, bless the Valar," he whispered in awe, "How can this be?"_

_From behind them there came a response, "My granddaughter has brought you here, brother. My beloved Alatar shall be most proud of all that she has accomplished since her return to Arda."_

"_Oh Eáránë, my sister, my heart cries with joy to see you again," Glorfindel said as he hugged his sister to him. Turning to look at Jesse, he told her earnestly, "I may have been reborn long ago, but not until you returned to us, did I truly begin to live again." Looking toward her father he said, "My hear sings to see you whole and with your queen once more, my friend."_

"_The joy of my heart is multiplied to see you as well, my friend," Gil Galad replied, Telperion still held gently in his arms. Looking down into the elfling's wide innocent green eyes he said, "The Valar have truly blessed our family. My beloved daughter has been returned to us and now she has bestowed three beautiful grandchildren upon my joyful heart. Many are the blessings of this family."_

_Aredhel walked over to Jesse and after placing a kiss on her daughter's brow she returned Laurelin to her arms and said, "Dawn is approaching soon. We will see you again when Noldor's crown rests upon your brown." Kissing Brigid and Telperion as well she continued, "We are so very proud of our grandchildren and worry not for your other family is as well." Stepping into Erenion's arms she finished, "All three of them bring great joy to our hearts."_

The sound and smell of a light spring rain greeted Jesse as she opened her eyes, shortly followed by the sounds of her elflings waking up hungry from the cradle next to the bed. "Alright, little ones, Naneth is here," she cooed as she lifted Telperion from the cradle and laid him on the bed next to her before reaching for his sister. As she lifted Laurelin to her breast she watched as Haldir began to expertly change their son into a fresh diaper. "There is just nothing more appealing to an elleth's eye than that of an ellon changing his son's dirty diaper," she said with a smile as she nursed their daughter. When she was finished feeding Laurelin she looked to Haldir and said, "Now hand me my handsome son, so that he can break his fast. We are going to have a busy day. Mithrandir is leaving for Minas Tirith today and I have something I wish for him to bring for the new Prince of Gondor. I made him a blanket like the ones I made for our children. I thought that it would be a nice gift, for the little guy."

"Amras asked to meet with Lord Celeborn, my father, and I," he told her as he finished dressing their daughter for the day, "With so many of our people now wishing to remain on these shores he would like to add to the number of wardens. He believes that by adding to the numbers will allow for the wardens to have more time to spend with their families away from the borders."

"Placing Telperion against her breast she made certain that he had latched on before suggesting, "You should ask my Uncle to join that meeting. Imladris will no doubt face the same issues. He may benefit from the meeting and have some good ideas of his own to contribute." Running her finger lovingly against her son's face she told him, "After we say good bye to Mithrandir, I am going to take the children to visit the seamstress. All of them are growing out of their clothes almost as fast as she makes them. Brigid also needs a new pair of riding shoes before we leave at the end of summer."

The month of May arrived and the forest of Lothlórien bloomed with new life, bringing with it the day on which Jesse and Haldir's children would have their Wiccaning. In the glade near Pyre's new home Jesse set up a ring of protective crystals in preparation for the ceremony she was about to perform. Soon she would be summoning the matriarchs and history had taught her that you could never be too careful when that much power was concentrated in one place. Rúmil and Orophin had helped by building a bonfire near the small stream that wound its way through the glade. Once she was satisfied that all was in order she looked to her brother-in-laws and announced; "Now everything is ready. We can't do anything else until sundown." Smiling at her husband's younger brothers she suggested, "What do you say we head back to the house, so that I can finish fixing lunch? That soup I started this morning should be just about done. Then we can relax until the ceremony."

"What spirits do you think will attend the ceremony?" Orophin asked as they began to climb the stairs to their home, "Who are the Halliwell Matriarchs here in Middle Earth?"

Sighing as they stepped into the talan the elleth retrieved a loaf of bread from the night before and answered, "Lady Galadriel and I have talked about that." Cutting the bread into slices she began to make sandwiches for her family as she explained, "We believe that the women and elleths of her, mine, and Brigid's lines will come, or at least the ones that have yet to be reborn anyway. That is the theory at least." Placing all of the sandwiches and fixings on the table she looked to Rúmil and asked, "Would you go next door and tell the others that it is time for lunch?" Turning back to Orophin she continued, "The Lady thinks that the Valar may allow those in the Halls of Waiting to attend." As the rest of their family trickled into the room she finished lunch by setting a pot of soup onto the table as well and finished, "We will just have to wait and see what happens."

That evening dressed in her most delicate baby blue gown, Jesse led her family into the glade, and in her arms she carried her youngest daughter. Coming to a stop at the center of the circle of crystals she motioned for Haldir who was carrying their son and Tour who held Brigid, to join her. Looking around at all of their friends and family that surrounded them she smiled serenely and said, "Before we begin I would like to thank every one of you for coming to share this huge milestone in the lives of Haldir and my children. It means the world to us." Closing her eyes she centered herself and began to speak in a sure and steady voice,

"**I call forth from space and time**

**Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line**

**Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends**

**Our family spirit without end.**

**To gather now, in this sacred place**

**And help us bring these children to grace."**

Gradually beautiful ethereal white figures began to appear all around them. Some their features as distinct as the living and others merely a beautiful white haze. Tears of joy streamed down Jesse's face as she recognized some of the spirits not yet born that were in attendance. Taking a deep breath and facing the spirits, she spoke once more, "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with these children. These beautiful elflings and this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. They are a part of us and because of that we will bless them with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Telperion Christopher Halliwell, Laurelin Prudence Halliwell, and Brigid Penelope Halliwell." One by one she kissed each of her children and said, "Blessed be," her final words of blessing echoed by all of those in attendance, living, unborn, and dead.

As the summoned spirits began to fade away some of the more undefined figures surrounded Jesse as if embracing her in their light, before they to disappeared leaving an openly weeping Jesse to face the curiosity of her friends and family. Taking a moment to calm down, the young elleth began to try and explain, "I don't know how but that was my family, even Chris and Wyatt. I don't know how to explain it. They will not be born for at least three more ages."

"I believe," the Lady began, "That though that they have not yet been born that they reside within the Halls of Waiting, where all souls reside until their time. The Valar I believe have allowed them to attend for they are the family that you know, and hold dear. They have helped you to become the elleth that you are. It was I believe a gift to your on this their special day."

That night as they feasted on a glorious picnic under the stars, Haldir turned to Jesse and asked, "Will you sing for our children. Your Uncle has brought your guitar."

Rolling her eyes, she took her guitar from the grinning Glorfindel and closed her eyes in thought. After a second she began to play,

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

Time is a wheel in constant motion always

I hope you dance

Rolling us along

I hope you dance

Tell me who

I hope you dance

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder

Where those years have gone

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

Time is a wheel in constant motion, always

I hope you dance

Rolling us along

I hope you dance

Tell me who

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder

I hope you dance

Where those years have gone

Tell me who

I hope you dance

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder

Where those years have gone"

(I Hope You Dance "Lee Ann Womack")

That night as she closed her eyes, Jesse thought of what had happened that night. She could still feel the love that had poured into her when she was surrounded by her unborn family. She could still feel Grams's pride, she could still feel Aunt Patty's gentle love, she could still feel her sisters embracing her in a giant group hug, and she could still feel Chris giving her one of his one armed hugs that she missed so very much. It gave her a new sense of hope that she would one day see them again. With that in mind she finally gave into sleep, ready to start the next leg of her journey to that distant future.


	47. Bringing Home Jesse

I hope you guys like this one. I know it took a little while to get online but now that I have a new PC I am hoping to get back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"**Bringing Home Jesse"**

"Alright Idril, you heard Larien," Jesse said encouragingly as she wiped her friend's sweaty brow, "One more good push and you will be done, and you'll be able to hold that baby." Helping the other elleth to lean forward, she rubbed soothing circles on her back and looked to Rúmil's newly betrothed, Lórwyn and said, "Prepare some water to bath the baby and Idril with." It was no sooner that she had spoken that the strong lusty cry of a newborn split the air. "Rest now Idril," she soothed the new mother gently, "You did great honey. He is a strong and healthy boy, and may the Valar have mercy on us all, he has his father's dimples." Laughing softly to herself she thought, 'Laurelin will never stand a chance. That boy is most definitely his father's son.'

"I will send Lord Boromir in," Larien said with a smile, "And I will come and check on you both tomarrow afternoon. Rest and get as much sleep as your little one will allow you." Helping Lórwyn and another maid to gather the soiled linens she added, "If all is well tomarrow I will have you move around a bit. If you have any problems do not hesitate to send for me."

Moments later Boromir ran, tripping over his own feet, into the room earning a laughter from Jesse, Idril, and even smothered giggle from the Lady. "My love are you well?" he asked as he fell to his knees at the side of their bed. "I could hear you pain, but they would not let me see you."

Finally understanding what had been going through her friend's mind, Jesse knelt down next to him and said, "Idril is not your mother, Boromir. Idril was in the care of experienced midwives and healers. Your mother was not that fortunate. Toramir's ego would not allow him to send for one of Minas Tirith's experienced midwives. Ioreth most likely could have helped her but Toramir was too arrogant to seek the advice and experience of others. Pride blinded him to all else. Idril though exhausted is perfectly fine." Giving him a hug she changed the subject, "Now receive and name your son, brother of my heart." Once again Jess could not help but notice the irony that arms that could wield a sword with such deadly accuracy could also hold his newborn son with such tenderness.

Tears of joy fell from his eyes as Boromir carefully held his son for the first time. With a watery smile he announced with so much pride that he almost blinded Jesse's empathic abilities, "I name you Ecthelion III, for it is my wish that you shall be blessed with my grandfather's wisdom." Looking to his tired wife he whispered softly, "He is beautiful, my love."

As she and Lady Galadriel were leaving the guest talan that had become the couple's temporary home, Jesse told her friends, "I will come by in the morning to check on you guys and bring you some breakfast. Let me know if you need anything before then. I would suggest you get as much rest as you can. From now on sleep is something you will only get when he decides to let you."

Stepping out onto the porch of the talan the two elleth were greeted by most of the other members of their family, waiting for news. Stepping to look over the railing Jesse realized that the better part of the city was awaiting the happy news. "It is with great joy," the Lady began, raising her voice to be heard by all, "That I may announce the addition of a strong and healthy son to Lord Boromir and Lady Idril's family. They have named him Ecthelion in honor of his father's ancestor." Soon a song of welcome could be heard throughout the city. "This is another example of our peoples renewed spirit. They have hope once more," she said to those gathered on the porch, "The births of so many children in our city has brought light back into our people."

Returning to their home Jesse and Haldir were greeted by the sight of Orophin and Rúmil passed out on the day bed, an elfling sleeping peacefully on each of their chests. "It would appear that my brothers had a busy night as well," Haldir said with a smile as he walked over and picked up Telperion from where he was sleeping soundly against Rúmil's chest.

Picking up Laurelin, Jesse laughed softly, "Poor things look exhausted. Something tells me that the twins had a bit of fun with their uncles." Turning toward their room she suggested, "Lets put these two down and then I will fix us a light snack and some tea. The twins will wake and want to be fed soon so their is no since trying to sleep yet."

Once the twins were resting quietly and the tea was ready, Jesse and Haldir sat at their kitchen table enjoying the chocolate chip cookies that Jesse and Brigid had made the day before. "Now that Ecthelion is here we should probably start planning your return to Imladris. Your Uncle, Boromir, and I have discussed possible travel routes. With the children we must take care in choosing any routes we take," Haldir told her as he took a sip of tea, "I wish to make the journey before it becomes to cold and many of the normal passages through the mountains become blocked with snow."

"Firetooth and Pyre will make the journey with us," she told him as she poured herself more tea, "They wish to give us an aerial escort to ensure that all is well on the journey to Imladris. Once we get there, Pyre will return here and wait with Starfire for their egg to hatch. The three of them will rejoin us when their hatchling is strong enough to make the journey. Taking another cookie from the plate she told him, "Yesterday Larien told me that she wished to make the journey with us. She says she wants to learn from Lord Elrond before he leaves but I think it is more about keeping her mind off of a certain Mirkwood Prince." Carrying the empty plate and cups to the sink she asked, "Would not the easiest route be to go along the Anduin and take the High Pass to Imladris. With the dragons coming we will have added security." The sound of the twins beginning to wake tabled the conversation for the night but the couple agreed that they would talk in the morning.

Summer came and passed within the Golden Wood, and the forest seemed to have been rejuvenated with new life. Often the laughter of children could be throughout the city. Many couples were married that summer, including Rúmil and Lórwyn and Orophin and Ailinel. Some of the young married couples had even begun to start families. Lórwyn was even expecting to deliver Rúmil a son by Laurelin and Telperion's first birthday. News of weddings and babies came from all over Middle Earth. Samwise had taken Rosie Cotton as his bride, Éomer and Lothíriel were married and Rohan welcomed its new queen with open arms, and Éowyn would give Faramir a child by the Winter Solstice.

Fall was fast approaching and with it the time of Jesse and Haldir's departure from Lothlorien. They had decided to leave for Imladris on the last day of August and so on the evening before their departure all of Caras Galadhon was present for a leaving feast to wish their future queen and her family well. Standing up Lady Galadriel looked out over the elves gathered within the dinning hall and began to speak, "Tomarrow morning we will say goodbye to Princess Jessica and her family. With them go all of our blessings and good will. We are sad to see them go, after they have brought so much joy to our wood, but hope that their journey will be swift and peaceful."

That night as she and Haldir lay down in their bed for the last time, Jesse found that she was sad to leave the first home that they had shared as a family. They had made so many wonderful memories in this house. Their twins had been born in that very room. Brigid had come into her powers there.

"We will come back someday, my Love," Haldir soothed as he pulled her against his body and placed a line of kisses from her shoulder to her pointed ear, "Once you are crowned we will have homes in all of the realms. We will live in Lothlórien again, my love." Running his hand up the side of her body, he began to lay kisses against the nape of her neck as he worked at the ties of her gown. Once he managed to gain access he waisted no time in relieving her of the offending scrap of fabric.

Turning in his arms she relented and whispered, her body already vibrating from his touch, "Make love to me, Haldir. We will not have the luxury of a bed for a while and I want my last night in this bed, our bed, to be something to remember."

"As my lady wife commands," he replied with a deep chuckle as he pulled her body under his and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Moving his hands up to massage her breasts, he laughed and kissed her again, and said, "Always as my wife commands."

Dawn came far to early for Jesse, she was reluctant to leave Haldir's arms, but she knew there was still things she needed to do. Leaving her bed she looked down at her little darlings, sleeping peacefully in their cradle and not for the first time she thanked the Valar for all that they had given her. Adjusting their blanket she decided to make sure that they were not forgetting anything while the fire in the cooking stove heated up. By the time the rest of her family began to stir, she had already finished up their packing and made breakfast. Smiling to herself she gave her husband a peck on the cheek as she set the last of the dishes on the table, and helped the still half asleep Brigid into her seat. Soon their entire family, even the Lord and Lady, were gathered around the table enjoying one final meal together as a group. They would not be together again until the day Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn made the journey for Jesse's coronation and the ultimate departure of the Ring Bearers.

Once breakfast was over the Lord and Lady walked with them to where the horses had been prepared for the journey. Unlike most of the trips Jesse had made since her return, this trip with be made with the luxury of tents and a few other comforts for the children. Firetooth and Pyre would wait for them at the edge of the Wood, where there was more room for their large bodies, she remembered when she realized that they were not present. The travelers turned to those they would be leaving behind and said their last goodbyes. Looking around Jesse realized that the whole of the city was present to send them off.

"They are sad to see you go, but know that you shall walk these woods again, as their queen," Galadriel said as she pulled the younger elleth into a motherly hug, "Fear not child, this is not our final parting. You will see me again when the time comes to place Noldor's crown upon your head. You know this. You know your path and I have no doubt that you will be most joyful in your new home. Long have you missed Imladris and now it is time for you to return there. Namárië, my child. May the Valar go with you, where I can not."

Climbing up onto Swiftwind's back she adjusted herself, before reaching down to take Laurelin from her grandfather's arms, and settled the elfling into the sling that she wore across her chest. "Be save daughter of my heart," Tóur said, "You are everything to this family. You are its heart. You have brought new life to this forest, now share it with Imladris."

A lump formed in the young elleth's throat at her father-in-law's words. "Take care of yourself, Adar," she said with a watery smile, "I expect to see you front and center at the coronation. It will be lonely without you and the rest of our family." Seeing Rúmil and Lórwyn walking toward them she told the other elleth, "Do not let these ellon get by with to much, especially that one you married, and when my niece or nephew gets here make sure and give them a cuddle from me."

Once their goodbyes had been said Haldir and Jesse led their family through the forest to the northern fences where the dragons were waiting. They kept their pace light so that Brigid and her horse could keep up easily. That night they would camp along the banks of the River Anduin. They would make their way along the river until they reached the Old Forest Road, Climbing into the Misty Mountains, they would take the High Pass and follow the road down into the protected valley that Lord Elrond Peredhil called home, the first home Jesse knew in Arda, Imladris.

They traveled north along the Great River at a leisurely pace. When they reached the spot where the Gladden River emptied into th Anduin they made camp at the edge of the marsh. Once she was sure that her children were down for the night Jesse joined the others around their central campfire. Accepting a cup of coffee from Boromir she told the others, "We are very close to where Isildur lost the One Ring. Almost an age passed before it was found by a Stoor hobbit named Déagol before he was killed by his friend Sméagol, who fell under the influence of the Ring." Looking toward Boromir she added, " The evil of the Ring turned Sméagol into the creature that followed us from Moria, Gollum."

"It is a sad tale," the Gondorian said thoughtfully as he looked into the crackling fire, "For the Hobbits are a most noble race." Pulling his wife close to him he added, "May the Valar bless Frodo and Sam for destroying that accursed ring. It saddens me that dear Frodo has to suffer so for performing so great a deed. It was the strength of both he and Sam that truly saved us all."

"That ring cost far to many lives," Larien said sadly, "Far to many have been made to suffer for it. I thank the Valar every day for those brave little hobbits," looking around at all of those gathered around her, "Through all of that great horror we have all been blessed to find such great friends and even family."

Smiling across the flames at the young healer that had become a surrogate aunt to her children, Jesse told her, "I could not have said it better myself. Many great and lasting friendships were made by the people of Middle Earth. Alliances that will see us into the future." Leaning into Haldir's side she said, "I know that I can truly consider myself to have been blessed to have found all of you, as my family."

The next morning as they prepared to leave Jesse looked to Brigid and said, "Today we will be crossing the river and I would like you to ride with Uncle Glorfindel. You are not quite ready to make a river crossing on your own. Once we reach the other side, you can ride Stormcloud again." As she spoke she lifted her daughter up onto Asfaloth's back to sit in front of her uncle, "Do exactly what you are told and everything will be fine."

The river crossing went well and though they were all a little wet they decided to take advantage of the sun's warmth and continue their day's ride. It was almost a week when Pyre landed and told them that he had spotted three riders waiting for them where the Old Forest Road crossed the Anduin. Quietly the ladies and children were shuffled to the center of the group and they all cautiously rode forward. Jesse did her best to keep herself close enough to the other ladies and Brigid so that if she needed to she could protect them with her shield.

'_Worry not Princess,_' Pyre told her within her mind as they drew closer, '_It would seem that some of your friends have decided to join you on your journey._' Soon she could make out the thoughts of the riders and announced, "Relax everyone. Legolas, Gimli, and Lord Oropher have decided to join us."

"You took your sweet time getting your family here, elf," came Gimli's boisterous laugh as he reprimanded Haldir from his usual place behind the Mirkwood Prince, "We have been waiting for the better part of a week. Now where be the Little Lass?"

"I be hewe Unca Gimwe," Brigid replied as she rode forward, coming to a stop next to her father. "I can do magics like Momma now," she added proudly before turning to look at her mother and asking, "Can I show, Momma?" When Jesse nodded her head in approval the toddler looked at the newcomers and said, "Watch, I make wainbow." Closing her small hand into a tight fist she scrunched up her face and slow opened her palm. From the center of her hand a rainbow sprang out and arched to the ground, "See, I makes magics."

"That was wondrous, Penneth," Oropher praised with a smile, "You have truly grown into your gifts, and now you can help your new siblings to master theirs." Turning to Haldir he asked, "We would like to join you in your journey to Imladris, if that is alright? We long for the company of good friends."

Bowing his head in respect for one of her father's dearest friends, Haldir replied, "Join us and welcome. I would like to go a bit further before we make camp for the night but here is a good place to rest for the mid-day meal." Slipping off of his horse gracefully he walked over to Jesse and accepted Telperion so that she could get down from Swiftwind's back. "We have taken a gentle pace for the sake of the little ones, especially Brigid, and carry tents for added comforts, Master Dwarf," the former March Warden defended with a smile as his son yanked happily on one of his warrior braids.

"Congratulations Lad, that is a fine looking elfling you have there," Gimli told him as walked over and looked Telperion over with a critical eye, "Takes after his mother he does." Walking over to Jesse he looked over Laurelin and said, "Lad you better have that bow ready when this one and her sister come of age, she's as beautiful as her mother."

Legolas joined them and looked down upon the elfling in Jesse's arms and said, "Word came to my father's hall bringing news of their birth but it failed to capture the truth of their beauty. Congratulations, my friends they are beautiful." Placing a kiss on Laurelin's smiling little face he told Jesse, "My heart sings to see you again, Jesse."

"It is good to see the three of you as well, Legolas. I have missed you all a great deal and am happy that you will be joining us," she replied hugging him as best she could with an arm full of babbling elfling, "How did you know where to find us?"

"Celeborn mentioned that you would be traveling this way in the letter we received announcing the birth of young Ecthelion. It was not so difficult for my grandson to talk me into the journey," Oropher laughed as he took Laurelin from her mother's arms and kissed her tiny brow, "I wish to help you in your preparations for the coronation, and could not pass up the opportunity to do so."

As she was talking to Oropher, Jesse noticed Legolas and Larien greeting eachother and told the young ellon's grandfather, "If that son of yours does not give them his blessing soon, he will be dealing with me. I have grown very protective of the members of the Fellowship and love them as if they were my own brothers. It breaks my heart to see what Thranduil is doing to his own son." Laughing softly she suggested so that only Oropher could hear her, "I may just have to take a dream walk and pay him a visit. Maybe show him Gimli's elf witch."

Laughing the older ellon told her, "I would dearly enjoy seeing that my dear. My son, I fear has become cold since his lady wife departed for the Undying Lands. He was not so bitter when she was at his side." Shaking his head he watched as his grandson embraced the elleth he loved and continued, "He sees what he can not have in them."

"This has to stop though. Those two were as meant for eachother as Haldir and I were. They are destined for one another. They are a perfect match. Their souls fit together as one. She can only make him a stronger and better leader for your people," she said with conviction, "For out people to endure the ages to come, we must be strong. Legolas has to be strong. It is he that will see the people of Eryn Lasgalen into their future, and he can only do that with Larien at his side." Looking into the eyes of one of her father's greatest friends she finished, "Your son is blind idiot, to do such a thing to his own child."

"Sadly Thranduil has become quite bitter in his old age," Radagast supplied as he joined the pair, "I have no doubt that Jessica will be up to the task of setting him on the proper path." Laughing he added with confidence, "After all what is a crusty old king when you have already faced down the likes of Saruman and the Dark Lord's vile Lieutenant. Even the arrogance of Lothlórien's own March Warden could not stand against her." Laughing he went on to explain, "On our journey to the Golden Wood Gandalf regaled me with tales of our dear Jessica's more colorful adventures. He was most proud."

With the addition of their three newest traveling companions they traveled for three days before the land began to rise into the Misty Mountain Range. As they climbed into the mountains following the path that would lead them to Rivendell, Haldir and Jesse insisted that Brigid once again ride with an adult, this time Radagast. The path narrowed the closer they came to the top of the pass and the riders were forced to travel in single file in most places. With the dragons soaring overhead they were able to keep watch for any signs of the orcs and goblins that had once made the area their home. Luck was with them however and they were able to take the High Pass without any trouble.

When they came to the other side Glorfindel looked over at Jesse and pointed down into the valley where Imladris was laid out before them. "Welcome home Jesse," he told her with a smile as they nudged their horses into motion once more, making their way down the winding path into the city, "Tonight you will fall asleep to the sound of the falls."

As they passed through the gate Jesse felt a sense of Déjà vu as she looked over and noticed Boromir riding next to her. Thinking back she could still remember the first time she had ridden through the gates of Imladris with Boromir at her all that had happened to them since that day. Looking up she noticed that just as they had before Lord Elrond and Erestor were waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, only this time Elladan and Elrohir were standing next to their father. Handing Swiftwind off to a groom, Jesse joined her husband and with their children in their arms they led their group forward to greet the Lord of Imladris.

"Welcome home, Jessica, my dear," the elf lord said with a smile as he looked down at the elleth he had grown to love as one of his own, "My sings to see you again and my halls shall be brighter for your presence. We have greatly missed you." Taking Telperion from her arms he exclaimed, "My home will be most cheerful for the presence of so many beautiful children." Turning to the others he said, "Rooms have been made ready for all of you and a feast will be held tonight in your honor. Servants will make certain that your things are brought in for you." Looking back to Jesse he told her, "Your old room has been made ready for you and I have arranged for the room next to yours to be made into a room for young Brigid. Rest and refresh yourselves and again welcome home my child."

The feast that night was a grand affair and all of Imladris was in attendance to welcome Jesse and Haldir's family. As the meal was coming to a close and everyone made their way into the Hall of Fire, Lindir approached Jesse, with a wide smile and said, "It is good to see you again, Jesse. I have so missed singing with you."

"As have I my friend," she replied with a smile, already knowing what the ellon had in mind, "And I have the perfect song for tonight. I had one of the maids bring my guitar down earlier today." Laughing she looked at the shocked look on his face and said, "Don't look so surprised. I had a feeling you would wish to sing something in honor of the night." Laughing she added, "To be honest so do I. I have missed this valley so much."

The pair walked over to where the other minstrels were preparing for the night and Jesse explained the music she was about to play. Once she was certain she had explained herself enough she picked up her guitar and began to play,

" She sat alone on a bus out of Beaumont

The courage of just 18 years

A penny and quarter were taped to a letter

And momma's goodbye in her ears

She watched as her high school faded behind her

And the house with the white picket fence

Then she read the note that her momma had wrote

Wrapped up with 26 cents

When you get lonely, call me

Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always

Anywhere at all

There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give

And money is never enough

Here's a penny for your thoughts

A quarter for the call

And all of your momma's love

A penny and a quarter buys a whole lot of nothing

Taped to an old wrinkled note

And when she didn't have much she had all momma's love

Inside that old envelope

When you get lonely, call me

Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always

Anywhere at all

There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give

And money is never enough

Here's a penny for your thoughts

A quarter for the call

And all of your momma's love

Oh its been years since momma's been gone

But when she holds the coins she feels her love just as strong

When you get lonely, call me

Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always

Anywhere at all

There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give

And money is never enough

Here's a penny for your thoughts

A quarter for the call

And all of your momma's love

Here's a penny for your thoughts

A quarter for the call

And all of your momma's love"

(26 Cents "Wilkinsons")

That night as she and Haldir lay down to sleep she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the falls. It had been over a year since she had last been in Imladris and fell asleep worrying that she would be up to the tasks the Valar had laid out fore her. She could not help but wonder what the Valar in store for her now. Snuggling further into her husbands strong arms she allowed the soothing sounds of the water lull her to sleep, knowing that the next morning would be the start of her journey to the throne.


End file.
